Los Malfoy, el origen
by Juan de las nieves
Summary: Hermione viaja a Francia por trabajo. Sin embargo, lo que no esperaba, era que al llegar a París, se encontraría que su nuevo jefe sería nada más y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy. Lo que no imaginaba, era ver a un mago tan arisco e iracundo; con tantos demonios internos que ni el mismo puede controlar. ¿Podrá Hermione liberarle de su condena? Precuela del fic "Los Malfoy" de Nataly.
1. Capítulo 1: Rumbo a Francia

_"Ahora me doy cuenta de que no fue ella quien me dejó. Fui yo la que no la seguí. Elegí y me quedé. Condenado, convertido en faro, como en los cuentos que no acaban bien. Aprendiendo que la medida del cariño es la añoranza. Aprendiendo a saber estar. Yo. Conmigo. Estando."_

 _Alejandro Palomas._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Rumbo a Francia**

Hermione no sabía que hacer para hacerle entender a Ronald que necesitaba aceptar ese trabajo, que era la mejor oportunidad que podía tener para aumentar sus conocimientos.

—Ronald, Londres ya no tiene nada que ofrecerme. En Francia podré avanzar en pasos agigantados con la regulación de control de criaturas mágicas…

—¡Y un cuerno! ¡lo que quieres es cortar conmigo! —exclamó furioso el pelirrojo mientras daba una vuelta al rededor de la mesa de la madriguera Weasley.

Hermione se alteró con fuerza, ¿realmente creía eso de ella? ¿creía que lo abandonaría porque sí? ¿después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos? ¿después del calvario de una guerra tan atroz, que había destrozado a miles de familias?

—Ronald, sabes que eso no es cierto.

—Oh, vamos Hermione, no te hagas la inocente conmigo, ¡estás enfadada por que esa fan me besó! ¡por eso quieres alejarte de mí!

—¡¿Qué?! ¿¡cómo puedes tan si quiera pensarlo!? ¡esto no tiene nada que ver! —Hermione lo miró desesperada —¿Por qué eres incapaz de entender que esto será algo bueno para mí?… ¿porqué no lo ves?— articuló con un nudo en la garganta.

—No tengo nada que ver, es un echo, estás celosa y quieres castigarme por ello.

Hermione quiso hechizarlo, mandarle un _cruciatus_ o incluso algo peor. Pero no lo hizo, la aparición de Harry en el marco de la puerta la paró en seco.

—Hermione tiene razón, Ron. Es trabajo, nada más.

El chico pelirrojo se giró encarando a su amigo.

—¿Estás de su lado?—manifestó con incredulidad— ¡todos estáis en contra de mí! ¡después de todo lo que hice por vosotros!

—¿Huir en mitad del valle de Godric Hollow, dejándonos a Hermione y a mi completamente solos cuando lo último que necesitábamos era tu abandono? —dijo Harry, pero sin rastro de rencor en su voz. Donde se podía denotar un profundo sarcasmo (Hermione empezaba a sospechar sobre quién prevendría).—o el echo de que me dejaras tirado en el quarto año cuando alguien quiso asesinarme, o el echo de que te enrollases con Lavender como un tonto y luego ir detrás de Hermione pero sin sincerarte. ¿Quieres que siga? —añadió con una simpática sonrisa de no haber roto un plato.

—Yo… —la voz de Ron se cortó de inmediato, sin poder buscar ninguna excusa suficientemente razonable como para explicar el motivo por el que huyo. —¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto!

—Eso mismo pensó Hermione con la fan que te besó.

Ronald abrió varias veces la boca, para volver a , y con el orgullo herido se marchó de la habitación para irse a lo que probablemente sería alternar en un bar para emborracharse con Weaskey de fuego, mientras lamentaba la exlcusión de su mejor amigo y su novia de sus "importantísimas" opiniones.

Harry miró con desaprobación a su amigo, donde por lo visto, la guerra le había cambiado demasiado.

—¿Hace cuanto que estabas escuchando? —preguntó Hermione algo más calmada y con una pequeña mirada de un discreto agradecimiento.

—Desde el principio.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó la leona, no tanto por su decisión, si no por que Harry tuviera que estar metido.

Hermione todavía estaba dando vueltas al asunto. ¿Debería de ir? ¿o debería renunciar? No quería perder a Ron por una discusión como esa, pero también era su sueño y un futuro muy prometedor si quería escalar en las leyes mágicas y no iba a renunciar su futuro por un chico, por mucho que lo quisiese.

—¿Que crees que debería de hacer harry? Ya no se que…

—Vete, vete a Francia y disfruta —dijo Harry acercándose a su amiga mientras tomaba su mano —Ron acabará entendiéndolo, ya sabes como es de cabezota.

—¿Pero y si…?

—¿Recuerdas la vez que Ronald te llamó sabelotodo en primer año?—La joven bruja asintió.—Pero luego recordando lo imbécil que fue, y yo me incluyo, fuimos a buscarte para patear el trasero de ese troll.

—Pobre varita tuya. —expresó ya, con una emergiente risita aniñada.

—¡Oh, si, no sabes el trauma que sufrí con eso! ¿te puedes creer lo que suponía para mi, ¡yo, Harry Potter! El niño que no la palmó, salvado de las garras de la muerte, tener que usar una varita untada en los mocos de un troll?, no mi querida Hermione, no sabes lo horrible que fue para mi. —dijo el ojiverde poniéndose una mano en el pecho parodiando la situación. —fue tritísimo.

Harry quitó las lágrimas que se asomaban por los ojos de la chica con sus pulgares.

—No dejes que un bobo como Ronald te arruine tus sueños, sabes que él ya razonará, es cabezota, pero lo entenderá.

Hermione asintió mientras las lágrimas de sus ojos se deshacían en las yemas de los dedos de su amigo. Sintiéndose como una tonta por llorar por un motivo como ese. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, después de todo el calvario que suponía guerra, después de todas las horribles pérdidas que habían sufrido... y ella lloraba por un motivo tan tonto como el que su novio no quisiera apoyarla.

—Gracias Harry.

El chico de los ojos verdes, besó la frente de su amiga y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

—No te olvides de enviarme cartas y darme todo lujo de detalles sobre tu trabajo ¿de acuerdo?

Hermiones asintió en silencio.

—Y no olvides de mandarme algún regalo francés y si quieres a alguna francesa.

—Que tonto eres. —dijo con una suave risa.— Ginny te mataría.

Harry se tocó la cicatriz con una expresión tan graciosa que Hermione aguantó una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? por esa misma razón no debes de hacerlo, prefiero enfrentarme a una quimera con la regla que hacerla enfadar.

Al escuchar aquella frase, Hermione soltó una fuerte risotada, olvidando por completo, el berrinche de Ronald.

...

 **Presente**

Hermione miraba con asombro su boleto ferroviario dorado que iba rumbo a Francia. Donde se podía leer con un delicadísima letra, propio de los antiguos dramaturgos Europeos:

" _Nicolos Station les alchimistes_ "

En definitiva, una de las estaciones más antiguas del mundo mágico.

Y vaya que si estaba nerviosa. De echo, ni siquiera estaba del todo segura como describir sus emociones. Se sentía contenta, ansiosa, vogorosa u una agitación similar al dar cintos de vueltas en una montaña rusa. Miró con una arrebatadora felicidad a Harry, a Luna y a toda la familia Weasley que se habían reunido para sacar algo de tiempo en despedirse de Hermione. Incluso Ginny, que había pospuesto un campeonato de las _Arpías_ contra las _Águilas de plata_. ¡Incluso Ron! Aunque su cara era una donde estaba en completo desacuerdo, había accedido (a regañadientes por las amenazas de su madre) a despedirse de Hermione como se debía.

La joven bruja se vistió de manera casual y sencilla. Unos simples pantalones negros y un jersey blanco y un abrigo del mismo color que los pantalones. Llevaba una enorme maleta, la misma que había llevado a Hogwarts durante ese largo y corto periodo de tiempo de pura felicidad. Era una auténtica paradoja como de niña, había pasado a una adulta de tal calibre.

Miró a lo lejos el tren mágico que la llevaría directa a la ciudad de París, en una estación que tenía el mismo mecanismo que la estación que la llevaba al colegio de hechicería.

Se fue despidiendo de Harry, de Ginny, de Molly, de Luna, de George (a quién por cierto le entrgó una tierna caricia en la mejilla)… y pasó por todos los Weasleys hasta llegar a Ron. Le dio un beso en los labios donde a regañadientes accedió al gesto. No fue hasta que recibió un fuerte pellizco en la espalda (muy bien disimulado) por parte de Harry que lo hizo dar finalmente un fogoso beso. Algo, que sin dudas animó mucho más a Hermione.

Una campana empezó a sonar con fuerza por toda la estación. Avisando que el tren se pondría en marcha en unos minutos

—¡Corre Hermione, perderás el tren! —advirtió preocupada Ginny.

—¡Os escribiré todas las semanas! —exclamó Hermione mientras se despedía de ellos con la mano, saliendo a toda leche del pasillo concurrido. Se fue corriendo a lo más profundo de la estación donde estuvo peleando un buen rato con todos los pasajeros.

Vio un montón de manos al aire donde la respondían con el mismo cariño. Hermione ya tenía una sonrisa permanente en los labios, estaba más tranquila, mucho más segura de lo que hacía, y más importante aún. No se sentía culpable por cumplir sus deseos.

Entregó su ticket dorado a un señor de mediana edad que llevaba un uniforme azul índigo, junto con unas charreteras doradas que al mínimo movimiento los flecos de estas se movían al son de los hombros de su portador. Probablemente, lo que más le llamó la atención a Hermione, fue el protuberante bigote que llevaba el con cara de pocos amigos y además, tenía un ligero parecido con el dictador Losif Stalin.

—Rumbo a París ¿cierto? —preguntó con una voz gruesa y estricta.

—Si, señor, trabajaré por un tiempo.

—¿Cuanto pesa su maleta junto con el gato? — señaló con la mirada.

Hermione sacó del bolso de su abrigo un pequeño papel donde indicaba el peso de todos los objetos.

—Más o menos unos diez kilos, tiene un hechizo que facilita su…

—No me diga más.

El hombre sacó un extraño artilugio metálico, similar a una grapa, con la diferencia que en vez de lanzar grapas, hacía agujeros.

—Que tenga un excelente viaje señorita Granger. —profirió con una agradable sonrisa. —París en invierno es un lugar muy hermoso.

Hermione agradeció aquellas reconfortadoras palabras y tras volver a recibir su ticket con un montón de agujeros que conformaban una cara sonriente.

¡Vaya! Como engañaban las apariencias. Aquel hombre que tenía una expresión tan exageradamente seria que al final resultó ser todo un campechano.

Miró con simpatía su boleto dorado con la carita sonriente, no lo tiraría, desde luego que no. Lo conservaría, lo guardaría en algún lugar especial. Jamás olvidaría ese día.

Y eso, que ni siquiera había empezado.

La joven bruja miró la puerta de la gigantesca locomotora, era muy similar a la que le llevaba a Hogwarts, con la diferencia de que esta; estaba chapada en oro y plata, con delicados detalles esculpidos donde se mostraban un unicornio perfectamente tallado al milímetro.

La campana sonaba con fuerza, pero de algún modo los oídos de Hermione habían sido tapados con un velo. Incluso sus ojos, donde ahora el gentío continuo de personas hiendo y viniendo por los pasillos de la estación dejaron de ser molestos y perceptibles. Se habían convertido en fantasmas, en simples espectros… simples manchas. ¿El motivo por el que se quedó petrificada delante de esa puerta, tirando de su maleta junto con su gato?

Simple añoranza.

¿Que le habría dicho su madre si la viera ahora? ¿su padre estaría orgulloso de ella? ¿cómo sería unos padres estando a su lado? ¿la habrían abrazado? ¿que la habrían dicho?

Una presión amarga empezó a emerger de su pecho, algo la empujaba hacia atrás, algo oscuro y tenebroso quería llevarla a un agujero oscuro de dolor y tristeza. Sus propias emociones estaban empezando a jugar en su contra. Y la verdad, Hermione no sabía que hacer, quería llorar la pérdida de sus padres. Esa pérdida tan dolorosa que ni ella misma se atrevía a alzar la mirada. Unos padres sin el más mínimo recuerdo de tener una hija. Sin… nada.

" _Al menos, están vivos."_ pensó con fuerza.

La campana ahora se hizo más sonora, y la gente se hizo más de notar. Hermione se quitó las lágrimas, alzó la cabeza y con una sonrisa triunfadora se adentró en el vagón.

La imagen de unos padres con recuerdos la ayudaban algo, aunque fuera amargo. Ayudaba.

Miró a su gato Croockshanks, que la observaba con empatía, como si pudiera comprender el dolor por el que estaba pasando.

—Miauuu.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero tienes que aguantar, pronto estaremos en Francia, y comenzaremos desde cero, ¿Te parece bien?

Por como bufó el gato, pudo hacerse una idea de la clase de respuesta que le estaba dando. Sin embargo, lo único que pudo hacer Hermione fue reírse y buscar la cabina que la correspondía.

* * *

La idea de este relato, proviene del fic; "Los Malfoy" de Natalys, yo solo me tomé la libertad de crear el origen y de como se conocieron estas dos personas. Para entenderlo mejor, recomiendo que visiten la historia original.

s/9767034/1/Los-malfoy


	2. Capítulo 2: La cierva y el lobo

_En algún lugar del alma se extienden los desiertos de la pérdida, del dolor fermentado; oscuros páramos agazapados tras los parajes de los días._

Sealtiel Alatriste

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: La cierva y el lobo.**

Hermione se pasó todo el viaje en un profundo y aletargado sueño. Esta vez, para sorpresa y agrado suyo, sin ninguna desagradable pesadilla. No era algo que ella pudiera controlar, además, era muy testaruda con ella misma. El estrago psicológico de una guerra a modo de regalo a Hermione fue a través de crudas pesadillas. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, volvía a estar en aquel infierno personal, que de una manera casi paradójica, era ella quién lo recreaba.

Era el mismo sueño, y siempre se repetía.

En la mansión Malfoy, mientras era brutalmente torturada por aquella loca de Lestrange. Sintiendo como su carne se desgarraba una y otra vez por culpa de los _Cruciatus_ , mientras la familia Malfoy miraban impasibles ante el macabro espectáculo. Pero eso no era lo que más la aterraba, lo que realmente la daba un miedo atroz a Hermione no era ni Lestrange, ni tampoco la propia tortura en si misma, ni siquiera que la propia muerte la estuviera rozando con su aliento; Eran esos ojos de plata que ningún ser vivo podía albergar tanta dureza, tanto... odio.

Eso era lo que siempre recordaba en sus pesadillas, como siempre terminaban antes de despertarse sobresaltada con los nervios a flor de piel. Los ojos del patriarca Malfoy, sin despegar su mirada del cuerpo maltratado de la joven bruja.

Tanta ira.

Tanto odio.

Tanto rencor.

Tanto desprecio.

Tanto… _Martirio_.

Era aterrador. Ya había pasado casi dos años desde aquel día y lo que más recordaba eran esos ojos. Ni siquiera los del mismísimo Voldemort lograban estremecerla con tanta violencia como la hacía esos ojos de plata. Si tan solo pudiera difuminar esa mirada, si tan solo pudiera olvidarla… que fácil sería ¿verdad?

Pero no podía darse el lujo de dejarse atrapar por los recuerdos del pasado. No lo permitiría, era demasiado cabezota como ara pedir auxilio.

Pero por lo visto, dormir en el tren con el ronroneo de su gato la había ayudado, y simplemente había dormido en condiciones.

Suspiró con alivio, no solo era irse a Francia por trabajo, por cumplir sus sueños, sus ambiciones, aparte de la fuente inagotable de conocimientos que le brindaría tal oportunidad. Si no para curarse a ella misma. Los medimagos la recomendaron tomar una poción de Morfeo, cosa que Hermione se negó rotundamente. No iba a permitirse a ella misma que una maldita poción fuera a tapar sus pesadillas, ¡era ridículo! Lo único que haría tomando una de las pociones de sueño más fuertes jamás creadas sería autolesionarse a si misma, agravar un dolor que de un momento a otro estallaría. Esa poción lo único que hacía era tapar con una tirita el boquete de un barco que se hundía.

No señor.

Había cicatrices que solo eran originadas por el alma, y ni mucho menos una poción iba a ser la que la rescataría de ese mundo oscuro y ruin. Tenía mucho que agradecer y mucho por lo que ser feliz.

Más animada consigo misma miró la ventanilla de su vagón dándose cuenta de que estaba llegando a su destino. Los letreros que estaban en francés la hacía una ligera idea de lo cerca podía estar.

—Mira Croockshanks, ¡ya estamos en París!

El gato, que no faltaba a su naturaleza, se limitó a alzar su mirada a la ventanilla y volver a dormir con un ligero bufido.

—Cielo santo, eres el gato más perezoso que e conocido en mi vida. —dijo con una suave riña.

Y tan pronto como terminó la frase, Hermione escuchó por el megáfono del tren:

.

" _Messieurs les passagers, dans quelques minutes nous serons à la gare de Nicolos les alchimistes, s'il vous plaît vérifier vos bagages._ "

.

Hermione prestó atención a la voz de la mujer; ya estaban en la estación, sería cuestión de minutos cuando por fín, podría bajar del tren.

Se adelantó al resto de los pasajeros, sabía que en la estación la estaría esperando el representante de la empresa en el que empezaría a trabajar. No sabía ni quién era, ni cómo se llamaba, solo sabría que era él, por el simple echo de que llevaría su nombre en una pequeña pancarta.

Bajó del vagón, cargando con todas sus maletas junto con el transportín de Croockshanks. Pasó por el andén ladeando a todos viajeros extranjeros que por los atuendos de algunos, se notaba que hacían viajes más allá de los negocios o por ocio, y por los símbolos alquimistas que llevaban en sus capas averiguó que iban a Francia a modo de peregrinaje. Era realmente hermoso ver la cantidad de extranjeros que iban y venían por aquella estación. Hechiceros asiáticos, alquimistas de origen hindú, sabios de toda Latinoamérica.

El corazón de Hermione estaba a punto de desbocarse de felicidad, iba a aprender como nunca, iba a llenar esa biblioteca de Alejandría de más y más conocimientos. Si era sincera consigo misma, estaba a punto de dar saltitos de felicidad como si fuera una niña pequeña. No solo eso. Se alegró enormemente de ver a una ingente cantidad de elfos domésticos haciendo el trabajo de muchos magos, algunos de taberneros, otros de guías o incluso de guardias que vigilaban que todo estuviera en orden. No por nada, Francia era conocida por ser la cuna del derecho mágico a favor de los más desvalidos.

Caminó durante un buen rato, y más de una y más de dos, se tuvo que ayudar con los mapas dibujados de la estación que estaban estampados en las frías paredes de mármol rojo. La verdad, no pudo evitar deleitarse con la hermosa apariencia de la estación que tenía frente a ella. Más que una estación, parecía una mezcla entre un castillo, un ministerio y evidentemente una estación de tren.

Había enormes vidrieras donde los rayos del sol chocaban contra ellas, arcos laminados en cobre donde le daban un aspecto ostentoso a la estación de tren. Había estatuas de mármol llenas de animales, tapices que recubrían las paredes de ladrillos de temática mitológica; Perseo contra el minotauro de creta, Aquiles y la guerra contra los troyanos, Belerofonte montado en un pegaso e incluso, en una de las arterias de aquella magnífica estación, Hermione pudo divisar toda una galería de tapices trabajados a mano donde se podía ver el castigo de Herácles y las doce pruebas en las que fue sometido.

Había pequeñas cafeterías, donde el gusto por los buenos materiales se hacía evidente. Había muchos magos y brujas disfrutando de la mañana con un buen café o cervezas de mantequilla.

Sin embargo hubo algo que la llamó aún más la atención, Mucho más que los tapices en movimiento, mucho más que las delicadas vidrieras llenas de luz y color. Mucho más que toda la tapicería que había en toda aquella área. Más que las cafeterías que parecían pertenecer a la realeza.

Era una fuente, tal vez fuera algo simple, pero era la delicada talla que habían echo con ella. La mezcla de mármoles que tenía aquella fontana. Habían mezclado mármol negro con el mármol blanco creando una maravillosa figura.

Una cierva albina con las pezuñas bañadas en oro, lamiendo la herida de un lobo negro, donde los colmillos de aquella bestias estaban cromados en plata, que se mecía a los cariños de aquel herbívoro… de su presa. Como si aquel delicado ser pudiera sanar las heridas de aquella alimaña, que estaban escondidas más allá de la piel.

Era ver en forma animal la imagen de una mujer abrazando a un soldado tras una horrible guerra. Ya no importaba las dudas, ni tampoco el dolor. Estaba en casa, en su hogar, en un lugar cálido.

Aquella escultura estaba perfectamente cincelada, sin ninguna imperfección, casi a punto de moverse para demostrar que estaban vivos. Cualquiera que pusiera un poco de atención, se habría dado cuenta se que se podía ver casi las fibras musculares de aquellos dos animales que tanto simbolismo albergaron en la edad media… y seguían guardando numerosos secretos.

Hermione olvidó por completo al representante de esa empresa, y se acercó a la fuente. El corazón se encogía, y la costaba respirar. ¿Habría algún tipo de magia en aquella figura? ¿era por eso que se había quedado tan hipnotizada? Miró hacia abajo, donde había una placa de metal que decía:

.

" _Les ténèbres s'abandonneront toujours à la lumière, car sans elle, elle ne peut pas vivre."_

 _._

" _Curioso_ " pensó para sus adentros.

Y en parte, aquella frase tenía su sentido filosófico. Era curioso; aquella escena recreada en distintos mármoles no parecía como si el propio lobo fuera a sucumbir, si no más bien como un ser que buscaba el cariño de una presa, de la última criatura que se suponía que le podría dar cariño.

Una cosa tenía por segura; sabía donde podía ir si alguna vez no podía dormir.

—¿Es usted la señorita Granger?

Hermione se giró al instante y miró al culpable de romper aquella hipnótica magia.

Vio a un hombre de mediana edad, de rasgos muy agraciados junto con unos expresivos ojos negros; poseía una mirada cálida y afectuosa. Y lo más gracioso de todo, iba vestido con una blusa de cuadros y unos vaqueros negros. Que de alguna forma resaltaba con los elegantes atuendos que llevaban todos los pasajeros. En definitiva, no tenía mucho de mago e incluso, dudaba que lo fuera.

—S… si, soy yo, ¿es usted el representante del departamento de leyes mágicas Francés?

—Así es señorita, soy Rigel Narro, un placer conocerla —parloteó animado el hombre mientras la estrechaba la mano y litaralmente tiraba la pancarta con su nombre al aire.

—Encantada señor… Narro. —Expresó con una sonrisa ante la rareza de aquel simpático hombre.

" _El apellido no es francés_ " pensó para sus adentros.

Por el momento, no fue capaz de dilucidar de donde podría provenir ese apellido. No le dio más importancia de la que debía, tenía tiempo más que de sobra para ir descubriéndolo.

Rigel agarró la gigantesca maleta y tiró de ella como si nada. Aunque Hermione hubiese usado un hechizo mágico, no significaba que fuera fácil tirar de semejante animal. Y aquel hombre, como si fuera un extraña reencarnación de Herácles tiró de ella como si fuera una pluma.

—El ministro de Magia Shackl… Shackle… Shukel… Shakre…

—¿Kingleys Shacklebolt?

—¡Ese mismo! Dígame, que usted es de Inglaterra, ¿por qué os empeñáis en poneros nombres impronunciables? —inquirió con un sentido del humor encantador.

—No lo sé, pero aquí en Francia no es que os libréis.

—¡Válgame Dios! Que razón tiene señorita Granger, cuando vine aquí era incapaz de pronunciar una palabra en condiciones. Parecía un memo.

Hermione lo miró con atención.

—¿No es de Francia?

Rigel giró la cabeza y la miró con cariño.

—A medias. Mi padre era español, concretamente del país Vasco y mi madre era Francesa, oriunda de la Roselle. Crecí en la tierra de mi padre, y cuando murió, me fui con mi madre.

—Siento haber mencionado algo como eso.—se disculpó Hermione sintiéndose responsable por haber tocado un tema tan sensible.

—No hay nada de que disculparse, mi padre era bastante mayor que mi madre— el hombre paró en seco, haciendo que la joven bruja lo imitara —muy mayor… demasiado mayor... ¡joder, era un asaltacunas! —exclamó con tal ingenio que la propia Hermione contuvo una risotada. —mi viejo era un listillo, sabía como ser encantador pese a ser una uva pasa.

La leona reía para sus adentros al escuchar a alguien hablar de así de su difunto padre. En cierto modo le envidiaba, la gustaría en un futuro tener ese mismo carácter y sentido el humor algún día. Aunque supuso que para eso, había que crecer algo más y que la vida le diera unas cuantas bofetadas más.

—Oh, vamos señorita Granger, el ministro Burundi ese, me dijo que es usted la bruja más inteligente de toda su generación, y la inteligencia siempre va de la mano de la curiosidad, así que, dígame; ¿que la pide esa vocecita llena de curiosidad?

Hermione sonrió de lado, era gracioso ver como ese desconocido, había logrado descubrir sus puntos débiles en cuestión de minutos.

—¿Quién fue el que me contrató para venir hasta aquí? Me refiero, Kingsley tiene mucho poder, ¿pero para llevarme a la cuna del derecho de las leyes mágicas? Alguien tuvo que aceptar.—Hermione le miró atentamente, esperando una respuesta.

—A mi no me mire, yo soy solo un secretario. Se podría decir que soy el chico de los recados.

—¿El chico de los recados? Aquí me huele a algo más. —opinó la joven leona entrecerrando los ojos, eso sin, sin dejar de lado su sentido del humor.

El hombre sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Estoy seguro, de que alguien tan inteligente como usted, empezará a atar cabos a medida que pasen los días. Pero si, se quien la a contratado, pero no me tienen permitido decirle quién es.

Ah, era una lástima, pero como dijo el amable hombre, ella lo iría descubriendo. Sin embargo, y a sabiendas de cuan traicionera era su mente, optó por cambiar de conversación, de lo contrario seguiría indagando en el tema y lo último que querría sería importunar al pobre señor Narro.

—¿Cómo es que sabe tan bien inglés? Su acento es imperceptible. —dijo la Gryffindor a modo de halago.

Rigel cambió de rumbo, hiéndose a una ala totalmente desconocida, donde treinta y tres chimeneas negras ardían humeantes a la vez que transportaban a un montón de magos y brujas que aparecían y desaparecían en cuestión de segundos.

Fue gracioso ver como una elfina de piel negra, sentada en un altísimo taburete; donde era evidente que llegaba a la altura de los pasajeros a los que iba pidiendo una cartilla con el símbolo de un dragón a todos los magos que pasaban para comprobar que todo estaba en orden y que nadie se iba colando.

—¡Gracias! Es un alivio saberlo, mi esposa es de Inglaterra, así que para enamorarla tenía que aprender su idioma. Era eso… o que algún cenutrio la conquistara. Viajé hasta allí, y fue donde comenzó el proceso de seducción.

Esta vez, no pudo sonreír demasiado, los amargos recuerdos de Ron la vinieron a la mente. Rigel Narro aprendió un idioma y se acostumbró a una cultura opuesta a la suya solo para conquistarla, solo para que se fijara en él. Mientras que su novio, era incapaz de hacer algo tan sencillo como darle su apoyo.

—Señorita Granger, la daré un consejo muy importante en el lugar en el que va a trabajar. —la paró en seco mientras entregaba la cartilla a la la elfina negra vestida con un uniforme rojo y azul.

Hermione le miró con suma atención, ante la expresión seria que puso Rigel.

—Aquí no importa de donde vengas, ni tu clase social, ni tampoco quienes sean tus padres. Todo se limita a que tan diestro seas con el trabajo. Si sabes manejarlo y sobre todo; si sabes como comportarte ante los problemas que pueda haber y saber defender a la orden a la que representas. Soy consciente de tu procedencia mágica y evidentemente siempre estará el clásico imbécil de turno. No creo que te los encuentres, pero en caso contrario, por favor, házmelo saber, cualquier insulto, cualquier palabra hiriente, lo que sea prometeme que me lo dirás¿de acuerdo?

Hermione asintió con una leve sonrisa. Era agradable la idea de que no recibiría ningún rechazo por parte de nadie en el trabajo y que lo único que importaría sería el fruto de su trabajo y esfuerzo.

Rigel recogió una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo rojo y se adentró con el resto de los magos, dirigiéndose a una de las chimeneas.

—Y ahora señorita Granger…

—Es Hermione.

Rigel lo miró con algo de sorpresa, pero al entender a qué se refería asintió con una agradable sonrisa.

—Hermione, nos vamos al callejón; " _La perle de l'Europe_ " o como yo digo, el callejón de los pijos franceses.

—¿Pijos franceses? —preguntó la chica mientras se adentraban en las chimeneas humeantes, al que, curiosamente el fuego no les quemaba.

—Así es, pronto entenderás porque se llama así.

Mmm, la verdad es que Hermione no estaba muy segura de saber porque se llamaba el callejón de los pijoss franceses, y como el nombre indicaba no parecía muy favorable hacia su persona.

—Agarre la bolsita roja —Hermione obedeció —y ahora, repita conmigo; Si ves en tu ventana, una cosa oscura, pégale una patada que es un cura. . Y después tira los polvos de cocaína.

Hermione aclaró su garganta y repitió las palabras de Rigel conteniendo una sonrisa.

—Si ves en tu ventana, una cosa oscura, pégale una patada que es un cura.

Y tan pronto como lo dijo, tiró los polvos blancos en los que fueron envueltos en ellos.

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaban en el callejón de; " _La perle de l'Europe_ ", donde Rigel parecía muy animado y tenía buenos motivos para estarlo.

—No es un callejón como tal, eso es más que evidente. Estás en la avenida principal. Aquí encontrarás todo lo que puedas necesitar; desde ropa de marca hasta los libros de derecho mágico más antiguos. Hay cafeterías, Anticuarios, bibliotecas, boticarios, museos… un poco de todo.

La cara de Hermione era todo un poema. Aquel callejón tenía de todo menos de un callejón. Era asombroso el lugar. Y de un gusto refinado y selecto. Había calles donde las brujas compraban en las mejores marcas de togas que podían existir en la comunidad mágica; _Carrel, Rouse Rech, Pichard's Amelie, Petit Marie, L'A Utré_ … en fin, las mejores marcas de ropa para brujas y magos; se encontraban en esa calle.

—Hay muchas librerías que se especializan en materias concretas, herbología, zoología, bestiarios, hechizos, runas mágicas, aritmancia —continuó Narro—y además… —tuvo que para de hablar al ver la expresión de máxima felicidad de la joven bruja —creo que esto es un paraíso para ti.

—¿Paraíso? ¡mucho más que eso! Esto es… es… ¡la cuna del conocimiento mágico! Esto es simplemente… es… es… increíble.

—Mi mujer pensó lo mismo la primera vez que vino aquí.

—¿Y no se quedó?

Rigel se quedó meditabundo.

—La gustó mucho pero… Inglaterra es Inglaterra, y la tierra en la que naciste es muy importante. ¡Oh! Casi se me olvida, tengo que llevarte a tu apartamento, no está muy lejos de tu zona de trabajo.

Para Hermione no pasó desapercibido el modo en que Rigel cambió de tema.

—No está muy lejos del lugar en el que trabajarás. Vives en la calle, _R_ _ue de la rue des bernaches_.

—¿Perdón?

—Calle del tercer Rue del percebe. Si, yo también puse esa misma cara cuando conocí ese nombre. Estoy seguro de que esto fue obra de algún gallego cachondo.

Hermione sonrió con fuerza, mientras que sentía como su quijada se empezaba a hacer más grande de las risas contenidas.

La joven bruja observó con atención que los coches que hacían a modo de taxi, eran carruajes antiguos que eran empujados por caballos alados que volaban por los aires de una manera magistral. Por un momento cualquiera habría llegado a pensar que habían viajado al pasado, en año mil ochocientos y pico… con mucha magia, evidentemente.

—¡Ici, s'il vous plait! —exclamó Narro levantando su varita al cielo y expulsando de ella una luz flamante dorada— aquí para recoger un trasto de estos, necesitas hacer señales de humo. —la susurró como si la estuviera contando un secreto importantísimo.

Al momento, uno de los carromatos que estaban en el cielo, bajó en línea recta como si fuera un experto paracaidista.

La portezuela se abrió de par en par, sin que el cochero hubiese dejado su puesto de trabajo.

Hermione vio, por primera vez que Rigel dejaba las maleta en el suelo y simplemente se metía en el coche.

—¿Entras señorita?, no querrás quedarte para siempre en esta calle ¿verdad?

Hermione lo miró con confianza, no era que que quisiera quedarse allí, no. Era simplemente que necesitaba asimilar en agigantado cambio que estaba haciendo.

El cochero sin despegarse de su asiento, pronunció unas palabras en antiguo bretón, haciendo que la maleta se levitase, eso sí, Hermione fue rápida al atrapar el transportín de Croockshanks antes de que se colocara encima del capó del coche. No podía ni imaginarse el rencor que la guardaría su gato si lo dejaba ahí tirado mientras contenía como podía su vómito al volar por los aires.

La Gryffindor entró en el carruaje, y al hacerlo, la carroza se hizo más grande de lo que aparentaba a primera vista. Había mucho más espacio de lo que había pensado.

Viajaron a toda velocidad, volando por encima del mundo _muggle_. No había que ser muy inteligente para comprender que tenían un hechizo de invisibilidad para ojos de estos. E incluso, las vistas que tenían aquel carromato fueron tan hermosas que se olvidó por completo de su miedo a las alturas. Parecía realmente mágico París. Incluso los edificios que pertenecían a los _Muggles_. Eran en todo su colosal magnitud de edificios lo que lo hacían especial. Sintió una ligera lástima cuando escuchaba la frase; " _París es la ciudad del amor_ " ¡y un cuerno!era mucho más que eso. Era un lugar que atrapaba por las innumerables historias que tenían que contar. Por las historias, que aún necesitaban ser descubiertas. Era el país de la cuna mágica, tierra santa de cualquier mago. Punto máximo de peregrinaje. Como los _muggles_ iban a Santiago o Jerusalén.

—Agárrate fuerte —le avisó Rigel a Hermione.

La chica obedeció en el acto y se agarró a uno de los manillares que había frente a ella.

—¿Que ocurre?

—Vamos a pasar por una puerta estelar.

—¿¡Qué!?

Hermione asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla, y vio que en efecto. En el cielo había una especie de remolino gigante donde todos los carruajes entraban y salían.

—¡Espera! ¿no entraremos ahí verdad?

—Eeeeh, ¿que es lo que quieres escuchar?

Oh, santa mierda.

Hermione cerró los ojos. La idea de que ese enorme espiral estelar de nubes lo engullera la asustaba más de lo que creía.

" _Oh vamos Hermione, es como un translador gigante. Has sobrevivido a una guerra, te has enfrentado contra los mortífagos_ _de Voldemort_ _, ¿a que tienes miedo ahora?_ "

Esa vocecilla de la cabeza se lo repetía una y otra vez, y ayudaba; Tanto, que ni se dio cuenta de que ya se estaban adentrando a la enorme espiral.

Fue como si se hubiesen estampado a mil kilómetros por hora en una placa de plasma. Sintió el impacto del carruaje. Y por inercia, tanto ella, como Narro y su gato se movieron hacia adelante. La pobre leona sintió como su frente casi chocaba contra la parte delantera del carruaje. Y la sensación nauseabunda de vomitar se hizo presente en su esófago.

—No te preocupes, es así al principio, después tu cuerpo y tu magia se acostumbrará.

Si, eso ya lo sabía. Los elementos mágicos que había en Francia eran totalmente distintos a cómo podrían funcionar en Inglaterra. Los factores y las runas podían alterar mucho la magia de alguien. Al menos, las primeras veces, se podía dar el caso de que su núcleo mágico se debilitara tenuemente antes de recobrar el sentido. Si Hermione pensaba en un ejemplo sería como poner a un Europeo a que se acostumbrara a las alturas de los Alpes. Al principio le costaría, pero luego sería cuestión de adaptación.

La joven bruja se sintió algo cruel, al alegrarse de saber que no era la única que lo había pasado mal. En la ventanilla de su compartimento pudo observar las expresiones de otros extranjeros que estaban a punto de vomitar la última papilla.

—Ahora si, Hermione. Bienvenida a París de la magia.

La voz de Rigel la despertó algo más, aunque la sensación nauseabunda de vomitar seguía presente en su estómago.

Respiró con fuerza, mientras que su gato parecía haberse desmayado en su regazo.

La Gryffindor asomó su cabeza por la ventanilla y observó con asombro el lugar en el que estaban. Había estatuas enormes, casi del tamaño de edificios haciendo honor a numerosos alquimistas que nacieron en Francia. Famosos jueces y dramaturgos mágicos ¡hasta una estatua del fundador de Gringotts (Falvor Gringotts) junto con Sallos Girardon (el fundador del banco Gigardon).

Los edificios eran enormes. Casi lamían las nubes blancas. Los edificaciones no respetaban las estructuras establecidas, al menos como en el mundo _muggle_ solían ocurrir. Estás directamente eran torcidas, muchas de ellas tenían forma de espiral conservando un estilo propio del medievo que se unían en formas de arcos con otros edificios. Creando unos arcos colosales, más grandes que el puente de San Francisco.

Hermione observó con atención los emblemas que se ondeaban en ciertas edificaciones. Allí se encontraban las sedes diplomáticas de todos los estados mágicos. Japón, China, Brasil, Estados Unidos, Canadá, México, hasta África.

Estaba alucinando, era imposible que todo lo que estaba viendo era real. Agradeció profundamente que Harry la apoyara por completo, y que le hiciera caso a él, y sobretodo, a ella misma.

Pasaron por la avenida Montaigne, La calle de los duendes negros, ¡Y hasta la avenida de Sant Germain! ¡El famosísimo alquimista del siglo XVIII! Desde luego que ya tenía una buena idea de lo que haría en su tiempo libre.

—Si te das cuenta, aquí apenas verás tiendas. Eso es porque esto es como la meca política, social y económica de la sociedad mágica.

Hermione se quedó pasmada. Todo lo que estaba presenciando con sus propios ojos estaba a otro nivel. Simplemente iba más allá de lo que alguna vez imaginó lo que habría sido alguna vez París.

El carro volador fue bajando la velocidad y la altura en la que volaban y fue cuestión de segundos que rozaran el suelo pedregoso de la avenida para volver a respirar con mayor tranquilidad.

—¿Donde estamos? —preguntó Hermione con una respiración menos agitada que momentos anteriores mientras Croockshanks metía su cabeza en el brazo de su dueña sin querer saber nada del mundo.

—En la calle tercer Rue del Percebe.—Narro se bajó del carruaje y abrió la puerta de Hermione con un gesto de su varita. —Y _voila_ , estás oficialmente en tierra mágica francesa.

Hermione se bajó sin que Croockshanks bajara de sus brazos.

La chica de los cabellos rebeldes, alzó la vista al enorme edificio que había frente a ella y… una vez más volvió a abrir la boca, la verdad, ¿cuantas veces tendría que hacerlo? Desde luego, que un resfriado iba a tener algún día si seguía teniendo esas reacciones.

El edificio era magnífico, parecía el torreón de un castillo del siglo XVI, que un edificación propiamente dicho. Los ladrillos eran de color rojizo mezclado con travertino y pequeños fragmentos de mármol. A lo alto, se pudo divisar una enorme bandera que se ondeaba con el viento con el símbolo de lo que parecía ser un caballo alado.

El cochero se despidió de Narro con una sonrisa, que por lo visto, parecían conocerse. Se escuchó e ruido de la maleta siendo estampada contra el suelo e incluso el ruidoso sonido de la carroza al ser mandeada al aire por el pegaso.

—¿Entramos? —interrogó Narro con una sonrisa.

Hermione asintió con esfuerzo, todavía la costaba confrontar lo que la iba a esperar e incluso pensaba que era un sueño o un producto de su cabeza, pero tenía que ser clara con ella misma; ella jamás tendría el gusto necesario para poder recrear todo esa belleza arquitectónica y material.

La bruja se sintió un poco mal al ver que Narro seguía llevando su pesada maleta, pero tampoco podía llevarla ella. Todavía estaba demasiado mareada como para ser capaz de hacerlo.

Se adentraron en el edificio, y lo primero que vio fue en el techo abovedado una pintura del barroco lleno de querubines y caballos alados. Se encontraba también una colosal lámpara de araña que se mecía de manera sigilosa de un lado a otro donde las luces permanecían en su sitio, sin dejar de bañar en oro toda la sala en la que estaban ellos dos. Las paredes estaban envueltas en papel pintado con formas geométricas de carácter taumatúrgico.

Y luego estaban los cuadros… eran tan grandes que podía usarlos como camas si así lo deseaba. Lo único que la alivió fue el hecho de que todos y cada uno de los cuadros se trataran sobre temas de naturaleza. Animales perfectamente pintados o simples obras de parajismo que a cualquiera se le habría caído la boca (como a Hermione).

Pero… ¿donde estaba el portero? La chica supuso que lo había por que había una larguisima mesa donde había cientos de llaves revoloteando encima de esa mesa.

—¿Donde se a metido Renoir? —farfulló Rigel —¿Renoir? —Rigel se dirigió hacia la mesa y miró hacia abajo. Cosa que, como bien había dicho Narro respecto a la naturaleza curiosa de Hermione imitó la misma acción del mago. Y vio que el famoso señor "Renoir" estaba durmiendo panchamente en el suelo con lo que parecía ser cerveza de limón.

Tras ver que Rigel lo llamó varias veces por su nombre y no hubo respuesta alguna, el pobre medio francés- medio español, tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas (demasiado, drásticas).

—Renoir, si no te despiertas ahora, le diré a Clauddine que has vuelto a beber.

En el acto que escuchó el nombre de aquella mujer el hombre abrió los ojos de par en par.

— _¡Je paye ce que tu veux mais je ne sais pas, j'ai laissé entendre que je ne boirais plus. Cela me tuerait s'il le découvrait!_ —exclamó con desesperación.

—Renoir, si temes que tu mujer te mate ¿que hostias haces que sigues bebiendo?

Cuando se levantó, Hermione pudo analizarlo mejor. Era un hombre muy corpulento, bastante mayor y bastaba con saberlo por su barba blanca junto con el pelo. Estaba algo regordete pero se le veía a simple vista que era un buen hombre de naturaleza amable.

— _Car sans bière,_ _R_ _enoir perd la tête._ —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Tienes un alma masoquista, lo sabes ¿verdad?

La argumentación del señor Renoir fue una fuerte risotada.

— _Y a-t-il quelque chose de plus masochiste que de se marier?_

Rigel sonrió de lado negando la cabeza y esta vez, se dirigió a Hermione.

—Hermione Granger, este es Renoir Phenex, es conserje, botones, jefe de cámara, fiel amigo y un pésimo bebedor de cervezas. Si algún día tienes alguna duda, no titubees en preguntarle lo que sea. Conoce mejor que nadie atajos, calles… etc. Eso si, si te invita a una cerveza rechazalo, créeme, es un buen consejo.

—Oh _señoguita_ Granger, ¿ _vegdad_?

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa.

—Oh, es un _plaseg conosegla_ , las muchachitas bonitas no se suelen _veg, pog_ aquí.—dijo dándola un fuerte apretón de manos, cosa que al gato no le hizo mucha gracia. —¡oh, vaya, _pagese seg_ que no le e caigo muy bien!

—Es una advertencia indirecta que te manda Clauddine de su parte.

—¡ _Mon Dieu_! ¿ _Quieges_ que me de un _infagto, cocon_?

—Sería una lástima perderte Renoir —añadió con ironía —danos las llaves, tenemos que llevar a la señorita Granger a su habitación, la espera un largo día de continua información.

— _Ahoga_ mismo. —Renoir alzó la cabeza en esa nube de llaves que volaban alrededor suyo— _¡trois cent quatre vingt quatorze!_

La llave con alas fue directo hacia la mano arrugada del conserje.

—Aquí tiene _mademoisille_ , que tenga una _agadable_ instancia.

—Estancia, Renoir, se dice estancia. —corrigió con una notoria burla el mago.

Renoir le sacó la lengua a modo de una defensa infantiloide, que poco sirvió para justificar su fallo lingüístico.

— _Ignogando_ a este _bête_ —gruñó con cierto humor, y girándose para mirar con cariño a Hermione, la dio las llaves en su mano— aquí tiene sus llaves. Insisto, _cualquieg_ duda que usted tenga, dígamelo y _tratagé_ de _resolvegselo_. No se preocupe _pog_ las maletas, las _tendrga_ en su _chambre_.

Hermione le dio las gracias y junto con Croockshanks y Narro se dirigió a un antiguo ascensor de principios de siglo. Estaba lleno de florituras hechos por maestros herreros y un gusto delicado que iba en conjunto con el torreón. En cierto aspecto, le recordó al ascensor del ministerio en Londres.

Narro pulsó al piso 230 y por lo incómodo que se puso su gato, pudo imaginarse que sería un viaje similar al del dichoso carruaje del caballo alado.

Y no se equivocó.

Solo que fue mucho, mucho, pero mucho más suave y tranquilo. La sensación de vomitar desapareció de su estómago.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Rigel.

—Si, es solo que estoy un poco mareada.

—No te preocupes, ahora estarás en tu habitación y podrás descansar.

Ambos salieron del ascensor. Era gracioso, Hermione observó el enorme y alargado pasillo que había desde una punta a otra ¡y eso que parecía pequeño al ser un torreón!

Rigel se acercó a la puerta en la que ponía su número. Tres P., nueve U., cuatro O.L. Metió la llave y abrió la puerta, dando paso a un tapiz de un simple paisaje.

—Tiene una contraseña en caso de que un intruso se quiera colar. —Rigel le entregó un trozo de tela bordado.

Hermione tomó la tela entre sus manos y la leyó en voz alta aquel extraño fragmento.

—A grave culpa, difícil compresión e imposible el perdón.

Al momento en que recitó aquella frase el tapiz se volvió completamente invisible, dejándola que cualquiera que recitara la frase podría pasar.

Hermione se quedó estática en el marco de la puerta, sin entrar, solo mirando la habitación en la que se quedaría durante un largo tiempo.

Croockshanks bajó de sus brazos entrando primero en la habitación.

—Señor Narro, muchas gra…

Hermione se giró, pero no había nadie. Estaba completamente sola en el casi interminable pasillo. Su gato la miró dentro de la habitación.

—Si, tienes razón. Es hora de entrar ¿no crees?

* * *

 **NT**

"Messieurs les passagers, dans quelques minutes nous serons à la gare de Nicolos les alchimistes, s'il vous plaît vérifier vos bagages.- _"Estimados pasajeros, en pocos minutos estaremos Nicolos alquimistas de la estación, por favor, compruebe su equipaje._

" _Les ténèbres s'abandonneront toujours à la lumière, car sans elle, elle ne peut pas vivre."_ "La oscuridad siempre se rendirá a la luz, porque sin ella, no puede vivir".

" _La perle de l'Europe _La perla de Europa.

 _Ici, s'il vous plait _Aquí, por favor.

 _¡Je paye ce que tu veux mais je ne sais pas, j'ai laissé entendre que je ne boirais plus. Cela me tuerait s'il le découvrait!_ te pago lo que quieras pero que no se entere, la prometí que no volvería a beber. Me matará si se entera.

 _Car sans bière,_ _R_ _enoir perd la tête _Sin cerveza, Renoir pierde la cabeza

 _Y a-t-il quelque chose de plus masochiste que de se marier? _¿Puede haber algo más masoquista que casarse?

 _cocon _cabrón

 _bête_ Idiota

Trois cent quatre vingt quatorze trecientos noventa y cuatro


	3. Capítulo 3: Ojos grises

_¿Quién dice que los sueños y las pesadillas no son tan reales como el aquí y ahora?"_

Jhon Lennon.

.

 **Capítulo 3: Ojos grises.**

—¿Que pasa sangre sucia? ¿no te gusta lo que te hacen? —la voz de Bellatrix se hizo presente en su cerebro.

El cráneo brutalmente golpeado de Hermione apenas la dejaba pensar. Mientras que el _cruciatus_ seguía en cada fibra muscular como si un mazo estuviera haciendo de sus músculos una desagradable papilla de carne picada.

Hermione respiraba con dificultad, mientras escuchaba a lo lejos unas diabólicas risas, producto de una enfermiza mente.

—Levantate, ¡vamos!

La Gryffindor no pudo hacer caso a esa petición. Sus piernas no respondían, ni siquiera su cerebro. Estaba demasiado cansada como para poder hacerla caso, su mente estaba en un continuo estado de fatiga, y esa biblioteca que siempre mandaba información se desvanecía en el silencio como mero polvo que alguna vez tuvo un contenido fascinante.

¿Cuanto tiempo habían estado así? ¿Cuatro, cinco o seis horas de interminable martirio? ¿cuanto tiempo había estado en un tira y afloja al borde de la locura? Las punzadas que ametrallaban en sus tímpanos la hacía incapaz de forzarse a si misma a poner barreras mágicas para evitar que aquella loca penetrara en su mente. Aunque, seamos claros, Belatrix Lestrange prefería tener una excusa suficientemente válida como esa para poder torturarla como quisiera.

Y eso era lo que más temía la joven Gryffindor, que estuviera demasiado agotada como para poder seguir luchando.

—¿Donde está la espada de Gryffindor? —escuchó a lo lejos.

La bruja no contestó. Solo produjo un grave y aletargado silencio con respiraciones profundas y retumbantes que a cualquiera le habrían alarmado, como si sus vías respiratorias estuvieran obstruidas por zarzas de una rosaleda.

—¡HABLA MALDITA PERRA!

La voz chillona de Bellatrix se hizo eco en su cerebro, resonando una y otra vez. Se sentía extraño, demasiado raro. Era como si hubiesen metido la voz de aquella mortífago en el agua. Era tan lejana y a la vez tan cercana. A veces llegaba como ecos oscuros, y otras como suaves susurros que la adormilaban. Y de una manera sádica, quisiera hacerla dormir en los brazos de la muerte.

Sintió una mano que se enredaba con fuerza en su cabello y la arrastraba hacia un lugar que sus ojos no la permitieron ver. Sus piernas se iban deslizando sobre las frías baldosas negras de la mansión, la piel de sus rodillas, pese a estar proteguidas por el pantalón de su vaquero, raspaban tanto que estaba dejando una delgada línea roja por el salón principal, donde no tenía ni idea de lo que harían con ella.

De manera súbita y casi previsible, sintió que su cabeza era brutalmente golpeada contra el suelo.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, ocho, doce… llegó a un punto en el que optó por no contar, cuanto más contaba más se alargaba su sufrimiento.

—¡DONDE ESTÁ LA ESPADA!

Hermione sonrió de lado. Era irónico, la mayor demente de toda la sociedad mágica perdiendo los estribos por los secretos que podía albergar una "sangresucia" como lo era ella.

—Está… está…

—¡Habla!

—Está en… un lugar…

—¿¡Qué lugar!? ¡Habla de una vez! —vociferó Bellatrix volviendo a agarrarla en la cabellera con fuerza, sintiendo su aliento chocar contra su cara magullada.

—Muy, muy… lejano de mi mente… lo siento, no lo recuerdo… los sangresucias suelen tener mala memoria —añadió Hermione con una suave risita, lo que la permitieron sus músculos faciales sin que la recriminaran con punzadas de dolor.

Ya sabía que la esperaría la golpiza de su vida y lo que probablemente sería una muerte segura. Pero, al menos se iría con las botas puestas, con una sonrisa burlona en su cara por haberse mofado de alguien tan chiflada como lo era esa bruja.

El fuerte agarre de su cabellera desapareció de inmediato, dejando que el efecto de la gravedad hiciera su trabajo de causarla más dolor.

—Me acabas de dar una idea —escuchó su aguda voz, sintiendo la bota de Lestrange en su cara. — _Crucio_.

Al segundo se sentir como ese rayo rojo impactaba contra su cuerpo sintió miles de cuchillas rebanando su piel. Era el dolor más enloquecedor que alguien podría sentir. Su piel se abría en mil mientras que una sensación atroz de estar siendo untada en sal, nublaba su mente. No podía más, si quería matarla que lo hiciera, que la matase, pero que no usara esa condenada maldición. Que no volviera a sentir que su tripa era brutalmente desgarrada por garras incandescentes.

Abrió los ojos de par en par a causa del dolor. Pensó que no podría ver nada, que solo vería una estela blanca debido al calvario que estaba procesando su torturada mente. Que, al estar tan echa polvo lograra procesar algo con una mínima decencia. Pero no fue así. Todo lo contrario.

No lo entendió en ese momento, ni tampoco en un futuro ni en el presente en el que ella estaba. Pero de todos los elementos que había en ese lúgubre salón, de todas las caras aterradoras que podía haber visto se posó en la más aterradora. Una dura y fría mirada dirigida hacia ella. Una mirada gélida como témpanos de hielo, cargada de un profundo desprecio.

Aquella plata derretida que había sido vertida en los ojos del patriarca Malfoy no despegaba sus ojos del cuerpo destrozado de Granger, la indeseable del ministerio.

Esos ojos…

Grises, plomizos y sombríos que te quitaban el alma. Que te pisoteaba como una miserable cucaracha.

Esos ojos…

Esos ojos…

La sangre borbotando de su nariz, la alarmante falta de respiración. Esa mirada de plata, dura como el hierro, una bestia sin el más mínimo vestigio de humanidad.

Esos ojos…

Esos ojos…

Esos ojos…

El desprecio echo carne, el asco clavado en su mirada. Esas manos que podrían romperla en dos si quería. Esa sensación de debilidad que profanaba sus huesos de la manera más humillante que podía existir.

Cada vez estaban más cerca, cada vez más… más próximo a ella. No podía… tenía que alejarse de esa atroz mirada. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que huir. Él era peligroso, una alimaña que cada vez estaba más y más cerca. Hermione chillaba y chillaba. Sus pulmones dolían mucho, y por cada bocanada de aire su respiración se comprimía más y más. Pero seguía gritando, necesitaba ayuda. Podía aguantar los _Crucios_ , podía soportar que la golpearan hasta la saciedad. Pero siempre que la quitasen esa atroz mirada. No comprendía porque la tenía tanto miedo, pero no podía soportarla.

Simplemente no podía.

Se ahogaba en su propia sangre, su respiración estaba fallando, sus pulmones la dolían como si se los estuvieran triturando.

Necesitaba respirar, luchar por una bocanada de aire, pero estaba demasiado asustada ahogándose en sus propios gritos.

Aire, necesitaba aire. Pero esos ojos estaban más cerca, demasiado cerca.

Los gritos se hicieron aún mayores… más alto, más fuerte. Que alguien la oyese. Que alguien la ayudase… que alguien la diera cobijo.

Más oxígeno… más… más…

Hermione despertó de su cama pegando una bocanada de aire fresco y asfixiándose en sus propios sollozos. Miró hacia todos los lados, asegurándose de que estaba a salvo. No supo cuantas veces miró de arriba abajo como una maniática para saber si todo estaba bien.

Su cama nueva, su habitación nueva, su pijama nuevo… su vida nueva.

Respiró y miró a Croockshanks que por lo visto había sido su "salvador" al haberse pasado un buen rato mordiéndola en la mano, que podía asegurar que en unas horas la pasaría factura. Pero como sus padres la solían decir; "La intención es lo que cuenta"

La bruja se dio cuenta de que todavía era de noche, las estrellas seguían arrullando con sus luces a todos los ciudadanos. Giró su cabeza a la mesilla y miró la hora de un pequeño despertador.

" _Cinco y media de la mañana,_ _que sorpresa_ " pensó con sarcasmo.

Como siempre, tras ese espantoso sueño, siempre acababa despertándose de una manera u otra en esa misma hora, y minuto. Nunca fallaba.

Se dio cuenta de que había empapado tanto su pijama como su cama de sudor. Por lo que optó por cambiar las sábanas y darse un buen baño. Total, ya estaba despierta. Caminó por el pasillo con cierta modorra, sin poder pensar claramente. ¿Porque seguía teniendo esos sueños? ¿por qué a pesar de tenerlos continuamente siempre tenía el mismo miedo? Lo lógico sería acostumbrarse a ellos, lo lógico sería que se fuera insensibilizando. Pero no.

Nunca ocurría.

La sensación de ahogo era tan real, que a veces tenía miedo de dormir al pensar que moriría asfixiada en una de sus múltiples pesadillas.

Dejó que su pijama de rayas azules cayera en algún lugar del piso y se fue directa al baño. Prendió las luces y se quedó por unos aletargados minutos mirando el cuarto del aseo.

Las baldosas eran tan blancas que casi podían brillar sin la necesidad de ninguna bombilla junto con pequeños hexágonos negros a cada epicentro de los azulejos. Un ventanal que daba la cara al cielo nocturno de París, sujetado por unas cortinas que daban a Hermione la intimidad que necesitaba. Un bonito lavabo de principios de siglo junto con unos sencillos muebles auxiliares de cedro que estaban repartidos por toda la habitación y sobretodo una enorme bañera blanca que estaba en mitad de la sala.

Hermione abrió las manijas echas en forma de ruedas de la tina, mientras comenzaba a llenarlo de sales. Atrajo hacia ella una mesilla con ruedas donde colocó unas toallas para cuando el agua se volviera fría.

¿Era realmente necesario hacer todo eso para limpiarse de todo el sudor que tenía en el cuerpo?

Obviamente no, pero sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, y necesitaba algo que la relajase tanto; que no sintiera su falta de sueño.

Cuando la bañera estaba rebosando de espuma de colores y el humeante vapor de agua donde indicaba que quizás, se había excedido con el agua caliente, supo que ya era el momento indicado para meterse. Se quitó las últimas prendas de su ropa interior y se metió en el agua casi abrasadora de la tina.

Hermione sabía que desde muy pequeña su gusto por el agua caliente era muy preocupante. A veces rayando lo perjudicial. Pero, pese a las veces que la bruja se bañaba en lo máximo que un ser humano podía aguantar, ella disfrutaba como pez en el agua. Era lo más relajante que podía existir. Sus músculos se relajaban al momento, daba igual que clase de día pudiese haber tenido, o incluso si tenía heridas producidas por una pelea. La vida merecía la pena cuando se metía en un baño con agua hirviendo y se quedaba en ese pequeño fragmento de tiempo más feliz que una perdiz.

Hermione sonrió de manera inconsciente cuando hizo una breve vista a sus memorias. Recordando las veces en las que sus padres jugaban con ella en el baño. Con sus patitos de goma y sus toneladas de jabón infantil de baño a la vez que su pelo se rizaba aún más de lo que ya lo tenía, mientras iba cantando canciones recurrentes que salían de la antigua radio de sus padres.

Oh, ya sabía lo que haría después de su nuevo trabajo; Comprar patitos de goma, una radio, jabón y algún champú que la hiciera controlar algo más aquel nido de pájaros al que cariñosamente le llamaba pelo.

Pegando un buen suspiro apoyó la cabeza en uno de los lados de aquella suntuosa bañera.

—Esto si que es vida.

Y así fueron pasando las horas y las horas. Y el oscuro manto de estrellas pasó a uno más claros donde una amplia de colores fue dominando la bóveda celeste que ocupaba toda vida conocida.

Hermione se levantó de la bañera, se envolvió en la toalla y se fue del baño, no sin antes lanzar un hechizo que pusiera todo en orden. Realizarlo todo ella a su modo y sin magia. Eso si. Recoger las cosas y ponerlas en su sitio. Ahí era donde entraba la magia.

Fue recogiendo sus prendas de ropa que las había dejado al libre albedrío. Se dirigió a su habitación y abrió el armario de caoba viendo que en su interior estaba toda la ropa que había traído desde Londres en su maleta perfectamente colgada. Agarró una percha donde estaba la ropa que se pondría en su primer día de trabajo y la lanzó a la cama sin ningún tapujo.

Un simple pantalón negro y un jersey fino de cuello alto. Fue poniéndose la ropa hasta que en un momento dado se vio reflejada en el espejo de su habitación.

No se colocó el jersey que estaba a punto de ponerse, ni tampoco la camiseta que llevaba en su interior. Simplemente se limitó a mirarse en el espejo.

Tenía diminutas cicatrices que abarcaban en todo su cuerpo. Como si fuera un rayo que se hubiera metido bajo su piel dorada. La joven Gryffindor frunció el ceño al ver que también había cicatrices blanquecinas en su estómago. Parecía como si el _C_ _ruciatus_ hubiese querido pedirla perdón al haber dibujado esas perfectas raíces en su cuerpo.

Recordó con serenidad cuando los medimagos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver su extraña condición. La explicaron los motivos de esas "raíces". La salvaje tortura a la que fue sometida sin haber perdido la cordura fue el resultado de su titánico aguante. La fuerza de su coraje al no querer rendirse.

A ella no la importaba tenerlos. De echo, sentía que llevaba un trofeo grabado en su piel, que más que llevarla por un camino lleno de amargor la llevaba al camino del triunfo y de la victoria. En pocas palabras, se sentí orgullosa de esas marcas.

" _No me gustan tus cicatrices_ "

La voz de Ronald chocó contra ella. Contra su mente.

Respiró profundamente. Le quería, lo amaba y mucho. Pero la costaba comprender sus comentarios hirientes y faltos de tacto.

Con cierto amargor que salía de su boca, optó por ignorar esas voces que no venían a cuento y se inclinó por terminar de vestirse. Ya no solo era por esas "raíces" si no por esa fea palabra que había sido grabada a fuego como un maldito animal.

"Sangresucia"

No la molestaba, pero no la gustaba nada que la gente se quedara observando esa cicatriz para después mirarla con pena como si fuera una desvalida.

Terminó de vestirse y algo enfada con ella misma por estar rondando pensamientos que no venían a cuento con el momento.

La chica volvió a mirarse en el espejo.

Ahora si que estaba lista. Su perfecto e impoluto pantalón negro, su jersey de cuello alto y un abrigo largo del mismo color de los pantalones junto con unas botas negras y una coleta donde ningún pelo podía revelarse en contra de su propietaria.

Fue directa hacia la cocina y sacó una bolsa de comida para gatos y la vertió en el bol donde Croockshanks comía.

—Se bueno, no arañes los muebles y tampoco te pases toda la mañana maullando ¿de acuerdo?

El gato naranja pegó un fuerte maullido a modo de respuesta, que fue todo lo que necesitaba Hermione para saber que se comportaría como debía. Aunque estaba segura de que cuando volviera encontraría algo roto. Conocía a ese gato como la palma de su mano.

Se marchó por la puerta con otro regalito aparte del que se encontraría en el trabajo.

Miró a los pies de su puerta y encontró una canasta llena de fruta.

—Parece que alguien nos conoce y nos quiere dar un bonito recibimiento ¿no crees Croockshanks? —preguntó al gato que ahora se había colado por sus piernas. —y muy amable.

Se agachó y recogió el bonito obsequio que la habían ofrecido como bienvenida y lo dejó en una mesa del recibidor, no sin antes coger un melocotón y meterlo en su bolsillo. Sabía que no era conveniente ir sin desayunar, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para lograr tragar algo sin que su estómago se volviera un torbellino de mariposas. Así que, cuando la entrara el hambre, tendría algo con lo que poder comer.

Se fue del edificio, despidiéndose del señor Renoir con una sonrisa que estaba dándole con mucha pena a una botella de zumo de calabaza a modo de consuelo.

Eran las siete de la mañana y era sorprendente la vida que había en las calles.

Alzó la mano con su varita lanzando un destello dorado. No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando un carruaje (esta vez negro) se paró en la acera con un pegaso bayo. La puerta se abrió y Hermione, muy a su divino pesar tuvo que pasar por el mismo proceso que soportó con Narro.

Después de unas idas y venidas y unos cuantos futuros pero inexistentes vómitos, finalmente llego al lugar donde trabajaría. A su empresa. A lo alto se podían leer unas letras de plata que decía;

« _Ministère des Statuts Diplomatiques Magiques de France_ »

.

Su francés estaba algo flojo, nunca le dio la importancia que ahora le daba (algo que se recriminaría para el resto de su vida) pero era lo suficiente para poder defenderse y sobretodo, entender lo que la decían y lo que leía.

Suspiró y entró con fuerza por la puerta. Para darse cuenta que esa fuerza, debía de meterla en una conserva. La exagerada cantidad de bullicio que había en aquel lugar junto con los cientos y cientos de magos que iban de un lado a otro quitaban el aliento a cualquiera. Bastaba con verlos para que a Hermione la entrara un estrés que ni ella misma podía controlar. El único consuelo que tenía, fue ver a la espalda de Narro que parecía llevar varias carpetas muy, muy, MUY, pesadas.

¿Que como lo supo?

No conocía a nadie que fuera con una blusa de cuadros (ahora rojas y negras) junto con unos vaqueros medio rotos y… como no, con unas zapatillas deportivas más gastadas que un deportista que las a llevado toda su vida.

Quisiera o no, resaltaba más que Dobby travestido de princesa en un palacio.

Como si el propio mago supiera que alguien le estaba observando por las espaldas se dio la media vuelta para encontrarse a una Hermione Granger más perdida que una acelga en un viñedo.

—¡Hermione! ¿cómo estás?

La expresión del mago al verla era de pura felicidad, y las arrugas de sus ojos se alzaron hacia arriba junto con unos marcados hoyuelos, que no supo deducir si eran a causa genética o por tanto sonreír.

—Cielo santo, perdona por no irte a recoger, pensé hacerlo a las ocho y media, pero por lo visto me has ahorrado el viaje.

Hermione sonrió algo nerviosa, sobretodo por la cantidad de personas que ahora estaban posando sus miradas en ella.

—Pensé que sería bueno si iba más pronto.

El mago sonrió con picardía.

—Ven conmigo, te enseñaré la zona donde trabajarás, mientras, te voy poniendo al tanto y si lo deseas, podrás hacerme las preguntas que quieras. —le aclaró Rigel a la bruja dejándola mucho más tranquila. —tranquila, las preguntas son gratuitas, no te cobraré por ellas—añadió con un guiño en el ojo al ver el tenso silencio de la chica.

Narro caminó por un largo pasillo, algo más deshabitado, lo cual a Hermione la tranquilizó mucho más.

—Te haré de guía turístico en esta jaula de grillos. Lo primero, un poco de historia. Este lugar fue creado allá por año mil seiscientos noventa. A raíz de que se originara en noventa y dos años más tarde el estatuto internacional del secreto. Como ves, los franceses siempre van adelantados a los demás. Por cierto, esta pregunta siempre se los hago a todos a los que van a trabajar aquí. Como vas a estudiar más derecho que un abogado del diablo, no está demás saber si conoces algo de leyes.

—¿Cual es la pregunta entonces?

—¿Cual es la cláusula setenta y tres de la ley mágica del secreto _muggle_.

Hermione respiró profundamente y rebuscando en esa gigantesca biblioteca que tenía hizo memoria.

—«Cada organismo de gobierno mágico será responsable del ocultamiento, cuidado y control de todas las bestias, seres y espíritus de naturaleza mágica que habiten en los límites de su territorio. Si cualquiera de esas criaturas causara daño a la comunidad muggle o se mostrara ante ella, el organismo mágico gubernamental de esa nación deberá someterse a las sanciones que decida la Confederación Internacional de Magos.» —recitó de memoria.

Narro se dio la vuelta y la miró con orgullo.

—¡Muy bien señorita Einstain!

—¿Einstain? ¿conoce a ese físico?

—¿Yo? ¡para nada! ¡Yo había nacido cuando el había muerto! Y eso que te hablo de los años cincuenta.

Hermione rió a carcajada limpia, pegando una risotada que hizo que Narro se parara por unos instantes sin deshacerse de esa sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

—¡No! Lo que quería decir es que estaba sorprendida de que conocieras a un físico muggle.

El hombre miró hacia el techo sin soltar las carpetas que estaban atiborradas de papeles.

—Mi padre era la cosa más _muggle_ que había. Por lo que tengo mucha influencia de esa cultura heredada por su parte, además mi madre siempre fue una mujer muy permisiva con ese tipo de cosas. Algo poco usual en una bruja como lo era ella.

Hermione se sorprendió a la vez que muchas preguntas iban teniendo sus respuestas. De ahí que se vistiera del modo en que lo hacía y quizás esa personalidad tan jovial y espontánea.

—Y después de este brevísimo curriculum personal, seguiremos por el lugar donde vas a trabajar y cagarte en todos los santos de la corte celestial.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa y mucho más satisfecha. Ya no tanto por esas continuas incógnitas(y absurdas a su parecer) si no porque había un mago que estaba casi igual de habituado al mundo muggle que ella.

—¿Todos hablan francés? —interpeló la chica mientras seguían andando por ese dichoso e interminable pasillo.

—Estás en una sede diplomática señorita Einstain, aquí es obligatorio hablar varias lenguas y entre ellas está el inglés, dado que son donde más lazos internacionales se puede tener. Shack… Shuckl…—Rigel se estaba molestando al ver que no lograba pronunciar como debía aquel sencillo apellido, por lo que optó por el camino rápido— bueno, el ministro negro me confirmó que sabías varios idiomas.

La expresión de Hermione le confirmó que fue todo lo contrario.

—Me temo que el ministro Kingsley Shakelbolt exageró, domino el inglés y entiendo un poco el francés y el búlgaro.

Por el contrario de lo que pudiese parecer Rigel no parecía enojado en absoluto. Más bien, parecía estar disfrutando de la expresión de horror de Granger al ver que aquel ministro había agigantado los conocimientos de Hermione. Los tenía, eso era un echo, era mejor que cualquier otro alumno que hubiese pisado Hogwarts.

—¿Entiendes el búlgaro?

Hermione asintió con calma y algo de vergüenza por el condenado ministro.

—¡Pero eso es buenísimo! ¡búlgaro! Perdona mi curiosidad, ¿pero porque búlgaro?

La bruja recordó con cariño todas las cartas que se escribía con Victor Krum.

—Tengo un buen amigo con el que me carteo que es de Bulgaria, así que pensé que si aprendía un poco de su idioma se pondría contento.

—Y de paso no te sangraban los ojos cada vez que te mandaba cartas en tu idioma ¿me equivoco? —añadió Rigel con argucia.

Hermione se puso colorada de la vergüenza y de las risas. Si, tenía que admitirlo, ese había sido el principal motivo por el que aprendió ese enrevesado idioma.

—Ne beshe lesno da se uchi, nali?

Hermione se sorprendió por la pregunta, en especial por el idioma que estaba usando, pero en seguida comprendió que la estaban poniendo a prueba.

—Ne, no ima nagrada, tova e mnogo priyaten ezik. —la bruja dejó que sus ojos castaños se volvieran rendijas al mirarlo con cierta complicidad— ¿cómo es que sabe búlgaro?

Rigel la miró ufano.

—Digamos que comprendo mejor de lo que crees, tu situación cuando te carteas con otra persona de otra nacionalidad…

—¿Aprendiste por desesperación?

—Creo que ahí te equivocas, fue él quien optó por aprender mi idioma antes de que quisiera arrancarse los ojos.

Hermione sonrió aún más por la brutal sinceridad de Narro, su sinceridad, y su sentido del humor al saber reírse de si mismo.

El mago se paró de repente en una enorme puerta de madera de ébano donde se podía ver en la parte de arriba, en el marco de la puerta una inscripción en latín;

.

" _Et magicae semper fidelis, semper verum est tibi"_

 _._

—¿Está preparada señorita Eisntein? —preguntó Narro con esa incansable sonrisa en su rostro.

La bruja, pese a estar algo nerviosa asintió con la cabeza entusiasmada. Estaba lista para arrasar con todos esos conocimientos que iba a tener a su alcance, toneladas de historia que saciarían a esa bestia llena de curiosidad. Equella biblioteca de Alejandría, volvería a llenarse de todos los saberes a los que fuego le fue arrebatado.

—Cuando quieras.

El hombre la miró con cariño y empujó la puerta.

La bruja se encontró con un escenario completamente distinto al que habría esperado. Había brujas y magos que iban de un lugar para otro, pero sin esa cantidad de estrés como en el piso anterior en el que se había metido. Había libros que literalmente estaban volando hacia las mesas de todos esos magos que estudiaban y repasaban de manera diligente aquellos textos antiguos. Mientras que elfos domésticos (que iban perfectamente vestidos) iban y venían de un lugar a otro con cientos de pesadas carpetas.

—Pero… ¿que es lo que tengo que hacer en realidad?

—Harás el labor de revisar cada informe que pasa por tu mesa. Será sobretodo temas de derecho y cuestiones tan simples como que algún muggle a visto a un burro volando o incluso algún tema de abuso hacia algún que otro elfo doméstico.

Un trabajo agotador, complejo y a la vez sencillo.

—No te preocupes, te daremos todos los libros que vayas a necesitar.

—¿No me están mirando demasiado? —susurró Hermione al mago, al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo diana de cientos de miradas.

No se sentían hostiles, pero eso no significaba que no fuera incómodo.

—¡Oh claro, se me olvidaba! —exclamó Rigel pegándose una mano en la frente— aquí eres más conocida por haber luchado por los derecho de los elfos que de que de ser una heroína de la segunda guerra mágica.

Así que era por eso.

—Muchas de las quejas que mandastes al ministerio fueron enviadas aquí, por lo que muchos están agradecidos por tu interminable lucha a favor de los derechos de los elfos.—Rigel miró a lo lejos del enorme salón. —Ven, te presentaré a una persona que te ayudará en todas las dudas que tengas.

La chica lo siguió, ignorando lo mejor que podía las atentas miradas de cariño de los trabajadores del departamento.

—¡Mari Tere! ¡Mari Tere! —gritó a todo pulmón Rigel haciendo que Hermione dejase de ser el centro de atención, pasando a la pobre víctima a la que iba dirigido ese nombre.

Una mujer de melena rubia, con una falda negra y una blusa roja encogió los hombros como a un niño cuando le descubren en mitad de una travesura.

—Il y aura un jour sacrément lourd où vous cesserez d'être appelé comme ça, tête de vadrouille?! —exclamó desde las espaldas.

—Nop.

La mujer se giró encarando al mago mientras este tenía el descaro de reírse de su reacción.

—Vous êtes né d'un iguane souffrant de retard mental, n'est-ce pas?

Hermione se quedó pasmada ante la brutal belleza que tenía aquella bruja. Tendría unos cuarenta años, aunque era innegable que sus rasgos eran perfectos; los pómulos eran finos y delgados, una nariz perfilada y recta, junto con una piel que parecía marfil. Sus ojos eran verdes y pese a tener una mirada fría, había una calidez natural que emanaba por todo su cuerpo.

—Pobres iguanas, hay que hacer una manifestación en contra de su discriminación. —razonó Narro(si es que podía) con una expresión seria.

Rigel se giró hacia Hermione y esta vez con una expresión ligerísimamente más seria.

—Señorita Einstain, esta es Marie Ternavoulle. Mari Tere para los amigos.

—Lo _segía_ si lo _fuegamos_ , pego a ti no te daba ni agua. —la mujer dejó esa gélida mirada al mago y dirigió una muy cálida a la joven Gryffindor— Tu debes de _seg_ , _Hegmione_ Granger. Un _placeg_ _conocegte_. Yo _estagé_ aquí paga _aseogagte_ en todo lo que necesites.

La chica asintió, recuperando algo más la seriedad.

—Ven conmigo _queguida_ , te _guiagé_ antes de que este imbécil te lleve al _pog_ el camino _incogegto_.

—¡Oye! pero si sabes que te quiero un montón. —se quejó haciendo un falso puchero.

—Y yo, _pego_ a mil _metgos_ bajo el suelo, encadenado y con una maldita _guillotine_ en el cuello.

Hermione sonrió ante la extraña relación de amor-odio que se profesaban entre ellos.

Finalmente, y tras unos momentos de lucidez y madurez, ambos adultos la acompañaron a una pequeña sala. Dejaron la puerta abierta de par en par. Era muy personal donde tenía una enorme mesa de trabajo y una enorme pila de libros de derecho (bastante antiguos por lo que pudo deducir) que la ayudaría a trabajar, de echo; Parecía más un despacho que una sala de estudio.

—Aquí _trabajagas_ , no te _p_ _g_ _eocupes_ _po_ _g_ tu _primeg_ día, te _enseñage_ las instalaciones junto con un pase que necesitas _paga podeg entrag_ en la biblioteca y _teneg_ la _infogmacion_ que necesites. —la explicó Marie con afecto.

—Y si alguna vez tienes algún problema, no importa que tan tonto seas, por favor y esto te lo digo con toda la seriedad del mundo, no dudes en decírnoslo a Marie o a mi. Insisto, por muy bobo que sea para tí. —dijo con una brutal seriedad Rigel que Hermione pensó por un segundo que alguien se estaba haciendo pasar por él. —Por favor, prométemelo. Mejor dicho, prométenoslo.

La bruja asintió con la cabeza junto con una suave sonrisa.

Rigel sonrió aliviado.

—Ahora que me acuerdo, tendrás que conocer a tu jefe. —Narro se quedó pensativo mirando a Marie— venía hoy, ¿verdad?

— _Oie_ , de echo _tendgía_ que _estag_ aquí.

Narro se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, ya le verás algún día. Es un poco serio y parece que está cabreado con el mundo, pero es buen tipo. Estoy seguro de que te caerá muy bien.

—¿Pero no sabe que e venido?

—Eeeeeh, se supone que si, pero dudo mucho que se haya mirado una tonelada de papeleo para mirar el currículum de un nuevo asalariado.

En parte lo comprendía, pero por alguna razón estaba empezando a sentirse mal... demasiado mal. Había algo que la estaba incomodando, como si su propio instinto fuera a avisarla de algo muy malo iba a ocurrirla.

—¡Oh, hablando de rey de Roma! —exclamó el mago con entusiasmo al girar la cabeza hacia fuera de su "despacho"

Marie sonrió e hizo que Hermione la siguiera. Pero no debió de hacerlo. No ante esa imponente figura negra, no ante esa cabellera platina que caía sobre los hombros. Aunque estuviera de espaldas, aunque no le viera la cara. Supo de inmediato de quién se trataba.

Ese pelo casi blanco, esa postura dominante…

Esos ojos.

Esos recuerdos.

Esa mirada.

El asco, el dolor.

El pulso salió disparado, su corazón estaba a punto de salirse por el pecho junto con un miedo atroz que estaba nublando su juicio. El rostro de Hermione palideció en segundos. Pareciendo un cadáver andante. Una expresión de horror se formó en su rostro. No podía ser, lo que estaba viendo, no era posible. Tenía que ser simplemente una horrible pesadilla. Una mala broma proyectada por su cansada mente. No podía estar sucediendo.

—Hermione Granger, te presento a Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

 **NT**

Ministère des Statuts Diplomatiques Magiques de France  Ministerio de estatutos magícos diplomáticos de Francia

Ne beshe lesno da se uchi, nali? No fue fácil aprenderlo ¿verdad?

Ne, no ima nagrada, tova e mnogo priyaten ezik. No, pero tiene su recompensa, es un idioma bonito.

et magicae semper fidelis, semper verum est tibi  Siempre fieles a la magia, siempre fiel a uno mismo.

Il y aura un jour sacrément lourd où vous cesserez d'être appelé comme ça, tête de vadrouille. Habrá algún día maldito pesado que dejes de llamarse así, cabeza fregona.

Vous êtes né d'un iguane souffrant de retard mental, n'est-ce pas? A tí te parió una iguana con retraso mental ¿verdad?

...

Antes que nada, ya sé muy bien que cuando torturaron a Hermione nunca respondió de esa manera, ni tampoco que por culpa de un cruciatus tuviera esas "raizes" plasmadas en su cuerpo, sin embargo, creí que eso daría más riqueza al fic. Además de que la pobre Hermione tiene esos sueños tan crudos y violentos. E de informar con antelación (por si las moscas) que esta Hermione tiene mucho carácter, por lo que si buscáis a una Hermione echa una mierda que necesita que la sequen las lágrimas... me temo que no es vuestro fic.

Quiero añadir otra cosa, mi francés es miserable por lo que usar el traductor es mi mejor herramienta. Así que, si tengo algo mal escrito, _mea culpa_. Y con esto termino.

Espero lograr terminar el fic, y que os guste a todos los lectores (eso me haría muy feliz) así que por favor. Si veis algún fallo, no dudeis en decírmelo en la caja de comentarios.

Un saludo.


	4. Capítulo 4: Miedo

El miedo es ese pequeño cuarto oscuro donde los objetivos negativos son revelados".

Michael Pritchard.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Miedo**

Ya era de noche, tan oscuro que las paredes de su despacho se habían teñido de negro a excepción de la mesa de su despacho donde solo quedaba su lámpara que iluminaba de manera miserable la figura de su cara.

Para alguien como Lucius Malfoy sorprenderse de algo no era habitual en él. Había visto muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida y también las había sufrido. Incluso, desde que era un niño había sido educado para evitar mostrar gran parte de sus emociones. No por altivez, ni por arrogancia, si no para que nunca supieran en que estaba pensando. Sin embargo, la vida siempre guardaba excepciones, excepciones raras y retorcidas que solo una mente enferma podría crear. Y una de ellas era la situación en la que estaba comprometido.

Ni en mil años se habría imaginado ver a la repugnante _sangresucia_ alias; Hermione Granger estaría trabajando en la empresa que el mismo dirigía.

 _«_ _Hermione Granger, te presento a Lucius Malfoy._ _»_

Esas eran las palabras del idiota de Rigel que resonaban con fuerza, una y otra y otra vez en su mente. Pero sobre todo la expresión de horror de Granger al ver quién era su jefe. Y diablos, ahora se estaba maldiciendo como nunca lo había echo antes. Incluso le parecía preferible estar unos cuantos meses en Azkaban con tal de no estar en presencia de aquella mujer que le destruyó su vida, y su reputación.

Malfoy se frotó los ojos con cansancio. No podía creer la pésima suerte que tenía, pero por otro lado, tampoco podía cargarle el muerto a algo tan ambiguo como el azar del destino. Gran parte de la situación que había era por su culpa, por no decir toda. Solo tenía que haber mirado el informe de la nueva persona que vendría a trabajar. Solo tenía que haber echo eso. Una simple acción fácil de hacer.

Pero no lo hizo, y ahí era donde erradicaba su problema. Había estado demasiado ocupado tratando de recuperar todas y cada una de las fincas que habían pertenecido a su familia.

Sabía que podía echarla con tan solo un dedo, era su empresa, pero… siempre había un maldito "pero" de por medio. Aunque el fuera quien mandara, tenía un jefe mayor, que fue él que le permitió empezar a trabajar y volver a amasar una fortuna decente. No podía quejarse, vino a Francia sin nada, con la vana esperanza de recuperar parte del patrimonio familiar que le correspondía por derecho propio. Desde luego que los "mal nacidos", como Lucius llamaba a los magistrados (que gran parte de ellos habían estado a favor de Voldemort) le habían quitado todos y cada una de sus propiedades en Londres. Lo bueno era, que sabía más que de sobra que no podrían hacer nada en París, donde no tenían potestad para quitarle nada.

La situación era más enrevesada de lo que uno podría imaginar.

El ministerio en si mismo era suyo, cada piedra y cada cimiento le pertenecían. Pero no lo que había en su interior.

« _Donde está la ley, está la trampa_ _»_ pensó con cierta ironía.

Al parecer, cuando sus entepasados viajaron a Inglaterra, abandonando así sus propiedades, el estado mágico se había echo dueño de sus latifundios. Y dichos latifundios fueron perteneciendo a diversos magos… y claro, cuando volvió a por lo que le correspondían… no fue una sorpresa del todo amarga descubrir que la antigua residencia de la familia Malfoy había sido convertida en una sede diplomática que estaba destinada a luchar a favor de los _muggles_ y de toda esa berborrea absurda y barata de sectores minoritarios donde la ley ayudaba a los más desprotegidos.

« _Panda de hipócritas_ _»_ pensó con una ferviente furia al recordar como gran parte de los magos y brujas de Francia estaban a favor de la limpieza de sangre.

Podría haber sido mucho, mucho, mucho peor.

Revisó las carpetas que el idiota de Narro le había colocado en su mesa de escritorio.

Narro… si él pudiera le habría retorcido el cuello en ese mismo lugar. Ese mago se hacía tonto mejor que nadie, y eso lo hacía una persona muy, muy peligrosa.

Alguien llamó a su puerta, a lo que Lucius se limitó a decir un; "adelante" para ver una cara conocida.

—¿Me e perdido algo Lucius?

El hombre alzó la cabeza y vio esa sonrisa de corderito degollado de Rigel. Oh, si. Algún día lo mataría por lo impertinente que era.

—Tú sabías que esa… —Malfoy tuvo que controlar su lengua — niña, era Granger ¿verdad?

Narro sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Puede que supiera algo más de lo que parecía.

—Rigel —le adviritió con su voz.

—Vale, vale —alzó el mago en señal de rendición —sabía de sobre quién era. ¡Vamos Lucius! La heroína de guerra Hermione Granger trabajando en una sede diplomática parisina. Me lo habían puesto en bandeja de plata, además, es más que apta para este puesto.

—No la quiero aquí.

Rigel rió sin tapujos.

—Que este castillo sea de tu propiedad no te hace dueño de todos los trabajadores. Y sabes de sobre quién los contrata o deja de contratarlos y me da que el jefazo no le interesa echarla.

Lucius apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que poco faltaría para que rechinasen. Si, no hacía falta que le recordaran que ese lugar era tan suyo como del gobierno. Y eso enfurecía a cualquiera.

—La pobre chiquilla se puso muy pálida cuando te vio, ocurrió algo en la mansión ¿verdad?

Esta vez, aquel mago altivo e iracundo pasó a uno más afligido… e incluso culpable. El hombre del pelo plateado miró al mago que siempre iba con esos terribles atuendos que para su gusto, eran horribles.

—Si —Lucius se mantuvo en un tenso silencio, recordando aquellas imágenes que no se borraban de su cabeza— la torturaron durante horas con varias sesiones de _Cruciatus_ por una maldita loca, estaba presente pero no hice nada. No hice absolutamente nada por esa niña… —confesó con una brutal honestidad aunque hubo algo que se cayó en lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

Narro se quedó en silencio, escuchando de manera paciente al hombre que tenía en frente.

—Por eso deberías de trasladarla a otro lugar, no digo que haya que expulsarla, pero si cambiarla a otro apartamento. Sería lo más sano para ambos.

Rigel dejó a un lado su carácter bufón, dando lugar a uno más serio.

—La chica Granger… tiene mucha confianza en si misma. No creo que sea acobarde ante ti. Si se va o no, es decisión suya —recalcó con fuerza. —eso no está ni en tus manos, ni en las mías. Solo en las de ella. Y por la impresión que me a dado, esa chica es un torbellino de fuego, y si soy sincero contigo Lucius, no querría tenerla de enemiga. —añadió con algo más humor. Humor que Malfoy supo captar aunque no pudo corresponder.

—No creo que sea lo correcto tenerla aquí. —volvió a repetir.

Rigel, que era perro viejo enarcó una ceja.

—Lucius, ¿es ella quien tiene miedo, o eres tú quien la temes?

El mago no dijo nada, se quedó callado, sumido en unos oscuros pensamientos que no le dejaban ver con más claridad.

—Yo no la tengo miedo. —acentuó con algo de violencia.

—¡Perfecto! Si ella no te teme, ni tú a tampoco ¿por qué estamos teniendo esta absurda conversación?

—¡Empezaste a hacer preguntas ridículas!

—Creí que ya sabías que era ridículo —Rigel negó con la cabeza —muy mal Malfoy, muy mal, ya deberías saber que estoy como una cabra.

Lucius no se inmutó por las palabras de ese hombre que podía considerarlo lo más cercano a un amigo… muy extraño.

—Si no tienes más que decir…

—Antes de que me eches, tienes que revisar la carpeta quince, es importante, es un caso de un ex mortífago de la perimera guerra mágica, es muy importante que lo revises.

El hombre se limitó a asentir.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sip.

—Pues lárgate de mi despacho —dijo con tranquilidad.

—¿ _Moi_? —se apuntó contra su pecho con una expresión infantiloide.

—Si, tú.

—De fuera vendrán, que de casa te echarán. —sobreactuó fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

Salió por la puerta no sin antes advertirle.

—Le diré a la señorita Granger que ya puede irse, es de las últimas que se va a casa —añadió con sinceridad.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Lucius se dio el lujo de inclinarse en su silla.

No pensaba que le diría a alguien como Narro lo que sucedió en esa mansión. Sobretodo admitirlo. Pero a sabiendas de que ese mago conocía las partes más repugnantes y asquerosas de él, dudaba que saber un poco más influyera su actitud hacia su persona.

Muy a su pesar, y en contra de sus principios ideológicos acerca de la pureza de sangre, aquel mestizo le había demostrado que era un millón de veces más competente que cualquier otro mago de sangre pura. Y a diferencia de mucho otros, entre ellos se había labrado una extraña amistad basada en una arrollante sinceridad que se brindaba el uno y el otro. Sinceridad, que no había estado acostumbrado por mucho tiempo, en especial cuando había estado rodeado de lameculos sin precedentes. Y si era sincero consigo mismo, el modo en que se conocieron fue de lo más… estrafalario… Como él.

 _«_ _La pobre chiquilla se puso muy pálida cuando te vio_ _»_

Y no la culpaba en absoluto. Era contradictorio lo que había en su mente.

El creía en la pureza de sangre, y lo seguía haciendo. Creía en unos principios mágicos que a él le habían inculcado desde que era pequeño. El realmente quería luchar por un mundo mejor, por una comunidad que había sido sometidos y perseguidos durante demasiado tiempo por unos animales que se hacían llamar _muggles_. Él quería dar lo mejor que tenía a su familia, como le habían enseñado.

Cuando su padre le ordenó que se uniera a la causa de un tal Voldemort lo aceptó sin problemas. Y lo hizo ilusionado. Quería combatir contra aquellos enemigos que deseaban desestabilizar todo el compendio mágico que había perdurado durante siglos. Ensuciar esos principios éticos que el había memorizado.

Pero no fue así. Para nada.

Fue oscuro, ruin y duro, eso era; jodidamente duro.

Aquel mago que le consideró como un verdadero líder; resultó un ser patético que solo miraba para si mismo, torturando de manera inhuma y cruel a sus fieles seguidores, a sus propios guerreros, aquellos que darían sus brazos, sus piernas o incluso sus vidas, ¿pero su líder sería capaz de hacerlo por ellos? ¡ja!, él jamás se habría molestado ni en levantarlos del suelo. Era un sádico, un monstruo. Matando de la manera más atroz a simples muggles. Nunca podía olvidar las expresiones muertas de aquella pila de cadáveres de esos humanos sin magia.

Hombres, mujeres… niños.

Tragó con amargura.

Los recuerdos mutilaban su cansada alma, y recuerdos que por mucho que quisiera borrar no desaparecerían. Incluso sus manos manchadas de sangre. Sangre incluso, se aquellos a los que amaba. Lo peor de todo fue el modo en que se destruyó a si mismo, a su prole. Hizo que Draco se hundiera en un mundo de destrucción y caos, que se sumergiera en la oscuridad más absoluta donde la muerte y la supervivencia bailaban al son de la vida riéndose de ella. Había destruido la vida de su propio hijo, no le había dado el derecho de elegir, ni siquiera le permitió quejarse, ni siquiera pudo hacer decentemente su labor como padre en protegerlo. Ese labor lo hizo Narcissa, teniendo unas agallas que ni un león habría sido capaz de superar. Él sabía que Draco estaba sufriendo, pero no quiso verlo.

No quiso.

 _«¿Es ella quien tiene miedo, o eres tú quien la temes?»_

Mierda.

Esto era peor de lo que Lucius alguna vez habría creído.

Era precisamente en Granger donde la culpabilidad lo carcomía. Cuando torturaba a descendientes de _muggles_ , recordaba sus ojos. Llenos de un profundo dolor, de una agonía indescriptible que solo alguien quien se hubiese metido en su piel habría sido capaz de entender. Aquellos ojos que alguna vez tuvieron vida, desaparecieron a la misma velocidad de una suave brisa en un desierto de fuego.

Pero con Granger… esa condenada sangresucia… esos ojos… esa mirada.

Aún cuando la muerte la estaba llamando a la puerta, aún cuando podía ver como la muerte la echaba su gélido aliento en sus labios, aún con todo eso… seguía indomable. Pese a que una tortura tan cruel como el _Crucio_ sobrepasaba los límites de la locura humana, ella se mantenía tenaz, irrompible… indómita.

Cuando tuvo el descaro de contestarla de ese modo burlón a Bellatrix. Lucius pensó que la chica no sobreviviría.

Pero no. Comprendió en ese instante que aunque Bellatrix la despellejara o la sometiera a la más cruel de las torturas, la sangre sucia seguiría manteniendo ese espíritu de fuego, esa natural necesidad de luchar contra todos, incluso si tenía que hacerlo contra ella misma.

En el momento en que sus ojos castaños chocaron contra los suyos sintió un fuerte escalofrío que recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Era poderosa.

Dominante.

Sobretodo, poderosa.

Aquellos ojos castaños, empapados entre las lágrimas y su propia sangre le despojaron de todas esas máscaras de hierro, de esa fachada Malfoy que siempre había portado. Haciéndole verse finalmente en un espejo que siempre ignoró, en un reflejo que le tenía demasiado miedo como para hacerle frente. Un simple mago confundido con demasiadas heridas causadas por los errores que había ido cargando a lo largo de toda su vida.

Y eso no tenía sentido, ninguno. Ella solo lo miraba, simplemente sus ojos chocaron con los suyos.

Entonces, ¿¡por qué alguien como ella lo logró!? Eso lo enfurecía, no quería que esa niña estuviera bajo su mismo techo, aunque fuera en el trabajo.

Si ella lo miraba así de nuevo. Con esa fuerza abrumadora…

—Todo es por tu culpa.

Una voz que reconoció con demasiada facilidad resonó en su cabeza. No se atrevía a alzar la mirada, simplemente se sentía demasiado cobarde para hacerlo.

—Lo que le hiciste a Draco… tu propio hijo.

Lucius estaba empezando a hundirse en su propia miseria, más de lo que el querría reconocer.

—Solo eres un producto de mi cabeza —dijo Lucius levantando esta vez la cabeza y enfrentándose a la propietaria de esa voz.

Ahí, en mitad de su elegante despacho estaba Narcissa vestida con un precioso vestido negro que tanto tormento le traía mirándolo con un odio despiadado.

—Puede que sea parte de tu trauma, pero soy tan real como tú. —contestó con hostilidad,

Lucius se pasó las manos por la cabeza. Estaba nervioso, angustiado. La imagen de Narcissa lo perseguía a todas partes.

—Desaparece de mi vista… por favor.

—Desaparece de mi vista, por favor —imitó Narcissa a un bebé con desprecio.

—Deja de hacerme esto… te lo suplico.

La mujer de bellos rasgos lo miró con una frialdad aún mayor que la que su marido podía dar.

—Aquella noche lloré tan fuerte que no podía respirar, todavía me estás matando Lucius. ¿no lo recuerdas?

El hombre tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecían que iban a saltar de sus cuencas. Pero no podía evitarlo, los recuerdos no dejaban de machacarlo, rasgaban sus entrañas de una manera atroz y salvaje.

—Yo… Narcissa, perdóname, perdóname… perdóname. —suplicó Lucius levantándose de su asiento, acercándose hacia ella.

Él sabía, que quizás aquella mujer no era su esposa, o que simplemente era una jugarreta de su mente. Pero ya habían sido dos años desde que hablaba con esa mujer. Dos años en que el espectro de sus memorias aparecían cuando querían para atormentarlo.

—Lo siento Narcissa, lo siento… lo siento.

La mujer lo miró, había tanto asco en su mirada, tanta repugnancia… era la misma mirada que él solía lanzar a los nacidos _muggles_. Y vaya que no pudo soportarlo, lo único que pudo hacer fue agachar su cabeza en busca de respuestas coherentes a la situación que estaba teniendo. El problema de aquella alucinación, es que lo conocía demasiado.

Podía buscar ayuda, sabía que lo que le estaba sucediendo no era sano. Pero sentía que tenía que llevar ese crucifijo en su espalda, que tenía que cargar con un dolor que poco a poco lo estaba matando.

—¿Merezco esto Narcissa? ¿realmente lo merezco? —preguntó Lucius, no tanto como si fuera una víctima si no como una mera resignación.

—Por supuesto Lucius, ¿por qué si no estaría aquí? —explicó Narcissa acariciándole el pelo de la única manera que ella sabía hacerlo.

El hombre acabó arrodillándose en el suelo, sintiendo que la presión de sus errores ejercían más y más fuerza en su corazón. Estaba desgarrado, estaba roto. Su alma se había echo añicos hace tiempo, pero no se quejó, puede que sonara masoquista, pero no le importaba cargar con esa agonía. Sabía que ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por todos y cada uno de sus crímenes. Por no haber protegido a Draco, por haberle destruido del modo en que lo hizo, sometiéndole a un trabajo suicida… haciéndole perder ese brillo inocente que tuvo cuando alguna vez fue simplemente un niño travieso.

Lo merecía, y cargaría con los horrores que su mente había soportado durante tanto tiempo, aguantaría su calvario hasta que dejase de respirar.

Lo pagaría con su alma.

—Oh amor, no te preocupes, tú ya me dejaste en la locura, ya me abandonaste como a un perro —dijo Narcissa sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de su marido. —Mereces todo lo que te está pasando.

Lucius se quedó en un alarmante estado de shock, donde su mente parecía haber viajado a otro mundo.

—Si, lo entiendo… lo entiendo. —susurró a una oscuridad alejada del mundo, a una oscuridad axfixiante que lentamente iba ahogándolo en un océano de desolación y destrucción.

Si alguien lo viera, tan solo vería a un hombre arrodillado murmurando algo a la nada mientras una mano negra y cadavérica le acariciaba la cabeza.

* * *

.

Hermione abrió la puerta de su piso y dejó el abrigo tirado en la entrada sin despegar su bolsa de su mano. No podía creer su mala suerte, era difícil hacerlo.

Su cuerpo se quedó pegado en su puerta procesando todo lo que la había ocurrido. ¿Era real? O una simple jugarreta.

Ojalá fuera una simple broma, pero no era así de ninguna manera. Lucius Malfoy era en verdad su jefe. Uno de sus verdugos estaba en el lugar donde trabajaba, peor aún, trabajaba con aquella persona que la torturaba en sus pesadillas. Las piernas la temblaban y su estómago era un remolino de emociones que subían y bajaban. Aún después de haber vomitado varias veces, seguía teniendo esa misma molesta sensación en su cuerpo.

Esos ojos.

Esa mirada.

Lucius estaba peor de lo que había creído. Estaba igual que cuando le vio por última vez en la batalla de Hogwarts. Tan… echo polvo, tan destrozado. Hermione se dio cuenta de que ese hombre parecía tener serios problemas para dormir, lucía demacrado, y estaba mucho más delgado de lo que alguna vez recordó. La piel se le había pegado demasiado a los pómulos e incluso las ojeras le hacían parecer más enfermo de lo que ya de por si aparentaba. Aunque, eso no significaba que no hubiese dejado de tener ese atractivo tan característico de los Malfoy.

Pero, ¿que más daba su apariencia?

Cuando les habían presentado, Hermione supo mantener la compostura mejor de lo que alguna vez habría creído. Y ahora que se acordaba tenía que felicitarse a si misma.

Cuando la preguntaron si estaba bien, ella supo cómo responder. Simple nerviosismo y añadió con sinceridad cuando la preguntaron por Malfoy, si es que se conocían. Explicó a Marie, que era el padre de un compañero de Hogwarts y que había sido una sorpresa tenerle como jefe de trabajo.

Para muchos había resultado convincente, e incluso dejaron de preguntar. Pero sabía muy bien que Rigel no se había tragado ni una sola de sus palabras. De echo, la había parecido que había echado un vistazo a Malfoy.

Al final, no había sido para tanto. Entonces, si tan mal no había ido ¿por qué tenía seguía teniendo esa sensación de necesitar vomitar? ¿porqué ese malestar en su estómago asegurándola que algo no iba bien?

Hermione ignoró la sensación. Tenía que hacerlo, ella era mucho más fuerte que eso.

Ambos se limitaron en saludarse como si la cuartada de Hermione fuese real.

Cuando Lucius se marchó como si Hermione fuese una criatura que no mereciera la pena mirar se sintió más relajada, más tranquila, aunque eso no significase que no estuviera inquieta.

Marie y Rigel la ayudaron a acomodarse en su nuevo ambiente. La entregaron los libros de derecho que necesitaba estudiar.

Hermione miró la bolsa de tela donde albergaban más de trece libros de derecho mágico, donde echizar la bolsa había sido una gran idea para que dicha bolsa albergara más libros de los que realmente podía. Evidentemente copias que ella podría usar en su piso tantas veces como quisiera. Hermione miró a su gato que la miraba con curiosidad, sin saber de donde venía esa expresión de horror en el rostro de su dueña.

—Supongo que tienes hambre Croockshanks, lástima que yo no —murmuró aquello último con pesar.

Añadió las bolas en el cuenco de su gato y se puso el chándal con el que andaba en casa. Unos simples pantalones deportivos grises y una camiseta blanca de manga larga mientras iba con unas pantunflas por la casa.

Hermione sacó los libros y los puso encima de su mesa, al lado del enorme ventanal con unas hermosas vistas del París mágico. Encendió su lampara y empezó a leer el primer tomo que la correspondía;

" _Derecho penal mágico del estatuto del secreto muggle_ "

La bruja comenzó a pasar las páginas, pero tenía que volver a leerlas una y otra y otra vez. Era incapaz de concentrarse. Simplemente no podía.

La desagradable mirada que le lanzó Lucius al verla, el asco en su estado más puro. Como si ella no fuera más que la pulga de un perro callejero. Esos ojos grises… cielos, había tanto dolor guardado… tanto martirio. Buscaba respuestas de porqué la aterraba tanto esa mirada, del porqué simplemente no podía olvidarse de ella. ¿Por qué la afectaba de ese modo que Malfoy la hiciera sentir así de miserable? ¿no debería de haberse acostumbrado? Draco siempre de las ingeniaba para hacer comentarios hirientes hacia la castaña que de algún modo logró que ni se inmutara, incluso la hizo sentirse orgullosa de lo que era, del lugar de donde venía.

¿Entonces porqué?

Hermione estaba echa un lío, solo quería leer el maldito libro que parecía más una biblia. Y no estar pensando en cosas banales y absurdas sin sentido que no venían a cuento con lo que estaba estudiando.

Hermione hizo un esfuerzo tras otro por centrarse en la lectura, pero de nuevo… era incapaz de concentrarse, y eso la frustraba. Había pasado al menos tres horas, tres malditas horas... Ella nunca había sido de las personas que se distrajeran con tonterías. Tal vez Ron o Harry, pero no ella.

Se frotó los ojos con cansancio, estaba desesperada. Quería dormir, necesitaba hacerlo, pero si lo hacía volvería a tener ese sueño aterrador en la casa Malfoy y simplemente no quería tener desagradables pesadillas. Tenía mucha hambre, pero todo lo que comía lo acababa vomitando del estrés.

Estaba echa una auténtica desastre.

Tuvo una lunática idea, para apaciguar aquellas sensaciones que la estaban volviendo loca. Hermione se levantó, agarró el abrigo que había dejado tirado, se llevó el libro de derecho no sin antes guardarse una manzana y salió ufana del piso.

Preguntó a Renoir si conocía una vía rápida y eficaz para ir a la estación de tren. A pesar de la extraña petición echa por la inquilina, sobretodo al ser las dos de la mañana, el buen hombre cumplió con el cometido y la aconsejó de ir a un lugar donde se podía ir directamente a la estación. La joven bruja agradeció al portero y se dirigió hacia un callejón oscuro que muy buenas vibraciones, no daba. Pero la idea de esperar de que un taxista pasara volando por encima suyo a esas horas de la noche… se resistía a intentarlo.

Con algo de valor y mucha, mucha imprudencia se adentró a la callejuela, y justo como le había dicho Renoir, había una chimenea vieja y antigua.

Hermione se metió en ella, manchándose su abrigo negro del hollín y del polvo. Sacó un papel de su bolsillo y dijo;

—«Si en un santiamén me ves, date la vuelta que estás del revés.»

Desde luego que hacer ese viaje sin haber comido nada había sido una de las cosas más tontas que había podido hacer, cosa, que la experiencia se encargaría de hacérselo entender a base de bofetadas.

Hermione tocó con sus zapatillas de casa el suelo de la estación de ferrocarriles. Se hacía extraño verlo. Estaba desértico, no había ni una sola alma que vagase por allí, ni siquiera un fantasma.

Contenta de saber que podría estar sola sin que nadie la molestase, caminó con tranquilidad y total libertad por los pasillos del lugar.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja al ver que las suntuosas lámparas de araña que adornaban en cada ala, se había convertido en velas flotantes que iluminaban de manera tenue e incluso tierna cada habitáculo de la estación. En cierto modo, la recordaba a Hogwarts, la primera vez que caminó como una niña nerviosa e inquieta por el largo pasillo del comedor.

Con un destino en concreto, Hermione caminó directa a una fuente que había capturado de lleno su atención. Había un banco que no supo ver cuando estuvo la primera vez abarrotado de magos y brujas. Pensando en la suerte que había tenido, se sentó y se quedó observando la bella figura.

El lobo dejándose querer por una cierva blanca.

El bien y el mal.

El estómago de Hermione se fue asentándose lentamente, y el continuo amargor que había en sus entrañas fue desapareciendo. La ansiedad que había sufrido durante toda la mañana era indescriptible. Se sentía mareada, con la sensación de que su cuerpo iba a desfallecer de un momento a otro. Nadie podría culparla, estar al lado de una de las personas que no hizo nada cuando la torturaban no era plato de buen gusto, y había que tener muchas agallas para seguir trabando.

Y ahí estaba el problema.

¿Podría trabajar en el mismo lugar donde Lucius era su jefe? El mismo hombre que aparecía en sus pesadillas, en aquellos aberrantes sueños donde era incapaz de conciliar un poco de descanso decente.

No lo sabía.

Estaba echa un lío, no sabía como debía de comportarse o actuar. ¿Sería imprudente por su parte abandonar su puesto? ¿debía de hacerlo? ¿tendría efectos secundarios en su salud? ¿podría dar la talla? ¿o era mejor darlo todo por perdido y volver a Inglaterra?

¿Qué era lo que realmente debía de hacer? Ojalá tuviera un respuesta, ojalá pudiera consultárselo con alguien. Pero no sabía.

Escribiría a Ronald, eso era lo que iría hacer cuando llegara a casa, le escribiría diciéndole quién era su jefe, y qué creía que debía de hacer. Por que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hermione se hallaba sin respuestas, sin un texto escrito que pudiera decirla cómo debía de actuar en una situación como en la que estaba ahora.

Tenía una respuesta ambigua en su mente, más que su mente, en su instinto. Pero sabía que a veces, hacerle caso no era sinónimo de un acto inteligente.

Hermione alzó la cabeza, mirando a la hermosa cierva que lamía la herida de aquel precioso lobo negro.

De algún modo, la belleza de aquella estatua logró calmar aquella furiosa marea de preguntas sin respuestas que tanto la martirizaban y sobretodo, logró que su estómago se abriera un poco.

La bruja sacó de su bolsillo la manzana de aquella cesta de frutas que algún buen vecino la había dejado, y con algo de impaciencia comenzó a engullir la fruta. Al principio tenía miedo de que su estómago no lo aceptara y acabara vomitándolo. Por suerte, no fue el caso.

Tal vez, la tranquilidad y el remanso que le daba el lugar en el que estaba, fue un buen incentivo para que su estómago se tranquilizase y dejara de sentir un miedo terrible al punto de que este mismo se negase a comer. Hermione sabía que su nivel de ansiedad estaba en unos picos altísimos y que eso sería muy perjudicial para su salud, pero por otro lado… era ella.

Cuanto más la negasen algo, más se motivaba para cumplirlo. Cuanto más la despreciaban, más fuerzas tomaba para hacer aquello que la habían dicho que no podría. La fuerza de Hermione era algo contradictoria. Era como una droga para ella. Cuanto más la negaran algo, para ella era como si la animases a hacerlo con los comentario más positivos que podían hacerle a una persona.

Y la situación en la que estaba era precisamente esa droga.

Sabía de sobra que podía renunciar en el mismo momento que había visto quién era su jefe. Lo sabía. Pero se negaba a hacerlo. Ya no era cuestión de orgullo o prepotencia. Ni siquiera eso.

Simplemente rendirse no iba con ella.

Por eso quería preguntarle a Ron que haría si estuviera en su lugar, ¿sería inteligente quedarse? ¿o mejor echar pies en polvorosa?

Hermione sacó de la bola el libro de derecho con la vana esperanza de lograr leerlo. ¡Y vaya! Que suerte la suya que si pudo leerlo sin distracciones. Sentía de algún modo, que la cierva blanca la protegía y la cuidaba, velando por ella.

—¿Señorita Einstain?

Hermione miró hacia la derecha donde provenía esa voz.

—¿Rigel?

La expresión de desconcierto por parte de ambos era demasiado cómico. Sobretodo porque Narro iba con un pijama de patitos estampados con una camiseta con un enorme pato donde se podía leer; "vas a perder la cabeza" junto con un albornoz rosa y con una taza con un unicornio que iba cabalgando en un arcoiris... Si, un hombre de casi dos metros, con unos rasgos que, a pesar de ser amables podían asegurarte de que con un tortazo te podía mandar al otro barrio llevaba las uñas pintadas de un precioso color rosa fuxia… aquella imagen lo guardaría para toda la eternidad.

Nadie habría podido culpar a Hermione de haber pegado la mayor de las risotadas que resonaban con fuerza en toooda la estación.

—Si, si, ríete todo lo que quieras, que mañana no me podrás ver así.

La chica trató de disculparse, pero no podía por la sencilla razón de que se ahogaba con sus propias risas.

Narro no se ofendió en absoluto, de echo sonrió al entender a la perfección los motivos de esa carcajada. El mago se sentó al lado de la chica con una taza humeante de lo que parecía café.

—Perdón… cielos, perdón —se disculpó como pudo la bruja.

—Señorita Einstain, jamás te disculpes con nadie por reírte.

Hermione logró tranquilizarse un poco, pero con una risa floja que siempre se asomaba por su cara.

—¿Si me permites, que haces aquí a estas horas? Deberías de estar soñando con la almohada.

La Gryffindor se apartó las lagrimillas que salían de sus ojos.

—Tengo una pésima capacidad para dormir, me cuesta mucho, la verdad. Pensé que si venía aquí lograría estar un poco más… somnolienta.—Hermione le miró —¿y por que estás aquí, a estas horas?

—Mi hija, que se había empeñado en mirar por enésima vez blancanieves y los siete enanitos…

Hermione lo sintió mucho por él, pero tuvo que interrumpirlo.

—¿Tu hija ve películas muggles?

—Me temo que se lo inculqué, la dije que también existía otro tipo de magia que los magos no sabíamos hacer y ahora… es cuando me arrepiento. Si hubiese un concurso de películas infantiles te aseguro que me acordaría de cada diálogo.

Rigel sonrió dando un sorbo al contenido de la taza y estiró sus brazos mirándose las uñas.

—Como puedes observar también e sido sujeto del experimento de mi queridísima princesita que no quería irse a dormir—Rigel se quedó pensativo como si hubiera echo un asombroso descubrimiento—, que por cierto, ahora que me dado cuenta; estoy divino. Estas uñas no las superan ni las chicas de la peluquería.

Pobre Hermione, no pudo ser capaz de volver a contener una risotada.

Si antes la dolía el estómago por el estrés, ahora la dolería por las risas.

—¿Cuantos años tiene tu hija?

—Nueve, ahora mismo está en la etapa en la que confirma con seguridad que es una princesa con botas rojas y que tiene que liberar a los monstruos que están debajo de su cama para que no se sientan solos… en este caso, su padre la tiene que ayudar a encontrarlos para que duerman con ella —el mago negaba con la cabeza —y yo que de pequeño le tenía miedo al hombre del saco.

—Creo que tu hija se haría amiga de él.

Narro giró la cabeza hacia la joven bruja.

—Merlín no quiera eso, el hombre del saco acabaría dejando su trabajo para tomar un té imaginario con mi hija.

Hermione sonrió con una infinita ternura al escuchar las palabras de Narro. Era guapo a su manera, no era precisamente atractivo, pero si sabía como hacer que las personas ignoraran el físico centrándose únicamente en su personalidad. No comprendía porque Rigel tuvo que luchar por el amor de su esposa, cuando la comicidad que desprendía aquel hombre valía más de mil Adonis a sus pies.

—¿Cómo se llama tu hija? —preguntó Hermione.

—Belona.

—Como la diosa griega.

Rigel sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Oh, no sabes como la viene el nombre. Esa niña es capaz de domar a un dragón sin dejar de comportarse como un princesita caprichosa—argumentó con orgullo dando otro sorbo a su taza.

—Sé que esto no tiene mucho que ver, pero ¿porqué está aquí? Me refiero, justamente en la estación. —preguntó con más confianza la bruja.

El mago descansó la cabeza en el borde del banco, dejando que su vista se quedara flotando en la bóveda pintada de estilo barroco.

—Cuando finalmente logré convencer a mi hija de que todos los monstruos estaban durmiendo encima de su cama, tenía que revisar varios informes; tan tediosos que pensé que me moriría del aburrimiento, cuando terminé de completarlos, me di cuenta de que me faltaba el chocolate caliente que mi hija siempre toma para desayunar, así que recordé que la estación en el único sitio donde tienen bolsitas de cacao en polvo, abiertos durante las veinticuatro horas del día. Y esa es la razón por la _moi_ , está con estas pintas y a estas horas.

Rigel dejó escapar una risita culpable, y sin dejar de apoyar su cabeza en el bordillo del banco la giró un poco para mirar a los ojos de la leona.

—Pero ahora soy yo quién me tiene una pregunta rondado en la cabeza, ¿porqué estás justamente en esta parte de la estación?

Hermione se quedó por unos segundos meditabunda, no tanto por las dudas si no por la calma que empezaba a llenar su mente.

—Creo que esta fuente tiene mucha magia, de algún modo parece que de un momento a otro va a cobrar vida… no lo sé, no te podría dar una respuesta en concreto ni aunque quisiera. Simplemente me e enamorado de ella.

—Cuando llegué aquí por primera vez, esta fuente captó por completo mi atención. Cuando era joven solía venir aquí en busca de respuestas cuando sentía la ausencia de mi padre.

—¿Te ayudó alguna vez?

Rigel tomó una expresión algo más melancólica, pero sin faltar a su naturaleza bufona.

—Si, es algo irónico, pero aquí e conocido a mucha gente a los que considero como familia.

—Hermione, te vi algo pálida cuando conociste a Malfoy.

La chica se sorprendió al ver que le llamaba por su nombre, y más aún cuando se expresión se volvió más seria.

—Si el trabajo te incomoda o ves que no puedes con ello…

—Te lo diré, no te preocupes, sin embargo, tengo una pregunta.

Rigel sonrió.

—Soy todo oídos.


	5. Capítulo 5: Reflejo gris

"Después de tantos años estudiando la ética, he llegado a la conclusión de que toda ella se resume en tres virtudes: coraje para vivir, generosidad para convivir, y prudencia para sobrevivir"

 _Fernando Savater_

 _._

 **Capítulo 5: Reflejo gris**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Hermione comenzó a trabajar en París, ya se había instalado sin ningún problema. Siempre que salía de su piso para ir a trabajar; siempre, se encontraba con un regalo a los pies de la puerta. Siempre variaba, a veces era tartas, otras veces una fantástica cesta de frutas, otras incluso eran productos de limpieza corporal; jabones caseros, champú con olor a lavanda, e incluso había jabones para oler a madera húmeda. Saber que siempre tenía ese tipo de bienvenida era halagador. Pero quería saber quién era esa persona que, por la sensación que la daba, eran regalos muy costosos.

En cuanto al trabajo… podía haber sido mucho peor. Las veces que se encontraba con el señor Malfoy no era habituales, pero eso no significaba que no sucedieran. A veces se lo encontraba en un pasillo cuando tenía que llevar informes a otro sector del ministerio. Hermione siempre lo saludaba con un; " _Buenos días_ " o " _buenas tardes_ " a lo que el hombre se limitaba a seguir su camino no sin antes de lanzarla una gélida mirada como si su simple existencia fuera un error de la naturaleza.

Puede que sonara masoquista, incluso Hermione lo pensaba, pero estaba feliz. Pese a tener a su verdugo como jefe, estaba satisfecha. Había tenido acceso a un montón de libros antiguos, libros que jamás habría logrado encontrar en Londres ni en ninguna biblioteca exclusiva. Lo único malo que había en esos libros es que estaban todos en francés antiguo o en latín. Por suerte, Rigel la ayudó con un hechizo que hacía una transcripción del lenguaje al suyo, lo cual, fue un enorme alivio para ella.

Y ¿cómo quejarse? ¿cómo hacerlo cuando tenía a alguien como Rigel? Todos los días le veía con las uñas pintadas de diversos colores; rosa, rojo, azul, morado… podía variar de muchas formas, sin mencionar que aquel hombre siempre la tenía con la carcajada lista, con comentarios tan ingeniosos que más de una y más de dos fue el centro de atención por sus escandalosas risas. Marie (o Mari Tere para los amigos) la había ayudado un montón. Si de vez en cuando, Hermione fallaba, Marie la enseñaba de nuevo como debía de hacerlo, siempre con paciencia y con una ancha sonrisa en su cara que de algún modo, hacía que Hermione se sintiera muy cómoda en el trabajo.

Narro había dicho la verdad desde el principio, allí importaba que tan buena fueras en el trabajo, donde poco importaba tu procedencia, si sabías esforzarte no habría ningún problema. También había el clásico idiota de turno que soltaba algún que otro comentario despectivo, pero nada que fuera realmente hiriente.

Sin embargo, había un elemento que la hacía estar algo alicaída. Había escrito a Harry, a Luna y gran parte de la manada Weasley y estaba feliz de haber recibido noticias suyas, siempre las recibía… de todos, menos de Ron.

No podía evitar sentir una punzada de dolor. Hermione le amaba con todo su corazón, daría su brazo o incluso una pierna por él… no lo comprendía. ¿Había echo algo mal? ¿porque Ron no le contestaba a sus cartas? ¿realmente había sido un acto egoísta por su parte haberle dejado en Londres mientras ella se iba a trabajar? Las dudas siempre se reían de ella, de su inquebrantable lógica. Quería hacer más caso a su mente, a esa cabeza que nunca la traicionaba, pero tampoco podía ignorar los lloriqueos de su corazón.

Siempre le escribía cartas a Ron diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería, que lo amaba con todo su corazón. Cada letra suya venía desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas, se esforzaba por hacerlo. Sabía no tenía porque escribirle casi todos los días, pero ella quería. Quería que Ron se pusiera contento cuando las leyese. Que él también correspondiera con la misma pasión… pero no era así. Las cartas nunca llegaban… nunca, y eso la partía el corazón. ¿No se había esforzado lo suficiente? ¿no había sido muy clara? ¿tal vez era muy seca cuando le escribía las cartas?

¿Que estaba haciendo mal?

Incluso le preguntaba en cosas tan personales si creía que debía volver a Londres. Él había sido al único al que había escrito explicándole en la oscura situación en la que se encontraba. Que si debería hacerlo si estuviera en su lugar… Pero nada, jamás había una respuesta. Al principio quería echar la culpa a las lechuzas, pero de ser así no habría tenido contestación por parte de Harry.

Hermione suspiró con desgano, cuando llegara a casa se podría poner a pensar en sus desvaríos románticos, pero ahora tenía otros asuntos como el de terminar de revisar el dichoso informe de un elfo que había sido brutalmente golpeado por su amo.

— _Grangeg_

Hermione miró a Marie que parecía comprender su desesperación.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó con una expresión cansada.

—Es Narro, nos a pedido que vallamos al gabinete del ala oeste con el señor Malfoy, _quigue_ _decignos_ algo _impogtante_.

La sangre se la heló por unos segundos poniéndose pálida al momento.

—¿Tú y yo?

Marie sonrió con cariño.

—No veo a nadie que se llame _Hegmione_ _Grangeg_ a _pagte_ de tí. Y en cuanto a mi, _cgeo_ _genococegme_ a mi misma bastante bien. —expresó con humor.

Claro, que estúpida era, en sus deseos ufanos de no tener que verle en lo más mínimo su cerebro se había idiotizado.

—Pero yo… ¿no hay nadie que pueda… ?… quiero decir, ¿realmente tengo que estar presente?

Marie la miró algo extrañada ¿que había de malo en ir al gabinete de Narro? Pero sobretodo, ¿porqué parecía tan reacia? Marie se había sorprendido de lo excelente trabajadora que era, y sabía que esa reticencia no provenía de un carácter holgazán.

—Si, y debe de _seg_ muy _impogtante,_ e tenido de _cancelag_ un _tgabajo_ , tenía que _bo_ _g_ _agle_ la _memogia_ de un muggle que vio la _transfogmaci_ _ó_ _n_ de un mago en animal, _pog_ eso _cgeo_ que es muy _uggente_. El imbécil de Narro nunca me _integumpigía_ con mis casos. —explicó con seriedad la mujer.

Hermione comprendió que no la quedaba otra, que realmente tenía que hacer frente al problema.

« _Oh vamos Hermione, te_ _enfrentaste_ _contra Bellatrix y_ _saliste_ _viva, Malfoy no es un problema_ »

Pero, aunque se lo recordase una vez como un disco rayado, su mente no podía luchar contra emociones naturales.

—¿Sabes por qué Narro nos habría pedido ir?—preguntó Hermione mientras se levantaba de su silla.

—Me temo que no, Narro puede _llegag_ a _seg_ toda una caja de _sogpresas_ , _pog_ lo que desconozco el _p_ _g_ _opósito_ de su llamada.

—Es Narro, no hay que darle más vueltas —contestó Hermione con comicidad, no sin antes soltar un aletargado suspiro—tiene que ser muy, muy importante para que nos halla llamado ¿no crees?—dijo con cierta desolación la bruja.

La mujer sonrió y ambas salieron de las oficinas dirigiéndose hacia un larguísimo pasillo donde, era evidente que se encontraba Lucius. Hermione suspiró, no tenía que tener miedo. No debía ¿porqué iba a hacerlo? No iba a pasar nada malo ¿verdad? Solo tenía que respirar con tranquilidad e ir hacia la puerta de al fondo que solo parecía la entrada al infierno, donde la esperaría la niña del exorcista con un látigo de fuego.

Solo eso.

Hermione tragó con fuerza. ¿Que podría pasar?… y quizás, iba demasiado despacio, cosa que se cercioró del paso lento la bruja francesa.

« _Respira hondo Hermione, no es como si te fuera a comer_ »

Faltaban un par de pasos para que finamente estuviera delante de esa puerta de roble oscuro.

 _«Vamos Hermione, tampoco es para tanto. Es solo un mago que se limitó a mirar como te torturaban… ya sabes, minucias de la vida»_

Lo que faltaba, su propia mente se había vuelto un ser más sarcástico que el propio Snape. ¡Genial!

Ya estaba delante de la puerta. Y lo que parecía sencillo, ahora se había vuelto una tarea su puesto, no sin antes de haber maldecido a Narro por haberle metido en esa situación. ¡Ya podía ser importantísimo para tener que estar en esa coyuntura!

« _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._ _Sal de aquí Hermione, sal de aquí. Como si tienes que embrujar a alguien ¡pero sal ya!»_

Quizás lo habría echo, o tal tez no. Pero eso nunca se pudo saber.

Las puertas del gabinete se abrieron solas de par en par, dejando ver a un Narro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja junto con Malfoy y otro hombre al que no conocía sentados en una antigua mesa de madera rojiza.

—¡Señorita Einstain! ¡Mari Tere!

Hermione escuchó como Marie torcía la boca y le hacía una peineta al mago, donde este respondió con una ancha sonrisa. Donde era más que evidente que el apodo que tenía era más por el disfrute de verla enfadada.

—¡Que bueno que os veo por aquí! —exclamó Rigel al ver a las dos mujeres que tenía en frente.

—Que lástima que mi _alegía_ no sea _cogespondída_ —respondió con astucia la bruja.

—Me rompes el corazón Mari Tere —protestó Rigel mientras fingía un puchero.

A Hermione la habría gustado reírse, la habría gustado corresponder a esas bromas, y probablemente lo hubiera echo si no hubiese sido por aquel hombre que miraba la escena con aburrimiento y desidia. Si era sincera consigo misma, tenía miedo. La bruja tragó con fuerza. No quería estar allí, solo quería volver a su mesa de trabajo y seguir analizando todos los informes, nada más. Solo pedía eso.

—¡Pasad! Ahora sabréis porqué os e llamado —expresó Rigel apartándose del marco de la puerta dejando a las brujas pasar en su interior.

La chica se sorprendió de lo iluminado que estaba todo aquel enorme salón que no pudo evitar pensar que en otra época habría sido un espectacular palacio del siglo XVII, donde los magos de élite habrían bailado largas noches al son de la música.

Había una colosal lámpara de araña colgando en un techo abovedado donde hacían una fiel representación de las constelaciones con el estilo propio de los antiguos griegos. A los lados de ambos salones había una larga fila de las armaduras que llevaban los antiguos caballeros medievales mientras que enormes ventanales que llegaban desde el suelo al techo dejaban entrar con fuerza los rayos del sol (al que esta vez se habían dignado en aparecer). Hermione tenía que admitir que se encontraba en un cuento de hadas, donde la riqueza y la opulencia se hacía de notar.

Sea el que fuera al que había pertenecido el castillo debió de ser muy, muy pero que muy rico.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, el golpe logró despertar a la joven bruja.

—Esto es confidencial por lo que necesito vuestra máxima discreción.

Marie y Hermione se miraron la una a la otra totalmente extrañadas, y más aún por el tono serio que estaba usando Rigel.

—¿Que necesita señor Narro? —preguntó de manera formal Hermione.

—Es importante, es un caso en particular que necesitamos defender, por favor, siéntate —añadió el mago mientras daba suaves palmaditas en el asiendo donde podría ver a Lucius cara a cara.

Hermione tenía un nudo en el estómago, realmente no quería, no quería estar frente a él. Pero tampoco quería huir como un animal asustado. Estaba contra la espada y la pared.

La chica se dirigió sin ningún titubeo, sin tan siquiera un mínimo rastro de temor (aunque por dentro temblara como un flan) se sentó en la silla que le indicó el mago. Hermione evitó en todo momento hacer contacto con Lucius, dudaba que no acabara desmayándose de los nervios. Por suerte suya, la bruja que llevaba su característica blusa roja se sentó a su lado mirándo con atención la escena.

—Haber, presentaciones rápidas —dijo Narro —Pollux Willckberg, estas son la señorita Marie Ternavoulle, Mari Tere para los amigos y Hermione Granger y viceversa.

« _Willckber_ » pensó para sus adentros, ese nombre lo había escuchado alguna vez. Estaba segura, pero era incapaz de recordar de donde.

Pollux sonrió en especial al escuchar el nombre de la bruja inglesa al que le dedicó una cálida mirada a pesar de no haber mediado ninguna palabra del cual, la Gryffindor pudo corresponder de la misma manera.

Hermione analizó con atención al joven mago que estaba a la izquierda de Malfoy. Era un hombre realmente atractivo. Era bastante joven, dudaba que sobrepasara los treinta años. Su cabello era castaño y tan rizado que ni los rizos de Hermione podrían superarlos. La piel era ligeramente morena, casi tanto como el caramelo siendo poseedor de unos expresivos ojos aceitunas y una desmesurada cantidad de pecas que se repartían lo largo de su expresivo rostro.

—¿Os suena el nombre de Forneus Gravenson Wirlack? —preguntó Rigel.

Hermione abrió los ojos de para en par.

—Creo _reco_ _g_ _da_ _g_ que fue un _peligrosísimo_ _mo_ _g_ _tífago_ de la _p_ _g_ _ime_ _g_ _a_ _gue_ _g_ _a_ mágica que luchó con _G_ _g_ _indelwald_ …—Marie se quedó pensativa —no estoy del todo _g_ _egura_ , pero _recue_ _g_ _do_ _habe_ _g_ leído que _e_ _g_ _a_ uno de los más _sanguina_ _g_ _ios_ de sus filas.

—Dejaba a todas sus víctimas con el cráneo completamente destrozado, de echo, eran irreconocibles—dijo Hermione al saber de quién se trataba —tenía el apodo de Gravenson el loco, Forneus pulgares rotos y el apodo por el que más fue conocido; Wirlack machacacráneos.

Rigel la miró con culpabilidad, y eso la estaba asustando.

—Así es, cuando Dumbledore derrotó a Grindelwald muchos de los mortífagos huyeron a paises extranjeros, a la mayoría se les pudieron atrapar, pero algunos pudieron empezar desde cero con nuevas identidades—habló por primera vez Willckberg.

Rigel asintió sin dejar de moverse al rededor de la mesa donde Hermione pudo ver que el propio Lucius se crispaba por la acción del mago. Sin embargo, Hermione estaba confundida, ¿para que la había echo venir hasta aquí? ¿que sentido tenía? ¿si se trataba de un ex- mortífago que pintaba ella en todo ese asunto?

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó Hermione aventurándose ante la posibilidad de que Malfoy la prestara atención; atención, que muy a su pesar la fue concebida.

Rigel miró Pollux, donde fue más que evidente la ligera tensión que ejercían sobre sus hombros.

—Señoritas; les presento el abogado de Forneus Gravenson, alias Wirlack el machacráneos.

Hermione tenía que haber escuchado mal… muy mal la verdad. Tenía que ser una broma pesada, quizás de mal gusto.

—Pero… yo… ¿que pinto en todo esto? —preguntó Hermione confusa.

La mirada de Rigel cambió de una culpable a una victoriosa.

—Tú eres de Londres, una de las mejores brujas de toda tu generación y, aunque esto sea una sede diplomática apenas hay trabajadores que sean oriundos de la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra aparte de haber terminado con notas excelentes los T.I.M.O.S de Hogwarts.

—Lo que quiere decir el señor Narro es la imagen que podrás dar en este departamento. Eres una heroína de guerra, eso dará más veracidad en nuestro caso. —explicó Pollux.

Hermione se sintió un poco decaída. Según Narro; él, la había asegurado que era conocida por sus esfuerzos como fiel luchadora de los derechos de los elfos, no como una guerrera de la segunda guerra mágica y ahora se la presentaba algo como eso. Un simple trofeo al que poder exhibir para defender a un asesino.

No lo permitiría.

—Ese caso no pertenece a nuestra jurisdicción, el departamento en el que yo trabajo se basa en casos sobre elfos y el estatuto de _muggles_ del secreto… además. No pienso ayudarles a defender a un asesino. —dijo sin ningún tapujo. —No a un monstruo como Wirlack.

Lucius se tensó un poco, de manera imperceptible, pero lo hizo. Algo que Narro notó.

—Ese es el problema señorita Granger. Lo hemos capturado porque un _muggle_ le vio realizando magia. Por lo que el caso nos pertenece —razonó Rigel con calma.

—Pe… pero eso es imposible, tiene a sus espaldas crímenes de guerra. No se puede juzgar su caso solo porque le haya visto un _muggle_ , ¿es eso todo lo que tienen?

El corazón de Hermione palpitaba con fuerza, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Simplemente era imposible, tenía que estar en una oscura pesadilla, donde sus mayores temores se hacían realidad.

Ella tenía que defender a un maldito mortífago.

Un asesino.

Un monstruo.

Un engendro.

— _Pog_ eso el _señog_ _Willckbeg_ está aquí —le explicó Marie a Hermione— Él es un abogado inglés, justo de la misma nacionalidad que su cliente, _pog_ lo que _pog_ ley, tiene de _defendegle_ , pego al _estag_ en _tiega_ _extranjega_ tiene que _atagse_ al _depagtamento_ al que haya cometido la penalización.

Ah, así que era por eso.

—Aunque sea así, no tengo ninguna obligación de ayudarles a defender a un criminal como ese.

—Entonces, usted no debería de estar aquí.

Hermione y todos los presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar a Malfoy hablar por primera vez y sobre todo, a ella.

—Debería saber mejor que nadie, que todos tenemos derecho a un juicio justo. Por mucho que odie a esa persona. ¿no cree señorita Granger? —la voz de Malfoy sonó con tanto desprecio que parecía que le estaba hablando al peor de los esperpentos.

Hermione sin embargo no se intimidó en lo más mínimo. De echo, fue como si el tono desagradable que había usado el mago hubiese sido un incentivo para darla valor, en vez de cobardía.

—Señor Malfoy, hay una diferencia abisal entre la justicia y lo que es justo. Usted mejor que nadie debería de saberlo.

Lucius la miró con odio con tanto, tanto odio que la taladraba en sus huesos. Ambos sabían muy bien a que se referían.

Lucius tenía muchos contactos en el ministerio y, aunque pagó su condena estando varios meses en Azkaban, logró salir tras pasar varios meses de cautiverio como un animal. Cuando la realidad, era que le correspondían toda una vida pasar en ese maquivélico calabozo, donde poco a poco aquellos terribles espectros lo iban matando lentamente.

Los ojos de plutonio de Malfoy la fulminaron con tanto rencor y aborrecimiento que si las miradas matasen Hermione habría muerto de las peores formas. Sin embargo, en esos terribles ojos grises pudo ver algo de debilidad en ellos. Era como si algo lo estuviera consumiendo en una oscuridad terrible y ruin.

Hermione se imaginó que la llamaría sangre sucia o incluso la maldeciría. Pero no fue así. Malfoy se limitó a cerrar la boca.

Y eso la preocupaba.

La Gryffindor sabía que el padre de Draco tenía una lengua viperina, sabía como poder hacer daño verbal si quisiera. En cambio, el Lucius que tenía frente a ella, optó por cerrar la boca y permitir que alguien como ella saliera victoriosa.

Una _sangresucia_.

Eso era preocupante.

—Bien, después de esta pelea de señoritas, podemos proseguir ¿verdad? —ironizó Rigel tratando de quitar la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente.

—C… claro, perdón. —se disculpó Hermione sin quitar la vista a Lucius donde este se limitaba a mirar a Narro con desgano.

—Señorita Granger, el mortífago que usted cree no es el mismo que leyó alguna vez. —explicó Pollux.

—¿Que quieres decir?

Rigel se adelantó esta vez.

—El señor Wirlack estuvo viviendo durante más de cincuenta años en un pueblo _muggle_. —Hermione no lograba comprender las palabras del abogado — Señorita Granger, ese hombre era un asesino en serie que disfrutaba matando muggles, y lo encontramos viviendo pacíficamente en un pueblo francés alejado de la mano de Dios donde no hubo ni un solo asesinato durante todo ese tiempo, de echo, fue un pueblo muy próspero donde la economía aumentó en base a sus cultivos que milagrosamente comenzaron a crecer.

—Si tan malvado _ega_ , ¿ _pogque_ no _mataglos_? —razonó Marie mirándo al joven Pollux.

—Así es. ¿que fue lo que le hizo cambiar?, lo que quiero decir es que ¿tiene que pagar los pecados que cometió cuando era un mago fanático de veinte años? —Rigel acotó con firmeza.

—¿Realmente es justo que pague por unos crímenes de hace tantos años? —dijo Willckberg dando la vuelta a sus palabras y usándolas a su favor. —señorita Granger, si no quiere trabajar en este caso lo entenderemos, está en su pleno derecho de negarse, pero… su ayuda podría salvar a ese hombre, se que lo que hizo fue horrible. Quitar las vidas de una personas porque no son como tu quieres en lo peor, pero…

—Lo haré.

Hermione sintió una extraña mezcla de emociones contradictorias. Su sentido de la justicia salía a la luz como su curiosidad se saber que ocurrió para que un fanático político como Wirlack cambiara de parecer al punto de saber convivir contra aquello que más odiaba. Y por otro lado… la expresión de pura sorpresa por parte de Malfoy.

—Está bien, lo haré. ¿Que tengo que hacer?

Rigel no parecía del todo sorprendido, incluso aquel que lo conociera habría sabido que casi se imaginaba la respuesta de la joven bruja.

—No te preocupes por eso, pelo-fregona te irá mandando todo lo que necesite.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa contenida al escuchar el nuevo apodo del pobre abogado que tenía que soportar a ese loco mago. Sin embargo, Hermione estaba enojada con Narro. Había gato encerrado, los motivos eran ambiguos, demasiado incluso. ¿Porque ella era una heroína de guerra? ¿acaso no era contradictorio defender a alguien cuyas ideologías se basaban en asesinar a la gente que tenía su misma sangre? Por mucho que lo pensara seguía sin comprender porqué Rigel había tenido esa lúcida idea.

—Una pregunta señor Willckberg.

—¿Si?

—¿Cómo se llamaba el pueblo donde le encontró?

—Beynac-et-Cazenac en idioma francés y oficialmente, Bainac e Casenac en occitano, es una localidad y comuna francesa en la región de la antigua Aquitania.

Hermione asintió. Las palabras de aquellos magos seguían rondándola por la cabeza. Junto con cuestiones éticas y morales que lo único que hacían era desconcertarla aún más.

—¿Crees que es inocente? ¿que vale la pena defenderlo?

El abogado respiró profundamente. Parecía tener el mismo problema moral de Hermione.

—Creo que no tiene porque pagar por unos crímenes que cometió cuando el ya no cree en unas ideologías tan nefastas.

La bruja comprendía a la perfección el porqué Pollux había tomado la arriesgada decisión de defender a un asesino tan cruel y despiadado como lo era Forneus. Sin embargo no significaba que no pagara por los crueles homicidios que cometió. ¿Cuantas familias había destrozado? ¿cuantos de ellos les había prohibido el derecho de vivir solo porque no pensaban como él? ¿cuantas madres tenían que ir a las tumbas a llorar por sus hijos?

¿Era realmente justo?

No lo sabía. Trataba de buscar una respuesta clara, algo que lograra dar con algún aciertos a esas preguntas cuyas respuestas no eran más que una larga y miserable paleta de grises.

¿Podía ayudar a alguien a quien no tendría problemas en matarla con un maldición asesina? ¿tendría fuerzas para hacerlo?

No lo sabría nunca si no lo intentaba.

—¿Cuando empezaremos con el caso?

Rigel la miró con afecto.

—El señor pelo-fregona yo empezaremos ahora con el papeleo. Descansad las dos, mañana será cuando empezaremos con el trabajo duro. —el mago miró a Malfoy —y tú… te necesitaremos en todo momento. Wirlack no a mediado palabra con nosotros desde que lo capturamos, quizás tú puedas hacer que hable.

El hombre de cabello casi blanco rodó los ojos pero asintió de manera imperceptible.

—Y bueno, esto es todo. Repito, descansad, mañana tocará una larga jornada.

Marie y Hermione se fueron del gabinete con una expresión de total desconcierto. A ambas las costaban creer lo que habían escuchado. Si o si, tendrían que defender a alguien como Wirlack. Y lo que era peor, Hermione había aceptado, estaba sorprendida del porqué de un acto tan impulsivo y con tan poco sentido común (muy impropio de ella).

Aunque hubiese vuelto a casa seguía dándole vueltas a la conversación que habían tenido en ese dichoso salón.

¿Porque alguien que era más sádico que Bellatrix y Dolohov juntos habría sido capaz de convivir en paz durante tantos años? No era cuestión de que fueran unos años necesarios, no. Más importante. Aquel demente _decidió_ quedarse.

 _Quiso_ hacerlo.

Pero sobretodo, ¿que le motivó a hacerlo?

¿Las personas cambiaban?

Si, desde luego. Hermione sabía muy bien que la gente lo hacía. Ella misma, en el primer año cuando mintió de manera descarada a los profesores para cubrir a Ron y Harry. Si ella podía ¿porqué Forneus no iba a hacerlo?

« _Pero es distinto_ » pensaba Hermione mientras hundía los hombros en la bañera con toda la espuma que tapaba su campo de visión.

Wirlack había matado de una manera atroz a todas sus víctimas. Las había condenado por ser diferentes a él, por creer que él era superior a ellos.

" _Todos tenemos derecho a un juicio justo. Por mucho que odie a esa persona"_

Hermione apretó con fuerza su mandíbula.

No esperaba que la voz de Malfoy llegara a su cabeza, pero lo hizo. Y en parte, tenía razón.

—Ahh, —suspiró con desgano —¿que crees que debo de hacer Croockshanks? —preguntó a su gato que estaba sentado en uno de los muebles del baño escudriñándola con la mirada.

El gato maulló mientras miraba a su dueña mientras se martirizaba con continuas preguntas que no lograban tener una respuesta concreta.

Eran las dos de la mañana y el agua hirviendo estaba siendo una ayuda considerable, pero no con el descanso que a ella la abría gustado tener. Hermione se conocía a si misma muy bien, y sabía que si no daba vueltas al a aquel tema no descansaría.

Tenía que escribir a Harry contarle lo que la estaba sucediendo. No tanto para que él la diera su opinión si no como un medio efectivo para desahogarse. El estómago de Hermione se había cerrado, y el estrés junto con la ansiedad aparecieron saludándola como dos bellacos en sus tripas. No tenía nada de hambre, y tratar de forzar a su estómago podría ser un error fatal.

La bruja hundió su cabeza en el agua, como si con esa acción lograra dejar salir toda la tensión acumulada.

No quería pensar, por una vez en su vida no quería hacerlo.

¿Sería malo para ella defender a ese monstruo?

¿Sería bueno?

Hermione volvió a la superficie para volver a respirar mientras cogía de la cesta un pequeño bote de cristal donde podía leer que era fragancia de lavanda. La bruja sonrió y lo vertió en el agua, dejando que las sales de baño junto con ese maravilloso aroma capturara por completo la esencia de aquella planta.

Hermione sonrió al ver que uno de sus patitos amarillos de goma flotaba hacia ella.

Tal vez, no fuese tan, tan malo.

¿Verdad?

* * *

 **NT**

 **Forneus**

El demonio Forneus es principalmente un demonio de protección. Aunque la mayoría de la gente piensa de los demonios como malhechores, Forneus en realidad protege a otros de los actos de los malhechores. Antes de la gran división entre los espíritus, el Marqués Forneus sirvió tanto en la Orden de Tronos y la Orden de los Ángeles. Cuando entre los ángeles su deber era ayudar a canalizar la energía positiva para garantizar que la justicia y el equilibrio fueron garantizados, sobre todo para los débiles o los que habían sido víctimas innecesarias. Él continúa trabajando de manera similar y es uno de los demonios que los invocadores recurren en busca de ayuda en momentos de peligro e injusticia.

Forneus puede otorgar una buena reputación a los que son merecedores. Se destaca en la enseñanza de las artes comunicativas incluyendo idiomas y retórica. El Marquéstambién puede influir en los demás para hacer crecer un cariño o admiración por una persona de su elección, independientemente de los juicios y condiciones anteriores. (albazero)

 **Aclaraciones**

Despues de esta "pequeña" introducción, os explicaré el motivo de esta nota. Como ya habréis leído, Forneus es un demonio que ni es un capullo, ni tampoco un santo. Con esto, quiero daros a entender un poco su personalidad y que Hermione se verá comprometida en líos morales y éticos bastante importantes.

NO ES RELLENO. De echo, este caso será super importante para estos dos personajes.

Ah, y prestad mucha atención a Pollux y a Rigel MUCHA ATENCIÓN.

Y disculpad la tardanza, pero la uni me consume.

Besos desde España.

Y comentad, eso ayuda mucho.


	6. Capítulo 6: Lazos internos

_Amigos son aquellos extraños seres que nos preguntan como estamos y se esperan a oír la contestación._

Ed Cunningham

.

 **Capítulo 6: Lazos internos.**

Hermione estaba cansada. Con una sensación de somnolencia constante que a veces lograba confundir su cabeza y tener momentos en los que permanecía casi desmayada. Se sentía enfermiza, junto con una sensación de debilidad constante que no se desprendía de su cuerpo. Su cabeza la dolía a horrores, a veces sentía martillazos impactando contra su cerebro provocando fuertes dolores de cabeza donde a veces terminaban en desvanecimientos una vez que llegaba a casa.

Y todo por tener que trabajar con Malfoy en la misma habitación.

Sabía que lo que la estaba pasando no era sano, que su salud estaba cayendo en picado e incluso que sus repentinos desmayos tras llegar a su piso eran alarmantes. Pero no había recibido ni una sola miserable carta de Ronald. No había recibido ni una sola lechuza donde él la pudiera aconsejar… no había nada. Solo la añoranza y su ufano deseo de recibir una respuesta de su pareja… de su novio.

Hermione era testaruda, quizás demasiado. Pero había un lado de ella que se negaba a abandonar. Que seguía siendo una cabezota y que, cuanto peor estaba; más reforzaba su convicción de seguir adelante con el caso y no abandonar ni por un momento la idea de alejarse de Francia.

—Granger, ven aquí por favor.

La voz de Narro hizo que la golpeara una fuerte punzada en su cabeza. No sabía si lo que tenía era migrañas o alguna jaqueca pasajera. Pero fuera lo que fuera la estaba martirizando al punto de apretar los dientes cada vez que alguien hablaba.

Alzó la cabeza, y agradeció profundamente de que Malfoy la ignorara olímpicamente. Se levantó de su silla, donde había una gran parte de magos que estaban demasiado concentrados en sus casos como para prestarla atención.

Se dirigió hacia el mago mestizo que la esperaba fuera del despacho, fuera del lugar de trabajo. Justamente en el pasillo donde era un lugar mucho más íntimo. Hermione estaba algo preocupada, Rigel mantenía una expresión fuera de lo común. No era su clásico semblante bonachón y juerguista. Si no uno mucho más serio… y preocupado.

—¿Ocurrió algo señor Narro?

—Soy yo quien debería de hacer esa pregunta.

Hermione no comprendió aquella respuesta y su expresión confusa fue todo lo que necesitó Rigel para saber que la bruja no comprendía a que se refería.

—Hermione, ¿estás comiendo bien? Estás más pálida y tienes ojeras. Se que no es de mi incumbencia el estilo de vida que lleves pero… no creo que te estés cuidando adecuadamente.

La bruja se asustó, no quería abandonar, no quería que nadie pensara que ella estaba débil o tan siquiera que concibieran esa idea. Ella necesitaba trabajar para poder concentrarse, necesitaba trabajar para estar más a gusto consigo misma… necesitaba tener la mente distraída y recopilar datos que podrían servirla. Simplemente no podía darse el lujo de amedrentarse por la presencia de Malfoy… no podía permitirse el lujo de que aquel hombre le afectara tanto.

—Estoy bien, de verdad, simplemente estoy algo cansada.

—Oh vamos, hasta mi hija sabe mentir mejor que tú.

Hermione suspiró.

—Es solo que… estoy un poco cansada, solo necesito habituarme un poco… es solo eso.

—Pero…

—Señor Narro, agradezco su interés por mi salud, pero estoy bien. —alzó la voz con tanta fuerza que fue una forma de decirle; "no te metas en mis asuntos".

El mago asintió con la cabeza sin dejar que esa expresión de preocupación desapareciera de su rostro. Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Rigel solo se estaba preocupando por ella, y en vez de agradecérselo lo rechazaba como si fuera un gérmen. No era ella quien hablaba, si no su cansancio y su estrés. La falta de sueño y el hambre que nunca lograba opacar como debía.

—Yo… lo siento, no quería sonar así —se disculpó sin poder mirar a los ojos de Rigel.

—Estás cansada Hermione, necesitas dormir… esto no es bueno para tu salud. ¿no sería mejor que dejaras el caso? solo por unos días.

Hermione solo quería que aquel mago dejara de hablar, lo único que hacía era que su cabeza doliera más y más.

La bruja respiró con fuerza y encaró al mago malhumorada.

—No eres mi jefe, es el señor Malfoy; por lo que no puedes echarme. Y por ahora no e recibido ninguna orden suya.

Hermione se quiso dar cabezazos contra la pared al haber dicho aquellas palabras. ¡¿En que diablos pensaba?! Aunque solo fuera por unos segundos, pudo ver con total claridad una punzada de dolor que asomaba por sus ojos, aunque rápidamente fue intercambiada por una brillo de derrota ante la arrolladora obstinación de la bruja.

—Está bien, está bien. Me rindo… —alzó las manos en señal de rendición —solo te pido que te cuides un poco… solo eso.

Hermione asintió afligida. Ella sabía que Narro no se merecía ese tono de voz, y ni mucho menos la forma en la que estaba siendo tratado. No en alguien quien la había ayudado desde el principio con una sonrisa. Pero en ese momento no se sentía con las fuerzas ni con el humor necesario para disculparse. No comprendía porqué estaba tan irritada, porque la molestaba todo lo que la rodeaba.

—Vuelvo al trabajo.

Narro asintió con una suave sonrisa, aunque sus ojos no lo hacían. Y eso Hermione lo sabía muy bien, sabía que había echo daño a Rigel.

Hermione volvió a su mesa y suspiró con desesperación. Todo se estaba saliendo de control, nada iba como ella quería. Harry correspondía a todas sus cartas, e incluso la respondía con la misma pasión con que ella escribía, y lo mismo pasaba con todos los integrantes. Recibía sus cartas ansiosamente pero… ¿porqué Ronald no la contestaba? Sabía que era muy inmaduro por su parte estar más distraída pensando en Ron que en el caso, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Por qué cuanto más ayuda necesitaba, menos la recibía?

 _«_ _Céntrate, solo céntrate, tienes trabajo que hacer, ya podrás pensar en él cuando estés en casa_ _»_ se reprochó a si misma enajenada.

Abrió la carpeta que la habían dado y comenzó a revisar el tedioso y largo informe que tenía. Y sin darle más vueltas, comenzó a escarbar en la vida de Wirlack. Y sobretodo, ¿que diantres pasó con su mentalidad anti _muggle_ para que acabara conviviendo entre ellos?

No lograba encontrar mucho más a parte de callejones sin salida. No había evidencias de su paradero antes de que lo hubiesen encontrado y lo que era más extraño, ni siquiera luchó cuando fue atrapado. Hermione estaba poniendo a su cerebro a trabajar a toda máquina. Sabía que iba a encontrar algún indicio, sabía que tenía algo entre sus ojos pero que se la estaba escapando, algo que no lograba dilucidar que diantres era.

La luz que atravesaba las ventanas propias de una espléndida mañana poco a poco acabó volviéndose en unos suaves y tenues rayos para simplemente desvanecerse.

—¿ _Quiegues_ _venig_ con nosotros? vamos a _gelajagnos_ un poco, _altegnag_ un _gato_.—Hermione alzó la mirada y vio a Marie con una suave sonrisa mientras que todo el salón que anteriormente estaba lleno se había quedado completamente vacío.

Y con ello, la desaparición de Malfoy.

Ya eran las diez y media, hora suficiente para irse a casa y relajarse un poco. Hermione quiso decir que si, que quería salir, sentir la suave brisa en su cara, quería comer y que tenía un hambre voraz. Pero tan pronto como iba a abrir la boca se dio cuenta de un grave error que estaba a punto de cometer.

Si aceptaba, eso significaría estar cerca Lucius, y la verdad, si podía evitarle mejor.

—No, gracias, te lo agradezco, pero prefiero terminar esto, después me iré a casa a descansar.

Marie la miró algo preocupada, pero tampoco dijo nada.

—Está bien, _pego_ ten cuidado, a veces _esfogzagte_ mucho puede _hacegte_ daño. —Marie la apretó la mano haciendo que Hermione se sintiera reconfortada — _seguia_ muy _tgiste_ no _teneg_ tu _pgesencia_ _pog_ culpa del _tgabajo._

Hermione la entregó una dulce mirada a pesar de no haberla podido sonreír como a ella la habría gustado.

—Gracias Marie, te prometo tenerlo en cuenta.

La mujer rubia la sonrió con cariño y se fue del salón llenos de mesas atiborrados de papeles, desapareciendo finalmente de su campo de visión.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro, y dejó que sus músculos que estiraran. Sentía que estaban demasiado agarrotados, demasiada presión sometida como para no pagar las consecuencias.

¿Realmente estaba sola? ¿realmente podía relajarse? ¿no había peligro?

La bruja sonrió y casi sintió la necesidad de saltar de felicidad.

Ahora si que podría trabajar con mucha más tranquilidad.

Volvió a la lectura pero, preciosa ironía que no podía concentrarse. Cuanto más trataba de buscar respuesta menos las veía. Y para colmo su visión se estaba volviendo borrosa. Quizás había pasado media hora y ni siquiera había sido capaz de pasar de página.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Hermione pegó un respingo al escuchar la voz. Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con un Narro sonriente donde cargaba unas bolsas de plástico que dejó encima del escritorio de la chica.

—Yo… yo… —Hermione se ahogaba en sus propias palabras, recordando con vergüenza el comportamiento irascible y hosco que había tenido con el mago —perdón, lo siento no tenía por que hablarte de ese modo.

Narro sonrió aún más, agarró una silla y se sentó frente a ella.

—¿Porqué te disculpas? Es evidente que la falta de sueño y el estrés provoca que uno esté de morros. Era el cansancio el que hablaba por ti. Y eso, no es ningún delito.

Hermione sonrió al escuchar las palabras comprensivas de Narro, más aún la forma en la que la hacía entender que no era necesario disculparse.

—Eso no me da derecho a hablarte así, se que te hice daño…

—Hey, no te martirices Einstain. Lo que realmente me preocupa es la poca atención que tienes hacia tu salud.

Hermione se relajó, sabía que estando con Rigel se algún modo lograba calmarse al punto de no sentir esas continuas náuseas que no la dejaban en paz.

—Es simplemente que a veces me pongo nerviosa.

Rigel se puso más serio, y la miró con intensidad, casi, como si estuviera desnudándola con la mirada, como si fuese capaz de descubrir esos sólidos miedos que tanto quería esconder.

—Es por Malfoy ¿verdad?

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, y el poco color que tenía en su cara desapareció por completo.

—Por tu expresión puedo suponer que eso es un si. —dijo con una voz algo apagada, junto con una cincelada de disgusto.

La Gryffindor estaba demasiado nerviosa, sabía que eso no era bueno. Tan pronto como lo escuchó, la bilis subió por su garganta dejándola una desagradable sensación en su laringe. Las manos la temblaban más de lo que quería. ¿Que pasaría ahora? ¿la echarían? ¿la relegarían del caso? ¿creerían que no era lo suficientemente buena?

¿No era suficientemente buena?

¿No lo era?

¿Lo era?

—¡No es por eso! ¡puedo seguir trabajando! —exclamó alterada.

Ella quería trabajar en Francia, quería hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas, aún si eso significaba hacerlo bajo el mismo techo junto con Malfoy. No la importaba, la experiencia y sus gentes la animaban a seguir adelante. Se negaba a renunciar a todo eso por culpa de una persona.

—¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡puedo hacerlo!

El pánico atroz de que pensaran que no podía dar la talla la aterraba más de lo que creía. Más de lo que pensaba, y la ansiedad que la generaba provocaba esos "rebotes" de estrés y angustia.

La mano de Rigel acarició la suya.

Se sintió cálida; robusta; pero con la sensación acogedora de un chocolate caliente en una noche fría de invierno. Similar cuando estaba con la familia Weasley celebrando las navidades. Hermione alzó la cabeza y vio la expresión tranquila y pacífica del mago.

—No está en mi decisión si quieres quedarte o no. Jamás tendré el poder de decidir sobre una persona… ni yo, ni nadie.

—¿No me vas a relegar del caso?

Rigel se echó hacia atrás, acomodándose en su silla.

—Como dijiste anteriormente, yo no soy tu jefe; si no Malfoy.

Hermione sonrió más contenta.

—¿Y tú que eres? —interrogó con argucia.

—¿Yo? —preguntó el mago señalándose a si mismo —un simple asalariado.

—Algún día descubriré que se trae entre manos señor Narro. —aseguró la Gryffindor poniendo una expresión demasiado graciosa como para tomar en serio sus palabras.

El hombre sonrió anchamente mientras trataba de controlar una risa escandalosa.

—¡Merlín no quiera eso!—Rigel abrió las bolsas de plástico y sacó unas cajas de cartón blanco que parecían estar forradas con plástico junto con unos refrescos y dos manzanas—Es _Cassoulet_ y _Coq_ _au_ _vin_ —el mago acercó su "platillo" a la bruja —lo había comprado para llevar, pero por lo visto había comprado de más.

Hermione sonrió anchamente. ¿Había comprado de más? La chica no era tonta, y sabía más que de sobra que esas cajas de cartón llenas de comida habían sido compradas a intención.

—¿Y tu hija? —Hermione abrió la caja de cartón donde se encontró con una comida humeante y deliciosa. Y lo que era Caussolet era un delicioso revuelto de alubias blancas con un montón de embutido variado de diferentes carnes de animales que no logró descifrar a primera vista lo que eran— ¿no estará sola en casa?

Narro imitó la misma acción de la bruja abriendo el contenido que le correspondía.

Olió la comida y cerró los ojos disfrutando de los maravillosos olores.

—¡Cielos, no! La dejo sola y vuela en dinamita todo el edificio.

Hermione estuvo a punto de escupir toda la comida. No pudo evitar imaginarse a esa niña de botas rojas creando una bomba casera y sobretodo al imaginarse que Seamus Finnigan se habría llevado muy bien con Belona, en especial por su extraño amor hacia pirotecnia.

—Está con mi madre… —Narro se quedó pensativo, dejando que su cara se transformara en una angustiada —ahora que lo pienso… creo que era mejor que volara el edificio por los aires.

Hermione rió con fuerza, luchando por no atragantarse con la comida.

—¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que ahora la a dado por ver películas de Bruce Lee y está convencida de que es una princesa ninja y a ninja me refiero que cree que es china; que es una cazadragones que ha sido raptada y tiene que salvar a un príncipe encerrado por narcotraficantes de cocaína —Narro hizo un puchero mientras colocaba sus manos en la cabeza —lo peor es que a sido mi madre quien la a enseñado esas películas… eso explica lo trastornado que estoy. —murmuró aquello último.

La Gryffindor tuvo que dejar a un lado el plato, porque la verdad, las risas que trataba de callar la estaban ahogando.

—Ahh, señor. Solo espero que no salga igual de loca que yo.

La bruja lo miró con cariño, agradeciendo el intento de hacerla pasar un buen rato lejos del estrés del trabajo, haciendo que esos nervios se fueran disipando con lentitud.

Y por ello, estaría en

—Encontré algo interesante Rigel. —habló Hermione de una manera más informal.

El mago la prestó atención.

—¿De que se trata?

—No encontré absolutamente nada en los archivos del ministerio, no solo de este si no en el de Londres.

Narro se reclinó en su asiento con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso es raro, no importa que tiempo sea, hay ciertos documentos que nunca desaparecen.

—Si, como el DNI de los _muggles_ o incluso la cartilla médica de su nacimiento, pero Wirlack no tiene absolutamente nada. Es como si hubiese desaparecido del mapa en toda la expresión de la palabra.

Narro se pasó la mano por la barbilla pensando con la misma intensidad como lo hacía Granger.

—Si un mago no tienen ningún documento que acredite su existencia, simplemente no puede participar en muchos actos mágicos pero… cuando se trata de un mago del que se le acusa crímenes contra la comunidad mágica… simplemente se les condena al beso de un dementor, sin ningún derecho a juicio —razonó preocupado.

—Lo sé, por eso estuve rebuscado y adivina. Hay un lugar en el que si, que aparece. —Hermione sonrió pegando un bocado al _Cassoulet_ —voy a ponerte a prueba Narro. —bromeó la chica haciendo acopio de la vez que el hombre la examinó cuando entró por primera vez a la sede diplomática.

El hombre se santiguó abriendo los ojos mientras parecía estar rezando al espíritu santo.

—¿Qué lugar es el más seguro del mundo mágico? —preguntó Hermione.

—¿Cual es el lugar más seguro del mundo mundo mágico?… puff, ni idea, vete tu a… —Rigel abrió los ojos y la miró con de complicidad. —Hogwarts —susurró.

—Exacto, ya e enviado una carta a la directora McGonagall para que revise su expediente estudiantil. —Hermione bebió un poco de agua mientras sacaba unos archivos que tenía en los cajones interiores de su escritorio —Grindelwald jamás reclutaría a ineptos, por lo que el señor Wirlack tendría que tener las mejores calificaciones de su clase…

—Y por ende sería más fácil de encontrar.

—Así es.

Rigel la miró con orgullo y quizás, con algo de paternalismo.

—También estuve indagando después de que estallara la primera guerra mágica, y como era de esperar, no había absolutamente nada. Trato de pensar algo, pero incluso si investigo en el centro mágico donde se recopila la ubicación donde se realiza esos hechizos volvemos a estar en el mismo punto de partida.

—Como no tiene documentación es imposible rastrearlo. —razonó el mago.

—Pero hay algo.

Rigel la miró con atención.

—¿Algo? Vamos dímelo ya, me tienes en ascuas.

Granger sonrió al ver a un hombre de casi cincuenta años ansioso como un niño ante las ocultas palabras de la joven bruja.

—No hemos mirado los documentos muggles.

El mago abrió la boca una y otra vez. Asombrado y a la vez algo disgustado consigo mismo.

—¿Cómo no se nos pudo ocurrir?

—Sería una buena idea ir por allí, preguntar por los lugareños. Ellos saben más que nadie, estoy segura de que ellos sabrán algo;sobretodo los más ancianos. Estoy segura de que alguna vez hubo algo que los llamara la atención. Si lo que dice el señor Willckberg es cierto; sobre que Gravenson estuvo durante más de cuarenta años conviviendo con lo que más odiaba, es muy probable que alguien recuerde sobre la aparición de un hombre extraño con una personalidad que dejaba mucho que desear o incluso que sucedieran cosas extrañas.

Rigel la miraba con atención, escuchando todas sus palabras con detalle.

—Por su puesto, por lógica alguien tiene que saber algo; en especial los más ancianos. —El mago se pasó las manos por la cara, lo asombrado por rapidez en la que estaban resolviendo el caso. —ahora que lo pienso, podríamos preguntar al muggle que lo vio haciendo magia.

Hermione se reclinó en su silla.

—Eso es otra de las cosas que me parece extraño. —Hermione sacó otra carpeta —si Wirlack no usaba apenas la magia para su vida diaria, durante tanto, tanto, tanto tiempo…

—¿Porqué usarla ahora? —terminó Rigel por ella.

—Si, fue mucho tiempo, tiempo sin haber usado la magia. Y el motivo por el que le encontraron no solo fue por el muggle que fue testigo, si no por el potente hechizo que usó.—la joven bruja le entregó el informe de los Aurores que lo capturaron.

—No lo entiendo, ¿como has obtenido toda esta información?

—Pollux me facilitó todas las herramientas que necesitaba. —le respondió mientras pegaba un bocado a la _Coq au vin._

Rigel la miró con una mirada que no supo descifrar, pero le recordaba a una maruja que sabía un secreto al que evidentemente se lo contaría a todo el mundo.

—¿Cómo es que te lo facilitó?

La chica, a sabiendas de por donde iban los tiros respondió entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Tal vez porque es el abogado del acusado?

El mago abrió la boca para transformarla en una pequeña "o"

—También.

Hermione renegó la cabeza con una suave sonrisa.

—Lee el expediente.

Narro releyó con rapidez el informe.

— _Mit penitus diligere_ —dijo asombrado —pe… pero este hechizo es…

—Lo sé, yo también pensé lo mismo; es un conjuro muy poderoso… pero alguien como él no podría haberlo usado.

—Las personas…

—Lo sé, lo sé, pueden cambiar.

—No pareces del todo convencida.

La chica dejó que sus hombros se relajasen.

—¿Al punto de usar magia blanca en su estado más puro? —preguntó Hermione.

Rigel la contempló por unos largos minutos. Su voz no sonaba como alguien quien buscaba un culpable o al menos una cabeza de turco donde arremeter por todo el daño que la hicieron, más bien… era un reflexión, y muy acertada. Era esa duda que asolaba en las mentes de las personas; ¿existía Dios? De ser así, ¿porque dejaba que ocurrieran cosas malas? ¿existía el destino? ¿existe el paraíso? ¿hay vida después de la muerte? Esas preguntas transcendentales que siempre habían rondado en la cabeza humana. Y Granger se encontraba en esa incómoda situación.

¿Tanto podía cambiar una persona?

—Si, incluso eso. —Narro la miró con cariño —todas las personas tenemos un lado oscuro, un lado asqueroso que no queremos mirar ¿entiendes?

La bruja asintió sin estar del todo convencida, no dudaba de eso, no dudaba que una persona a raíz de la experiencia pudiera cambiar de perspectiva. Pero un asesino… alguien como él… eso iba a mayores.

—Solo una cosa Rigel; ¿crees que las personas como él pueden hacer tal cambio? ¿hacer algo tan, tan grande?

El mago la miró con una sonrisa, sus ojos eran tan expresivos que Hermione se sintió profundamente reconfortada. El cierto modo, sus miradas le recordaban a la calidez de sus padres.

—Antes no me dejaste terminar la frase. No iba a decirte que las personas cambian. Eso nunca pasa, ni ahora; ni nunca.

Ella la miró confusa.

—¿Entonces?

—Las personas no cambian, aprenden, que no es lo mismo. —Rigel se inclinó hacia la bruja —yo aprendí a hacerlo, aprendía de lo que veía; por lo que supe como no volver a cometer los mismos errores. Muchas veces lo que te hacen aprender son las personas que te rodean, hablar con ellos; interactuar o hasta discutir… eso, hace pensar y al pensar; aprendes. Probablemente el echo de obligar a Wirlack a experimentar y convivir contra aquello que más odiaba le hizo abrir los ojos… le hizo aprender.

Hermione entendió las palabras de Rigel, y no pudo hacer nada más que darle la razón. Era verdad todo lo que dijo, jamás lo habría pensado de ese modo, no habría sabido como hacerlo. La ventaja de Narro era la experiencia que había tenido a los largo de toda su vida y también la que le faltaba.

La bruja agradeció desde lo más profundo de su corazón, el echo de que el mago se molestara en explicarla el comportamiento humano, el echo de cómo una persona podía cambiar de ese modo.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione.

El mago sonrió anchamente y ambos acabaron por terminarse el resto de la comida que Narro había traído. Las horas pasaron con asombrosa rapidez. Y las interminables charlas de Rigel provocaron un efecto relajante en Hermione, logrando olvidar sus náuseas y los nervios que empezaban a pasarla factura.

...

Lucius volvió a la sede diplomática, solo esperaba no encontrarse con esa bruja a la que odiaba profundamente. Sabía que en parte podía echarla en cualquier momento, pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a tener a todo el ministerio mágico encima suyo y sobretodo… El idiota de Rigel… ese condenado… lo único que hacía era amargar su vida como si su vida dependiera de ello.

 _«No tengo ninguna obligación de ayudarles a defender a un criminal como ese»_

Lucius apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. Le molestaba más de lo que a el le habría gustado admitir las palabras de Granger.

El mago abrió la verja de hierro para entrar en el ascensor.

—Te molesta porque te reflejas en él.

A Lucius se le revolvió el estómago. Alzó la mirada hacia su izquierda volviendo a ver a Narcissa en una de las esquinas del ascensor mágico.

—Déjame en paz.

Narcissa sonrió con crueldad.

—¿Dejarte en paz? ¿después de todo lo que hiciste? ¿después de todo el daño que causaste?

Lucius se negó a volver a mirarla y volvió a pusar con desesperación al décimo piso al que quería subir.

—Tú no existes, solo… solo eres una alucinación —se defendió Malfoy con seguridad. Tratando de demostrar que no estaba asustado. —solo estás aquí para torturarme ¡no eres más que un producto de mi mente! — exclamó alarmado en un acto de pánico.

—Soy tan real como tú querido ¿has olvidado la promesa que me hiciste?

El corazón de Lucius estuvo a punt de salirse de su pecho. Su pulso se le paró y por un instante perdió el color de cara.

—Dime Lucius, ¿porqué todo lo que tocas lo destruyes? ¿porqué simplemente… no desapareces? —preguntó Narcissa con una escalofriante sonrisa —¿porqué simplemente dejas de respirar?, ¿no sería lo mejor para todos?… Para Draco… Para mí.

El mago estaba agotado, estaba cansado. Solo quería cerrar los ojos y no ver en su campo de visión el espectro de su esposa. Solo… quería eso. Sabía que se lo merecía, sabía que todo lo que le estaba pasando se lo había ganado a pulso. Lucius realmente creía que no merecía el perdón de nadie.

Nadie quería perdonarlo.

Nadie en su sano juicio perdonaría a alguien tan corrupto como él.

Sus manos temblaban, tenía mucho miedo. Se sentía aterrorizado, ahogándose en su propia amargura. La culpabilidad y los horribles recuerdos no se iban de su mente. El modo en que ignoró el sufrimiento de su hijo. Cerrando los ojos… mirando hacia otro lado y luego; su esposa, su amada compañera… martirizándola con sus acciones, haciendo que ella cargara con la culpa de sus crímenes.

—Mira lo que me obligaste a hacer… por tu culpa estoy así.

Las palabras de su esposa resonaban con fuerza, con tanta que sentía que se iba a romper en dos.

 _«Por tu culpa»_

Lucius sintió el amargor en su garganta, donde su estómago se cerraba de par en par.

 _«Por tu culpa»_

El mago apoyó su cabeza en una de las esquinas del ascensor cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras trataba de aguantar aquellas voces chillonas de su cabeza que lo estaban volviendo loco.

—Basta, por favor. —suplicó Lucius.

 _«Por tu culpa»_

—Basta Narcissa.

El rubio se tapó los oídos con las manos. En un acto desesperado para que dejase de doler.

 _«Por tu culpa»_

—¡Basta!

Las voces seguían firmes, más fuertes y chillonas. Aquellas palabras no desaparecían de su mente, no lograba hacer que desaparecieran.

 _«Por tu culpa»_

—¡BASTA!

El ascensor se paró y se abrió. No había nadie. Narcissa no estaba. Miró en las esquinas, aterrado ante la idea de volver a verla. Pero no había nadie más allá que su reflejo.

No había peligro.

Lucius se pasó las manos por la cara, sintiendo sus asperezas impactando contra su piel. Estaba hiendo de mal en peor, estaba perdiendo la cordura, poco a poco, caía en un abismo oscuro y terrible. Un abismos que lo envolvería en la locura más absoluta asilándole de los placeres más tiernos de la vida.

El hombre salió del ascensor y se sorprendió de ver que en una de las salas donde el trabajaba nacía una tenue luz que solamente iluminaba una pequeña franja del pasillo; fruto de las suaves fulgores emitidos por las lámparas.

 _«¿Quién diablos trabaja hasta las dos de la mañana?»_

El lugar estaba en silencio, y era agradable esa idea. Parecía tan pacífico que casi le invitaba a dormir en cualquier parte del pasillo.

El mago se acercó al lugar donde provenía esa luz y le desconcertó la imagen que vio. Quizás no era del todo extraña, pero si inusual.

Rigel estaba en silencio, revisando unos papeles que supuso que serían del ministerio mientras que cierta bruja de Gryffindor estaba recostada en la silla de su escritorio durmiendo plácidamente, no sin antes haber sido envuelta en una cálida manta.

Narro se percató de la presencia del rubio y se giró entregándole la mejor de sus sonrisas. Lucius lo miró con sequedad, sin corresponder a gesto.

—Me temo que alguien estaba muy cansada —susurró sin dejar de sonreír.

Lucius se acercó a ambos, contemplando la escena, no sin antes lanzar a Hermione una mirada cargada de desprecio.

—¿Que hace ella aquí? —dijo en un tono bajo, pero que curiosamente no era lo suficientemente alto como para despertar a alguien.

—No lo sé, creo que trabaja aquí y dicen por ahí que se llama Hermione Granger—Narro estiró la boca hacia abajo como si hubiese echo un descubrimiento digno de los mejores premios— te has quedado alucinando ¿eh?—alzó las cejas — a que si.

Lucius renegó con la cabeza, clamando para que alguien le diera paciencia.

—¿Tú eres tonto?

El mago lo miró con una sonrisa radiante, al punto de que sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. Reacción poco lógica ante alguien que lo recientemente lo había insultado.

—Mi madre dice que tonto es el que hace tonterías.

Iba a matarlo algún día, definitivamente lo mataría.

—Lo siento, siempre quise decir esa frase, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad. —se disculpó Rigel entre suaves risas.

—Me cuesta creerlo.

El mago mestizo cambió su mirada para posarla hacia la chica que estaba durmiendo en un profundo sueño.

—Es una chica muy peculiar ¿no crees?

Lucius miró también en dirección hacia la joven bruja.

No había nada particular en ella. Sus rizos eran un desastre, su piel parecía enfermiza, las bolsas que tenía bajo los ojos junto con las ojeras la daban un aspecto terrible. Sin mencionar su espantoso gusto para vestir; un jersey de lana rojo junto con unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas deportivas… nada acorde a sus gustos.

—No hay nada en especial con ella, es una vulgar impura —escupió con asco.

Rigel sonrió en vez de ofenderse, más aún conociendo de sobre el carácter del rubio.

—¿Sabes donde me la suelo encontrar?

El Slytherin enarcó la ceja.

—Sorpréndeme. —dijo con un tono de voz apagado con cierto matiz malhumorado.

—Está en la fuente del lobo y la cierva.

El mago sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando vio la expresión de asombro por parte del rubio. Simplemente, era la primera vez que lo veía realmente sorprendido.

—Me explicó un día que suele ir allí cuando está nerviosa o cuando simplemente no puede conciliar el sueño. Que tiene algo de magia que logra capturarla por completo… igual que tú.

Lucius ya sabía por que camino trataba de ir el mago. Y eso lo estaba enfureciendo.

—No te atrevas a compararme —el hombre miró a la chica que dormía plácidamente en la silla —con esa sangre sucia.

La rabia burbujeaba por cada vena de su cuerpo, apreciaba la sinceridad de Narro y la verdad, lograba hacer que sus días no fueran tan miserables. Pero que se atreviera a tratar de igualarla a Granger, aquella asquerosa impura que junto con sus amiguitos le había destruido la vida. Que quisiera igualarlo a él, un sangre pura, un perfecto mago dictado por los ideales mágicos más arcaicos, manteniendo el linaje puro en base a sacrificio tras sacrificio… era imperdonable.

Narro no cambió su mirada divertida, ni siquiera se molestó por el tono despectivo con el que usó contra Granger.

—Yo soy mestizo. —añadió el mago con un tono inocente.

Lucius le fulminó con la mirada. Pero por otro lado se ablandó.

—Lo sé.

—¿Pero eso no va en contra de tu ideología?

El rubio tragó con disgusto, no es que sus ideales hubiesen cambiado, seguían ahí presentes, sólidos y firmes como el acero. Pero eso no significaba que fuera incapaz de tener amistades fuera de su círculo de confort. Amistades que habían sido muy dolorosas… tanto, que a veces llegaba a sangrar.

—Mi mejor amigo también era mestizo —susurró con una profunda amargura. —y murió por defender a esa chica y su patético amigo… a toda esa inmundicia—se sinceró el mago.

Rigel le entregó una sonrisa única, privada y leal. Solo para él. Entendiendo el profundo dolor que sentía bajo esas palabras con las que se trataba de escudar.

—¿Es por eso que te martirizas tanto?

El Slytherin no contestó, se limitó a estar en un profundo silencio, arraigado en una oscura necesidad de tener algo de control en sus pensamientos. Lucius dirigió su mirada a la joven que dormía plácidamente en la silla, ajena de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Y por una vez, no fue odio lo que proyecto contra ella; si no anhelo.

Ella siempre tendría la calidez y el amor de la gente que la rodeaba, de gente que siempre daría su brazo por ella. Gente, que siempre la colmarían de palabras dulces y cálidos agasajos. Gente, que la amaría por su forma de ser.

Ella era afortunada.

—Yo ya estoy exento de todos mis pecados. —finalizó mirando a los ojos de su amigo.

—Pero… ¿te has perdonado a ti mismo?

El patriarca de los Malfoy se alteró.

—¡No te atrevas a tratar de analizarme! —exclamó iracundo.

Hermione se movió un poco ante la violente reacción del rubio, provocando que Narro le reprochara con la mirada.

—Lucius, puedes cabrearte conmigo todo lo que quieras, pero por favor, ten suficiente corazón para no despertar a la pobre Einstain. —El mago se levantó de la silla con sigilo —por cierto, ¿para que has venido hasta aquí?

—No lo sé, ¿tal vez porque vivo aquí? ¿porque literalmente no tengo otro sitio? ¿porque me quitateis todo lo que tenía? ¿te parece suficiente razonamiento? —ironizó con acidez a Narro.

—Je je je je je, me olvidé de eso. —se rascó la cabeza avergonzado —en ese caso, para que su alteza real no sea molestado, despertaré a la señorita Granger para que se pueda ir de sus altísimos aposentos. —bromeó haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

—Haz que se vaya, no la quiero tener aquí ni un minuto más.

Lucius devolvió una última mirada cargada de rencor hacia Granger y se marchó del salón. No quería estar en ese lugar. No quería hablar con nadie. Solo quería irse a dormir y que el mundo se olvidara de él.

—Lucius —llamó con suavidad Rigel.

El mago se paró maldiciéndole de todas las formas posibles.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó encarándose al ese imbécil.

—Que duermas bien.

El tono sincero que usó el mestizo junto con su expresión pacífica sin rastro de burla hizo que Lucius se sintiera "ligeramente" culpable de haberle chillado.

—Buenas noches a ti también Rigel.

Y fue ahora, cuando finalmente logró sumergirse en la oscuridad de las habitaciones.

* * *

 **NT**

La idea de ver a un Lucius tan amargado de la vida y tan roto y desecho me atrae. Me refiero, creo que es una visión acertada de como habría sido este hombre si hubiesen escrito que hubiese sido de su vida años más tarde.

Os aviso que la relación entre Lucius y Hermione se consolidará de forma lenta. Si lo que quereis es ver una relación rápida... no os lo recomiendo, este no es vuestro fic.

Rigel es un personaje que puede parecer muy bobo, pero la verdad es que me a encantado escribir sobre él, y sobretodo la gran personalidad que tiene. Y la verdad, a habido momentos en los que me e partido de risa al escribirle. De todos modos, prestad mucha atención a todo lo que dice.

Parecerá extraña la relación de amor odio que tiene Lucius y Rigel, pero, en mi humilde opinión creo que es muy sincero y claro. No se andan con tonterías, del mismo modo que Malfoy puede decir todo lo que piensa con total libertad (algo a lo que no está acostumbrado) y Narro... bueno, es simplemente Narro.

Y con esto termino.

Sé que tardé mucho en actualizar, pero tenía que tener un orden correcto sobre las escenas y tampoco sobrecargarlas con humor. Tenía que meterle el dramatismo justo y necesario con sus dosis de ironía en el momento adecuado.

Saludos desde España y espero que os gustara el fic.  
Y comentad, eso me haría muy feliz.


	7. Capítulo 7: Frío III

_"Las paredes que construimos a nuestro alrededor para mantener fuera la tristeza, también impiden que entre la alegría."_

Jim Rohn

.

 **Capítulo 7: Frío III.**

Hermione no podía evitar sentir que no había descansado en absoluto. A pesar de la arrollante amabilidad de Narro al haberla permitido tener un merecido sueño en condiciones tras noches enteras de insomnio.

¿Pero porqué seguía tan agotada? ¿porqué sentía que sus párpados pesaban tanto? ¿porqué a cada lugar que iba la perseguía el sueño? La bruja no comprendía porque la somnolencia se había quedado impregnada en su sistema. No solo eso, su estómago comenzaba a doler demasiado. No era de manera continuada. Si no en momentos puntuales. A veces, el dolor era ligero, simples molestias que cualquiera podría tener, mientras que otras… a veces llegaba a estar paralizada por segundos con tal de que no sentir sus tripas enredándose las unas con las otras.

El estrés iba en aumento, el hambre que, por alguna razón que no lograba comprender había desaparecido. Teniendo siempre esa sensación de malestar en su estómago. Y una extraña sensación de mareos continuados que no se desprendían de ella ni por un segundo.

Hermione se miró al espejo de los lavabos del ministerio.

Estaba espantosa.

Su cabello se había debilitado y el poder que alguna vez tuvo se fue decayendo como las hojas de los árboles en otoño. Sus ojeras junto con unas bolsas bajo sus ojos la daban un aspecto horrible y su piel… daba asco, el tono dorado que alguna vez tuvo se fue transformando en una piel más pálida y enfermiza. Estaba más delgada… estaba enfermándose, pero Hermione se negaba a verlo.

No quería darse cuenta.

¿Que pasaría si eso realmente sucediera?

La Gryffindor se secó las manos con su jersey marrón.

¿Porqué estaba tan nerviosa? ¿porqué se estresaba tanto?

Tenía buenos motivos para hacerlo.

Hoy visitarían en la prisión de "Losobliés" o como Marie la había explicado, la cárcel de los olvidados. Y ese no era el problema. Visitar a un condenado o no, no suponía ningún problema para alguien como Hermione. Pero si, quien la acompañaba.

Lucius Malfoy.

Por alguna condena razón, Rigel se había empeñado en que tenían que ir los dos. ¿Es que no había alguien lo suficientemente válido para hacer esa revisión carcelaria?

¡Ja!, ella no era tan tonta, sabía que ese mago se traía entre manos ¿pero el qué? ¿que ganaba tratando de juntarlos? ¿hacer que sus necesidades de matarse se redujeran? Por que no veía otra explicación lógica. ¿Acaso no había ningún puñetero mago de toda la condenada Francia que pudiera ir con Malfoy? ¿Era la única? ¿esa era la realidad?

Y una mierda.

Hermione se sobó la mejilla mirando su reverberación con una expresión de resignación total.

—En que lío te has metido Granger.

De alguna forma, la hizo gracia hablarse a si misma, e incluso la animó un poco más (aunque esperaba no recibir ninguna respuesta de su reflejo en su vida)

—¿Estás lista Granger?

Una voz sonó detrás de la puerta de los lavabos para las mujeres.

Si, en definitiva, mataría a Narro no solo por complicarla la vida, si no por tener el descaro de meterla prisa. Más aún cuando se trataba de ir bajo el mismo techo con Lucius. Aunque por suerte, simplemente el patriarca Malfoy estaría presente en el interrogatorio del ex-mortífago.

Hermione abrió la puerta y vio a un Rigel sonriente.

La bruja jamás lo habría creído, pero nunca pensó que ver a alguien sonriendo la habría molestado tanto.

—Oh vamos Granger no hay de qué preocuparse. Él está encadenado.

" _Malfoy no está encadenado, Rigel"_ pensó con sarcasmo.

Hermione salió del ministerio junto con el mago que no paraba de parlotear sobre algo que ni ella misma estaba dispuesta a escuchar.

La bruja alzó su cálida mirada al cielo nublado de París. Estaba gris, y una ligera llovizna caía con gentileza en los suelos parisinos mágicos de Francia. ¿Quizás el propio cielo comprendía su dolor? ¿sus penas? ¿era un consuelo mutuo que se estaban dando?

Ojalá fuera así, no estaba nada animada. No quería ir a ese lugar con Malfoy, no tenía fuerzas. Por alguna razón, los últimos dos días las miradas de Lucius se habían intensificado hacia ella, mirándola con tanto asco y repugnancia que estaba logrando que Hermione se sintiera pequeña. Y eso la molestaba, porque si al menos fueran insultos sabría como lidiar con ellos, pero no con esos ojos de hierro. No cuando realmente no tenía motivos para encararlo. ¿Qué iba a decirle?; ¿que no la mirara? ¿que simplemente se limitara a hacer que no existía?

Ojalá fuera tan fácil.

Pero el verdadero origen del enfado provenía de la misma persona donde había renacido ese enojo.

Ella misma. Ella misma por dejarse empequeñecer de ese modo tan absurdo. Por dejar a alguien tan cínico como Malfoy pudiera reírse de ella.

¿Porqué diablos la afectaba tanto? ¿porqué no se revelaba contra él?

¿Porque… ?

¿Porque… ?

Tantas preguntas, tantas cuestiones que no tenían respuesta que no único que lograba era un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Hermione y Narro cruzaron la calle para meterse en una callejuela pequeña y oscura. Donde la limpieza brillaba por su ausencia. Se metieron en una cabina telefónica diminuta, cerraron la puerta y Rigel comenzó a marcar un número codificado.

—Catorce, uno, dieciocho, diecisiete, doce, cinco, diecisiete y… catorce.

La bruja se sorprendió del larguísimo código numérico que había marcado el mago en la cabina telefónica.

—Es el nombre de Napoleón —explicó el hombre con una sonrisa.

—¿Porqué le pusieron como contraseña ese nombre? Hubo muchos magos franceses que fueron los mejores alquimistas de toda Europa.

Dentro de la cabina se acabó transformando en un extraño ascensor similar a los del ministerio de Londres. El suelo se abrió en dos como si de una trampilla se tratase, dejando que una placa de cristal hiciera la función del suelo, solo que provocando un vértigo horrible a las personas que tuvieran un pánico atroz a las alturas. Lo único bueno, fue el momento en que aparecieron unas correas en el techo, aunque no estaba del todo segura si alegrarse o salir huyendo del lugar.

—Muy cierto, pero Napoleón estuvo metido en el mundo de la magia.

Hermione se sorprendió al escucharlo.

—Pero el era _muggle_.

—Si, pero descubrió por accidente a la comunidad mágica y en vez de hacer una persecución horrible hacia ellos optó por protegerlos y defenderlos de aquellos que querían descubrirlos. Como entenderás, la comunidad mágica hizo una excepción con él y no le borraron la memoria.—Rugiel comenzó a buscar un papel que tenía en sus bolsillos —Fue muy querido y respetado en el pequeño círculo mágico de Francia y lo que es más importante, jamás pidió nada a cambio por protegerlos y tratar de mantener el secreto.

—¿Es por eso que es tan querido en Francia?

Rigel miró ilusionado el papel donde supuestamente parecía tener algo muy importante.

—Así es, por parte de los _muggles_ fue un gran conquistador que llevó a Francia a una época dorada, mientras que para los magos preservó su legado y los defendió y protegió de aquellos que querían perseguirlos. Puede que en los países vecinos le odiaran, desde luego que tenían sus razones, pero aunque fuera condescendiente con aquellos que se interpusieran en su camino siempre fue muy amable con sus compatriotas; y sobretodo, amaba a su tierra y a sus gentes. Y eso, querida Hermione da muchos puntos. Sobretodo cuando tus reyes son una panda de vagos que destrozan el país.

La chica sonrió algo más, satisfecha de haber aprendido algo nuevo y estar algo más tranquila.

—Será mejor que te sujetes.

Rápidamente un torbellino comenzó a envolverlos como si se tratase de un translador. Y el mareo no tardó en hacerse notar.

¡Ja!, ahora entendía porqué habían colocado esas correas en el techo.

La bruja, desesperada, agarró con fuerza las telas que colgaban y cerró con ojos con tanta presión que sintió una intensa punzada de dolor en sus cuencas.

La transición en la que salieron del ascensor hacia la prisión donde se encontraba Wirlack fue más rápido de lo que alguna vez habría podido creer. Rigel sacó una especie de pase especial, y a especial se refería al ver la expresión de asombro de varios Aurores y al ponerse " _tiesos_ " como decía Narro, al ver de quién se trataba o mejor dicho, quién les mandaba.

Todo era demasiado gris, demasiado lúgubre y triste. Era como si te absorbieran todos los ánimos con tan solo estar en presencia de ese hórrido lugar.

—Bueno, pues estamos oficialmente en "Losoblies"

Hermione Granger miró al mago y la expresión afable que tenía se desdibujó de su rostro. Rigel alzó la varita e hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano haciendo que un paraguas negro apareciera en su mano.

Miró hacia adelante y de algún modo, su campo de visión se volvió lúgubre, sin esperanza… sin vida. Era una larguísimo puente de piedra grisácea que, junto con el tiempo que hacía quitaba la alegría a cualquiera. Había dos Aurores; uno de origen francés y el otro originario de Hungría que los acompañaron en un estremecedor silencio hasta el final del puente donde se encontraba el encargado de vigilar todos y cada una de las celdas.

Era un homber muy mayor, casi anciano, tenía una leve joroba y una mirada en su cara que parecía que la acaban de robar el alma.

—Pollux está junto con Malfoy, ambos nos esperan en la celda. —dijo Narro tratando de distraer de alguna forma a la bruja.

Hermione asintió con pesadez, de manera casi inperceptible.

—No creo que les sea de ayuda. —intervino el celador —ese tal Wirlack no a mediado palabra en ningún momento, ni siquiera sé si es mudo.

Aquello no era bueno, si querían ayudar a Forneus necesitaban la absoluta colaboración por su parte, maldita sea, ¡era su vida la que estaba en juego!

Los dos magos subieron por unas estrechas escaleras donde solo podían ir el uno detrás del otro. Del mismo modo que el puente era lúgubre pasaba lo mismo con el interior de aquella horrorosa cárcel. Era oscuro, ruin y diabólico y lo que era peor, de algún modo de consumía el alma.

—Celda mil cuatrocientos ocho.

El carcelero sacó unas llaves que fácilmente recordó a Hermione al viejo Filch cuando vigilaba por las oscuras noches nocturnas de Hogwarts.

—Si alguna vez necesitan huir por motivos de seguridad, no duden en encerrarlo. Estas llaves pueden hacer que se paralice el suficiente tiempo para que puedan huir.

La bruja se preocupó.

—¿No es el hechizo _Ferrumigne_?

—Así es, soy consciente de que se prohibió en todos los países, pero a sabiendas de las sabandijas que se esconden por aquí, ese hechizo es efectivo para mantenerlos a raya.

A Hermione no la agradaba que se tuviera que usar un hechizo tan letal como ese, introduciéndolo en un llave. Si un preso quisiera escaparse, esa llave se volvería incandescente, se volvería en llamas y arremetería contra el cuerpo del mago que quisiera huir, e incluso podría llegar a matarlo. Se podría decir que era una especie de bala mágica con forma de llave que podía matarte lentamente y hacerte pasar por un calvario indescriptible donde el dolor podía llegar arozar la locura.

Tan simple y tan letal.

—Se encontrarán un largo pasillo, sabrán que es su celda por que habrá dos Aurores. Si necesitan algo, llámenme.

Rigel dio las gracias, aceptó la llave y se adentraron en un largo pasillo oscuro y siniestro donde, tal como dijo el celador, estaban dos aurores que custodiaban la entrada.

La bruja estaba más nerviosa de lo que la habría gustado estar. Sabía que Pollux Willckberg era un tipo legal, alguien de fiar como también lo eran los dos Aurores que custodiaban la celda… pero, Malfoy no.

« _No seas imbécil Hermione, si te hubiese querido hacer daño lo habría echo tiempo atrás_ » se riñó a sí misma.

Rigel y ella entraron finalmente a la lúgubre celda de Forneus Wirlack. La celda en si misma era una miseria. Una simple cama de paja y una silla en la otra punta de la habitación. Pero… eso no fue lo que la hizo arrugar su rostro.

Jamás lo pensó, ni en mil años lo habría creído. Pero por una vez, comprendió que una persona podía generar terror con su presencia. Y esta vez, no era Malfoy. Dudaba que él lograra generar tanto poder solo por su mera presencia. Y hasta Voldemort se quedaba corto a su lado. No, ni siquiera Bellarix era capaz de generar tanta pesadez, ni con toda esa abundante locura que regaba con maldad cada partícula de oxígeno que ella respiraba.

Sadismo.

Odio.

Ira.

Todo eso se podía percibir en el ambiente. Era pesado, y a Hermione la costaba respirar. Parecía como si el propio Wirlack se estuviera mofando de ellos mientras consumía todas sus energías. Mientras se deleitaba de su sufrimiento. Una naturaleza atroz que clamaba sangre a sus víctimas, era como si el propio Forneus perteneciera a una raza superior a la de ellos. Como si todos los de su alrededor fueran simples gusanos.

Parecía que aquella ideología supremacista de sangre pura fuese real.

Un hombre que parecía de otra casta superior, un eslabón superior a la raza humana. Tanto poder que emanaba que si el propio Voldemort hubiese sabido de su existencia probablemente le habría pedido de rodillas que se uniera a él.

Hermione contuvo el aliento. Puede que fuera un hombre muy mayor, teniendo los setenta cumplidos, pero el halo de caos y destrucción junto con una maldad latente que era imposible de respirar le hacía saber a todos los presentes que podría matarlos con solo una mirada.

Era alto, y mucho, aunque estuviera sentado y encadenado en las muñecas con pesadas cadenas que colgaban de la pared, se podía percibir que su estatura era de considerable tamaño; Casi los dos metros. Era delgado, pero no por ello significase que fuera débil. Parecía incluso que mantenía esa constitución física con la única intención de ejercer el engaño para aquellos pobres infelices que osaran en retarlo.

El pelo era completamente blanco, aunque con algunas hebras grises que habían quedado en su juventud, lo que la indicaba que debió de tener el pelo oscuro cuando en tiempos pasados, fue joven alguna vez. Era largo, de echo le llevaba algo más abajo de su torso.

Tenía unos rasgos feroces y afilados. Una nariz larga y puntiaguda junto con unos rasgos muy agraciados, ahora, tapados por la vejez y las arrugas.

Y sus ojos.

No miraban hacia ningún lado más que el suelo, como si los sujetos que estaban a su alrededor fueran asquerosas lombrices que no merecían la pena de mirar.

Parecía un lobo entre corderos.

Oh, si. Esta vez Hermione Granger tenía a alguien a quien temer de verdad. Hermione comprendió que estaba delante de un verdadero mortífago. Un verdadero asesino.

—No a mediado palabra desde que lo capturamos. —habló Pollux.

—¿Ninguna palabra? ¿nada? —preguntó Rigel incrédulo.

—Absolutamente nada.

Hermione miró de reojo a Malfoy, de manera discreta.

No parecía estar muy ajeno a la conversación. De echo, ni siquiera estaba escuchando lo más mínimo. Su pirada grisácea estaba pegada al preso que tenía delante. Era como si el propio Malfoy estuviera viendo con horror y admiración una bestia horrenda y peligrosa. Con miedo y a la vez que con adoración.

Y no lo culpaba.

—Bueno, habrá que intentarlo. Como dice; "a la tercera va a la vencida" —dijo algo animado Rigel, aunque lo hacía más por autocompasión que por creer que realmente fuera a suceder algo.

Willckberg no dijo nada más allá de callar un suspiro ante el perpetuo silencio de su cliente.

—Veamos señor Wirlack. ¿sabe como se llama?

Silencio.

—¿Sabe porqué está aquí? ¿porqué cree que está preso?

Silencio.

—¿Sabe de qué se le acusa?

La Gryffindor miró con cierta lástima. Sabía que por muchas preguntas que le hicieran a ese preso no iba a conseguir mucho más que la misma respuesta silenciosa.

Nada.

Tanto Pollux como Narro continuaron sus preguntas. Era una verdadera sorpresa el modo en que todavía luchaban por hacer que Forneus lograra decir algo. Hermione pensaba incluso si quizás el celador estaba en lo cierto. Quizás aquel mago era mudo, que algún hechizo le había echo estar así.

Pero dudaba que fuera eso. Si hubiese sido así habría tratado de hablar, de gesticular de expresarse por lenguaje de señas, y desde luego que no era el caso.

Lucius y ella se encontraban en la misma situación. Observando, analizando, examinando al curioso sujeto que habían capturado de lleno su atención. Aunque ambos estuvieran en lados opuestos de la habitación se estaban imitando de manera inconsciente el uno al otro.

—Por favor señor Wirlack, necesitamos su cooperación

La voz de Pollux sonaba desesperaba, cansada de estar hablando solo, de no tener en ningún momento ni una condenada respuesta.

—Oiga, si no contesta a ninguna de las preguntas le juzgarán sin juicio previo ¡le darán a los dementores! —exclamo Rigel cansado de la terquedad del mago.

Como era de esperar, solo hubo silencio. Ni siquiera movió ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera cuando escuchó algo tan grave como que estuviese a punto de morir por los dementores.

—Es precisamente lo que quiere —dijo por primera vez Malfoy.

Todos se giraron hacia él, excepto el propio Forneus que se limitaba a mirar el suelo.

—Él, no teme a la muerte. Él la espera. —explicó Lucius. —él quiere que le entreguen a los dementores.

Él quería morir.

Quería hacerlo.

No temía en desaparecer.

Rigel miró a Pollux pasando por Lucius y finalmente descansar su mirada en el cuerpo de Forneus.

—Señor Wirlack; ¿es usted consciente de las palabras que le acaban de decir? —preguntó Narro.

Otro aletargado silencio sin indicio alguno de reacción. !Parecía un condenado mueble!

—Señor Wirlack, le vuelvo a preguntar ¿comprende la gravedad de su situación? ¿realmente desea ser entregado sin juicio previo al ministerio de magia? —volvió a preguntar Rigel.

¿Realmente deseaba morir? ¿tan poco le importaba que fuera a fallecer de esa manera tan horrible y atroz?

Sin embargo, aunque Hermione estuviera de acuerdo con Lucius; había cosas que no tenían sentido. Si Wirlack realmente quisiera morir se vería a un hombre devastado, a un hombre completamente roto. Unos ojos sin vida y sin fuerzas para seguir viviendo. Eso, habría sido lo lógico según la teoría de Malfoy… pero no era así. La energía que se podía respirar en esa celda era de desprecio, de asco, como si toda la situación le enojase por lo ridícula que era. Una persona que quería morir no podría desprender tal cantidad de negatividad. No al menos con esa intensidad y con esa rabia.

Forneus había aceptado su muerte.

Que no era lo mismo que desearla. Y si realmente lo deseara, no sería en el modo en que lo estaban exponiendo.

Rigel se pasó las manos por la cabeza desesperado renegando con la cabeza, del mismo modo que Pollux se limitaba a suspirar con la esperanza de salvarlo echo pedazos y Lucius… optó a salir de la celda con desgano, parecía incluso que estaba decepcionado por su descubrimiento.

De algún modo, la celda se quedó vacía con Forneus en la misma posición en la que le encontraron y a Hermione Granger estática en la misma posición en la que había llegado.

Hermione sabía que lo que iba a hacer era una de las mayores imprudencias que cualquier mago o bruja podría cometer en su sano juicio. Pero a esas alturas, poco importaba si sus acciones distaban de ser, o no con sentido común.

La muchacha, desobedeciendo a toda orden lógica se acercó a Forneus. Algo temblorosa, casi parecía un corderito caminando hacia el matadero.

Ella trataba de autoconvencerse, de que sabía que nada malo iba a pasarla, que Rigel y Pollux junto con dos Aurores que daban más que la talla, estarían allí para socorrerla en caso necesario. Aunque estaban más centrados en hablarse el uno al otro discutiendo sobre lo que podrían hacer con Forneus que en darse cuenta de que Hermione, no había salido de allí y que estaba a solas con un sádico que no dudaría en matarla.

Hermione dio un paso tras otro, y lo que parecía tan lejano al estar al lado de la puerta se volvió cercano e imprudente. Pero no la importaba, sabía que Wirlack quería luchar, que no estaba en su naturaleza rendirse, menos aún cuando era más que latente en el ambiente que ese hombre no era de tirar la toalla. No, su naturaleza le dictaba a luchar contra todos, hasta contra si mismo si eso precisaba.

Hermione se quedó a tan solo un par de metros del preso. Solo unos pocos. Pero a esa distancia, dudaba que pudiera levantarse y tratar de hacerla daño. No olvidaba que Pollux había estado a su lado y el ex-mortífago ni se había inmutado.

Y aún así…

Su pulso se había disparado, mentiría si decía que no tenía miedo. La verdad, estaba aterrada. Pero había algo que superaba todos sus temores. Había algo que tenía ese tal Forneus que la hacía incapaz de creer que ese mago se había limitado a rendirse. Había algo que la decía que debía de ayudarlo. Una vocecilla interna que pese a la ironía, era una voz silenciosa.

—Señor, ¿me escucha? —preguntó Hermione con suavidad y sosiego.

La cabeza de Wirlack se levantó en el acto, como si lo hubiesen despertado de un sueño.

Unos ojos negros como el carbón la miraban con Euforia. Era como si él estuviera contemplando a la criatura más bella y hermosa. Era deleite lo que había en sus ojos y no odio como habría podido esperar.

Hermione estuvo por correr, por salir huyendo, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo si no fuera porque unas manos rápidas y feroces la sujetaron con fuerza atrayéndolo hacia él.

Entre el grito de Hermione y el sonido de las cadenas moviéndose de manera violenta fue más que suficiente para que Rigel, Willckberg y hasta el propio Lucius Malfoy se dieran cuenta de su terrible error al ver que Granger no estaba con ellos.

Hermione apenas podía comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo. La bruja creía que Wirlack la mataría, que la despellejaría o que al menos trataría de infringirla el mayor dolor posible. Pero no fue así.

Sus rostros estaban apenas a unos centímetros de sus caras. Casi podían rozar sus narices.

La chica estaba más asustada de lo que alguna vez podría haber admitido. Casi tanto, como lo estuvo en la mansión Malfoy.

Forneus agachó la cabeza y se acercó a su cuello, sintiendo como aspiraba su aroma.

—Canela… dulce canela… hueles como ella… hueles como ella. —susurraba como si estuviera en una alucinación más onírica que real.

—Señor… suélteme. —trató de farfullar con todo el valor que tenía. —por favor… le pido que me suelte. —dijo Hermione luchando contra los brazos que la tenían firmemente agarrada por la espalda.

Wirlack, como era de esperar, no hizo caso. Estaba sumido en su propio mundo. Deleitándose con la fragancia de la muchacha. Hundiendo su nariz en aquella deliciosa montaña de rizos dorados.

—Si… —murmuró con una voz profunda y maquiavélica—debes de ser un mensaje de Colette… Colette, mi dulce Colette… —Wirlack cerró los ojos y se deleitó del suave aroma que emanaba la joven bruja.

Miel, canela y un ligero olor afrutado.

La mente del mago oscuro viajó por unos instantes a unos paisajes cálidos y hermosos. Tan tiernos, tan dulces… aquella extraña mujer olía igual que esa felicidad. Esa calidez que había logrado transportarlo a unos momentos de absoluta placer.

Las manos del preso se aferraron con más fuerza en la espalda de Hermione provocando que ciertas punzadas de dolor llegaran a su cerebro.

—Si… tu has sido enviada por ella… es la única explicación. —susurró con suavidad con un halo de ternura.

Hermione no ignoró el nombre de aquella mujer.

Colette. ¿Quién diantres era Colette? ¿quién era para que el propio Forneus se dignara en abrir la boca? ¿Tan importante era?

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza. El oxígeno comenzaba a fallarla, y la poderosa magia que estaba desprendiendo Forneus hizo que se agravará aún más su inevitable colapso. No sentía que algo malo la fuese a ocurrir… todo lo contrario. Se sintió extrañamente protegida. Casi como si la propia magia de Forneus la estuviera colmando del descanso tan necesario. Como si estuviese quitando toda esa energía negativa que durante tanto tiempo había acumulado.

« _Duerme_ »

La voz sonaba ronca y pesada. Pero familiar, era cálida y suave. Sonaba como un padre calmando a una hija inquieta.

« _Duerme_ »

Volvió a sonar esa voz. Y retumbó con más fuerza en sus oídos. Era una extraña sensación de borarchera, pero de manera agradable.

Solo tenía que hacer eso, solo tenía que dormir. Tenía tantas ganas, tanta necesidad de poder descansar. Sin sueños… sin pesadillas… sin dolor.

Hermione escuchó a lo lejos las voces de Rigel y de Pollux. También la de los Aurores.

« _Duerme_ »

Se volvió a repetir esa voz ronca y agradable. Hermione no podía evitarlo. Realmente quería ahcer caso omiso a esa espectacular magia que lograba adormilarla como nunca lo habían echo antes. Sus husos no dolían, su espalda tampoco y la cabeza donde tenía contínuas punzadas de dolor por la falta de descanso desaparecieron por completo dejando una agradable sensación placentera de estar flotando en un cómodo colchón.

« _Duerme_ »

—Si —susurró de una manera inaudible, de una forma que solo Forneus pudo escuchar.

La respuesta del hombre fue una suave caricia en el pelo que fue lo que hizo que finalmente la Gryffindor se entregara en los plácidos brazos de Morfeo.

Quizás, podría tener por fin, el reposo que tanto ansiaba.

Si, por fin pudo dormir sin recuerdos.

...

Lucius no lograba comprender que diablos había pasado por la mente de Granger para hacer semejante majadería en acercarse a un demente como lo era Wirlack. Sin protección, sin las precauciones necesarias. ¿Acaso las cadenas no eran suficiente advertencia para ella? ¿es que acaso había que poner con luces de neón diciendo; "asesino despiadado, si te acercas te mata"?

¿¡En qué diablos pensaba!?

Después de que esa niña estúpida se desmayara, hechizaron a Forneus mientras él se reía de una manera desquiciada. La verdad, daba miedo. Incluso la risa demente de Bellatrix, a su lado, parecía una monjita de la caridad.

Y por su culpa, estaban ahora en la situación actual en la que se encontraba.

Vigilando a ese sádico lunático. Aquel maldito no era tonto. Después de que le lanzaran un hechizo que a más de uno le habría dejado inconsciente, el canalla se levantó como si nada (sin soltar a la bruja dormida) y les dijo con toda la calma del mundo que copearía.

 _«¡Maldito hijo de perra!»_

Lucius no es que estuviera enfadado, eso era poco. Estaba iracundo, enajenado hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas. No tenía ningún sentido lo que sus ojos habían visto. Wirlack estaba desecho, no había ni el más mínimo indicio de que quisiera luchar por su vida. Y de repente, aquella repugnante _sangresucia_ logró hacer lo impensable. Logró que Wirlack colaborara en su propio caso.

Y ahí era donde residía el problema.

Lucius estaba haciendo de niñero con ese psicópata mientras ese desgraciado se tomaba un té en una celda del ministerio diplomático, que, comparada con _Losoblies_ era una habitación de lujo. Una cama en condiciones, junto con una manta de lana gorda por si pasaba frío, un lavabo, calefacción, ropa limpia y suave… oh, y hasta libros por si se aburría (sin mencionar el conjunto de té que había pedido para rematar ese aire de soberbia).

El patriarca de los Malfoy, que estaba sentado, lo miraba de reojo. Sabía que no podría hacer mucho, ni siquiera el mortífago podría huir aunque quisiera. Sin tener que mencionar que había dos Aurores en la puerta final haciendo de vigilancia "por si a Forneus le daba la venada que querer matar a alguien". Sus tobillos estaban atados con unas cadenas mágica que eran irrompibles, y no importaba el hechizo que se usara para ellas. No había nada que las pudiera deshacer a excepción de la persona que la hubiese colocado. En este caso el propio Rigel que andaba demasiado preocupado por esa estúpida bruja sin sentido común.

Y ahora que pensaba en Rigel… iba a matarlo, algún día ¡lo haría!

¡A quién se le ocurre traer a alguien como Wirlack a la propia sede diplomática! ¡en que cabeza cabía semejante locura!

 _«Vigilalo, volveré cuando sepamos del diagnóstico de la señorita Granger»_

Ya estaba dudando si Narro y Hermione no estaban emparentados en sangre. Desde luego que ellos dos estaban como auténticas cabras.

Lucius se pasó las manos por la cara, maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras Wirlack parecía estar disfrutando como un sádico de la situación.

El hombre de cabellera rubia alzó la mirada para sentir un halo de temor que revolvió todo su cuerpo.

Wirlack, que parecía estar distraído tomando el té mientras leía dejó de lado esa acción para centrar su mirada en el hombre que estaba fuera de las rejas.

No supo porqué reaccionó de esa manera tan poco razonable, o al menos con sin ese característico control por el que siempre fue reconocido.

—¿Que diablos miras?

Forneus dejó el libro que estaba leyendo y sonrió de manera diabólica.

—¿Cree que no sé quién es? —preguntó el preso mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a las rejas.

Lucius lo miró sin comprender, y por instinto, acabó enderezándose de su silla.

—¿Perdona?

Forneus rió con burla mientras alzaba la cabeza y olía el aire que se había concentrado en la habitación.

—Perfume de " _fleur de bouleau_ " del barato por su puesto, aunque hace ya tiempo que no lo usa. Probablemente usó " _parfum de châtaigne_ " cuando tenía dinero y ahora se tiene que conformar con algo más… asequible para su bolsillo ¿verdad? —la sonrisa de Forneus se ensanchó aún más — por norma, aquellos que usan el perfume de castaño suele ser comprado por las brujas de alta cuna para sus petulantes mariditos ¿cierto? —el mago ladeó la cabeza — ¿que le ocurrió a su esposa? ¿se fue con otro y le dejó abandonado? ¿se cansó de la rata que tenía como esposo?

Lucius se tensó de inmediato.

—No te atrevas a ir por ese camino. —amenazó con odio.

La única respuesta que recibió fue la risotada del mago.

—Oh, los Malfoy nunca cambian. —Forneus lo miró de arriaba a bajo —pelo rubio, rozando el blanco, ojos grises… y esa mirada. Como si todos fueran vasallos. Pobrecito Malfoy, ¿perdió su fortuna eligiendo al bando equivocado y tiene que trabajar en un ministerio de mala muerte? ¿protegiendo a aquellos que su familia despreció?—el mago fingió estar haciendo memoria —¡Oh, espera! Además el ministerio perteneció a su engreída familia. —terminó riendo a carcajadas. —oh, ¡como puede ser la ironía!

Lucius apretaba con demasiada fuerza los nudillos. Sabía muy bien que ese viejo mago solo estaba tratando de provocarlo. Que solo era un truco suyo para distraerlo y lograr cuales quiera que fuera su cometido. Él lo sabía, pero era difícil no caer en sus palabras.

Sin embargo, del mismo modo que Forneus perteneció a la casa Slytherin Malfoy también lo hizo. Y Lucius sabía como usar sus palabras en su contra. Se levantó y lo miró con arrogancia a los ojos negros del preso.

Lo que el propio Lucius ignoraba, era que Wirlack era mucho más astuto de lo que alguna vez habría podido pensar y más despiadado de lo que alguna vez pudo creer.

—Es curioso que lo diga un mago que asesino a tantos _muggles_ , que después huyó a Francia como un cobarde para vivir en un pueblo donde vivía lo que más odiaba, sin poder asesinar a ninguna de esas aberrantes criaturas… ¿durante cuantos años?

—Cuarenta y tres para ser exactos—sonrió de una manera falsa e hipócrita —solo un pequeño detalle Malfoy ¿qué le hace creer que dejé de asesinar a sangre fría?  
Lucius se quedó helado. Junto con una extraña sensación de peligro que se incrustó en su piel.

—Oiga, no ponga esa cara de rata muerta ¿de qué se sorprende? Usted es como yo. No cambiamos de ninguna forma. No importa lo que pase, está en nuestra naturaleza comportarnos como estúpidas alimañas engreídas que tienen que matar a los que no sean de su especie.

—No te atrevas a compararme, tú y yo no somos iguales, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Wirlack enarcó la ceja.

—¿No? ¿de donde venía esa mirada de repugnancia absoluta cada vez que esa joven se movía? ¿como si el aire que ella respiraba estuviera infectado? Oh, Malfoy. No somos tan diferentes como se niega a aceptar.

Lucius respiraba con dificultad. La idea de que alguien tan horrible como Wirlack lo conociera hasta ese punto lo asustaba. Le aterraba la idea de que realmente fuera tan evidente el arraigado racismo que sentía hacia los hijos de muggles y lo que era peor, no se sentía culpable.

—Y sin embargo sabías que Granger era una sangresucia, podías haberla matado, pero no lo hiciste. ¿Será que te encariñastes de ellos?

—Eso es diferente Malfoy. Muy, muy diferente.

—Oh, ilumíname.

Forneus sonrió de lado, dejando entre ver las arrugas que había ganado con los años.

—Ella no es una sangresucia. Al menos en el sentido figurado —explicó mientras se volvía a sentar a los pies de la cama, mirando de frente a Lucius.

—No te entiendo.

—Ella tiene esa calidez… ella hace que el frío desaparezca. Los demonios que te persiguen huyen para no volver, sus manos son cálidas, ella espanta a los miedos. Ella es luz, el felicidad.

—¿Dé que diablos estás hablando?

La expresión de Forneus se endureció.

—No se trata de sangresucia o sangrepura. No, no. Ya no se trata del vulgar racismo que hoy en día conocemos. Se transforma en algo mucho, mucho más antiguo. Algo más arcaico y místico. —su voz se suavizó, del mismo modo que su rostro.— Es el bien y el mal. Calor y frío, blanco y negro, hombre y mujer. Cuando conoces a una persona que es así, te das cuenta de que estás en un grado de inferioridad y lo que es más increíble; no te importa.—cerró los ojos, y pareció por unos momentos que el propio mago se había ido a otro mundo— Te gusta, por que las sensaciones son tan deliciosas, tan… espectaculares. Que puedes ignorar todos y cada uno de tus ideales.

Lucius analizó con profundidad aquellas palabras.

—Dudo que Granger pueda hacer eso, no tiene esa capacidad mágica.

—No, Malfoy, te estás equivocando. No se trata de magia ni de poder… se trata de otra cosa.

—¿Dé que se trata entonces?

Forneus abrió los ojos, dejando que su mirada se quedara fijada en el techo de su celda.

—Redención y perdón.

Lucius se sintió estafado por aquellas palabras. De echo, estaba más alterado de lo que a él le habría gustado en admitir. ¿El bien y el mal? Qué clase de tontería era esa? ¿acaso el haber estado conviviendo con tanto muggle le había atontado el cerebro?

—Estás mal de la cabeza. —finalizó mientras se daba la media vuelta. Poco le importaba lo que dijera ese demente, solo quería salir de allí y dejar de escuchar mejaderías. O al menos, eso era lo que se decía a si mismo.

El mago que estaba detrás de las rejas se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

—Quizás, pero al menos no me persigue el cadáver de mi mujer.

Lucius se paró en seco. Giró la cabeza casi aterrado por aquellas palabras que fueron tan pesadas como el plomo. No había ni rastro de color por su cara, solo una expresión de calvario permanente que se quedó dibujado en su rostro. Las manos le temblaron en el acto, y una extraña sensación glacíal se quedó en sus huesos.

Frío. Hacía demasiado frío.

Otra vez sentía esa horrible sensación de abandono. Esa estela fantasmal de amargura que volvía a calarse dentro de su piel.

—¿Ves a que me refiero Malfoy?

Lucius tembló sin control. Los recuerdos vinieron de golpe en su mente. Ese rostro, esa expresión, esos ojos. El traje negro, las lágrimas.

Solo quería cerrar los ojos y huir, ya estaba muy cansado. Estaba cansado de toda ese sufrimiento y dolor. De ese continuo martirio.

Lucius escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Narro llamándole, diciéndole que Granger se había recuperado, que no la había pasado nada malo.

Pero en esos instantes lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse pálido al ver una vez más a su esposa mirándolo con repugnancia.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor.**

Muy buenas a todos. Supongo que este capítulo habrá sido un sube y baja de emociones (al menos para los personajes) donde al pobre Lucius y la pobre Hermione tienen que lidiar con tantos problemas que a veces pueden con ellos.

Vayamos al grano.

Pensé que Forneus tenía que ser alguien atractivo en su carácter. Ya sabéis, que fuera alguien que te cayese bien a pesar de que quieres huir de él.

Para aquellos avispados (si es que alguno se a dado cuenta) usé la habitación 1408 de la película y novela de Stephen King, que, para los que sepan de que va, Forneus tiene muuuucho que ver -es simplemente un pequeño aviso-

Ya e visto algún que otro comentario que me piden que vaya más deprisa con la relación de los personajes. Y es por eso que escribo esto.

NO PUEDO.

No es que no quiera, es que realmente no puedo hacerlo. Va en contra de mi naturaleza. Aparte de que sería un crimen atroz. Son dos personajes muy complejos, personajes que tienen sus problemas y sus traumas, como sus miedos o sus alegrías. Y si derepente hago que Lucius vea a Hermione con otros ojos de la noches a la mañana… siento que sería muy mediocre. Tiene que haber una evolución entre ambos. Sobretodo en dos personas tan dispares como ellos dos.

Por eso es donde Forneus se mete de por medio, donde tiene un protagonismo muy importante y donde se convertirá en el principal promotor de Lucius haciéndole ver (desde una forma demasiado retorcida) que se pueden hacer excepciones.

Y ya terminé.

Besos desde España.

(Escribidme cabrones, eso me haría jodidamente feliz)


	8. Capítulo 8: Dolorosa realidad

"Las sociedades más peligrosas son aquellas en cuyas venas ha sido inyectado el veneno del miedo, del miedo al cambio."

 _Octavio Paz_

 _._

 **Capítulo 8: Dolorosa realidad.**

Hermione se había recuperado con rapidez, aquel desmayo no duró más de tres días. Lo cual, era un alivio. Rigel se preocupó mucho por ella, de echo fue él quien se encargó de pedir a Renoir que le diera de comer a Crookshanks a sabiendas de lo mucho que se preocuparía la bruja al despertarse.

Bien; no había matado a su gato de hambre, podía quitarse un peso de encima.

—¿Qué pasa Crookshanks? —preguntó a su gato mientras se enroscaba en sus piernas. —¿es que quieres que llegue tarde al trabajo?

La contestación de su mascota fue largo maullido, y siendo su dueña conocía bastante bien esa contestación. En pocas palabras; el gato no quería que se fuera del piso.

Hermione podía llegar a ser una chica dura, a veces; incluso inflexible para ciertas cosas y tan estricta como podría llegar a serlo Minerva McGonagall… pero cuando se trataba de su mascota mirándola con esos ojitos de cordero degollado… simplemente la resultaba difícil no derretirse.

—Vamos Crookshanks, estoy bien, cariño mío —le habló con dulzura mientras alzaba a su gato entre sus brazos. —no me hicieron daño si es eso lo que te preocupa.

El gato restregó su cabeza por el pecho de su dueña, como si con eso pudiera darla el consuelo que ella necesitaba. Y como si la hubiera entendido se bajó de sus brazos y se dirigió al sillón que miraba frente a la ventana convirtiéndose en una perfecta bola de pelo.

Hermione sonrió. Sabía que al ser mitad _Kneazle_ le hacía ser un gato excepcionalmente inteligente. Solo había que recordar el modo en que salvó a Sirius Black y cómo desenmascaró a Peter Pettigrew.

La bruja salió del piso y se fue hasta la sede del ministerio.

Tenía que volver a trabajar cuanto antes, tenía que volver a ver a ese mago. A Forneus, tenía demasiadas preguntas en la cabeza que no paraban de rondarla sin descanso.

¿Quien era Colette? ¿qué tan importante era para él para que susurrara ese nombre? ¿por qué la hizo dormirse sin intención que querer hacerla daño? ¿cual era el propósito de empezar a cooperar ahora? ¿por qué hacerlo? Después de todo el tiempo que estuvo preso ¿por qué querer hablar ahora?

Hermione abrió la puerta de la sala de despacho donde recibió un ufano abrazo de Marie.

—¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Me " _dijegon"_ que ese animal te dejó inconsciente! —exclamó la bruja.

Hermione sonrió correspondiendo al abrazo.

—Estoy bien Marie, no te tienes que preocupar. —dijo la Gryffindor tratando de calmarla.

—¿¡Qué no me preocupe!? Rigel me lo contó todo, me dijo lo que había pasado en _Losoblies_ ¡no " _compgendo"_ como puede " _dejag"_ a ese desquiciado " _dentgo"_ del " _ministegio"_!

—Creía que esa fue la decisión del señor Malfoy. —cuestionó la chica.

—¿Malfoy? No, él no tiene potestad para eso.

—¿Y quién lo tiene? —preguntó dubitativa.

—El " _supegiog"_ de Malfoy. " _Pog_ _decirglo"_ de algún modo, Rigel hace " _interlocutog"_ entre ellos.—explicó Marie mientras la acompañaba a la zona de su escritorio.

Hermione se quedó pensativa, eso quería decir que ella tenía un jefe que a su vez, ese jefe tenía otro jefe. Urg, demasiado lioso de comprender, pero fácil de captar.

—¿Y por qué no quiere presentarse como superior de Malfoy?

Marie la sonrió.

—Tiene su lógica. Muchas veces " _tgatan"_ con " _peligosos cgiminales"_ , y tener un " _gostgo"_ invisible " _pu_ _e_ _ge seg"_ de mucha ayuda.

—Por eso Rigel está a sus órdenes.

—Más o menos, " _pego"_ sí. Aquí al menos es como se " _tgabaja"_.

En definitiva, que el superior de Malfoy había tenido esa idea y por lo que era obvio el patriarca de los Malfoy no le quedaba otra que aguantarse y aceptar.

—¿Podría volver a ver a Wirlack?

Marie la miró como si la hubiese salido otra cabeza.

—¿Después de lo que te hizo?

—¿Pero podría volver a verlo?

Marie pareció algo dubitativa, y con claras evidencias de no estar mu dispuesta a compartir "cierta" información.

—Si, pero acompañada.

—¿Acompañada? ¿por quién?

—Por Malfoy.

« _Me puedo ir entonces a la mierda_ » pensó con pesimismo.

Cuando se sentó en su escritorio, muchos de los "asalariados" como solía llamar Rigel a sus empleados dejaron su zona de estudio para ir preguntando por su estado; si se encontraba bien, si la dolía la cabeza o a veces, simplemente tratar de mejorar su estado de animo.

Hermione nunca se sintió tan cómoda en un lugar donde la ocupación y el estudio de leyes mágicas pudiera ser tan agradable y ameno.

Cuando se la acabaron todo el bombardeo de preguntas sobre su estado de salud se fijó que tenía un sobre junto con una caja que estaba en el suelo, bajo su mesa.

—" _Pog ciegto, Grangeg"_ , te han enviado un paquete desde Hogwarts. —vociferó Marie mientras salía del salón de trabajo con unas carpetas pesadas.

Hermione supo de inmediato de qué se trataba. Rápidamente abrió el sobre donde el remitente era la directora de Hogwarts.

Abrió la carta y comenzó a leer con rapidez.

.

 _Estimada señorita Granger;_

 _Espero que su estancia en Paris sea agradable, siempre escuché maravillas de esa ciudad._

 _Sé que me envi_ _ó_ _una carta_ _pidiéndome_ _el informe del alumno Forneus Gravenson Wirlack. Siento mucho la tardanza en esta carta, pero_ _l_ _a_ _verdad,_ _me fue muy_ _difícil_ _encontrar_ _los documentos de ese mago. De echo, parecía invisible. Me pareció muy extraño que no hubiese nada sobre este_ _estudiante_ _por lo que_ _indagué_ _por la historia de Hogwarts y (gracias a M_ _e_ _rlín) Dumbledore_ _y Dippet_ _guard_ _aron_ _los informes originales del señor Wirlack._

 _Sé que se estará preguntando por el paquete que tiene a su lado. Se trata sobre todos los informes de Wirlack. Desde su fecha de admisión, hasta su graduación. Dentro de todos esos parámetros, están guardados todas las faltas y castigos que a tenido, desde detenciones, hasta simples observaciones de los profesores que tuvo en ese momento._

 _Espero que sea de ayuda._

 _Un cálido saludo._

 _Minerva McGonagall._

 _ **PD** : Puede que la resulte interesante, pero en el momento en el que el señor Graveson desapareció casualmente hubo un gran incendio en la zona administrativa donde se guardaba bajo llave todos los escritos sobre los alumnos. Yo en aquel entonces ya me había graduado, pero me enteré años más tarde cuando accedí a la docencia._

 _._

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par. Lo que tenía frente a ella era una joya del tamaño del Taj Majal.

Bendita Minerva y sus santísima paciencia. Toda la información que la había proporcionado era de un calibre sin igual. Tenía más de lo que ella podría haber pedido.

Sin escatimar en tiempo, Hermione hizo un suave gesto con la varita y la caja se abrió en dos dejándola un buen taco de papeles e informes que, muy a su pesar tendría que leer con suma atención y no darse el lujo de pasar por alto cualquier tipo de dato. Por su bien, pondría a un lado toda la información que la resultara relevante para el caso. Mientras que los que fueron "archivos basuras" se lo entregaría a Pollux por si le era útil en el ámbito legal y evidentemente por si acaso se la escapaba algo.

Y así comenzó su mañana. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado enfrascada en toda esa montaña de papeleos pero había cosas muy inusuales en ella.

Sin siquiera olvidar el último mensaje de Minerva, ese extraño incendio que "casualmente" acabó con todos los documentos del mago, haciendo que fuera imposible rastrearlo.

Otra cosa que debía de investigar.

Hermione pensó que sería bueno investigar sobre la familia Wirlack. Antepasados de hace varios siglos hasta el actual Forneus que se encontraba en una celda. Quizás lograra encontrar algo de utilidad, algo que pudiera decirla sobre el actual preso que habia bajo sus pies.

Como era de esperar, no logró encontrar nada más que callejones sin salidas. Hermione acabó dirigiéndose a la biblioteca mágica, en la sección de las familias de sangre pura Inglesas con el apellido Wirlack, pero ni siquiera eso. Solo había varias líneas que explicaban brevemente su linaje;

" _ **Gravenson Wirlack:** La familia Wirlack, que anteriormente se pronunciaba como Warlock -debido a la persecución de los muggles a estos-; La etimología comúnmente aceptada de brujo deriva del Inglés Antiguo, que significa "Oathbreaker" o "engañador". Una derivación del antiguo nórdico Vard-lokkur "el que llama a los espíritus"._

 _Son los únicos magos conocidos por ser capaces de ejercer magia oscura y al mismo tiempo magia blanca a su antojo. Del mismo modo que tienen la capacidad de invocar demonios si así lo desean y hacerlos sus servidores usando sus poderes._

 _Otro dato característico de las familia Warlock es su falta de envejecimiento. No se tratan de magos inmortales, si no de un crecimiento más lento, por no general, suelen vivir el doble de la media._

 _Su linaje se remonta desde el siglo III D.C."_

Hermione comprendió que se encontraba con uno de los linajes más antiguos del mundo. No la sorprendía en absoluto que Grindelwald lo quisiera en sus filas. ¡Lo que tenía en sus manos era una joya! Y eso que solo eran un par de líneas. La bruja se sintió un poco decepcionada. Un montón de magos pura sangre con varias páginas que explicaban su historia y Warlock o Wirlack (como se prefiriera llamarse) apenas llegaban a un mísero renglón.

Por si acaso, que no estaba de más ser precavida, se llevó el pesado libro a su mesa con la esperanza de poder encontrar algo.

Hermione sabía que tenía algo grande frente a sus ojos. Algo realmente valioso, pero que en esos instantes no lograba verlo.

Dejó que el pesado libro cayera en su mesa dejando que un fuerte estruendo se colara por los oídos de todos los trabajadores.

Hermione pegó un suspiro y se remangó las mangas de su jersey.

Tenía mucho trabajo.

Los ojos avispados de la chica comenzó a leer de arriba abajo todos los informes de Wirlack, incluso informes médicos. Algo que le pareció particularmente curioso.

¿Porqué siempre acababa en la enfermería a inicios de las clases y siempre trataba de quedarse en navidad en Hogwarts?

Según la doctora Guldberg (la anterior enfermera a Pomfrey) escribía partes médicos en los que indicaba fuertes lesiones en el abdomen, brazos, piernas y espalda. Había varias fotos en movimiento en blanco y negro donde podía ver a un aniñado Forneus con el rostro magullado.

Hermione sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho al ver esa imagen.

No había que ser un genio para sospechar lo que ocurría en esa casa puertas para dentro.

—Maldito enfermo —murmuró para sus adentros.

Siguió investigando, pero los informes médicos fueron desapareciendo pasados los años (para alivio de Hermione). De echo, las veces que había permanecido en la enfermería con la señora Guldberg había sido por peleas con sus compañeros y no por hematomas anteriores a la entrada de Hogwarts.

Los informes académicos eran increíbles, de echo, superaba con creces sus propias notas, donde la "E" (Extraordinario) estaban en cada una de las asignaturas.

No pudo evitar sentir que una vena competitiva saliera de ella creyendo con total seguridad que si no fuera por Snape habría tenido sus mismos resultados.

Aunque en el fondo una vocecilla la decía que eso nunca pasaría.

La joven Gryffindor siguió ojeando todos los escritos de las observaciones de sus profesores.

" _Excelente alumno"_

" _Una mente prodigiosa"_

" _Si sigue con esos resultados podrá ascender a altos cargos_ "

En pocas palabras, era el estudiante perfecto; buen comportamiento, excelentes notas académicas, un largo y perfecto linaje familiar.

Pero.

Había un enorme pero.

Fue curioso encontrar un viejo informe de años posteriores a la desaparición de Forneus, más importante que eso; estaba escrita por el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore.

 _Año; 1948_

 _Para; Wilhelmina Tuft._

Hermione se sorprendió al ver ese nombre; Wilhelmina Tuft ¿porque alguien como Albus querría hablar con la primera ministra mágica sobre un alumno desaparecido hace ya tiempo? ¿cual era el propósito de esa carta?

Hermione abrió el sobre donde estaba guardado unas letras tan inquietantes como lo sería estar solo en una casa maldita después de una sesión de espiritismo. Y lo más curioso, en el final de la carta estaba completamente chamuscada. Y eso no la auguraba nada bueno.

 _Estimada señora Tuft._

 _Lo que usted leerá será totalmente confidencial y como amigo, le ruego que mantenga este secreto._

 _Hace tiempo, como ya sabrá desapareció uno de los alumnos más prometedores de toda la comunidad mágica. El señor Forneus Graveson Wirlack. Se de sobra que ya sabe que se unió a las filas de Grindelwald y que fue su persecución lo que hizo que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra._

 _Casualmente se originó un incendio que acabó precisamente con cualquier dato que estuviera relacionado con el señor Wirlack._

 _Descubrí algo muy alarmante, ministra Tuft. Uno de mis alumnos estuvo merodeando por la zona de estos archivos, zona que estaba completamente restringida. Su nombre;_

 _Tom Riddle._

 _No comprendí las razones de ese acto hasta que me percaté de su linaje y de sus resultados académicos._

 _Supera con creces a dicho alumno y con diferencia._

 _Wirlack siempre tuvo un asombroso control sobre la magia negra sin que tuviera un afecto secundario hacia él, y sospecho que Tom ya tiene planes para su futuro._

 _Y es por ese preciso motivo por el que yo la escribo esta carta._

 _Hace unos días el señor Riddel pidió una vacante como profesor para defensa de las artes oscuras (gracias a Merlín) que el director Dippet lo rechazó._

 _Por eso es importante que mantenga este gran secreto._

Y ahí, era donde se cortaba, donde la carta se tornaba a un profundo oscuro donde era evidente que alguien había quemado ese último y vital fragmento.

" _Ese último y vital fragmento"_

Que casualidad.

Todo se estaba llenando de continuas casualidades. Casualidades que estaban agotando su paciencia.

Era más grave de lo que alguna vez habría podido creer. El mismísimo Lord Voldemort había tratado de buscar información sobre ese mago. ¡Después de tanto tiempo! ¿por que motivo alguien tan extremadamente narcisita como lo era Voldemort se pondría a buscar datos de un alumno que ni se sabía en que año había entrado?

La bruja se quedó pensativa por unos instantes.

Si lo que decía el libro sobre etimología sobre familias puras de magos era cierto… ¿Cuantos años tenía Forneus cuando entró por primera vez a Hogwarts?

Las horas pasaron con rapidez, y se podía ver el atardecer que no tardaría mucho en dar paso a la noche por las ventanas. Pero como era de esperar, Hermione no era muy propensa a mirar el reloj, y ni mucho menos, fijarse que hora era.

Cerró los libros, preparó una carpeta con toda la información que necesitaba y se marchó del salón. Tenía que hablar con él, tenía que tener respuestas.

Pero tampoco quería tener a Malfoy cerca de ella. Quería hacerle todas las preguntas que ella necesitara con total libertad y sin ninguna presión. Presión que tendría si estaba el padre de Draco.

Ella no era ninguna masoquista, no era tan estúpida como para obedecer ridículas normas que a ella no la compensaban.

« _Haber Granger, no seas tonta, si Harry y tú construisteis un puñetero ejército contra Umbridge en quinto año, robastes los ingredientes para hacer la poción multijugos y además engañastes a la loca de Lestrange ¿cual es el maldito problema en ir de estrangis hasta la celda de Wirlack?_ » y ahora que lo pensaba, tenía que ir a un especialista, el modo en que se estaba contestando a si misma no era normal.

Con bolígrafo en mano y un cuadernillo aparte, bajó hasta las mazmorras del ministerio, teniendo que darse un buen paseo por el oscuro pasadizo donde se encontraba el mortífago (después de haberse identificado al Auror y asegurarle que Malfoy la había dado permiso y que más tarde vendría con ella). Ahí estaba Forneus dando vueltas con total tranquilidad al rededor de su celda, de considerable tamaño.

Una luz se prendió en el acto cuando la presencia de Hermione se hizo presente.

—¡Oh eres tú! ¡que alegría volver a verte! —exclamó con una sincera felicidad. —pensé que iba a volver a ver a esa estúpida rata albina.

Hermione no lo comprendió con exactitud, pero una sonrisa natural se dibujó en su cara (y en parte por la expresión usada por Wirlack para referirse a Lucius).

—Yo también me alegro de volverle a ver señor Wirlack. —expresó con franqueza.

La bruja acercó la silla hacia las rejas, ni demasiado cerca, ni demasiado lejos. En un punto neutral hacia Forneus.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó nerviosa sin saber que hacer en una situación como esa.

El hombre profirió una suave risa entre los dientes. Casi se reía de la tierna inocencia que desprendía la joven muchacha.

—Muy bien cariño, muy bien. En una celda se puede estar muy bien.

La cara de Granger se ruborizó hasta el punto de parecer un tomate estreñido. Y en gran parte por la aguda respuesta de Forneus.

—Lo siento, no entiendo que me pasa —se disculpó mientras trataba de hacer que sus orejas no ardieran de un momento a otro.

Para empeorar las cosas, unas fuertes risotadas del Wirlack hicieron que Hermione se avergonzara aún más.

Muy bien sabía que no había mofa tras esas risas, que no había la intención de hacerla quedar mal. Más bien, era la reacción de un hombre experimentado con tantos años de vida cargando en su espalda ante la encantadora ingenuidad de una bruja tan vital y tan llena de vida como lo era Hermione.

Wirlack se apoyó en la esquina de su celda, dejando que los barrotes no empezaran tanto su vista.

—Se que traes preguntas para mi preciosa, no importa que tan absurda sea, trataré de responderlas con la mayor exactitud que pueda.

—¿Cualquier pregunta?

—Cualquier pregunta.

Hermione se acomodó en la silla, con más confianza.

—¿Cuantos años tiene realmente?

Wirlack suspiró

—Setenta y ocho, enésima vez que lo digo.

—No, no me refiero al número que tiene que hacer creer al mundo que tiene, me refiero a su edad real.

Forneus la miró con asombro por unos instantes, para después sonreírla con cariño.

—¿La verdad?

—La verdad.

—Nací en el año mil ochocientos ochenta.

Hermione no tardó mucho en hacer cálculos.

—Pero… entonces tienes… ¡ciento diecinueve años!

—Si, estoy en lo que se dice; "en la flor de la vida" —bromeó Forneus.

La bruja lo miró con agrado.

—Entonces… ¿a que edad entró por primera vez a Hogwarts?

El hombre decidió dejar de apoyarse en la esquina de su celda y optó por dar un par de vueltas por la celda, notoriamente más animado.

—Me temo que mis resultados académicos provienen de una ligera farsa. No es lo mismo que un niño de once años estudie pociones que uno de dieciocho.

—Por eso fue el mejor de su generación.

—Así es querida, aunque mis conocimientos sobre la magia fueran limitados y propios de un niño de un estudiante de mi curso y nivel visual fuera el de un chiquillo; en el ámbito mental era un adulto. Eso, evidentemente me simplificaba mis estudios.

Hermione sabía que decía la verdad, sus palabras eran acordes con su historia.

—¿Conoce a Voldemort?, quiero decir, su antiguo nombre era Tom Riddle.

Forneus caminó hasta los barrotes de hierro y apoyó su rostro en los travesaños, haciéndole parecer un niño pequeño.

—Como no acordarme de esa petulante lombriz.

Hermione se sorprendió, de echo, poco faltó para que hubiese rebotado en al silla.

—Espere, ¿usted le conoció?

—Más bien él a mi. Me buscó y me encontró, me dijo que yo sería perfecto en sus filas.

La chica dejó por unos momento la necesidad de hacer las preguntas necesarias para el caso. Y de alguna forma inconsciente, optó por querer saber más de ese extraño hombre que lograba tranquilizar sus miedos y hacerlos desaparecer por completo.

—¿Por que no se unió a él?

Forneus miró hacia el techo, como si pudiera ser testigo de una amplia bóveda celeste.

—¿Por que no me uní a él? —repitió entre los dientes —en el lugar donde estaba era muy feliz, por fin sentí que era libre, que mi alma podría ser limpiada. —Bajó la cabeza para volver a mirar a la joven bruja que lo miraba y escuchaba con atención —por su puesto, ese imbécil no entendía un no como respuesta.

—Pero usted está aquí, quiero decir… él no… no le mató.

La expresión del preso se volvió una más lúgubre y aterradora. De sus labios, se dibujó una maquiavélica sonrisa, mientras parecía saborear los recuerdos de tiempos pasados.

—Tratar de chantajear a monstruos como yo puede salir caro preciosa.

La bruja sintió como su pecho se comprimía. La atmósfera actual del oscuro pasillo se había tornado fúnebre y macabro. Casi podía respirar el sadismo de Forneus.

—El amenazó con destruir el lugar donde vivía, evidentemente tomé las medidas necesarias. —su voz se estaba volviendo más ronca, ya no era ese tono de voz que usaba con ella, cálido y amable. Lo seguía siendo, pero de un modo más oscuro y sombrío. —y por lo visto… funcionó de maravilla.

—¿Q… qué le ocurrió?

Hermione no quería admitirlo, pero estaba asustada (y eso era poco) no tanto por Wirlack si no por los actos atroces que cometió en el pasado.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo pequeño gorrión?

La chica estuvo a punto de contestar, de decirle que sí aunque la respuesta la provocara terribles pesadillas. Sin embargo, el sonido de una puerta de hierro se abrió y una voz demasiado reconocible para ella llegó a sus oídos. De inmediato, la bruja se alarmó sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

—Shh, no te preocupes por el pequeña, las ratas no son enemigos de los leones —la susurró Forneus haciendo que lograra calmarse. Quizás no tanto por el simple echo de que se sentía seguro con la presencia de Wirlack.

Hermione se giró hacia la figura que se acercaba a ella.

—Creía que la habían advertido que no podía bajar aquí sin mi permiso expreso y sin mi presencia

La voz de Lucius era tan fría como el hielo, y se podía notar a leguas el creciente enojo que emanaba por cada poro de su cuerpo. Incluso eso la hizo sentirse pequeña. Quizás demasiado.

—Yo… yo… necesitaba hacer al señor Wirlack varias preguntas cuanto antes. —explicó con nerviosismo y atropellándose en sus propias palabras.

—¿Oh claro, y en su cabeza no pasó por su idea que para bajar aquí necesita el permiso mío?

—Simplemente creí que la presencia de otra persona sería innecesario.

—¿Innecesario? Parece que tengo que refrescarla la memoria, ¿no fue por su acto insolente y descarado por el que estuvo unos días desmayada? ¿que por su culpa hemos tenido que tomar estas ridículas medidas?

—¡Solo quería tratar de avanzar y ayudar con el caso! —se defendió la leona sintiéndose incapaz de levantar la mirada.

—¿Ayudar? —enarcó la ceja con burla —más que ayudar lo único que ocasiona son problemas, uno detrás de otro que no terminan nunca.

Forneus miraba la escena como si fuese un partido de tenis. Y por lo visto, ya era hora de meterse de por medio y evidentemente a favor de la muchacha.

—No creo que una rata pueda llegar a tener más de dos neuronas corriendo por ese flácido cerebro suyo, dígame Malfoy ¿cuantas veces tuvo que arrodillarse para tener el actual puesto que tienes? ¿que le dijo a los ministros ?; ¡oh, por favor!, ¡suélteme soy solo un hombre inocente que tuvo que luchar por su familia! —exclamó sobreactuando mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho como si estuviera interpretando una obra de Shakespeare —vamos Malfoy, no se ponga ahora hipócrita.

El hombre de pelo rubio dirigió una mirada asesina a Wirlack, mirada que evidentemente no efecto en absoluto a Forneus, de echo, pareció divertirlo aún más.

—Granger, a mi despacho —dijo con furia pero sin salir de ese característico y calmada faceta de Malfoy, aunque cualquiera podía percibir el colosal enojo que hervía por sus venas.

Hermione asintió cabizbaja, sintiendo pavor a los ojos de plata de Lucius. Ella era incapaz de mirarlo, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Era tanta rabia la que había que no tenía las fuerzas para poder contemplarlo.

La chica empezó a caminar detrás de Malfoy no sin antes girar la cabeza y despedirse con un suave gesto con su mano al recluso que respondió de la misma manera.

Los dos llegaron a la cámara de Malfoy. Apenas había gente por los pasillos y ni mucho menos en los grandes salones de trabajo. Parecía tan desértico que a Hermione la produjo una sensación de frío y malestar.

La idea de estar completamente sola con ese mago no la gustaba.

Cuando los dos estaban dentro de su despacho, Hermione sostuvo con inocencia que Malfoy simplemente la maldeciría por lo bajo y la dejaría marchar.

Pero en la mente del platinado esta de todo, menos en dejarla ir. No sin antes escupir todo lo que tenía en mente.

—¿Es usted por casualidad algún tipo de persona masoquista? —preguntó con veneno el mago.

La chica tragó con fuerza, la forma en la que la miraba la hacía sentirse pequeña.

—N… No señor.

—¿No? ¿explíqueme entonces por que diablos había bajado sin ninguna maldita compañía donde ese lunático? —preguntó el hombre mientras rodeaba su propia mesa como una bestia enjaulada.

—Yo… simplemente creí que sería mejor…

—¿Ir sola por que tendría más libertad en hacerle todas las preguntas que quisiera? ¿ir sola por que sabía que así no tendría compañía?

Hermione se mordió los labios con nerviosismo, sintiendo un peso descomunal sobre sus hombros. Sintiendo como Malfoy la miraba con un profundo desagrado.

—Cualquiera diría que la gusta que la torturen.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Perdone?

—Vamos Granger, ¿quién estaría tan loco como para bajar sin ningún tipo de seguridad a la celda de ese sádico? Después de lo que la hizo.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Si tan solo alguien le hubiese tratado de sacar sangre de su cuerpo no habría salido nada. Simplemente la bruja era incapaz de procesar lo que estaba escuchando.

¿Era una broma? Tenía que serlo, ni siquiera Snape podía llegar a ser tan insensible como para soltar semejante burrada delante de ella.

¿Es que Lucius no se daba cuenta de que el verdadero problema era él y no Forneus?

—Espero que esto sea una broma de mal gusto señor Malfoy —se encaró Hermione.

—¿Porque cree que iba a ser una broma? —interrogó con veneno. —ese mago la dejó inconsciente y el día en que se recupera baja a verlo sin mi permiso y sin tan siquiera un aviso.

Hermione respiraba con dificultad mientras sus ojos comenzaban a barnizarse de un brillo que ella conocía demasiado bien.

—El señor Wirlack nunca quiso hacerme daño.

—Oh, nunca quiso hacerla daño. —dijo con ironía —Venga Garnger, dígalo.

—¿Decir el qué? —cuestionó la bruja confundida. —N… no le teniendo.

Lucius se puso delante de ella, obligándolo a que lo mirara.

—No se haga la tonta Granger. —manifestó Lucius con una profunda y arraigada burla mientras se acercaba más a Hermione.

—Le repito que no le entiendo —volvió a reincidir y esta vez más asustada que antes al ver que Lucius estaba acabando con su espacio personal.

—Se que piensa que yo soy igual que Wirlack, que soy un desalmado y un asesino ¿cierto? ¿porque si no trata de evitarme cada segundo como si yo fuera la mayor escoria?

La manos de Malfoy se fue directa hacia el cuello del jersey de la chica atrayéndolo hacia él. Obligándola a que lo mirase a los ojos de una vez por todas.

—Suélteme señor Malfoy —trató de advertirle con la voz temblorosa.

—Dígalo Granger, diga; "Usted es igual que Wirlack, es igual de malvado y sádico"

Los ojos de Granger acabarían cediendo a las lágrimas de un momento a otro. Pero por orgullo, trataría de aguantar lo máximo que podía.

—Váyase al infierno —escupió con furia aunque por dentro temblaba como un flan.

Lucius estaba disfrutando demasiado con la situación. Por fin, por fin podría descansar sin que esa mirada lo persiguiera, sin que esos ojos lo miraran como si lo conociera mejor que él mismo. Por fin podría tenerla como en el segundo año.

Solo un poquito más. Solo tenía que asustarla.

—Oh vamos, se que esa boquita puede hacer mucho más que insultar a alguien, diga lo que tiene en mente; deje que esa legua impura desvele sus secretos.

Hermione no supo el porqué, pero como si de un autoreflejo se tratase respondió con una sonora bofetada en la mejilla de Malfoy.

Lucius se había quedado aturdido por el soberano bofetón de la chica. El mago se echó hacia atrás unos pasos sobándose la mejilla que había sufrido el golpe. Levantó la cabeza y su pulso se congeló por completo.

Los ojos de dorados de Hermione estaban completamente húmedos, nublados por gruesas lágrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas. Con las mejillas teñidas de un fuerte rubor nacidas de la rabia e indignación. Mientras que su labio inferior temblaba de lo dolorosa que era la situación en la que estaba.

—Lo sé; soy una impura, lo peor de la sociedad mágica ¡una paria!

Lucius fue esta vez el que no podía apartar la vista de los ojos de la bruja.

—Una asquerosa sangresucia —escupió con asco, imitando a la perfección los años de continuos insultos de Draco.

Hermione se levantó las mangas de su jersey, mostrándole a Lucius la horrible cicatriz de su brazo.

—Vaya, ¡que sorpresa! ¡Como si fuera ganado!, la poca inteligencia que me queda me da para poder leer. Tengo curiosidad por saber que pone —La chica comenzó a deletrear la marca que llevaría de por vida— en resumen; Sangresucia.

Ahora era Malfoy quien se encontraba totalmente paralizado de pies a cabeza. Jamás pensó que la imagen de Granger pudiera provocar tanto dominio.

—¿Quiere saber la verdad señor Malfoy? ¿quiere saberla? Lo evito por que miedo.

La voz de Hermione se quebró por completo, dejando que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos con más fuerza.

—Tengo mucho, mucho miedo; No por usted, si no por los recuerdos que evoca su presencia señor Malfoy; la humillación, el desprecio, esos gritos que me siguen todas las noches, esa loca de Lestrange mientras me busca por toda mi casa… mi cicatriz. —Hermione tiró un poco de las mangas de su jersey para quitarse las lágrimas.

—Quizás vaya a tener razón señor Malfoy; quizás sea masoquista. ¿quién en su sano juicio querría trabajar teniendo como jefe al tipo que no hizo absolutamente nada cuando me estaban torturando con una imperdonable? ¿quién trabajaría con el padre que adoctrinó a su hijo para que insultara a todo aquel que fuera descendientes de muggles? ¿con el hombre que por su culpa casi muero petrificada por un basilisco?

Hermione se quedó por unos largos segundos en silencio, tratando se respirar y hacer algo de hueco a sus pulmones que se habían ahogado en sus lamentos.

—No señor Malfoy, jamás pensaré que usted es igual que Wirlack.—la joven Gryffindor alzó su cabeza y lo miró con una arrolladora fuerza— Wirlack es cien mil veces mejor persona que usted. ¿por que si no preferiría su presencia que la suya?

Los ojos de Hermione seguían llorando, seguía teniendo esa mirada rota y desecha pero con unas renovadas fuerzas.

—Sé que solo soy eso; la asquerosa sangresucia que destruyó su vida. Pero tenga en cuenta esto señor Malfoy; usted también destrozó la mía y lo que es peor; la de su propio hijo. —La bruja volvió a apartarse las lágrimas con su jersey —y, ahora si me disculpa, tengo que irme. Mi gato me espera.

Y con esas palabras se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta con suavidad dejando por primera vez a Lucius Malfoy con una horrible sensación en el pecho.

Haciéndole ver una terrible y horrible realidad.

Una realidad que siempre evitó.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor**

Oleeee tú Hermione, desde luego que entre ellos dos a habido una considerable aproximación y el (muy razonable) cabreo de Hermione a estado divino. Antes que nada, ya se que soy repetitiva pero ambos tiene problemas muy complicados con tantas inseguridades que a veces, dan miedo.

Se que tardé mucho en actualizar pero e tenido mucho problemas en esta última parte ¿debía de hacer una Hermione super segura de si misma que nada la afecta y que es la leche? o ¿Una Hermione lacrimógena que no para de llorar? meh, una fusión. Tuve que borrarlo varias veces por que no me convencían y al final (y espero) que esta sea la mejor reacción que e podido escribir sobre ella en este situación. Creo que si hubiese presenciado la escena habría sido así; Hermione llorando por que tampoco es una condenada roca y a la vez soltando pullas del tamaño de una catedral.

Además, creo a Malfoy le habrá dejado una fuerte imagen en el cráneo rubio que tiene.

Espero haber tardado menos en actualizar que otras veces. Pero me a costado.

En fin, un poco de información. Busqué como una desgraciada que los nombres coincidieran como también sus edades, así que en Pottermore encontré que Wilhelmina Tuft fue en realidad la primera ministra de la comunidad mágica por aquel entonces. E tratado de ser lo más exacta que e podido y este a sido el resultado (espero que os haya sido de vuestro agrado)

Y antes que nada, Lo siento Natalys, lo de "Cabrones" en un adjetivo que se usa mucho en españa, pero no solo para insultar si no también se usa de forma cercana para los amigos (lo sé, una soberana gilipollez) así que mil perdones si esa palabra te molestó.

Y con esto me despido.

Saludos desde España y un abrazo.

 **PD** : Escribidme, coño. Me haría muy happy.


	9. Capítulo 9: Frío II

Lo sientes ese punzante perfume de frío en el aire, el gris en los ojos y esos largos ocasos? Es el invierno que llega.  
(Stephen Littleword)

.

 **Capítulo 9: Frío II**

Hermione no comprendía como diablos había llegado a la situación actual en la que estaba. Recapitulando; Hermione se fue a la estación de trenes con la intención de ir a ver la preciosa fuente del lobo y la cierva, pero se encontró (no sabía como) con Rigel y ahora estaban tomando un chocolate caliente a la una de la mañana con unos _croissant_ metidos en una bolsa de papel, junto con varios trozos de mantequilla y mermelada; sentados en una minúscula cafetería (que por suerte) no había ni un fantasma mientras se desahogaba contándole absolutamente todo lo que la había ocurrido en el despacho.

—Vamos Hermione, no es para tanto.

Hermione retorció sus dedos con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué no es para tanto? —repitió mientras bebía unos sorbos de su chocolate —¡Soy una bocazas de unas dimensiones que no están escritas!

Hermione quería darse cabezazos contra la pared ¿¡en diablos pensaba al decirle a Malfoy esas horribles palabras!?

—Rigel, hace un par de horas le dije a mi jefe, osea, Malfoy, por si no lo recuerdas; que había destruido la vida de su propio hijo… ¡Oh si! y que Wirlack era mejor persona que él. Oh dios mío, estoy acabada. —se lamentço poniéndose las manos sobre la cabeza.

—Bueno, es innegable que Wirlack tiene mejor sentido del humor. —contestó sin darle mucha importancia.

La chica le sermoneó con la mirada.

—¡Le comparé con un asesino!

—Pero es un asesino majete.

La bruja se echo la palma de la mano en su rostro.

—Rigel, por el amor santísimo de Merlín y toda su corte mágica. ¿Puedes tomarte algo enserio?

El hombre cambió de lleno su expresión, dejó su taza en el platillo impoluto, entrelazó sus dedos dándole un aspecto serio y la miró con solemnidad.

—Nop.

La bruja trató de mantenerse enfadada, de explicarle que no era un niño. Pero entre el rostro inexpresivo pero la forma infantil en la que había contestado logró que Hermione escupiera unas cuantas risas reprimidas.

—Hermione, escúchame —la llamó Narro esta vez con una verdadera seriedad —aunque te conozco de poco tiempo, se con certeza que no eres de las que van soltando la lengua por cualquier minucia. Aparte de que conozco bastante bien a Malfoy y sé de sobre que esa comadreja albina te había provocado.

—Hurón, es hurón.

—¿Hurón?

Hermione asintió.

—Así era como llamábamos a su hijo; Hurón albino.

Rigel estiró el morro mientras se acomodaba en el respaldo de su silla.

—¡Y se lo tenía callado!, huy ¡como me pondré mañana! —profirió con una voz malévola mientras se frotaba las manos como si estuviera urdiendo un terrible plan —hurón albino padre y hurón albino Junior. Que bueno que la familia herede los apodos.

La chica renegaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—La verdad es que mi hija se lleva muy bien con él. De echo, suele preguntarme si Lucius volverá a casa para jugar con él.

Hermione quedó algo sorprendida. Ella sabía más que de sobra que Malfoy no era ningún horrible monstruo, no era un mago que tenía las emociones de una piedra. Pero imaginárselo llevándose bien con una niña de nueve años era una imagen demasiado borrosa para ella.

—Puedo imaginarme que lo volverá loco.

—¡Eso como poco! —exclamó con mofa—un día, Belona le persiguió por toda la casa porque quería ponerle unos rulos mientras decía algo así de que tenía un pelo de princesa.

Hermione casi escupió el chocolate.

—Ya ves, el princeso Malfoy alias hurón albino padre huyendo de una niña con botas y gabardina roja por que quería peinarlo como a una de sus muñecas. Oh, no sabes la imagen que tengo de él ahora mismo.

La bruja trató de imaginárselo y fue tan gracioso que acabó partiéndose de risa. Un mago que luchó con alguien tan temido como Voldemort huyendo de una chiquilla de nueve años que lo perseguía con un peine.

—No sabía que lo conocías de antes.

Rigel sacó uno de los cruasanes de la bolsa para cortarlo en dos y empezar a untar mantequilla con el cuchillo.

—Si, de echo me lo encontré en la fuente donde tu estabas a punto de ir hasta que un imbécil te paró para hacerte ir a una cafetería que podrían usarlo de congelador.

La bruja nunca entendería como era posible que alguien como Rigel pudiera tener ese continuo filtro de humor que nunca se acababa.

—La verdad es que lo encontré en unas condiciones pésimas. —Hermione le prestó especial atención al ver la expresión afligida del hombre —había llegado a París sin apenas dinero y con unas pintas de vagabundo que te hacía querer huir. Créeme, no tiene nada que ver con el Lucius que actualmente conoces.

—¿Por que lo dices?

Rigel se quedó por unos segundos quieto.

—Estaba ido. Era como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar. Se negaba a dormir, y cuando lo hacía se despertaba chillando. Apenas comía, ni siquiera parecía poder hablar. De echo, llegó a un estado tan crítico de salud que tuve que internarlo en un hospital muggle por que en los mágicos le negaban a atenderle. Ningún mago francés le conocía, pero si los magos que habían huido de inglaterra… y bueno, te puedes imaginar lo que pasó.

Hermione trataba de imaginarse la terrible imagen que Narro la estaba describiendo. Se imaginaba a un Lucius aún más demacrado de lo que ya estaba. Mucho más delgado y paranoico recibiendo el rechazo de toda la comunidad mágica por sus crímenes

—Se que en gran parte de su estado era por haber estado durante medio año en Azkaban. —explicó con seriedad —pero algo pasó después de que saliera. Algo que lo dejó… traumatizado. Fuera lo que fuera, se a quedado marcado en su cabeza. Hacía cosas muy raras, y me temo que las sigue haciendo.

—¿A que te refieres?

Rigel miró a su alrededor, como si temiera que alguien los escuchara (que esperaba si eran la una de la mañana). Cuando vio que cualquiera de los camareros estaban demasiado lejos como para poder oírlos se acercó un poco hacia la chica.

—Le e visto hablando solo.

La chica le miró sin comprender.

—Hermione, yo hablo solo, pero conmigo mismo. Palabras sueltas o simples chistes en los que yo me río como un idiota. Pero cuando Malfoy hablaba solo, hablaba como si alguien a su alrededor existiera. Conversaciones en los que Malfoy respondía y a veces lamentaba. No es la primera vez que le oigo disculparse en mitad de la oscuridad.

—Pero… no…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Al principio creía que era algún fantasma o incluso algún polstergate por lo que no me preocupé demasiado. Pero con el tiempo… me dí cuenta que no era nada de eso.

—¿Nunca le preguntaste sobre porque hablaba solo? —preguntó la chica.

Rigel se encorvó ligeramente.

—No me atreví… y sigo sin hacerlo—el mago se frotó las manos con la esperanza de lograr combatir el frío —quería dejarle su espacio personal, veía que tenía tantos problemas que no quería que se le sumara otro. —la expresión vivaracha de Narro desapreció de su rostro —su hijo, Draco. Apenas lo visita. Es más que evidente que le odia y eso le afecta a Lucius. Carga con tantos problemas que se niega a aceptar que necesita ayuda. Y lo peor es que no lo hace por arrogancia.

Hermione procesó las palabras de Rigel. Era más que evidente que no era la única quien estaba sufriendo de una manera horrible los estragos de la guerra.

Sin saber porque, sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al rememorar las palabras que soltó a Malfoy horas antes de estar en la cafetería con Narro. Sabía que no tenía motivos, que fue el propio Lucius quien se había ganado a pulso una verdades más grandes que una catedral.

Como había dicho Rigel, Malfoy cargaba con tantos problemas que se negaba a aceptar ayuda, pero no por orgullo o soberbia. Si no porque simplemente lo había aceptado. Fuera cual fuera la culpa, había permitido llevar de por vida esos temores a sus espaldas aunque lo estuviera matando.

« _Expiar sus pecados_ » fue lo que pensó Hermione. ¿Pero a que costo? ¿estaba mereciendo la pena? El Lucius que ella recordaba era un hombre orgulloso, lleno de vida. Aunque fuera un racista de tomo y lomo se podía ver a leguas que era un hombre de familia, se le veía muy feliz con la vida que tenía. El brillo en sus ojos grises junto con ese característico atractivo Malfoy le hacían ver a un hombre lleno de vitalidad y dinamismo… lleno de vida.

Y ahora…

Sus ojos se habían tornado en un oscuro mercurio. Ese brillo estaba desapareciendo, como ese lado tan altivo y orgulloso. O incluso que permitiera a alguien como ella hablarle de ese modo. Sabía de sobra que si Malfoy hubiese querido responder de una forma más hiriente lo habría echo.

Pero no lo hizo.

Simplemente permaneció en silencio, aceptando las duras palabras de la bruja. Quizás no tanto por las palabras en si mismas si no por el hecho de no tener ánimos como para contestarla. El, ¡Lucius Malfoy! Y era ahora cuando se daba cuenta Hermione de cuan alarmante era el cambio de Lucius. Él había tolerado sus palabras, no por que fueran ciertas, si no por desidia; La misma a la que acusaba de haberle destruido la vida.

Malfoy había cambiado. Eso era innegable.

« _¿Quién es ahora la mala?_ »

—No se me ocurrió pensar que una persona podría cambiar tanto. —expresó apenada. —¿cómo pude ser tan idiota?

Narro la miró con cariño.

—Hermione, esto es un consejo como el hombre viejo que soy —dijo el mago mientras juntaba las manos de las chicas con las suyas para darla algo de calor —En una guerra nadie tiene la culpa más que los que lideres de bandos opuestos que nublan las mentes de sus seguidores para beneficio propio. Tanto tú, como Malfoy sois víctimas de una horrible y atroz lucha que a dejado demasiadas heridas sin curar. Se que puede parecer un eufemismo, pero sois más parecidos de lo que creéis. El problema, es que sois demasiado tercos como para admitir que necesitáis ayuda —finalizó dando a la bruja una suave colleja.

Hermione miró con una sonrisa a los ojos negros del mago. Era como un autentico padre, al menos era así como Hermione lo percibía. Era cálido y cariñoso y con suavidad y afecto calmaba sus inquietudes.

Probablemente si su padre hubiese conocido a Rigel se habrían echo muy buenos amigos.

El mago pagó al camarero y ambos acabaron saliendo a las frías y oscuras calles de París.

—¿No crees que es muy tarde para que merodees a estas horas por aquí? ¿que dirá tu hija si te ve llegando tan tarde a casa? —preguntó con humor la bruja.

—Probablemente se sentaría en un sillón, se pondría mi bata y mis zapatillas y se pondría a leer un cuento solo por el placer de esperar y preguntarme; ¿que horas son estas de llegar a casa? —la expresión de Narro era tan… tan de él que Hermione acabó partiéndose de risa —Me temo que a heredado mucho de mi… Mierda, solo le hace falta fumar una pipa y tener a un dogo a sus pies.

Entre risas y pésimos chistes, Hermione acabó finalmente en su piso acompañada por Rigel que la llevó hasta su puerta y para despedirse de ella.

La verdad, con todo lo que había ocurrido, Hermione estaba tan agotada física y emocionalmente que acabó durmiendo del cansancio olvidándose por completo de escribir a Harry y la familia Weasley… incluyendo a Ron.

.

...

.

Malfoy estaba revisando unos documentos relacionados con el condenado preso que lo estaba volviendo loco. Estaba en la penumbra más absoluta, con una única lámpara que le ofrecía la luz necesaria para poder leer. Sus ojos le dolían y la letra estaba demasiado borrosa como para que pudiera echarle un vistazo en condiciones.

« _¿Por que diablos se empeñan en hacer letra minúscula?_ » pensaba con enfado Lucius.

Hasta que de repente, sin previo aviso, su puerta se abrió de par en par dejando que la luz exterior entrara por todo el cubículo del despacho.

Ahí estaba Rigel Narro con una bolsa de plástico mirándolo fijamente.

Como el mago había esperado, se encontró a Malfoy revisando informes en los que evidentemente pospuso a leerlos cuando entró.

Ambos se miraron por varios segundos, para que Rigel estallara en sonoras carcajadas.

—¡Vaya tortazo que te a metido Granger!

Lucius apretó con fuerza la mandíbula mientras le hacía pagar las culpas a la pobre pluma que sostenía su mano.

—Madre mía, menudo bofetón. —Narro no paraba de partirse de risa —¡virgen de la Papaya! Te a dejado la mano tatuada en el rostro —terminó con otra risotada.

—¿Podrías recordarme por que no te e matado todavía?

Rigel trató de serenarse mientras se quitaba unas lagrimillas del ojo.

—Creo que por que soy tu amigo.

Lucius rodó los ojos con una evidente exasperación.

—Me haces dudar de ello.

—Vale, vale, ya paro de reírme. Tienes razón, esto no es algo que se deba de tomar a broma.

El mago de origen Vasco mantuvo una expresión seria mientras se acercaba a él para revisar la mejilla del platinado.

—¡Joder, vaya hostias que reparte la señora!

Y como no, Rigel volvió a reírse de Lucius en toda su cara con un descomunal descaro.

—Rigel, te lo advierto, una risa más y te mando a la calle de una patada.

Narro asintió con la cabeza sin abandonar su sonrisa.

—Esto es un botiquín de primeros auxilios. —explicó el hombre mientras le dejaba la bolsa de plástico encima de su mesa. —Ya sabes, por si la gata te vuelve a atacar.

Rigel examinó de reojo la mejilla de Lucius. No era nada serio, solo tenía un pequeño corte en el pómulo junto con una intensa rojez que rodeaba a la herida. Quizás, Hermione no le había golpeado con tanta fuerza como uno podría llegar a pensar. Pero la pálida tez de Malfoy no ayudaba mucho a esconder ese tipo de golpes.

El rubio miró la bolsa la tomó por las asas y la dejó en el suelo.

—Gracias. —expresó con sequedad.

Rigel sonrió de lado.

—Granger me lo a contado todo.

—Oh.

La forma seca y desinteresada en que Malfoy "se sorprendió" hizo que Narro lo mirara con enfado.

—¿Cómo pudistes?

Lucius respiró con fuerza, mientras empezaba a sentir un hormigo donde la furia y la rabia acabarían estallando de un momento para otro.

—Si vas a echarme en cara mis palabras, avísame al menos si vas a soltarme un guantazo.

—De veras que tengo ganas… ¿en que pensabas Lucius? ¿que pasaba por esa cabecita rubia de bote que tienes?

—Por muy divertido que te resulte insultarme tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que discutir contigo.

—¿Más importantes? Joder Lucius, lo tuyo es muy fuerte.

Malfoy volvió a respirar con fuerza. Todo se estaba saliendo de control. Necesitaba leer los estúpidos informes, necesitaba distraerse. La maldita imagen de Granger llorando, llamándose " _sangresucia_ ", el modo en que su rostro estaba descompuesto.

Sus ojos.

Solo quería olvidarse de ello. Quería simplemente tratar de ignorar la situación.

Pero Narro no ayudaba mucho.

—Y pensar que no me lo dijiste. Me hieres Malfoy.

—Rigel, de verdad, no estoy de humor…

—¡Te llamaban Hurón albino!… Bueno, al menos a tu hijo, pero que sin problemas ¿eh?, tu también tendrás el tuyo.

Lucius se quedó por unos segundos algo atontado. Sin entender muy bien las palabras que acaba de decir el mago.

—¿Me e perdido algo?

—Te lo tenías bien calladito, —renegaba con la cabeza como si estuviera realmente ofendido— hurón te pega mejor que comadreja. ¡Y pensar que tenías ese apodo para ti solito!

—Ese apodo es para Weasley. —corrigió el rubio.

—¡Ja! ¡sabía que me ocultabas algo! —le apuntó con un dedo acusador —vamos Lu, no pongas esa cara de vaca con diarrea. Piénsalo; Huron albino padre —dijo mientras alzaba los brazos al aire como si estuviera haciendo aparecer un cartel invisible. —¿O prefieres Hurón albino Senior?

Lucius lo miró con soslayo. Por un momento creyó que le iba a echar en cara las palabras que había soltado a Granger. Realmente creyó por unos instantes que Rigel estaba realmente enfadado con él.

—Ella… ¿está bien?

Rigel se sorprendió por unos segundos que Lucius le hiciera una pregunta como esa. Tampoco había que ser un genio para ver que la mirada de Malfoy había un continuo desagrado que lo perseguía sin fin. Era más que evidente el poco o nada apego que sentía por la señorita Granger. Y sin embargo, a pesar de esa mirada irritada, se molestó en preguntar sobre su estado.

Narro negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del escritorio viendo a Lucius de frente.

—Claro que no —respondió con sinceridad — me contó que tú la molestastes y que ella respondió de la manera en que lo hizo… vamos una bofetada de tomo y lomo,… Estaba muy alterada. Aunque... Sospecho que la preocupaba más el guantazo que te había dado que tus palabras Lucius. —Rigel se echó para atrás mientras se reía con suavidad —si la vieras toda angustiada, era una imagen enternecedora.

El platinado seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

Esos ojos.

Esa mirada.

Sentía una pesadez en el pecho que lo molestaba demasiado. Una sensación de malestar que no acaba, algo similar a una pequeña espina en un dedo.

No era el arrepentimiento lo que torturaba a Malfoy. Si no las palabras de Hermione. El modo en que las dijo, la forma en la que se autoinsultó llamándose sangresucia.

El modo en que lo hizo.

La forma.

" _Lo evito por que miedo."_

" _Wirlack es cien mil veces mejor persona que usted."_

—Lucius —llamó con suavidad Rigel.

El rubio alzó la cabeza y lo miró. No había nada más en su mirada que cansancio y fatiga.

—No te martirices.

—Como si fuera hacerlo por una… una… —Lucius quiso llamarla _sangresucia_ , o al menos impura. Pero de su garganta solo salió el silencio. Las imágenes de su expresión, sus palabras, aquel tono— … da igual.

Narro podía parecer tonto; pero serlo y parecerlo eran cosas completamente distintas. Y una de ellas, era ver como la lengua de Malfoy se hacía un nudo. En especial cuando renunciaba a poder despotricar sobre un descendiente de muggles.

—Ahora que me acuerdo; mañana tendrás que revisar la celda de Wirlack y tratar de hablar con él. Lo único que hace es insultar a cada mago que trata de interrogarlo… oh, y decir como nos mataría si no estuviera entre rejas. A mi me dijo que me empalaría con una barra de hierro incandescente y que me untaría con miel para que los osos me arrancaran la piel.

—A mi dijo que dejaría en una piara de cerdos hambrientos y se sentaría en ver como todos ellos me trituran los huesos, ah, no sin antes arrancarme la cabellera y quemarme los ojos para que mi arrogancia dejara de estar… tan presente —explicó Lucius mientras mantenía una expresión taciturna.

Narro estiró el morro con comicidad.

—Creo que le has caído bien.

—No sabes hasta que punto.

El mago mestizo rió con fuerza.

—Lo peor es que no se libra ni siquiera el pobre Pollux, a él le dijo que lo desmembraría y cocinaría su piel para dárselo a su familia. —La expresión de Narro se deformó del disgusto —de pensarlo… se me eriza la piel.

Malfoy estaba de acuerdo con el otro mago. La forma en que Forneus insultaba y amenazaba a todos los incautos que trataban de interrogarlo era más que aterradora. Y fue una de esas principales razones por las que se enfureció tanto cuando vio a la muchacha en la celda.

En los dos días que pasó ella inconsciente en el hospital, más de dos Aurores se habían negado a mantenerlo vigilado. Finalmente acabaron dejando un Auror que vigilara la puerta del inicio del pasadizo a cambio de una gran suma de dinero.

Vaya sorpresa que fue para él cuando vio que Wirlack la defendía de ese modo.

—Él solo habla con Granger. —recordó Lucius.

—Lo sé, solo tiene palabras amables para ella.—dijo Rigel mientras estiraba su cuerpo —La verdad es que la tiene en un pedestal.

—Si, curiosamente ella es la única que lo hace hablar.

Rigel comenzó a reír con fuerza.

—Creo que la chiquilla no tiene ni idea de como es realmente Wirlack. Aunque no la culpo, si una persona te hace ver solo su lado más amable, es evidente que no puedes tener una mala opinión… Y eso me tiene preocupado.

Lucius frunció el ceño.

—¿Por que lo dices?

—Se que la señorita Granger es sensata, pero tampoco quiero que las dulces palabras de Wirlack la engatusen y acabe haciendo algo imprudente.

—Granger comete idioteces del tamaño de un dragón; pero no creo que ese animal tenga la intención de engatusarla.

Rigel le miró con atención.

—Tienes algo, ¿cierto?

—Si, Granger escribió un informe con todo lujo de detalles después de quedarse desmayada—el platinado abrió un cajón de su mesa y le entregó a Rigel una carpeta donde contenía el escrito de Hermione.

El mago comenzó a leer en voz alta.

—"Antes de quedar inconsciente, el preso comenzó a murmurar el nombre de una mujer llamada Colette. E incluso murmuró con total claridad; _"Debes de ser un mensaje de Colette"_ —Narro se quedó sorprendido y a la vez pensativo —entonces ve en Hermione algo en común con esa mujer misteriosa.

—Es la única explicación lógica a su comportamiento tan… amable.

El otro mago se limitó a reírse con suavidad.

—Entonces mañana comenzaremos con la tortura en tratar de hacerle hablar. Sé que no gusta pero… tienes que bajar con Granger quieras o no quieras.

—Muero de ganas —respondió con sarcasmo el rubio.

Rigel recogió varios archivos y los introdujo en una carpeta mágica que podía cargar con cientos de archivos. Molestó un poco más a Malfoy respecto e ese apodo que tanto le había ocultado. Dobló su abrigo en su brazo y miró con cariño al mago huraño que tenía frente a sus ojos.

—Belona me pregunta si algún día volverás a casa. Te echa mucho de menos.

Un largo silencio se formó en la habitación. No era incómodo, de echo, era un silencio tranquilo y sosegado.

—Si, algún día volveré a casa.

Rigel notó la profundidad de sus palabras. El modo en que las decía. Casi como si fuera un suspiro cargado de añoranza. Como si tratara de perseguir una genuina felicidad que nunca lograría capturar.

—Nos vemos mañana. Ta' luego Lucius o si lo prefieres; Hurón albino senior.

El rubio rodó los ojos preguntándose, si algún día, Rigel llegaría a madurar.

La puerta se cerró y Lucius volvió a quedar en una oscura penumbra.

Solo, con sus pensamientos.

" _Una asquerosa sangresucia"_

Lucius apretó la mandíbula con más fuerza de la que debía.

¿Por que no paraba de recordar las palabras de Granger? ¿porque lo perseguían de ese modo?

" _Tengo mucho, mucho miedo"_

Una sensación de amargor capturó su garganta.

Esos ojos, inundados por las lágrimas. Esa expresión rota.

Esa mirada.

Lucius respiró con fuerza mientras que la rabia empezaba a burbujear en su piel.

" _Lo sé; soy una impura"_

¡Otra vez esa voz! Que alguien la callara, que alguien le ayudara. Que alguien escuchara sus gritos de socorro.

" _Una asquerosa sangresucia"_

" _Asquerosa sangresucia"_

" _Sangresucia"_

" _Sangresucia"_

—Todo lo que dijo la impura es verdad; Wirlack es mejor persona que tú.

Lucius no tuvo que alzar la vista para saber quién era.

Ahí estaba Narcissa, en la oscuridad de su mente, en los rincones más oscuros de su despacho; con su elegante vestido negro. Con su perfecta piel y su gélido rostro.

—¿Que quieres ahora? —preguntó con verdadero enojo.

—¿Querer Lucius? ¿de verdad lo preguntas? —una expresión de melancolía retrató su rostro saliendo de la oscuridad para que su marido la contemplara con claridad —quiero que me devuelvas lo que me has quitado.

Su marido la miró por primera vez a los heladores ojos azules de su esposa.

El cuerpo de Lucius temblaba, temblaba de miedo y de dolor.

Ahí estaba su difunta esposa mirándolo con un profundo dolor y tristeza. Si al menos fuera odio, podría lidiar con ello. Pero con esa expresión de pena… solo podía apartar la mirada y aguantar el amargor de su boca.

—¿Que puedo darte Narcissa? —inquirió con soslayo sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Quiero que me devuelvas mi vida. La que tú me robaste.

Los ojos de Malfoy comenzaron a barnizarse.

Los recuerdos empezaron a asaltarle en su mente. Empezaron a taladrarlo con recuerdos amargos que chupaban su alma.

—Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento… pero no hay magia que pueda hacer eso. —respondió con un profundo dolor. — puedo darte cualquier cosa, pero no me pidas eso.

La mujer miró con indignación el salón de Lucius. Parecía incluso que se sentía indignada de estar ahí.

—Eres patético. —respondió con asco. —no me extraña que Draco te odie.

—No vayas por ese camino Narcissa —la advirtió con su voz.

—Oh, ¿no te gusta lo que digo? —preguntó con una malvada sonrisa —pero si son verdades. Verdades enormes que tú, te niegas a ver.

—Narcissa, te lo pido por favor. Para, hoy no… hoy estoy cansado.

La rubia enarcó una ceja.

—¿Estás cansado? —inquirió con dolor. —¿Y crees que yo no? Todavía siento el dolor Lucius, todavía lo noto. —Narcissa lo miró a los ojos —todavía siento la presión en mi cuello. La que tú ejercías contra mi.

—Narcissa por favor.

El hombre se estaba alarmando más de la cuenta. Empezaba a tener miedo, empezaba a sentir que todo se estaba saliendo de control.

Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos ardían.

—¡Todavía me sigues matando Lucius! ¡por que no lo ves! ¡por que no lo ves! ¡sigo llorando! ¡me sigue doliendo! —la voz de su esposa se quebró por completo. No por lágrimas, si no por rabia.—¡maldigo el día en que te conocí! ¡Te odio! ¡te odio!

El rubio se levantó con violencia y tiró de un solo manotazo todo lo que había en su mesa.

—¡BASTA! —gritó con violencia.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Casi como si su grito se hubiese echo eco por todo el edificio. Casi incluso, como si hubiese logrado que Narcissa hubiese desaparecido.

—Basta… basta —murmuró con dolor mientras se pasaba las manos por el rostro. —basta.

Necesitaba calma. Necesitaba descasar, necesitaba respirar.

¿Por que nadie podía escuchar sus gritos? ¿por que nadie se daba cuenta de su dolor? ¿por que nadie era capaz de darse cuenta en el agujero en el que estaba atrapado?

¿Es que sus gritos eran demasiado silenciosos?

Lucius acabó arrodillándose al suelo, cayendo gradualmente hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo. Sus manos seguían pegados a su cara. Prefería esa oscuridad, prefería no poder ver nada.

Su cabeza estaba postrada en el piso.

Sus hombros temblaban, su cuerpo lo hacía.

Sentía frío. Mucho frío.

—Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento.

La voz de Lucius se volvió en un extraño trance donde repetía continuamente las mismas palabras.

Cerró los ojos como si fuera un niño pequeño temiendo a la oscuridad, para entender segundos más tarde el verdadero terror al sentir unas manos tan gélidas como el hielo acariciando su cabeza mientras le susurraba palabras epantosas llenas de odio y rabia.

Que terrible era el frío.


	10. Capítulo 10: Dolor

_"La maldad no difiere ni en hombre, ni en mujer, ni en etnia, religión o política. La maldad es maldad. Punto."_

Juan de las Nieves

.

. **Capítulo 10: Dolor**

Para alguien como Hermione Granger no era común levantarse con pereza, y ni mucho menos descuidar su imagen por pura desidia. Pero como siempre, había una primera vez para todo. Y hoy, era su caso. Lo poco que había dormido se había visto reflejado no solo en su cara si no en su ropa. Optando por un simple jersey gris y unos pantalones de rojos con unas zapatillas medio desgastadas.

Hermione recogía con somnolencia las carpetas de su escritorio. Estaba algo desanimada. Había tratado de buscar Malfoy, pero no tuvo éxito. Quería ir donde él y disculparse, en especial por sus palabras. En parte no había motivo, pero por otro… no la daba derecho a prejuzgarlo. Pero por alguna razón no lo encontraba.

Cualquiera habría pensado que la evitaba.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Marie.

La Gryffindor la miró con una expresión confusa en el rostro.

—Si, ¿por que no iba a estarlo?

La bruja de mediana edad la miró con preocupación. Últimamente Hermione estaba teniendo muchas ojeras, y de vez en cuando ponía una expresión de dolor mientras presionaba el vientre.

—¿Has comido en condiciones?

La bruja la miró comprendiendo el origen de la pregunta.

—Si… siempre recibo una cesta llena de comida…. Lo bueno es que no tengo que cocinar —aclaró Hermione con una sincera sonrisa. —La verdad es, que recibo unos bizcochos que se van del mundo. Algún día te los traeré, seguro que te gustarán.

La mujer de cabellos rubios la miró más tranquila, su mirada se ablandó dejando que se fuera esa sensación desagradable… sin embargo había algo que la tenía mosqueada. Había algo con Hermione que no estaba bien. Sin embargo, Marie prefirió dejarlo pasar. No porque quisiera, si fuera por ella la registraba hasta en su casa. Pero por el aspecto de Hermione y su mirada cansada sabía que lo último que necesitaba era que la hostigasen con preguntas impertinentes.

—" _Hagé_ " que me " _cgeo_ " tus palabras, " _pego_ " cualquier cosa que necesites… dímelo, " _sege_ " todo oídos.

La bruja la miró con agradecimiento y asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo haré, te lo prometo.

Marie la miró por última vez, preocupada por el gradual deterioro de salud de Granger. Se giró y caminó hacia la puerta de salida donde tenía que enviar varios formularios al ministerio de asuntos mágicos.

—Una cosa Marie.

—¿ _Oie_? —se giró haciendo que los pocos magos que pasaban se quedaran embobados con su espectacular figura.

—¿Por casualidad… no sabrás donde está Malfoy? Tengo que ir a hablar con el recluso.

La bruja de falda roja asintió con una sonrisa.

—Con una " _condisión_ ".

Hermione entrecerró los ojos con una cómica desconfianza.

—¿Que tramas Mari Tere? —preguntó con ingenio usando el tan divertido apodo entregado por Narro.

—" _Igás_ " conmigo a una " _cafetegia_ " que " _conosco_ ". Si o si.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos mirándola de guasa.

—Mmm, está bien.

Marie, tratando de contener la risa al ver que uno de los magos se estampó contra una columna distrayéndose en ver su figura respondió a la chica.

—Se que está con Rigel y Pollux en el piso " _supegiog_ " del edificio… si mal no me equivoco… —la mujer comenzó a hacer memoria —en el piso " _tgeinta y cuatgo"(34)_ están en una sala, " _sab_ _g_ _as_ " cual es cuando veas una única puerta azul. _Ovoir petite souris_. (Adiós pequeña ratoncita)

Hermione la dio las gracias con la mirada mientras se mordía el labio tratando de controlar una risotada que haría que más de uno se girara hacia ella al ver que muchos magos se quedaban embobados mirando como idiotas el trasero de Marie.

Y eso, era algo que la propia bruja sabía y lo usaba a su favor. Hermione podía poner la mano en el fuego a que Marie vestía con faldas de lápiz ajustada desde la cintura hasta más abajo de las rodillas, solo por el placer de ver como los hombres caían como moscas solo por mirarla. Aparte de que era evidente, que a esa bruja la encantaba vestir de manera elegante y refinada. Y vaya que si lo hacía.

Hermione no podía evitar pensar que si alguien como Marie saliera por las calles muggles habrían creído que era alguna actriz actuando como aristócrata en una escena ambientada en los años veinte.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos trató de concienciarse de que tenía que ir donde Malfoy y hacerle bajar con ella a la celda donde estaría Wirlack dando paseos continuados.

Y esta vez si que era importante.

Estaba comenzando a tener leves sospechas sobre quién era Colette, sin olvidar que había información demasiado importante del que ni siquiera estaba segura de entregárselo ni a Rigel, ni a Malfoy. Y muy grave era para que la propia bruja optara por ocultar esa información.

Hermione se frotó los brazos.

La cosa se estaba poniendo muy fea.

La bruja accedió con facilidad al piso treinta y cuatro. Donde se sorprendió enormemente al encontrar ministros mágicos de Inglaterra.

Y era eso lo que la preocupaba.

¿Que diantres hacían los ministros de magia de Londres en la capital de Francia? ¿que era lo que se traían entre manos?

Hermione trató de ir hacia la puerta azul a base de empujones, intentando pasar lo más desapercibida posible para algunos magos que conocía demasiado bien.

Colocándose algunas carpetas en los hombros tapando gradualmente su cabeza, logró al menos que nadie la pudiera reconocer. Lo cual, para ella fue un alivio.

Cuando llegó a la puerta azul que Marie la había indicado, llamó dos veces con la esperanza de recibir una contestación.

Y así fue. La puerta se abrió haciendo que Hermione tuviera permiso para entrar.

Menuda sorpresa fue la que se llevó cuando vio no solo a Lucius, Rigel y Pollux, si no a un ministro que conocía bastante bien.

Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Bien, a sabiendas que el ministerio iba a arder sobre todo teniendo a Lucius y a Kingslley bajo el mismo techo que eso era lo equivalente a una habitación rodeada de gasolina, donde el fuego estaba rozando el líquido inflamable… , ¿que diablos hacía allí? ¿precisamente con ellos? ¿Con Lucius? ¡aquel mago que no podía ver ni en pintura!

—¡Hermione! ¡que alegría verte! —exclamó el ministro de Londres mientras se dirigía hacia ella dándola un ufano abrazo.

La bruja se quedó por unos instantes en blanco sin saber muy bien como reaccionar, pero correspondiendo a esa muestra de afecto.

—Esto si que es una sorpresa ¿pero que haces aquí? No recibí ninguna lechuza. —dijo la bruja confundida.

—Por que esto es confidencial —expresó con desgano Lucius. —Se supone que no debería de estar aquí.

Hermione miró en dirección hacia Malfoy, mirándolo directamente hacia los ojos. Por unos instantes creyó que sería un grave error. Pensó que la miraría con un profundo odio, que sus ojos la desgarrarían con tan solo mirarla… pero no fue el caso. Sus ojos plutonios se limitaron a observarla con cierto desprecio para después desviarlos en dirección a Rigel.

—En teoría no, pero si tenemos en cuenta que es la única que le hace hablar sería conveniente que supiera de esto —explicó Pollux mientras sonreía con cierta burla a Malfoy. —nosotros por el contrario tenemos la increíble capacidad de hacer que nos maldiga.

—Espera, ¿que está pasando aquí? —preguntó confusa Granger mientras se separaba de Kingsley —¿que está ocurriendo? ¿por que hay ministros de Londres precisamente en este lugar?—la bruja miró incrédula hacia el primer minsitro— ¿¡esto es por Wirlack?!

Rigel respiró algo tenso. Mirándola con preocupación.

—Si. Parece que esto va a ser más mediático de lo que habíamos pensado. —declaró con cierta pesadumbre el mago de origen Vasco. —de algún modo, alguien filtró el caso a los medios y ¡sorpresa! Da gracias a que los periodistas mágicos todavía no se han enterado, pero el ministerio mágico de Londres…

—Es evidente que si lo a hecho —terminó la frase Hermione.

—Si, por eso estoy aquí Hermione, me han enviado para que esté al tanto del caso. —explicó Kingsley.

La bruja tratada de procesarlo todo. Si, en parte tenía sentido pero… ¿por que todo ese revuelo? Se trataba de un mago que no tenía nada que ver con la segunda guerra mágica.

—Es interesante, estábamos hablando precisamente de ti, dictaminando si sería mejor o peor que supieras de esto. Pero como has venido tú solita… acabas de ser tu misma la que a dado el veredicto final. —expresó con humor el mago mestizo.

—¿Entonces eso es un sí? —preguntó Hermione sin estar del todo segura de las palabras de Rigel.

—No mujer, habíamos pensado en mandarte a una granja de cachorritos a modo de vacaciones. —ironizó Pollux con el mismo tono de Rigel provocando una leve sonrisa a la joven hechicera.

—A mi no me molestaría. —Respondió Narro.

Lucius rodó los ojos clamando por algo de paciencia antes de que sacara la varita y los maldijera a todos. ¿Tan difícil era que todos se pusieran a trabajar en el caso? ¿tan complicado era? Por lo visto si. Para suerte suya Hermione se dio cuenta de la expresión de agobio contenido que tenía Lucius.

—Pero no comprendo por que hay tantos sub secretarios del ministerio de Londres aquí. No se trata de alguien que haya trabajado con Voldemort si no con Grindelwald—dijo Granger confundida. —Grindelwald pudo hacer cosas horribles pero nada en comparación con el sadismo de Voldemort.

El primer ministro la miró con atención.

—Lo sé, pero quieren cargar contra él. Ya saben que el señor oscuro trató en su momento de contactar con él y…

—Espera un segundo ¿me estás diciendo que ellos están montando esta ridícula parafernalia por que lo buscó antes de volverse en Voldemort? ¿me estás tomando el pelo?

Cuanto más pasaban los segundos más se iba enfureciendo Hermione al entender los motivos que les habían llevado para "preocuparse" a nivel judicial de la situación de alguien como Wirlack.

—Me gustaría decirte que no, pero no es así.

Hermione dejó salir una risa reprimida, cargada de sarcasmo y rabia provocando que Lucius la prestara atención.

—Es gracioso, gran parte de los ministros que están aquí, escondieron el rabo entre las piernas cuando Voldemort llegó al poder, no hicieron absolutamente nada por cada bruja y mago a los masacraron. ¿Y ahora quieren hacerse los valientes con un preso que no tuvo nada que ver con la segunda guerra mágica? ¿¡que clase de hipocresía es esta!?

Todas las personas del salón se quedaron en silencio. En especial Lucius, escuchando con verdadero interés las palabras dichas por la bruja.

Pese a la situación en la que estaba, a ojos de Lucius su voz había sonado como el rugido de un león. Alto y claro. Con un pensamiento genuinamente único y cargado de valor. Solo ella había tenido el suficiente coraje para decir lo que todos estaban pensando de una manera que había sabido como calarlos a todos.

—Me temo, que tiene que ser así.

—¿Tiene que ser así? —Hermione miró incrédula a Kingsley —me sorprende que digas esas palabras, ¿no eras tú el que pregoneaba a todos los cielos que nadie debería de jugar con las libertades de una persona solo por que sea así? —preguntó por lo bajo (aunque todos los presentes la habían escuchado) con una profunda decepción que a más de uno le haría sonrojarse.

El primer ministro no dijo nada, quedándose en silencio.

—Verás Granger —dijo Rigel tratando de quitar hierro al asunto. —Wirlack tiene también un poco de culpa.

La chica miró con atención al mago.

—¿Por que lo dices?

—Cuando los Aurores revisaron el lugar donde vivía encontraron algo bastante… macabro. —intervino Pollux.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué fue lo que encontrasteis?

Lucius respiró con inquietud.

—Hallaron en un bosque no muy alejado de su vivienda el esqueleto de un tipo al que descuartizó. —respondió Malfoy a Hermione —Cuando hicieron una revisión del cadáver para saber si había usado magia descubrieron que así había sido, pero había ciertos hechizos que no explicaban otras heridas que había en sus huesos.

Hermione no sabía si quedarse más sorprendida por que alguien como Lucius Malfoy la había respondido o por el reciente pero escalofriante descubrimiento. Probablemente por el primero.

—¿Cómo tenía los huesos?

—¿Perdón? —preguntó desconcertado Kingsley —¿para que quieres saber algo como eso?

—¿Los Aurores tomaron fotos del cadáver? ¿indicaron la magia que se usó contra él?—preguntó Hermione ignorando por completo la duda del ministro de magia.

Pollux la miró con cierta duda. No tanto por la pregunta si no por lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Si, de echo, están aquí. —confirmó dándola un sobre abierto. —pero no creo que haya mucho que analizar.

La bruja se acercó a la mesa en la que estaban reunidos, y dejó que su mente se abriera para que su brillante cerebro comenzara a analizar con asombrosa rapidez y criterio aquellos simples huesos sucios llenos de tierra. La bruja agarró una de las radiografías mágicas donde se indicaban con unas suaves luces mediante runas la clase de hechizo que se usó.

—Usó hechizos curativos. —indicó la bruja.

—Si, eso es lo que menos sentido tiene. ¿Por que curar a alguien a quien estás torturando? —inquirió Kingsley confundido sin lograr entender lo que tenía en sus manos.

—No lo curaba por que quisiera salvarlo. —murmuró la chica —lo hizo para poder torturarlo durante más tiempo. —Hermione dejó las radiografías en la mesa mientras señalaba varios puntos del esqueleto —mirad, en la radiografía quince, aquí el la mandíbula, indica que se usó de manera prolongada el hechizo de "Sanus Ossa" y aquí es más que evidente que le habían triturado la mandíbula con un aparato en especial.—La chica dió un paso hacia atrás, tapándose la boca con su mano con la intención de callar un gemido de espanto al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado en realidad—Oh, Wirlack era mucho más imaginativo de lo que alguna vez creíamos.

—Usaba torturas muggles —la voz de Narro sonó con una genuina sorpresa al descubrir los motivos del deplorable estado de los huesos de esa pobre víctima. —recuerdo haber leído en su momento que la santa inquisición tenían máquinas de torturas horribles —dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione que parecía ser la única que lograba entenderle —Oh dios mío. Podría ser… —Rigel miró con espanto a la bruja —por favor, dime que es mentira lo que Wirlack le hizo a ese hombre.

Hermione estaba realmente asustada. Pero lo que el cadáver indicaba era evidente. No podía mentir un muerto.

—Me temo que no. Estoy segura de que usó todos los instrumentos de la santa inquisición… —la Gryffindor renegaba con la cabeza —apuesto a que usó la cuna de Judas.

—La verdad es que mi estómago no tiene muchas ganas de comprobarlo —respondió Rigel mientras dejaba que un escalofrío embistiera su cuerpo.

El resto de los magos, que no tenían ningún conocimiento sobre el mundo muggle (y ni mucho menos de sus torturas) miraban tanto a Hermione como a Narro como si les hubiesen salido una cabeza de más.

—¿Me estoy perdiendo algo? —preguntó Pollux.

—Al parecer el prisionero que tienen en el ministerio es mucho más peligroso y sádico de lo que alguna vez habríamos podido pensar —explicó con tranquilidad Kingsley.

La chica miró al primer ministro realmente angustiada, pero por suerte. La mayoría eran unos catetos en lo que se refería a su mundo a excepción de Narro y en cierta parte Kingsley que sabía como mimetizarse entre ellos.

—Rigel, por casualidad no conocerás a ningún forense muggle que medio conozca el mundo mágico o viceversa ¿verdad?

El hombre la miró preocupado mientras torcía el morro.

—Tengo contactos, pero tampoco tengas demasiadas esperanzas en esto. Raro es encontrarlos. —Narro la miró entrecerrando los ojos —oh, algo más pasa por esa cabecita tuya ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió mientras comenzaba a dar pequeñas vueltas al rededor de la mesa mientras tenía una de sus manos tocando su barbilla.

—Alguien que tortura de esa manera a una persona no se limita a dejarlo por que si. No hablamos de matar a una persona por necesidad, por que algún ser querido está sufriendo o por que tu vida está en juego. Wirlack cazaba a esas personas a conciencia. No se trataba de solo matarlos, los torturaba de manera prolongada. No se limitaba a un juego de intenso dolor. —Hermione paró de andar por unos instantes para observar la radiografía que estaba en la mesa de caoba —quebraba las mentes de sus víctimas hasta reducirlos a una masa de carne que solo balbuceaba. —La bruja alzó la cabeza hacia Rigel —no es solo un cadáver la que buscáis, si no muchos más cadáveres y por ello no estamos hablando de una tumba, si no de una fosa común.

—A saber cuantos muertos habrá por ahí —Narro asintió con la cabeza —Bien, mandaré a los Aurores para que vuelvan a registrar la propiedad, y esta vez que lo hagan con perros rastreadores. —el mago se frotó las manos. —tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Yo me encargaré de los Aurores. Pollux, busca cualquier información que tengas sobre Wirlack en el pueblo en el que vivió durante todo este tiempo, haz todas las preguntas que sean convenientes, revisa la casa en la que vivió, y trata de indagar sobre relaciones que pudo establecer en Bainac. Usted, primer ministro Sha… Sahck… Suck

—Shacklebolt. —terminó Hermione por él antes de que tomara la brillante idea de llamarlo "Primer ministro morenito"

—Lo que e dicho —respondió a la chica con mofa— Usted. Por favor, trate de mantener a todos los magos de su país a raya y evite en la medida de lo posible que metan sus narices donde no les llaman. Si le preguntan por el caso trate de darles largas pero no hable absolutamente nada. Se que tendrá muchos problemas con esto, así que Marie le dará falsas pistas para que así sus magos estén un rato distraídos mientras acabamos con todo el proceso. Primer ministro; todo de lo que se habla aquí es confidencial.

El mago de origen Africano asintió con la cabeza.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos. —respondió con solemnidad.

—Perrrrrfecto, y vosotros dos —miró con un brillo extraño a Hermione y a Lucius con una sonrisa demasiado ancha para la situación en la que estaban—interrogareis a Wirlack los dos juntos. Lucius, como bien dijistes te tiene una especial manía, mientras que con la señorita Einstain la tiene especial cariño. Que mejor que juntaros a vosotros dos para hacerle hablar. De todos modos Lucius, será mejor que apuntes cada palabra que diga Wirlack y tú Hermione… solo haz que cante. Toma las medidas que creas necesarias, no me importa los métodos que uses. Se que estando tú de cabeza lo harás de maravilla. —Rigel pegó un fuerte suspiro quedándose varios segundos en silencio. —¡A que estáis esperando! ¡no tenemos todo el día!

Acto seguido todos se pusieron manos a la obra mientras salían del despacho como auténticos rayos. Pollux desapareció en el aire trasladándose a lo que probablemente sería Bainac e Casenac donde vivió durante más de cuarenta años el preso de Wirlack.

Kingsley Shacklebolt se adentró en la chimenea desapareciendo en un estela morada que lo llevaría directo al ministerio de Londres.

Ahora solo quedaban Lucius, Hermione y Rigel que les miraba con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Esta vez me daré el lujo de bajar con vosotros dos. También tengo que hacerle a Wirlack unas preguntas.

Hermione no estaba muy conforme con las palabras de Narro. Sabía que ese hombre se traía algo entre manos. Conocía a la perfección que sus intenciones carecían de maldad. Pero muchas veces tratar de ayudar a otra persona solía acabar en desastre rotundo.

Los tres bajaron en el ascensor mágico que los llevó directos a la celda donde Wirlack estaría (muy probablemente) observando la pared.

La bruja no pudo evitar sentirse muy incómoda ante la cercana presencia de Malfoy. Siempre estuvo al lado de Rigel, pero aún así… era inevitable la sensación de ahogo que arremetía contra sus pulmones cuando estaba cerca del rubio.

Cuando los tres se identificaron al Auror que vigilaba la salida de aquel pasadizo oscuro, los tres finalmente llegaron a la celda del preso que los esperaba con una escalofriante sonrisa.

—A juzgar por los rostros que observo e debido de meter bien la pata ¿verdad?

Hermione apretó con fuerza sus labios hasta dejarlos blancos.

—No nos dijistes que tenías un foso lleno de cadáveres. —dijo Rigel con un extraño tono que sonaba muy cercano a Forneus.

—Es que verás, quería hacer sitio para cuando saliera y poder meter a todos los cerdos que me enviaron aquí —respondió el recluso con el mismo tono como si estuviera bromeando con un viejo amigo.

—Por casualidad… ¿no estaré yo en tu lista negra verdad?

—Si.

—¡Mierda! ¿no puedes hacer la vista gorda conmigo? No creo que sea aceptado en el infierno y yo quiero entrar en el infierno.

Hermione quería meterse bajo tierra, no por nada. Pero la escena que estaba presenciando junto con Lucius hacía que la chica quisiera morirse de la vergüenza, y en parte de la risa. Sin embargo, a sabiendas de los descubrimientos recientes… la era inevitable sentir un ligero revoltijo en su estómago.

—¿Porque quieres entrar en el infierno? —preguntó con cinismo Wirlack.

—Por la compañía, obviamente.

Si, Rigel estaba charlando animadamente con un asesino en serie al que le pedía de buenas formas que le borrara de la lista negra por que no iría al infierno, que como respuesta a tal argumento había sido por "la compañía" Hermione solo quería desparecer.

La chica alzó la cabeza y observó con discreción a Malfoy.

Parecía que no había dormido bien. Tenía unas profundas ojeras, junto con los ojos irritados le hacían parecer que había sufrido algún tipo de alergia. El hombre observaba la escena con pasividad, pero sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo de odio que iba dirigido hacia Forneus. Era como si en su mente lo estuviera matando de las peores formas posibles.

—Bien señor Wirlack, ya se que me maldecirá y el resto de todos los improperios que salgan de su lengua. Pero entienda que está en serios problemas. Hemos mandado a un grupo de Aurores que registren su zona para comprobar si hay más cadáveres, aparte de que ahora tiene el ministerio de todo Londres metido de lleno en este caso, osea, usted.—relató Narro con seriedad— ¿Le a quedado claro?

—Cristalino.

—Muy bien, la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy le interrogarán, le pido que trate de contestar a todas las preguntas que le sean posibles y con la mayor sinceridad.

Wirlack asintió en silencio.

Rigel comenzó a leerle sus derechos del estatuto mágico, que era más un procedimiento que una necesidad. Cuando terminó, miró a Lucius y a Hermione.

—Bien, os lo dejo para los dos. —Narro dejó caer su mano en el hombro de Malfoy cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer —suerte amigo mío —le dijo en voz baja haciéndole saber que solo ellos dos podrían haberse escuchado.

Lucius agradeció las palabras de Rigel. Cuando este se marchó dejando detrás de él una simple estela fantasmal el rubio giró la cabeza en dirección contraria. Observando a la chica que parecía estar mucho más preocupada que otras veces.

Malfoy sonrió de lado, una sonrisa sarcástica y cruel

¿Ahora comprendía lo horrible que era Wirlack? ¿volvería Granger a insultarlo diciéndole que alguien tan aberrante como Forneus era mejor persona que él? Nunca pensó que lo diría pero; jamás había sentido tanta satisfacción en ver a una impura como ella entre la espada y la pared. Quería ver como Granger podría ser capaz de dirigirse a alguien como Wirlack con la nueva información que habían tenido.

—Lo siento preciosa, pero esta vez no puedo decirte nada —habló Forneus por primera vez. —No debo por mi propio bien.

La chica se quedó en silencio. Paralizada en el mismo lugar en el que estaba. No movía ni un músculo.

—¿Como es que ahora no te da por hablar? —pregunto con evidente inquina Malfoy.

—No hablo contigo asqueroso cerdo.

Forneus no se molestó en mirar a Malfoy. Estaba más concentrado en contemplar a una Hermione paralizada, de lo que el supuso que era miedo.

¡Genial! Ahora no lograrían sacar ninguna palabra a Wirlack. Entre la expresión abrumada de Granger y la incontrolable lengua de Forneus tenían el caso perdido.

—Déjenos a solas señor Malfoy.

Tanto Wirlack como Lucius se quedaron igual de sorprendidos.

—¿Perdón?

Hermione se giró y lo miró con firmeza a sus ojos.

—Necesito que nos deje a solas señor Malfoy.

Los ojos de bruja fluían con intensidad, una fuerza al que no estaba acostumbrado a tener. Por unos instantes, el hombre creyó que la chica lo maldeciría con su mirada. Que no habría más que rabia y resentimiento, en especial hacia Forneus. Pero en cambio… en cambio sus ojos estaban bañados en preocupación, pero no hacia ella misma, si no hacia el preso. Sus ojos castaños tenían esa mirada que haría que cualquiera se sacudiera del poder que tenía.

Compasión.

Piedad.

Humanidad.

El modo en que Hermione miraba a Wirlack era cálida y tierna. No había odio en su mirada. No había rencor.

¿Pero porque?

—Por favor, solo le pido cinco minutos.

Lucius se negaría, se negaría en hacerlo. La diría que era un imprudente, una loca por querer estar a solas con él cuando ella misma había sido la descubridora de sus atroces crímenes.

Pero ¿como hacerlo con esa mirada? ¿como hacerlo si Granger usaba ese tono de voz? ¿como hacerlo si parecía que el ambiente de aquella celda la había apaciguado hasta quedarse en un ambiente tranquilo?

 _¿Podía negarse a ella?_

Lucius apretó las mandíbulas con demasiada fuerza. Tanto, que casi le rechinaban los dientes. Estaba furioso, iracundo. Y esta vez no era por Granger si no por él mismo.

—Iré hasta el final del pasadizo, cuando vuelva quiero que colabore. —dijo frialdad.

Hermione sonrió con suavidad, aunque esa sonrisa era más para Wirlack que para ella, sin olvidar que sus ojos brillaron al instante.

—Gracias señor Malfoy.

Lucius se quedó quieto por unos instantes, trató de quejarse o al menos de recriminarla algo. Pero no salió nada de su garganta más que un profundo silencio.

¿Porque Granger estaba tan feliz de poder hablar a solas con Wirlack? ¿que era lo que creía que iba a conseguir estando por unos segundos con él? ¿que hablaría por arte de magia? ¿porque le pediría amablemente que confesara sus crímenes?

¡Ridículo!

Lucius cumplió con su palabra. Podía ser muchas cosas, pero no un cínico que rompía sus promesas. Caminó con lentitud hacia el final del oscuro pasadizo donde se encontraba el Auror haciendo de centinela a tiempo completo. El mago de cabellera platinada no podía alejar sus recuerdos por más que quisiera.

¿Porque alguien como Wirlack había conseguido esa atención especial con Granger? Pero sobretodo, ¿porque precisamente esa bruja, que sabía las atrocidades que había cometido hacia sus propios congéneres lo miraba con tanta calidez?

¿Porque?

¿Porque él siempre recibía una mirada tan dura de aquellos que más amaba? ¿porque nadie era capaz de darse cuenta de la ayuda que necesitaba? ¿porque nadie era capaz de ver lo que el realmente era?

Otra víctima más.

Sabía de sobra que no tenía derecho a quejarse. No después de todo el daño que había infligido a las personas más inocentes. A gente no merecía ningún mal. Las miradas de todos aquellos muggles que le miraron a los ojos antes de matarlos con la maldición asesina.

Y luego… Draco, todo su sufrimiento infligido de manera innecesaria… sus brillantes ojos grises que alguna vez lo miraron con cariño se convirtieron en una mirada llena de odio y rencor. Pero… ¿quién podía culparlo? ¿quién podría hacerlo después del calvario que le hizo pasar? Obligándole a presenciar el asesinato de un muggle mientras la serpiente de su Lord la engullía. ¿Quién podía culparlo cuando le dieron la tarea de asesinar a su propio director?

" _Wirlack es cien mil veces mejor persona que usted"_

Por alguna razón que Malfoy desconocía, las palabras de Granger no le afectaron de la misma manera.

« _Al final acabó teniendo la razón_ » ironizó Lucius a si mismo.

El mago sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño reloj dorado donde unos pequeños gránulos de arena iban de arriba abajo. Igual que lo haría un reloj de arena.

Ya habían pasado los cinco minutos que la joven bruja le había pedido.

Él mismo estaba sorprendido de haber accedido con tanta facilidad a la petición de Granger. Y eso le enojaba. Ella era inferior a él, ella no tenía que estar respirando su mismo aire. Ella no tenía ni que hablar con alguien de su categoría. Ella no tenía por que pedirle peticiones y este hacer caso de ellas. El simple echo de hacerlo le revolvía el estómago.

Sin embargo… aceptó las palabras de Granger.

La había tolerado.

¿Porque estaba haciendo algo como eso?

" _Lo evito por que miedo"_

Y no la culpaba.

¿Quizás era por eso?

Lucius dio la vuelta para regresar a la celda de Wirlack. A medida que lo hacía comenzaba a vislumbrar una extraña escena que más de uno habría creído que era una alucinación de mal gusto.

Con cierto sigilo se acercó aún más para quedarse totalmente atónito.

Wirlack estaba postrado a los pies de Granger, mientras que esta estaba arrodillada, donde uno de sus brazos que había introducido en los barrote acariciaban con ternura la espalda del preso mientras le susurraba algo que no lograba escuchar, pero estaba seguro que eran palabras cálidas y afectuosas.

—¿Colaborará?

La chica se sobresaltó y miró a Lucius con un evidente temor.

Que patético era, la chica no tenía miedo de alguien tan loco como el homicida al que estaba acariciando pero si temía al hombre que tenía en frente. Desde luego que el mundo se estaba volviendo del revés.

—Si señor. —respondió la chica con suavidad.

Lucius dirigió su fría mirada hacia el preso que ahora estaba como un perro arrodillado con la cabeza tocando el suelo.

—Señor Wirlack, por favor tiene que levantarse. —pidió la chica con un tono amable.

El monstruo que estaba dentro de la celda se levantó con lentitud, manteniendo la cabeza agachada.

—¿Prometes que lo harás? —preguntó el recluso con un tono tan suave y cercano que cualquiera habría pensado que Granger y Wirlack eran padre e hija.

—Nunca rompo mis promesas.

El rubio no comprendía el extraño lenguaje que mantenían ellos dos. Esa forma de mirarse, el modo en que Forneus parecía venerarla como si fuera una criatura asombrosa.

—Hablaré, diré todo lo que quieran. —prometió levantando la cabeza.

El rubio se quedó realmente sorprendido al ver una expresión tan humana. Una mirada cálida, llena de cariño hacia la joven bruja que le miraba de la misma forma.

Granger dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sacó la varita e invocó dos sillas. Lo que era evidente que una sería para Malfoy y otra para ella.

Hermione se giró, y miró a los gélidos ojos grises de Lucius.

—¿Está preparado señor?

Lucius no medió palabra, y su única contestación fue una sonora exhalación no sin antes mirar a Hermione con hostilidad.

Malfoy invocó una pluma y un cuadernillo donde este escribiría por él.

Cuando la bruja vio que su jefe la miraba con exasperación esperando con impaciencia a que comenzara a hacer las preguntas, Hermione se adelantó casi atropellándose con sus propias palabras.

—Señor Wirlack, ¿comprende que ahora va a ser interrogado y que toda palabra que diga podrá ser usado en su contra?

—Si querida. —Respondió el recluso.

Hermione asintió y acercó su silla más cerca de las rejas, y a ojos de Malfoy, más de lo que debería.

—Colette era su esposa ¿verdad?

Toma batacazo de información.

Desde luego que Granger no se andaba por las ramas. El propio Lucius se quedó por unos instantes aturdido, estupefacto.

 _"Antes de quedar inconsciente, el preso comenzó a murmurar el nombre de una mujer llamada Colette"_

Granger había sabido desde un principio quién era esa tal Colette. Al menos hasta el punto de haber indagado hasta llegar a esa solución.

—Si, era mi mujer.

—Pero ella era muggle.

—Lo sé.

Si alguien se hubiera dado la vuelta para ver la expresión de Lucius, probablemente Rigel se habría partido de risa. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras escuchaba con sorpresa, no solo las respuestas si no las preguntas y la ardua investigación que había echo la bruja.

—¿Cómo os conocisteis?

Wirlack sonrió al instante. Ya no eran esas sonrisa sádicas y siniestras, si no una sonrisa que había sido opacada por la tristeza y la melancolía.

—Era muy joven cuando la conocí, tendría veinte años para ese entonces; Cuando huía de los Aurores viajé en escoba sin un rumbo fijo. No te puedo asegurar el tiempo en el que estuve montado, pero puedo decirte con total seguridad que fueron días enteros... en cualquier caso, si recuerdo una noche muy lluviosa. Estaba agotado y mis reflejos eran pésimos. Un rayo impactó contra mi escoba y evidentemente la dejó destrozada —La expresión del mago se suavizó — caí de ella hundiéndome en un lago. Nadé todo lo que pude hasta la orilla y allí quedé inconsciente.

—¿Que ocurrió después?

Wirlack miró hacia el techo, como si tuviera la respuesta de la creación del universo.

—¿Después?… —Forneus sonrió —alguien me recogió y me curó todas mis heridas.

Hermione dejó que el preso dejara que hubiera un largo silencio entre ellos. Parecía que recordar esos momentos lograban tranquilizarlo.

—Era cálida… con ella el frío se alejaba. Mis manos ya no temblaban… ya no temblaban, con ella… con ella la casa se llenaba de luz.

La forma en que Wirlack hablaba de Colette era maravillosa. Era como si estuviera hablando del mismísimo paraíso. Como si él, hubiese sido testigo de las mayores maravillas que el ser humano podía contemplar, la mayor de las delicias.

—Colette siempre lograba tranquilizarme… era amable y cariñosa. —susurró para si mismo —la verdad, ella siempre me facilitó hacer pequeños conjuros. —admitió Wirlack.

—¿Porque lo dice?

El recluso la miró.

—Ella era ciega.

Hermione asintió comprendiendo los motivos por el que Wirlack podía realizar magia.

—¿Ella sabía que usted podía hacer magia?

—Al principio no. Pero más tarde lo fue descubriendo por sí sola.

—¿Recuerda como reaccionó?

—Si.

—¿Podría decirme cual fue su respuesta?

El preso se quedó pensativo para después soltar unas cuantas carcajadas.

—Parecía una niña pequeña, realmente estaba feliz de saber que yo podía hacer magia. Creí que se asustaría o que me llamaría engendro… pero no fue el caso. Se volcó hacia mí y trató de protegerme de cualquiera que me acusara de brujería. —relató con cariño sus recuerdos.

—¿Conocía sus crímenes antes de huir a Francia?

Un silencio atronador opacó toda la celda.

Malfoy se preocupó del tenso silencio que allanó el lugar. Pero por la expresión tranquila y pacifica de Hermione supo que de pasar algo grave, la chica habría sido la primera en hacérselo saber.

—Si… —admitió con suavidad— le revelé que en su momento fui un asesino, una fanático ideológico que masacró a familias enteras.

—¿Que hizo ella?

—Me perdonó.

Hermione asintió sin dejar de mirar con firmeza a los ojos de Wirlack.

—¿Tenía familiares que supieran de esto?

—¡Gracias a Merlín que no! —exclamó con alivio —No por nada preferí unirme a Grindelwald que seguir en ese infierno de casa.

La chica tragó con fuerza. Incluso ella presentía que lo que iba a escuchar no sería de su agrado. Que tan horrible tenía que ser su propia casa para que prefiriera unirse a alguien tan demente como Grindelwald con tal de huir de tu propia familia.

—¿Que problemas tenía en su familia?

El rostro de Forneus se endureció al instante. Pasando de una expresión de puro rencor.

—Mi madre era una sádica. Torturaba a mi padre y evidentemente su hijo no se salvaba.

La bruja apretó los dientes. Recordó los síntomas que la directora McGonagall la había enviado en ese momento. No era el padre como en un momento había creído. Si no su propia madre.

—Recuerdo que en el informe médico de Hogwarts usted dejó de tener hematomas.

El hombre asintió.

—Encontró una forma más divertida de hacerme daño.

—¿Usaba conjuros? ¿imperdonables?

Wirlack negó con calma.

—Ella me violaba.

A atmósfera del ambiente se volvió tensa, desgarradora. Era como si una horrible naturaleza les hubiera quitado el suspiro.

Hermione se quedó blanca, de la misma manera que Lucius perdió cualquier color de su cara. Por un lado, Malfoy no se quedó del todo sorprendido. Dentro de los círculos internos más enfermos sobre la pureza de sangre existían ese tipo de familias donde creían que para seguir manteniendo ese linaje familiar cometían incesto entre ellos. Sin embargo, a partir de la edad media se prohibió esa práctica tan enferma.

Pero por lo visto, se seguía manteniendo.

Hermione por su lado sintió que su estómago se partía en dos. Una extraña sensación de haber recibido un golpe invisible en el interior de sus entrañas. No lo comprendía, pero su corazón dolía en su pecho. Casi tanto como si pudiera sentir el dolor del preso.

¿Qué clase de martirio tuvo que soportar Wirlack durante todo ese tiempo? ¿que dolor tan atroz tuvo que sentir el joven Forneus cuando era tan niño? Cuando su mayor preocupación tenía que haber sido aprobar las asignaturas o alguna que otra pelea y no tener que esconderse de su propia madre.

Granger giró la cabeza y miró a los ojos de Lucius y solo por esa vez, por esa única vez mantuvieron la misma mirada barnizada en horror.

Por esa vez, se miraron como iguales.

—Lo lamento —fue todo lo que pudo decir la bruja con un nudo en su garganta.

—Pasó hace mucho tiempo preciosa, no es algo de lo debas de sentir lástima. —trató de consolar el preso mirándola con cariño.

La chica quiso asentir con la cabeza, al menos tratar de decirle algo.

Pero no pudo.

Simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

Sus propias palabras se ahogaban en su garganta.

La Gryffindor bajó la cabeza, sintiendo con horror el calvario que Wirlack tuvo que pasar. No lo entendía, no comprendía por que la afectaba tanto un revelación como esa. Pero… realmente era imposible para ella tratar de ignorar un sufrimiento tan atroz como una violación.

—¿Por eso te uniste a las filas de Grindelwald? —preguntó Hermione luchando con ferocidad contra sus propias emociones.

—Si, necesitaba encontrar consuelo en algo. En mi caso fue la violencia contra los muggles.

¿Y quién podría culparlo? ¿quién podría hacerlo?

Era de esas incómodas veces en las que Hermione se daba cuenta de lo gris que podía ser la realidad. De que, realmente los monstruos no nacen, se hacen.

¿Cómo lo hizo Wirlack? ¿cómo lo hizo para superar ese dolor? Hablar de algo tan horrible como eso con esa calma. Como si realmente, eso ya no le pudiera afectar.

—No estoy del todo seguro de como se llamaba, creo que en vuestro mundo lo nombrabais… estrés postraumático ¿me equivoco?

Granger negó.

—T.E.P.T, esas son sus siglas, al menos en el mi mundo.

—Si, creo recordar que Colette lo mencionó alguna vez. —farfulló con gravedad —al principio, cuando vivía con ella, solía tener fuertes alucinaciones con mi madre. La veía en el pasillo, a lo lejos de los jardines. Otras veces me hablaba, me decía cosas horribles y otras… simplemente me recordaba lo mucho que disfrutaba cuando estaba en su cama. —admitió con franqueza.— mis manos temblaban, y empezaba a tener mucho frío. Oh si, de algún modo un horrible frío se colaba en mis huesos —Wirlack clavó su mirada en Lucius, una mirada, muy, muy significativa. Apenas fueron unos segundos, puede que ni eso. Pero el mensaje había sido muy claro. —me iba consumiendo, me devoraba… era peor que un dementor. El espectro de mi madre iba destruyendo cada recuerdo feliz que tenía. Cada momento en que podía tener un poco de calor, ella aparecía para arrebatármelo.

Las palabras de aquel hombre quedaron internados en lo más profundo de la mente de Hermione. Cada palabra dicha, cada relato, el tono con el que lo decía. todo el sufrimiento, esa imperturbable calma.

El caso en que la bruja estaba trabajando estaba siendo más duro de lo que alguna vez habría podido creer. Realmente la estaba consumiendo, realmente la estaba afectando.

Y eso se reflejaba en su rostro.

—Es suficientemente por hoy.

Granger se quedó sorprendida al escuchar la voz de Malfoy.

¿Porque había parado el interrogatorio? ¿porque Malfoy mantenía una expresión tan seria en ese momento? Más de la que solía tener. ¿porque miraba a Hermione como si fuera a recibir el peor de los tormentos?

La chica se levantó y lazó una mirada confusa al platinado.

—Pero señor, todavía no hemos terminado.

Lucius miró al preso que le devolvió como respuesta una lánguida sonrisa.

—Hemos terminado —el mago la miró con dureza —¿o es que está en su naturaleza replicar a todo el mundo?

La bruja entrecerró los ojos, pero calló de inmediato asintiendo con suavidad.

—Volveremos a interrogarlo mañana señor Wirlack. —dijo Hermione girándose para mirar con cariño al preso.

El mago sonrió y se limitó a entregarla una suave cabezada de a modo de reverencia.

—Esperaré pacientemente.

Lucius quería vomitar al ver esa ridícula escena. Quería arrancar la piel de aquel maldito preso, arrancárle la piel en diez mil tiras. ¡Cómo se atrevía a mirarlo de esa forma! ¡cómo se atrevía tan siquiera de pensar que ellos dos podían llegar a tener algo en común! ¡cómo se atrevía a tratar de igualarlo!… ¿que había echo para llegar a tener esa calma en sus palabras? ¿porque Forneus había podido avanzar sin que sus tormentos lo matasen?

¿Cómo lo había echo?

El platinado lanzó un suave toque con su varita haciendo que la pluma y el papiro desaparecieran en el aire y esperó a que Granger se fuera con él en el ascensor que les llevaría directos al décimo piso, al que les correspondían.

Cuando los dos entraron, el rubio creyó que la chica pondría mala cara, o al menos una expresión de disconformidad. Pero no fue el caso, al menos ese día no lo era.

La bruja mantenía una expresión afligida sin contar con la repentina palidez que había adquirido. Probablemente estuviera más concentrada en recordar las palabras del preso que en recordar con quién se encontraba en esos momentos.

Cuando llegaron al piso, el mago echó un vistazo a Granger.

Realmente lo estaba pasando mal.

—Si se siente mejor, tiene el baño para vomitar.

La bruja fue incapaz de mirarlo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza tratando de aguantar las náuseas tapándose la boca con la mano, corrió al lavabo de mujeres.

Por alguna razón, Lucius la esperó.

Se apoyó en la pared y se quedó.

¿Porque lo estaba haciendo? ¿porque estaba malgastando su tiempo en esperar a un _sangresucia_ como ella? ¿porque simplemente no se iba por su camino? ¿porque había accedido a esperarla?

Por que la entendía.

Por esa sencilla razón.

Por que se habían mirado con el mismo brillo de horror en sus ojos.

Por eso.

Cuando la puerta del baño de mujeres se abrió, pudo ver el rostro de Granger con algo más de color. No es que ella estuviera cuidando bien de su salud pero… el semblante pálido y abatido desaparecieron.

—Debo de terminar el informe señor Malfoy. —dijo Hermione mientras se frotaba el puente de su nariz.

—Váyase a casa y descanse.

—Pero…

—No está en condiciones de trabajar hoy. Más que quitar trabajo lo único que daría sería más problemas.

Granger alzó la cabeza y lo miró con serenidad. Era curioso el lenguaje oculto de los Malfoy, su extraña forma de decirla que era mejor que no estuviera, que comprendía que estuviera cansada. La bruja entendió sus palabras ocultas.

Su rostro era suave, era tranquilo, sereno. Malfoy no tenía esa expresión de odio hacia la chica, si no que había cambiado. Aunque fuera una mirada dura y fría. Había un halo de comprensión en ellos.

Por ello, Hermione dejó que naciera una débil sonrisa.

—Gracias señor.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor**

Si, no estáis en ningún sueño. Esto es real. Sip. E subido dos capítulos en una semana.

¿A que mola eh?

Supongo que esto a sido un capítulo… intenso ¿no? Espero que así lo haya sido.

Varias cosas que quiero escribir.

Al principio de crear a Forneus me costó mucho pensar sobre sus inicios como psicópata, de cómo pudo convertirse en semejante mosntruo. Desde luego que era evidente que tenía que recurrir a los patrones familiares. Así que por un instante pensé en recurrir a la clásica historia de un padre maltratador.

Pero a mi no me convencía.

Sabía desde el principio que antes sobre escribir sobre Wirlack, este personaje había sufrido tormentos inimaginables. Por lo que me basé en un caso que, muy a mi pesar me fue muy cercano. Un chico fue abusado sexualmente por su profesora ¡nadie le creyó! Todos le llamaban pajero, le insultaban y le decían que una mujer no podía violar.

A mi me tocó con once años, no llegó a la agresión sexual pero… fue duro, realmente me dejó destrozada.

Ese chico que conocí no dejaba ni que su propia madre le tocara, porque la tenía verdadero terror.

Y yo sabía que lo que decía era cierto, por que yo también tuve esas reacciones. Quería arrancarme la piel porque quería quitarme esa suciedad.

¿Que triste no?

Esa impotencia de que nadie te cree, de que te insultan y te humillan como si no valieras nada.

Por eso no quiero ver ni un solo comentario de alguien que se ría sobre esto, lo digo por que lo borraré.

En fin, ya termino con este drama y vamos a la chicha.

Wirlack va a ser un verdadero dolor de culo para el pobre Lucius, va a putearlo tanto que hasta sentiréis pena por él. De todas maneras, ya está empezando a ver avaneces por aquí.

Como os imaginareis, Rigel está cociendo algo muy, muy, muy Heavy entre estos dos que dentro de poco sabreis.

Y ya terminé.

Saludos desde España y mil gracias por vuestros comentarios, (sobre todo a vosostras, **_Coco y Natalys_** )


	11. Capítulo 11: Calidez V

_"El hogar debe ser el refugio sagrado de la vida."_

Jhon Dryden

.

 **Capítulo** **1** **1:** **C** **alidez** **V**

A veces Lucius olvidaba que el ser humano podía llegar a ser una raza curiosa. Con una capacidad única e inigualable de perseverar para cumplir un objetivo. Era más que evidente que si el ser humano no hubiese sido dotado de tales rasgos, probablemente hubiesen sido más que vulgares animales incapaces de pensar.

Bien, hasta ahí todo correcto.

En teoría, que una persona se presionara un poco más de lo que debía tampoco era malo. De echo, hacerlo y tratar de sobrepasar las limitaciones de uno mismo podía llegar a ser una perfecta evolución de uno mismo. De lo contrario la magia sería algo más… arcaica y habrían dado pasos de bebé hasta estar en la situación actual en la que estaban.

Pero lo de Granger era del género idiota.

No, mejor, era de deficientes mentales.

La bruja no estaba precisamente en condiciones como para trabajar correctamente. No al menos después de lo que había visto. La chica había vomitado del estrés o cuales quisieran que fueran los motivos. Estaba pálida, ojerosa y para colmo llevaba a rastras un aspecto enfermizo que a cualquiera le habría parecido alarmante.

Quizás no tanto; pero la esencia débil y enclenque de la chica de podía avistar a un kilómetro de distancia.

Lucius miró de reojo a la bruja.

Aunque pareciera mentira, cuando la chica dijo que trabajar la ayudaría no era ninguna broma. Por alguna razón que se alejaba de su comprensión el echo de trabajar parecía ser su fuente de alimentación. Como si fuera una amalgama de energía y fuerza para su labor de rellenar informes y aspectos importantes a remarcar del interrogatorio.

Como Granger le había dicho;

" _Gracias señor… pero me siento más cómoda si termino mi trabajo_ ".

La cabezonería de esa muchacha era sin precedentes. Severus no escatimaba en adjetivos para aquella bruja. ¡Con razón era la sabelotodo de su generación!

No sabía cuantas horas habían pasado desde que interrogaron a Wirlack. Pero un manto oscuro había envuelto las calles de París. Una preciosa capa estrellada había adornado la infinita bóveda celeste del planeta. Y por ende, la luz natural había desaparecido haciendo que cierto platinado maldijera a todos los Dioses.

Lucius se frotó el puente de su nariz, el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en sus ojos y la dichosa letra se volvía borrosa y difusa. No quería admitir que era por la edad, que necesitaba ver a un especialista para su vista, pero como buen orgulloso Malfoy que era, antes se quedaba ciego que admitir que su vista le fallaba en gran parte por su edad.

Pero ¡diablos! Tenía que admitir que no podría estar mucho tiempo forzando a sus ojos.

Malfoy dirigió su mirada a la joven bruja que seguía trabajando.

Ambos se encontraban cara a cara. En distintos escritorios pero uno delante del otro.

Lucius podía divisar a le perfección el rostro de bruja. Estaba muy concentrada, tanto que ni siquiera estaba notando que el rubio la observaba.

El ambiente era algo pesado, pero tranquilo y relajado. Quizás, la única tensión amarga que residía en el aire era proporcionada por el propio Lucius.

Malfoy estaba preguntándose por que Granger mantenía esa expresión de dolor en el rostro. Casi incluso parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos, pero no sabía de qué. ¿Que era lo que la tenía tan preocupada? ¿que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza para mantener esa expresión de angustia permanente? ¿por qué parecía que estuviera pasando por un calvario atroz?

—¿Se puede saber que diablos la ocurre? —preguntó de manera brusca el platinado.

Hermione alzó la cabeza sobresaltada.

—¿Perdón?

Diablos, cualquier cosa menos ver su fea expresión arrugada por el llanto. Cualquier cosa menos eso.

—Lleva con esa expresión de martirio desde que se ha puesto a trabajar.

Hermione, comprendiendo la naturaleza del enfado de Malfoy logró calmarse un poco. Pero no demasiado.

—Lo siento, simplemente… simplemente… estaba pensando. —trató de excusarse de manera torpe, tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

Lucius enarcó la ceja.

—¿No será en ese animal de Wirlack?

Solo hubo un silencio largo e interminable.

—¿Enserio está así por alguien como él?

La bruja torció sus dedos con nerviosismo. No sabía como decirlo, como expresar lo que la rondaba por la cabeza sin sonar como un idiota.

—No es exactamente como piensa señor.

—Sorpréndame

Hermione lo miró con rapidez para desviar de inmediato su mirada. El tono sarcástico del mago no ayudaba mucho a que la bruja se tranquilizara.

—Son sus palabras señor… su, declaración.

—¿Eso?

—No, no. Cómo decirlo —Hermione miró hacia las luces que iluminaban el techo blanco del salón —temo por lo que pensarán en el juicio de Wirlack. —Lucius se quedó en silencio, indicándola que ella podía continuar. —algo como el abuso sexual es horrible. Más aún si son tu propia familia la que te destruye. —los ojos de Hermione se barnizaron con otra capa más de dolor —sé que cuando le hagan salir al estrado, cuando esto —señaló el papiro en el que escribía —salga de la boca de Pollux… sé con total certeza que muchos se reirán de él. Se reirán de su sufrimiento, se reirán de su dolor. Lo humillarán por mero placer. —la expresión de Granger se endureció —no son más que ovejas lanzando piedras a un lobo atado y malherido. —escupió con rabia.

Malfoy escuchó con atención las palabras de la bruja. Palabras certeras y crudas, tan ciertas que daban rabia.

Sin embargo, había dudas que rondaban por su mente, matices extraños que no lograba comprender; ¿porque Granger había empatizado con esa intensidad con alguien tan cruel como Wirlack? ¿porque sentía que entre ellos dos había una extraña conexión que no lograba dilucidar que era? ¿porque se miraban de esa forma? ¿porque alguien como Granger, una impura, una _sangresucia,_ lograba tener ese dominio hacia ese animal al punto de hacerle hablar cuando ella quería?

Era tan molesto que le hacía enojar.

—¿Qué fue lo que le hizo hablar a Wirlack?

La expresión tensa de la bruja le confirmó que había un secreto inquebrantable entre ambos.

—No se lo puedo decir señor.

Malfoy se enderezó de asiento enarcando una ceja.

—¿No me lo puede decir? —repitió con una profunda burla que a más de una le habría crispado —¿cómo es eso? Que yo recuerde es su deber informar de cada maldita palabra que diga Wirlack, tanto él como la persona quién le pregunta.

La voz desdeñosa del señor Malfoy no ayudaba mucho a que Hermione se envalentonara contra su propio jefe o al menos que ella pudiera defenderse sin sentirse pequeña.

—¿Que fue lo que le dijo a Wirlack para que cooperara? —volvió a preguntar y esta vez con más fuerza que antes haciéndole ver mucho más amenazador.

—N… no puedo decírselo señor.

—¿Por que no? Tengo curiosidad por saber que le dijo a Wirlack alguien como… usted. —remarcó con desdén haciendo uso del doble sentido.

Ah no, por ahí no pasaba. Podía aguantar el tono condescendiente del mago, sus miradas de odio o incluso las muecas que hacía cuando estaba en su presencia. Pero que se atreviera a ir por ese camino… no lo permitiría.

Irónicamente aquellas palabras la dieron a Hermione el coraje que necesitaba. O al menos, el necesario para no sentir que se quebraba.

—Señor Malfoy, podrá tratar de insultarme todo lo que quiera, como si quiere maldecirme, pero mis labios están sellados. —respondió con tranquilidad.

—Me sorprende que esa boquita pueda hacerlo. —respondió con asco.

—A mi también me sorprende que sea capaz de no mandar a nadie que me maldiga mientras usted se limita a observar.

Hermione gana, Lucius pierde.

La expresión seria de Malfoy desapareció de su rostro recibiendo como respuesta una mirada cargada de un profundo odio, tan, tan insondable y penetrante que logró que la bruja apartara la mirada.

—No olvide que soy su superior. —respondió con perversidad.

 _Touche_.

Aquello había sido muy cruel. Demasiado.

Las palabras desdeñosas habían sido bañadas con un profundo veneno que la revolvía el estómago. La bruja quiso contestar, quiso echarle en cara sus palabras. Pero no pudo. Simplemente su garganta no la dejaba. No la permitía tan siquiera mostrar un mínimo vestigio de disconformidad.

Aunque no la gustara admitirlo, aunque quisiera demostrar que ese tipo de comportamiento no la afectaba sabía que tratar de negarlo sería una tontería absurda. ¿Tratar de engañarse a ella misma? ¿valía la pena?

Hermione respiró con fuerza, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas, de ese cúmulo de emociones que la estaban dejando agotada anímicamente.

¿Era necesario que fuera así con ella? ¿que dirigiera hacia su persona esas miradas de trillante desprecio? ¿era necesario tener que soportarlo?

Por su puesto que no. Por su puesto que no tenía que aguantar esas horribles miradas llenas de desprecio y resentimiento.

Hermione apretó los dientes y tragó sus penas. No la importaba si se ahogaba en su propia miseria cuando llegara a su piso, pero de hacerlo, no sería delante del rubio.

Por puro orgullo.

La bruja sintió que no valía la pena pensar demasiado en las palabras de aquel maldito mago. Que había una persona que realmente necesitaba su ayuda.

Ambos pasaron varios minutos en un incómodo y tenso silencio. Aunque la bruja podía percatarse demasiado de las fortuitas miradas de Malfoy. Pero estaba demasiado enfadada como para hacer que ella dejara su trabajo. Demasiado enojada como para que ella lo mirase o al menos lo hablase.

Tampoco era como si Malfoy quisiera disculparse.

Sin embargo, para alivio de ambos, sobretodo para Hermione, las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

—¡¿Todavía estáis trabajando?!

Los dos giraron sus cabezas para ver a un Rigel muy animado.

—Estaba terminando el informe. —respondió Hermione.

—¿En serio? Pero si son las diez de la noche. —La chica se sorprendió ¿tanto tiempo había pasado? —de echo, hace una hora que deberías de haberte ido. —indicó mientras daba golpecitos en su reloj de la muñeca.

Hermione se estiró sintiendo todos sus músculos entumecidos de haber pasado tanto tiempo en una mismas postura.

—Ahora enseguida me marcho.

Los ojos ce Rigel se entrecerraron. La expresión exageradamente seria de la chica junto con ese brillo enojado de sus ojos le decían que algo había ocurrido entre ellos.

—Huy señorita, que cara más larga llevas ¿que a pasado? ¿este imbécil te a molestado? —preguntó mientras miraba a Lucius con una sonrisa —si quieres te lo puedo tirar por la ventana, no creo que haga mucho desperfecto… bueno, quizás la sangre, sería una molestia para los pobres elfos.

Malfoy le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, asegurándole que de tener esa brillante idea, lo pagaría muy caro.

Era evidente que Rigel no haría algo como eso, pero sus palabras lograron el efecto deseado de hacer reír a la joven bruja que mantenía una expresión desolada.

—No, no, no será necesario —respondió Hermione con más soltura —es por Wirlack… —Hermione giró la cabeza mirando el informe que había redactado del interrogatorio —a veces olvido lo poco avanzada que está la raza humana. —susurró con pesar. —¿El ser humano no aprende? —lanzó aquella pregunta al aire mientras se levantaba para alcanzar su abrigo. —¿tanta necesidad tiene de hacer daño a sus propios congéneres? ¿de humillarlos? ¿sangre de su sangre?

Lucius apretó la mandíbula con demasiada fuerza. Sabía de sobra que esas palabras no iban dirigidas hacia él, si no que iban dirigidas hacia la principal persona que destrozó la mente del preso. Que ella no tenía esa mente tan retorcida y ponzoñosa en tratar de hacer daño de verbal.

Pero de alguna manera, no pudo evitar sentirse señalado por las palabras de Granger.

—¿Porque lo dices? —preguntó el mago.

La chica hizo un suave gesto con su varita y el informe llegó a las manos de Narro.

—Lea la parte que subrayé.

Rigel obedeció y comenzó a leer el informe donde indicó la joven bruja. La expresión de Narro se contrajo del horror, dejando ver el sufrimiento que pasaba por su mente. Las palabras del hombre que habían sido escritas, la letra pequeña donde la chica indicaba ciertos aspectos a remarcar.

Casi se podía ver el dolor con el que fue escrito.

—Joder.

Granger y Malfoy observaron como Rigel se tapaba la boca con la mano. Como si con eso pudiera sostener el aire que se había quedado congelado en sus pulmones.

—Es innegable que todavía existen este tipo de animales. —escupió el mago entregándola el informe a la chica —lo peor es que conozco a unos cuantos hijos de perra del ministerio que se reirán de esto cuando salga a la luz.

El ambiente no es que fuera tenso, de echo, bastó al presencia de Narro para que esa sensación desapareciera. Simplemente el aire de la sala era triste. Un constante duelo de dolor que no abandonaba el lugar. Casi incluso, se podía oler la tristeza que caminaba por la habitación.

—¿Te sientes lista para volver a hacerle preguntas mañana? —preguntó Narro.

—Si. —respondió con tranquilidad.

—En ese caso, me llevaré esto para Pollux, él sabrá que hacer. —dijo mientras que con un suave gesto de varita el informe desapareció.

Hermione asintió mientras se abrochaba su abrigo.

—¿Algo a remarcar de los cadáveres?

—Oh, es verdad, también vine por eso. —recordó con un tono menos lúgubre — han encontrado más de ciento veinte cadáveres. Y no os lo vais a creer —dijo Rigel —hay tanto _muggles_ como magos.

Lucius frunció el ceño.

—¿Magos?

—Si, yo también me quedé sorprendido. Pero como dijo la señorita Granger; Wirlack usó el bosque como una gigantesca fosa común. Y eso que todavía no han terminado de examinar todo el perímetro.

La piel de Malfoy se erizó al instante.

—¿Me estás diciendo que los ciento y pico cadáveres son solo un tanto por ciento?

Rigel asintió.

—Escalofriante ¿verdad? Lo peor es que lo Aurores han confirmado que probablemente saquen unos quinientos cadávereso puede que más.

Lucius le daba la razón al mago, pero lo que realmente le tenía desconcertado era la pasividad de Granger. Estaban hablando de cadáveres ¡cientos de muertos en una fosa común! Y los que faltaban por descubrir.

¿Porque la chica ni se inmutaba de las palabras de Rigel? ¿porque tenía una expresión de absoluta calma cuando hablaban de un verdadero homicida? De un monstruo horrible que ni siquiera el más sádico de los mortífagos habían llegado a esa espeluznante cifra.

Era una matanza de lo que se trataba. Una carnicería sin precedentes. Una masacre perpetrada por un verdadero monstruo. Un lobo con piel de cordero.

Y sin embargo, ella… no tenía ninguna expresión de horror. ¿Porque sentía que Granger sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba?

Casi parecía que lo sabía de antemano. Casi parecía que Wirlack le había desvelado sus crímenes con anterioridad. Casi parecía que entre ellos dos se habían visto más veces de lo que el podía haber creído. Y eso lo estaba preocupando ¿podría Rigel tener razón sobre la chica? ¿podría alguien como Forneus manipularla hasta el grado de lograr su cometido? Aunque no supiera cual era. ¿por que esa cara?

¿Que diablos era lo que ocultaba?

—Probablemente tengan que buscar por más sitios —dijo Hermione mientras metía varias carpetas en un bolso.

—¿Cómo? —interrogó Rigel —¿crees que hay más cadáveres?

Hermione alzó la cabeza y miró a Narro.

—Creo que sobrepasan un mayor número del que creen los Aurores. Si hay algún lago profundo probablemente se deshiciera de los cuerpos en ese lugar —explicó con calma.

Rigel miró al techo, exasperado, tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica.

—¿Pero qué le pasa a ese hombre? ¿tiene complejo de Hitler? ¿a dado clases de donde meter cadáveres a Stalin y Mussolini? ¡coño! Fijo que le dio la idea de hacer los _Gulags_ de Siberia al mostacho soviético. ¿Pero por que tiene esa manía de matar a tanta gente?

Lucius, como era de esperar no entendió nada de las palabras de Rigel. Pero Hermione conocedora de la historia muggle… las risotadas que pegó fueron tan escandalosas que de haber habido personal trabajando en el salón, la habrían mirado como si la hubiese salido alas de pollo por la espalda.

—¡Oh dios mío! —Hermione luchaba de verdad contra su propia risa, pero la era imposible. ¿Que podía hacer? Era culpa de Narro que hubiese soltado semejante comentario. —¡eso fue horrible!

Y encima tener que ver la expresión de desconcierto de Malfoy añadía más el polvo mágico de la comicidad.

—Definitivamente me iré al infierno; Me acabo de imaginar a un negro en el día de Halloween llevando el uniforme de las "SS"

¡No podía ser posible!, aquello tenía que ser una broma. Era demasiado racista y cruel. Pero entre las risas y la cara de no entender nada del platinado hizo que Hermione tuviera que arrodillarse en el suelo mientras lloraba de la risa.

—Día veinticuatro; todavía no sospechan nada. —remató con el mago con ingenio mientras que con su voz imitaba el sonido de una radio.

—¡No, para por favor! —exclamaba Hermione entre risas.

—Tres tristes Trotskistas pican piedras en un Gulag. —añadió a la lista de chistes que lo llevarían al infierno.

La joven bruja no pudo evitar imaginarse a Stalin escribiendo esas rimas en su despacho mientras se fumaba una pipa.

—¡No!, ¡ese fue cruel! —la expresión de la chica se suavizó, callando finalmente las risas —¡pero es muy bueno! —exclamó para volver a reírse como una loca.

—Tan bueno como que Hitler realmente se suicidó cuando le llegó la factura del gas.

Las risas fueron aún más sonoras, y el hecho de que Rigel parara de hablar ayudó a que la bruja calmara sus risotadas.

Hermione respiró con más calma mientras el oxígeno volvía a sus pulmones.

—Dios… eso fue… fue… —la hechicera negaba con la cabeza —hacía tiempo que no me reía así. —admitió mientras apretaba su estómago adolorido.

—Humor negro en su máxima expresión querida.

La bruja lo miró con una cálida sonrisa. Se sintió mejor, la sensación amarga de los momentos posteriores a que entrase Rigel lograron calmarla al punto de sentir que estaba en una nube flotante. Y eso ero bueno, esa percepción de crudo rechazo por parte de Malfoy habían sido opacados por los ingeniosos comentarios del mago.

Hermione finalmente se marchó del salón con una ancha sonrisa en la cara, no sin despedirse de Rigel con un sigiloso "gracias" mientras que de vez en cuando se podía escuchar por el pasillo alguna que otra risa que se la escapaba de sus labios.

Rigel miró a lo lejos la figura de la chica que pronto desapareció.

—No sabes el gusto que da poder hacer chistes muggles. Los llevaba retenidos hace muuuucho tiempo —explicó a Lucius clavando su mirada negra en los ojos plutonio del hombre.

—Maravilloso —respondió con desgano.

La expresión de Rigel endureció de inmediato. Alzó la varita y cerró la puerta.

—Lucius, ya se que eres rubio oxigenado, sé que eres esa amiga rubia tonta y caprichosa que todo el mundo tiene, pero hombre… contrólate un poco. Mira como has dejado a la chiquilla.

El mago lo miró con rabia, tratando de controlar un sin fin de improperios.

—No vayas por ese camino…

—¿Por el camino amarillo?—interrumpió —¡pero si eso es del mago de Oz! —Rigel puso una mueca de asombro en su rostro —Así que tu secreto culposo es ver películas _muggles_ —el rostro del mago se dibujo una expresión de complicidad —el mío es ver la banda del patio cuando no está mi hija. —alzó las cejas con rapidez con una sonrisa tonta.—yo me identifico con T.J.

Lucius calmaba por paciencia. Si, más paciencia de la poca que tenía. Respiraba con fuerza mientras trataba de recordarse que matar a Rigel solo le traería dolores de cabeza.

—Por más gusto que te dé tratar de imaginarte a mi mismo disfrutando de lo que quiera que sea eso solo podrá ser eso; pura imaginación.

—Si, si, no dirás lo mismo cuando Belona te ate de pies a cabezas y te obligue a ver "las supernenas"

—¿Como has dicho?

Rigel se sentó en el borde de la mesa del escritorio de Hermione mientras miraba a Lucius con humor.

—Tranquilo, no serás el único al que le obligue a ver esa serie… no recuerdo haber tenido que soportar un personaje más pedante que "princesa más billetes" (princesa más plata en Latinoamérica). Llego a ser Burbuja y la reviento los tímpanos a esa pequeña mocosa insoportable. ¡No, mejor todavía! Hablo con cocodrilo para que la devore.

Los siguientes minutos Lucius tuvo que tragar con explicaciones incontenibles mientras veía a un hombre de unos cincuenta años maldiciendo a un personaje ficticio dirigido expresamente para un público infantil femenino por que ese personaje (princesa más billetes) había tratado de estropear una misión de las supernenas.

—Por que por lo menos, Mojo Jojo es un villano cojonudo. Es un simio, pero te cae bien. Pero princesa más billetes… la cabrona es infumable.

Todavía trataba de recordar como diantres había entablado una amistad con ese degenerado que se enfadaba por algo tan absurdo como una serie infantil ¡que era para su hija de nueve años!

—¿Cómo es que no te e matado todavía?

Rigel frunció el ceño mientras parecía estar haciendo memoria.

—¿Por que en Azkaban no se está muy calentito?

Lucius alzó las cejas.

—Gracias por recordármelo. —respondió con ironía.

Esta vez, la expresión del mago mestizo se transformó en uno más serio.

—Bromas aparte mi buen amigo, —Rigel miró a los ojos de Malfoy con un profundo afecto—si tanto la odias… si tanto la detestas, si te parece un suplicio trabajar con Granger dímelo y veré si puede haber una solución, veré si te pueden cambiar a otro departamento o viceversa. Pero por favor, no lo pagues con ella.

¿Detestar? ¿odiar? ¿realmente era eso lo que le rondaba por la mente a Lucius? ¿era un buen camino simplemente separase de esa manera? ¿era lo mejor para él?… ¿para ella?… ¿para ambos? Sabía que sus palabras habían sido muy crueles. Que se había excedido del límite. Pero se sentía iracundo, se sentía tan cansado, tan agotado que simplemente necesitaba desahogarse. Gritar con tanta energía hasta que sus pulmones que quedaran sin fuerzas.

¿Era necesario recordar a Granger cual era su lugar en el mundo? ¿que ella no valía lo mismo que cualquier otro mago solo por su condición mágica? ¿que por el mero echo tener padres muggles tenía que cargar a sus espaldas con el rechazo de una parte de la comunidad mágica? ¿de esa forma tan injusta y detestable?

Por su puesto que no.

Aunque su ideología sobre los impuros, sobre aquellos descendientes de _muggles_ , de aquellos asquerosos _sangresucias_ fueran tan sólidos como el hierro, reconocía la cruel matanza que se había echo contra ellos, la atroz persecución que acometieron contra esos pobres infelices. Aunque todavía creyera firmemente que se situaban en un eslabón muy inferior a los magos. No debió de haber matado a ninguno de ellos. No debió… no debió de hacerlo.

¿Seguía férrimo hacia su ideología?

Si.

¿Eran correctos los métodos que se habían usado para cazarlos como vulgares animales?

No.

Y era ahí donde se originaba ese lío mental que tanto lo martirizaba.

Era ver a la joven bruja, ver a Granger a los ojos y despertar ese sentimiento contradictorio que tanto tormento le traía. El sufrimiento que había causado hacia tantas vidas inocentes se concentraban en unos ojos castaños tan expresivos que le aterraba ver más allá de su mirada. Le aterraba ver ese reflejo del que tanto temía.

Un monstruo.

Una persona que tenía la posibilidad de haber cambiado, de haber salvado a su familia, de haber salvado la vida de su propio hijo… de su esposa… Y no hacerlo. No hacerlo por miedo al rechazo de su familia, no hacerlo por su colosal estupidez, por su maldito orgullo.

Por su ceguera en no querer ver una realidad negra mientras que el se engañaba en pintarla de blanco.

Mientras que Granger; ella, que había luchado contra viento y marea contra aquellos que se atrevieran a tocar a sus seres queridos. La admirable forma en que aguantó las torturas de Bellatrix en no revelar la espada de Gryffindor, la asombrosa capacidad de apretar los dientes y seguir con la terribles pérdidas que sufrió. Seguir adelante aún con esas pesadillas. Aún cuando uno de sus verdugos se había vuelto su jefe y no abandonar su trabajo.

Ella representaba todo lo que él no pudo ser.

Solo se veía a si mismo como un maldito cobarde.

—Lucius, no tienes por que cargar con esa cruz que tu mismo te impusiste. —dijo Rigel llamando la atención del platinado que hacía ya varios minutos que se había inundado en su oscura mente.

¿Cruz? ¿imponer? Oh, que tan inocente podía llegar a Rigel. Era para reírse de la amargura.

Él no quería cargar con tanto dolor, no quería aguantar todo ese cúmulo de recuerdos horribles que lo perseguían sin piedad. No le gustaba sufrir. _No quería sufrir_. ¿Pero lo merecía? ¿merecía tener esa liberación? ¿esa maravillosa sensación llamada felicidad? ¿ese tierno cosquilleo que hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía? ¿después de todo el daño que había infringido?

No. Tenía que pagar. Pagar por haber destruido la vida de su amada familia. Por destrozarlos con sus propias manos.

—Déjame en paz —contestó Lucius de manera brusca.

El mago ojinegro siguió mirándole con una sonrisa. Lo conocía muy bien, sabía de sobra que Lucius tenía la costumbre de tratar de aparentar una expresión de fuerza y firmeza, aunque por dentro se estuviera quebrando. Rigel sabía muy bien que Lucius era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que a veces necesitaba ayuda.

—No _my friend_. No puedo dejarte en paz. Vas a venir conmigo te guste o no.

—¿Me vas a obligar? —preguntó con rebeldía.

Rigel se encogió de hombros.

—Nop, pero puedo llegar a ser tan pesado que daría dolor de cabeza a una aspirina. —agregó con humor.

En eso, Malfoy si que estaba muy de acuerdo.

—Rigel… no estoy de humor.

—¡Vaya, eso es toda una sorpresa! —ironizó mientras se bajaba de la mesa haciendo un gesto donde su abrigo se lanzó encima de su cabeza como si de una manta negra se tratara—creo que mi abrigo atenta contra mi vida.

El platinado lo miró con estima. Una mirada que empezó a llenarse de cierta calidez aunque mantuviera una expresión seria. Sabía muy bien que Rigel tenía su propia forma de animarlo. Que estaba haciendo todas esas tonterías con el único ánimo de alegrarlo un poco. Aunque eso, conllevara burlarse de si mismo.

De algún modo, Lucius concibió la firme idea de que si Rigel y Severus se hubiesen conocido probablemente a su manera, habrían entablado una fuerte relación. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta el diferente humor que tenían. Mientras que Severus era tan ácido como el limón rayando lo ofensivo y un pésimo gusto por herir a sus víctimas (en su caso a los alumnos, cuya preferencia iba dirigida a la casa de los leones) Mientras que Rigel… se satirizaba a si mismo se una manera ingeniosa.

Malfoy repitió la misma acción (pero sin que su abrigo quisiera "atentar contra su vida")

—¿A donde pretendes llevarme? —preguntó con desidia.

—E descubierto algo increíble.

Rigel, que ya se deshizo de su abrigo lo miró con una amplia sonrisa.

—Espera que me ponga bien el abrigo.

—Está del revés —indicó Malfoy.

—¡Pero que dices! Ni que fuera tan… —la risa de Narro desapareció al ver que las costuras estaban del revés, tal como Lucius había indicado—coño, pues es verdad. —se quedó en quieto como una estatua como si sus neuronas se hubiesen congelado —pues ya que estoy lo dejo así, da toda la flojera cambiarse.

El platinado rodó los ojos.

Rigel se acercó y posó su mano en el hombro del Malfoy siendo envueltos por una espiral que los llevó rápidamente a un lugar que conocía bastante bien.

Estaban en la estación, donde un puñado de magos iban y venían de un lugar a otro. Pero en definitiva, el lugar en si mismo, estaba casi desértico. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que se podía remarcar. Lo importante era el lugar donde Rigel le había echo situarse.

Una bellísima fuente donde una cierva de mármol blanco lamía las heridas de un aterrador lobo negro. Los baños de plata y oro. Esa mezcla asombrosa de colores simples que hasta la persona con los gustos más vulgares habría quedado prendado de semejante belleza.

Lucius nunca logró comprenser porqué una maravilla como esa había sido establecido en un lugar tan vulgar como una estación. Un lugar donde los magos no se pararían en observar semejante perfección. Un lugar, donde ese primor pasada desapercibida.

—¿Porque estoy aquí? —preguntó Lucius sin tanta brusquedad.

Rigel sonrió, mirando con deleite el profundo simbolismo de esa estatua.

—Es curioso, te sorprendería saber lo poco que conocemos nuestros propios inicios… Esta preciosidad sin que el noventa y nueve por ciento de los magos conozcan su origen ¿Sabes cual es la historia de este manantial?

Malfoy miró por unos instantes al mago para después volver a posar su mirada en la estatua.

—No. —respondió con suavidad.

—Esta estatua fue creada en el año mil setecientos ochenta. Su autor se llamaba Gaël Fayolle, inspirándose en los crímenes de Edmond Gautier Laforêt.

—¿Laforêt? —la voz de Lucius sonó atónita—Sé que hizo una carnicería contra un pueblo muggle.

—Así es. Él era un prestigioso mago de sangre pura, un verdadero fanático de la pureza de sangre. Estaba casado y tenía hijos, como puedes imaginar una idílica familia acorde a su estatus social. Pero un día viajó al mundo muggle, quería comprar un tipo de madera especial que solo los muggles comercializaban, o al menos es así como lo indican las crónicas. En cualquier caso, Laforêt conoció a una mujer muggle y se enamoró profundamente de ella. Toda su ideología fanática, toda creencia suya sobre la sangre se desvaneció por completo. Fue un amor correspondido, aunque fuese prohibido, ambos se enamoraron profundamente. —Rigel caminó al rededor de la fuente —no se sabe mucho de la mujer muggle, una simple campesina que se había quedado viuda desde muy joven. Laforêt quiso colmarla de riquezas y regalos, por lo que construyó un pequeño castillo secreto en unas alejadas fincas donde ningún mago o muggle podría detectarlos. El romance duró muchos, muchos años, más de los que tú yo podríamos contar. Y por lo que se pudo leer en sus memorias, decía así; "Conocerla fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida" pero, sus idas y venidas empezaron a levantar sospechas. Y como era natural, su esposa descubrió el romance entre su marido y la mujer muggle. —Rigel dejó de caminar, contemplando a la cierva que miraba con cariño al lobo— a sabiendas de que los muggles quemaban por cualquier cosa a una mujer si se la acusaba de hechicería, su esposa lo usó a su favor y no tardaron mucho en encontrar su ubicación y quemarla en ese mismo lugar. La colgaron y la quemaron.

Lucius miró sorprendido al mago.

—¿Qué pasó después?

—¿Después? Lo más triste. —la expresión del hombre se dibujó de una lúgubre amargura —La mujer cuyo nombre se desconoce, escribió con anterioridad a su muerte una carta donde le decía a Laforêt que ella estaba embarazada. Cuando Laforêt se enteró de su muerte… —Rigel negó con la cebeza, casi como si el hubiera sabido siempre el destino atroz que les esperaba al círculo interno de Edmond— se volvió completamente loco, más aún cuando supo que su esposa había urdido ese retorcido plan. —Rigel movió los hombros tratando de deshacerse de las agujetas que había adquirido a lo largo del día —la violó de una manera atroz y brutal para después despellejarla y empalarla viva… y en cuanto a los muggles que mataron a su amada… lanzó un hechizo por todo el pueblo. Una horrible maldición. Una plaga de lobos negros que mataron a cada hombre, mujer y niño. El uso de la magia negra en su estado más puro.

—Sigues sin explicarme la historia de esta estatua.

El mago lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—No seas impaciente Lucius. Jamás encontraron los cuerpos de los dos amantes. Sin embargo… —inclinó la cabeza hacia la cierva albina— solo hubo un testigo que escribió que a lo lejos vio a un enorme lobo negro delante de una cierva blanca. Hablaba de ellos como espectros, suaves neblinas de colores opuestos. Y que de algún modo se fusionaron entre ellos dejándolo completamente inconsciente.

—El testigo era Fayollè ¿cierto?

Rigel asintió ante la acertada respuesta del platinado.

—Fue su padre quien lo vio, pero si; Gaël se inspiró en las palabras de su padre para hacer la mejor obra de su vida. La mejor creación tallada sobre la perfecta dualidad; El bien y el mal; La guerra y la paz. Blanco y negro, frío y calor.

La historia era asombrosa. Eso era innegable, con un final desgarrador y trágico, pero sin dejar de lado la belleza que tenía. Sin embargo, el rubio seguía desconcertado ¿cual era el propósito de haberle llevado hasta ese lugar? Precisamente a esa estación. ¿No habría sido más lógico haberle dicho desde el ministerio la historia de esa estatua?

—¿Me has llevado aquí solo para decirme esto?

—Nop.

Viendo el largo silencio que el mago había creado a propósito para Malfoy este preguntó con impaciencia;  
—¿Que es lo que tienes en la cabeza?

—¿Sabes como se llamaba la esposa de Laforêt?

Lucius sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrer la espina dorsal. Aún así, negó con suavidad.

—Elizabeth Fleming Wirlack.

La piel del rubio se erizó por completo. Sintiendo las palabras de Narro demasiado lejanas como para que fueran ciertas. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿como era posible que una leyenda se convirtiera en una realidad tan tenebrosa y atroz? Por otro lado, no le sorprendía demasiado el estado psicológico de Wirlack. Sus antepasados no es que se les pudiera catalogar como personas precisamente cuerdas.

—Parece ser que el sadismo de Wirlack le viene en los genes. —comentó Rigel con naturalidad.

—Wirlack no escogió Francia al azar. —llegó a la conclusión el platinado.

—Eso parece mi buen amigo. Además, el pueblo en el que la mujer muggle murió es el mismo donde Forneus vivió durante más de cuarenta años.

Los dos se miraron. Cada uno con un brillo distinto; mientras que Lucius lo miraba con una mezcla entre horror y asombro, los ojos de Rigel estaban barnizados entre el afecto y la estima.

—Lucius, volvamos a casa.

« _Volvamos a casa_ _»_ repitió en si mente.

Que dulce era esa palabra. Que tierna sonaba. ¿Hacía cuanto que no la escuchaba así de cálida? ¿hacía cuanto que una persona lo miraba de esa forma y lo invitaba a su casa a sabiendas de su sucio secreto? A sabiendas de todo lo que había echo, a pesar de que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre.

Lucius bajó la mirada, no podía mirar a los cálidos y acogedores ojos negros de Rigel. Simplemente… no tenía fuerzas. No era capaz de ver su reflejo en ese filtro aniñado del vasco. Esos ojos negros que de vez en cuando veía la estela de un recuerdo. La estela de un viejo amigo que parecía materializarse en ese peculiar mago con un ingenioso sentido del humor.

—Venga Lucius, no te hagas de rogar.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, un ligero apretón de pura confianza para desaparecer de nuevo, en un remolino que lo transportó a un lugar completamente diferente.

Un lugar que conocía a la perfección.

Lucius alzó la cabeza y supo donde se encontraba. El mismo lugar donde aquel extraño mago cuyo sentido del humor lo encotrnaba rancio, lo cobijó y lo cuido como si fuese si igual cuando nadie le habría tendido una mano.

Un precioso edificio antiguo, que aparentaba tener más años de los que realmente tenía. Unos pintorescos ladrillos rojos y naranjas que demostraban la excentricidad de su dueño. A pesar de la oscuridad, había unos pequeños soles del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto bailando alrededor de las ventanas.

Rigel abrió la verja de hierro ignorando el ruido que hizo.

En el piso más alto, donde se ubicaba la buhardilla, se encendió una luz.

—Creo que Belona sabe que estamos aquí.

—Si, eso parece —respondió el platinado entrando en el pequeño patio saturado de ridículas flores fosforescentes.

Que bien se sentía. Que sensación tan gloriosa la que empezaba a sentir. No sentía frío en sus huesos, del mismo modo que sus manos no temblaban. La ropa que Malfoy traía se sintió innecesaria cuando empezó a notar una sensación placentera de calidez.

Eso era.

Calidez.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor**

Heeey, muy buenas a todos. ¿Os gustó el capítulo? creí que esta vez sería bueno tener algo más... soft. Más suave, algo más dulce después de todo el drama de los capítulos anteriores.

No quiero que considereis esto como relleno. Pero entended que necesitaba escribir sobre la relación entre estos dos personajes, no quería que todos y cada uno de los capítulos fuera solo Hermione y Lucius. De alguna manera siento que eso no ayuda a avanzar. Por eso quise darle esta vez mucho más protagonismo a Narro que a Hermione y haceros ver el gran vínculo que hay entre estos dos magos.

Siendo sinceros, no recuerdo haberme reído tanto a la hora de escribir. El exagerado humor negro que e usado en este capítulo a sido brutal, y de veras, siento si alguien se siente ofendido con este capítulo pero... me e descojonado como nunca.

En fin, con esto dejo de dar lata.

Prestad mucha atención a la historia que contó Rigel sobre el manantial. Es mucho más importante de lo que creeis.

Y con esto terminé.

Un abrazo a todos desde España y gracias a vosotras dos por haber comentado.

Besos.


	12. Capítulo 12: Secretos y disculpas

_"No confíes tu secreto ni al más íntimo amigo; no podrías pedirle discreción si tú mismo no la has tenido."_

Ludwig van Beethoven

.

 **Capítulo** **1** **2** **:** **Secretos y disculpas.**

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Hermione sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras jugaba con patitos de goma amarillos que flotaban en la espuma de la bañera. Haberlos comprado con anticipación después del duro día que había tenido había sido una gran idea. Las sales espumosas de color rosado y el ligero aroma de lavanda hacía que Hermione se preguntara si no estaba ya en el paraíso. El agua, que estaba medio hirviendo, aunque no era precisamente lo más recomendable, hacía que la bruja sintiera un enorme disfrute de su sagrado ritual de baño. Algo que supo apreciar mucho más tras la búsqueda de los horrocrux con Harry, donde la limpieza brillaba por su ausencia.

La bruja apoyó su cabeza en el borde de la bañera mientras que con su varita, movió la muñeca en un acto de pereza e hizo levitar una pequeña bandeja de mimbre donde se hallaban varias cartas.

Hacía ya tiempo que se dejó de ilusionar por ver el nombre de Ronald Weasley. Dejar de creer que recibiría alguna carta suya. No comprendía que había echo mal, que era en lo que había fallado. Pero por mucho esfuerzo y cariño que escribiera en sus cartas jamás logró recibir ningún tipo de respuesta.

Y eso dolía.

Sin embargo, si hay algo en que Hermione siempre se caracterizó; fue de tener la asombrosa capacidad de mantener la mente fría en el momento adecuado. No es que estuvieran corriendo peligro, pero si estaba comprometida en algo muy, muy importate. Un caso donde ella no podía darse el lujo de dejar que sus problemas personales la afectaran más de lo debido.

Hermione, hechizó las cartas haciendo que se abriera en el aire sin permitir que el agua llegara a tocarla.

Era de Harry. La escribía preguntándola como la iba en París, si el trabajo iba bien, si acaso había tenido algún problema.

La Gryffindor no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de culpabilidad al haber ocultado a su fiel amigo que Lucius Malfoy era su actual jefe. Pero por un lado no quería preocuparlo, mientras que por otro… ya había esperado demasiado a la inexistente respuesta del pelirrojo. Por lo que era estúpido creer que llegaría a recibir alguna carta.

Hermione leyó otras cartas que había recibido. Neville, Luna, George (donde le revelaba que su novia era el sujeto principal de todas sus bromas) Ginny, que la explicaba lo bien que la estaba hiendo en el Quidditch en el grupo de las Arpías y lo cerca que estaba de ser seleccionada para la mundial. En definitiva, buenas noticias de todas las maneras posibles.

La bruja sonrió con cierta nostalgia. Quería decirles a todos que la iba muy bien, que todo eran buenas noticias… pero de hacerlo, estaría mintiendo descaradamente. El hecho de tener a Lucius Malfoy como jefe no era algo de lo que pudiera alegrarse, y las situaciones incómodas que tenía que aguantar cuando trabajaba no era plato de buen gusto. Muchas veces sentía que se desvanecía, que estaba tan cansada que necesitaba dormir sin sobresaltos. Sin tener pesadillas de la mansión Malfoy con Bellatrix escuchando su espantosa risa. Sin esos malditos ojos grises que la miraban como si pudieran desvelar sin tapujo alguno todas y cada una de sus inseguridades.

Hermione tragó con amargura. No quería pensar en eso, no quería admitir que realmente la estaba afectando más de lo que creía el trabajo que había aceptado.

Wirlack, Narro, Malfoy… esa vomitiva hipocresía del ministerio de Londres que habían tenido el descaro de hacerse los justicieros en un hombre (relativamente) inocente que no había pintado nada en los crímenes de Voldemort.

¡Cuanta falsedad!

Entre enfados e indignación la bruja poco a poco fue quedándose dormida en la tina de agua. Hasta el punto de llegar a olvidar que tenía que trabajar dentro de un par de horas.

.

…

.

Lucius observaba en su reloj de bolsillo la tardanza de la chica. Llegaba más de media hora tarde. Poco usual en alguien tan diligente como lo era Granger. Tampoco había que darle más vueltas de las que debía. Simplemente iba ser la primera vez que la bruja llegaría tarde al trabajo, nada más.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que eso no fuera algo de lo que uno debiera inquietarse

—¿No va a venir Hermione? —preguntó Wirlack apoyándose en los barrotes.

Lucius miró el pequeño cubículo en que estaba metido Wirlack con desprecio.

—Eso no le incumbe Wirlack. —respondió con desdén.

El preso se limitó a sonreír con crueldad, advirtiendo con antelación al platinado que se volvería en un dolor de cabeza sin presencia de la joven bruja.

—¿No me incumbe? —ronroneó con malicia —Le recuerdo que ella es la principal persona que me ayudará a salir de la cárcel

¡Diablos! Sabía que las palabras de Wirlack valían su peso en oro, y que su respuesta había sido más que mordaz. ¿Cómo olvidar que solo hablaba cuando Granger estaba presente?

Y como no estaba… quizás, podría sacar cierto partido a la situación.

—Hay una duda que no para de surgir en mi cabeza, no puedo evitar pensar en algo que tiene demasiadas lagunas.

—No sabía que tuviera la capacidad suficiente para pensar —el preso se encogió de hombros —este tipo de milagros no se ven todos los días.

Malfoy sonrió de lado, dudaba que después de su reciente "descubrimiento" la risa burlona de Wirlack desaparecería.

—Muy gracioso por tu parte, sin embargo Granger tiene… cierta peculiaridad ¿no cree?

Tal como predijo, la sonrisa de insuficiencia desapareció del rostro del preso pasando a una mirada amenazadora. Sin embargo, él, siguió callado, prestando por primera vez atención a las palabras del rubio. Eso si, creando en el ambiente una atmósfera pesada e insoportable.

—Me parece curioso que fuera ella quien desvelara donde se podría encontrar los cadáveres, desvelando tu naturaleza… macabra. —Lucius se acercó a las rejas del preso, sobrepasando la línea de seguridad —pero más sorpresa fue la que me llevé cuando vi que Narro hablaba de más cadáveres; muggles y magos por igual. Incluso yo, que no soy propenso a sorprenderme, me quedé desconcertado ante el poco interés de la señorita Granger ante esta inusual noticia. —Lucius inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia el preso —cualquiera diría que Granger sabe más de lo que aparenta.

Forneus trató de abalanzarse hacia el rubio, trató de estrangularlo con sus propias manos, alargando sus brazos de los barrotes. Pero Malfoy se había acercado hacia el recluso a sabiendas de su naturaleza impulsiva, y por ello, contaba con su predecible reacción.

Sin embargo, no estaba tan lejos de lo que debería.

—Ah, ah. Esta vez no Wirlack. —Lucius rió con mofa. En especial al ver las reacciones violentas del preso. No podía evitar compararlo con un animal retorciéndose en su propia rabia tratando de destrozar a la criatura infame que lo había reducido a un bestia entre rejas. —Entenderás, que ahora no estás en posición de burlarte de mi. No sería bueno para ella que decidiera investigar por mi propia cuenta lo que ella esta encubriendo ¿verdad?, porque la única que saldría perjudicada sería Granger… no tú.

De manera indirecta, Lucius le había advertido a Wirlack con cierto veneno que si trataba de hostigarle o burlarse de él de cualquier forma, no sería él quien lo pagaría si no Hermione. Del modo más sencillo que era limitarse a investigarla y era ahí donde la sorpresa se quedó impregnada en el rostro avejentado del prisionero.

Lucius estaba siendo permisivo.

Él ya sabía que Granger tenía algo entre manos, algo importante relacionado con él, con alguien a quien Lucius odiaba con cada fibra de su ser. Y a pesar de ello, a pesar de ser conocedor de un secreto tan jugoso y poder sacar tajada de ello, había optado por mirar hacia otro lado. Él sabía, y quizás de una manera no tan inconsciente, que Granger podría salir afectada de ese turbio asunto.

Pero la pregunta era.

¿Por qué alguien como Malfoy, quien odiaba a todos los sangresucias, los nacidos de muggles, a cualquier miembro que perteneciera a la orden del Fénix, haría la vista gorda en algo tan escandaloso como guardarse información de un asesino serial como lo era Wirlack?

Eso era lo que realmente le preocupaba a Forneus. Él conocía muy bien su naturaleza, se conocía a si mismo, su propio reflejo. Tanto sus lados más bellos como los más diabólicos y vomitivos, en resumen; conocía muy bien la naturaleza humana. Pero tener a alguien como Lucius sin hacer nada, pudiendo destruir la vida de aquella bruja a la que tanto detestaba… era lo que lo tenía desconcertado. ¿Por qué callarse? ¿por qué mirar hacia otro lado? ¿que era lo que pasaba por su pérfida y manipuladora mente para que decidiera quedarse en silencio? Sabiendo de que se trataba.

Sin embargo, esta vez fue el propio Malfoy el que quedó desconcertado cuando comenzó a escuchar una maligna risa que hasta al más valiente le habría erizado la piel.

—Oh, ¡Por Merlín! ¡eres muy divertido ratita!

Los dedos callosos del prisionero se enlazaron con los barrotes de hierro, dejando que parte de su peso lo soportara su propio cuerpo.

—Dime Malfoy, ¿que tal anda la puta de tu esposa? —preguntó con maldad ladeando la cabeza.

Sin previo aviso y con una rapidez que a muchos dejaría bizcos. El brazo de Forneus salió disparado, agarrando con fuerza el pelo del mago y acercándolo hacia el propio Wirlack.

El corazón de Lucius estaba a punto de salir desbocado de su pecho. Estaba en peligro, estaba en una posición en que la muerte no era ni siquiera la opción más cercana. Estaba en manos de uno de los mayores asesinos en serie que podía recordar. Estaba a su completa merced mientras que una fuerza bruta jalaba de su cabellera asegurándole que de tratar de zafarse le arrancaría el cuero cabelludo.

—No, Malfoy, hay una cosa que debes de aprender, y esa es de no jugar con fuego. —la mano de Wirlack aflojó el agarre dándole varios centímetros de libertad para luego volver a tirar con una fuerza animal hacia los barrotes dejando que un sonido metálico resonara por todo el pasillo— ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas en cierta manera a ese amo tuyo al que lamías los pies ¿como se llamaba? —le susurró al oído mientras sentía que el agarre se intensificaba —oh si, Voldemort recuerdo. Verás, ese niñato hizo exactamente lo mismo que tú, de maneras distintas por su puesto, en su su caso trató de amenazarme con que raptaría a mi esposa y la daría a los puercos de sus mortífagos como premio, ya sabes como una esclava sexual. Y una mujer ahí… si acaba entre un grupo de fanáticos mágicos… uff, acaban transformándose en un trozo de carne sin alma.

Wirlack volvió a repetir la misma acción. Aflojó el agarre para volver a estamparlo entre los barrotes.

—Hermione me preguntó una cosa antes de que tu patética presencia la turbara de su interrogatorio; "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con Voldemort?" —la voz de Wirlack sonaba demasiado tranquila, parecía incluso que no le afectaba en absoluto lo que estaba haciendo— venga ratita, repite conmigo; "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con Voldemort?"

Lucius trataba de liberarse como podía, trataba con creces de hacer un esfuerzo y desprenderse del bestial agarre de Forneus, pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más dolor sentía en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Por lo que no le quedaba otra que arrodillarse a las órdenes de ese demente.

—¿Q… qué f… fue lo que hiciste con… Voldemort?

Wirlack sonrió de lado.

—Verás, no fue difícil desarmarlo. Él muy imbécil creía que por no tener varita no podía realizar mis hechizos… —Forneus negó —ah, ah. Graso error, mi madre podía ser la mayor de las zorras, pero tuvo un momento de lucidez en enseñarme a realizar magia sin varita desde que era un niño. Y... ¡sorpresa! Tu amo estaba a mi merced. —parte del cabello blanquecino empezó a desprenderse de su cuero cabelludo de Lucius —imagínate mi sorpresa cuando vi que era inmortal, jamás olvidaré momentos tan gloriosos en mi vida. Pude torturarlo cuantas veces quisiera. No importaba que tan letal fuera el instrumento en que lo descuartizara. El puerco nunca moría. Pero sabes, eso no fue lo peor que le pudo suceder. Venga, ratita, repite otra vez conmigo; "¿que fue lo peor que le hiciste?"

Malfoy necesitaba pedir ayuda, necesitaba pedir auxilio. Pero de hacerlo presentía que lo único que lograría sería cavar su propia tumba.

—¿Q… qué fue l… lo peor que le hiciste? —escupió con rabia.

Wirlack volvió a hacer lo mismo. Aflojó para estamparlo y esta vez, con más fuerza.

—Mi familia tiene la peculiaridad de crear magia negra a unos grados demenciales sin salir afectado el usuario que la haya convocado. Dado que ese retrasado quiso dar a mi esposa como carne a la que follar… bueno, digamos que me dio una fantástica idea.

Lucius abrió los ojos de par en par. Horrorizado al escuchar las palabras del prisionero.

—Espera… ¿me estás diciendo que… que… que tu... tu?

El hombre rió con descaro, dejando que la piel del platinado se erizara en cada centímetro de su cuerpo mientras que una sensación nauseabunda se alojó en su cuerpo.

—Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy —ronroneó con una enfermiza ternura —¿por que clase de enfermo que tomas? No soy ningún zoofilico. —respondió como si estuviera ofendido. — yo me reproduzco con los de mi propia especie. Los cerdos, se reproducen con cerdos, los perros con los perros y los humanos con los humanos.

El corazón de Lucius volvió a latir con fuerza. El miedo empezó a recorrer por cada pared sanguínea del platinado, empezó a sentir verdadera repugnancia de las palabras del preso. Que diablos quería decir con que los cerdos se reproducen con los cerdos y los humanos con los humanos. ¿Por qué sentía un horrible escalofrío que sacudía con disimulo cada parte de su ser? ¿por qué sentía que no quería hacer más preguntas? ¿por qué empezaba a sentir que el vómito iba a llegar de un momento a otro por su laringe?

—Veamos Malfoy, comprobemos su nivel sobre los entes fantasmales.

Apretó, soltó y volvió a estamparlo contra los barrotes de hierro.

—¿Que ocurre si en una casa abandonada uno se encuentra un perro famélico que aulla por las noches como si lo estuvieran asesinando?

Malfoy se retorcía en las manos de Wirlack sintiendo que de un momento a otro tendría un infarto.

—Significa… significa que hubo un asesinato… un horrible asesinato para un rito… usando al perro como ofrenda… el perro es un recuerdo de ese asesinato… no tiene inteligencia.

—¡Muy bien ratita blanca! ¿que ocurre si en vez de un perro, es un enorme y asqueroso cerdo obeso que chilla como si lo estuvieran desollando?

Malfoy arqueó la espalda tratando de aliviar la presión de su cabeza.

—Un demonio… tiene inteligencia propia… se alimenta del miedo de una persona… consume sus emociones… los destruye.

Wirlack parecía muy alegre, tanto que aflojó ligeramente el doloroso agarre de la cabellera del rubio.

—¡ _Superb mon ami_! Imaginate de manera hipotética que yo pudiera hablar no solo con ese cerdo, si no con cientos de entes más. Y yo les asegurara que tengo a un sujeto de interés, un sujeto del que pueden alimentarse tantas veces como quieran con el añadido de que es inmortal.

Los ojos grisáceos de Lucius fueron barnizados del horror y el asco más absoluto. Sintiendo como la repugnancia sepultaba cualquier emoción coherente. Enterrando cualquier rastro de alivio en su mirada.

—Imagínate, hipotéticamente, que esos demonios estaban imaginativos ese día; Tanto que lo confundieron con uno de su propia especie. —la voz de Wirlack se oscureció aún más, sonando aún más grave y peligrosa —hipotéticamente, se lo follaron durante unos cuantos meses sin parar, poco importaba el aspecto; Un engendro negro, un cerdo, un perro, un caballo… cualquier animal en pleno estado de putrefacción que se te ocurra —su aliento chocó contra la oreja de Malfoy —hipotéticamente, hubo un sujeto que estuvo observando cada uno de sus lamentos mientras se partía el culo de la risa por cada llorera que pegaba. ¿Que por que hice semejante acto de crueldad? —Wirlack aflojó algo más el agarre —digamos que esos demonios me advirtieron los actos atroces que cometería en un tiempo no muy lejano.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Es imposible que ellos predijeran el futuro.

—No Malfoy, te recuerdo que es de magia negra en su estado más puro de lo que hablamos. Su alma estaba podrida, no había vida en ella, no había compasión, no había misericordia. No tenía salvación…

La mirada de mago se ablandó.

—No había amor… —susurró de manera significativa pero sin dejar ese tono macabro— Así que, que menos que sacar partido de ello. Más aún cuando supe recabando en sus patéticos recuerdos el asesinato que perpetró a la tierna edad de dieciséis años contra una chica de origen _muggle_ en el castillo —Las manos de Forneus comenzaron a ceder para darle la libertad que necesitaba Malfoy— no me gusta los traidores, cuando vi como culpaba a un pobre alumno amante de las bestias supe la clase de alimaña apestosa que era. Un simple gusano megalómano con aires de grandeza. ¿Y que era? Un asqueroso mestizo que estaba enfadado con el mundo por que la puta de su madre hechizó con una poción de amor a su papaito.

Wirlack soltó finalmente el pelo de Lucius liberándole finalmente de su dolorosa prisión.

Lucius dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sintiendo como una mezcla horrible de sensaciones subían y bajaban de su cabeza. De primeras el bestial agarre que había echo contra su cabello sintiendo un ardor que aumentaba de intensidad con el pasar del los segundos y luego… esa sensación nauseabunda de saber la verdad. Saber lo que ese… demonio que tenía delante había echo a la sabandija a la que siguió. No es que sintiera lástima pero… haber escuchado lo que Wirlack le hizo a Riddle, lo que hizo con esos demonios. Alguien que se suponía que era el mago más tenebroso había sido violado por órdenes de un monstruo peor que él, durante meses por demonios cuyas formas asustaban al propio miedo.

—Si vieras como lloraba suplicando para que pararan. —Wirlack alzó la cabeza hacia el techo y empezó a oler el aire, como si el pudiera tocar con sus manos el miedo que emanaba Lucius— ¿por que crees que jamás aceptó acostarse con algún ser humano? ¿por qué crees que tomó ese aspecto de alien barato de película de bajo presupuesto?

El cuerpo de Lucius se sacudió de los escalofríos que retumbaban por todo su sistema. El mago miró a esa cosa que se hacía llamar ser humano. A ese monstruo que tenía la piel de un hombre para pasar desapercibido entre la multitud. Un lobo, con la piel de un cordero.

—Estás loco.

Wirlack bajó la cabeza clavando su pútrida mirada en los ojos horrorizados de Lucius.

—¿Loco? ¿yo? —repitió con una voz aniñada— Solo protejo lo que más amo en este mundo. Solo cuido de aquellos que tienen mi absoluta devoción. —Wirlack escudriñó la expresión del platinado— Oh Malfoy, me recuerdas a mi cuando era gilipollas.

El mago negó asustado.

—¡Jamás me parecería a ti!

La desesperación de Lucius por tratar de negar algo tan diabólico como el echo de que alguien como Wirlack tratara de elevarlo a un retorcido escalafón de igualdad provocaba en el rubio que sus entrañas se sacudieran del asco.

—¿No? ¿por qué te mientes a ti mismo Malfoy? —Forneus negaba con la cabeza mientras disfrutaba como un sádico de la situación —¿acaso no ves a tu esposa fallecida a tu lado? ¿no sientes el frío que se cala en tus huesos de una manera atroz y horrible? ¿no sientes que eres incapaz de ser feliz? ¿de que tú mismo te has creado tu propio calvario? —el prisionero lo miró con una falsa empatía. —¿no sientes que la vida te está abandonando?

Las palabras de Wirlack atravesaban su mente con una arrolladora fuerza. Lo peor de todo es que era verdad, era innegable ese parecido que tenían entre ellos. Esas descripciones tan perversamente certeras, la detallada forma en que Wirlack describía con una fuerza de plomo ese "frío" del que nunca lograba desprenderse.

Los ojos de Lucius estaban barnizados por el miedo, por tratar, una vez más de ver ese reflejo que se negaba a ver. Esa precisa realidad que tanto le aterraba.

Tenía que defenderse de ese sujeto, tenía que tratar de protegerse de aquel monstruo.

—Les contaré al consejo de magos lo que has hecho.

—¿Contarles? —Forneus alzó una ceja con una expresión tan burlona que hacía que cualquiera sintiera rabia— ¿tú? ¿y que les dirás?; ¿que trataste de usar a una joven bruja como moneda de cambio? ¿que no ha cambiado en absoluto? ¿que un pobre, y desvalido anciano le atacó?—interrogó con voz infantil— Mmm Malfoy, sabía que era idiota pero no masoquista.

El tono de pura mofa que usaba el prisionero hacía que se revolviera en sus propias entrañas. Quería hundir sus manos en cuello de ese hombre, abrirle las entrañas y saciar los niveles de ira que estaban a punto de hacerle perder el control. Necesitaba sacarle de esas rejas y mutilarlo hasta reducirlo en una de sus propias víctimas.

Lo peor de todo, es que Forneus tenía razón. No podía decir nada. Porque quien saldría lastimado sería él, no Wirlack como en un momento pudo pensar. Si revelaba tan siquiera la charla que habían tenido, el mago malvado y horrible sería él; irónico. Cuando Lucius trataba de seguir adelante con toda la miseria que arrastraba consigo. ¿Y Wirlack? ¿que pasa con él? ¿acaso parecía tener problemas con sus crímenes?

Era evidente que no.

Como agua de mayo, escuchó a lo lejos la voz muy conocida. Y ¡demonios! jamás lo creyó que lo diría; pero se alegró de que Granger hubiese aparecido.

—No vuelva a amenazarme, no soy alguien quien deba tenerme de enemigo —le advirtió por última vez antes de que la chica de pelo indomable apareciera con el rostro rojizo de tanto correr.

—Siento llegar tarde, no me dí cuenta de la hora que era. —se disculpó la chica mientras jadeaba con fuerza apoyándose en sus rodillas con la esperanza de recuperar su aliento.

La chica llevaba una simple falda negra que la llegaba hasta las rodillas con un jersey rojo de cuello alto junto con unas botas negras y unas medias rojas.

El rubio ni siquiera pudo lanzarla una mirada de desprecio, o al menos de indiferencia, estaba más preocupado en las palabras que ese monstruo había escupido de su lengua. Por otro lado Wirlack la miró con cariño… oh, ese condenado animal cambió por completo de faceta; De ser un maldito demente que aterraría al mismísimo Satanás, se transformó en presencia de la joven bruja en un dulce y afectuoso hombre mayor que parecía no haber roto un plato en su vida.

Si tan solo ella supiera…

—Buenos días Wirlack, ¿cómo se encuentra? —preguntó Hermione con una radiante sonrisa.

Lucius lo notó, notó el especial mimo que tenía hacia ese hombre. El modo en que lo mirada, en que le regalaba esa cálida ya afectuosa mirada.

Aún sabiendo que era un asesino.

—Muy bien, esa ratita blanca que tienes como jefe hemos tenido una saludable charla.

¿Era broma? ¿iba a decirle de lo que habían hablado? ¿iba a desvelar el atroz crimen que cometió contra Voldemort? ¿lo haría?  
—¿De que hablaron? —preguntó la bruja mirando por unos instantes a Malfoy y a Wirlack por igual.

—De que a veces, es mejor no tratar de forzar ciertos… asuntos ¿a que sí ratita?

Si las miradas matasen, Wirlack habría sido empalado vivo con ciento de hormigas carnívoras del amazonas. Sin embargo calló, no dijo nada.

—¿Donde diablos estaba? —preguntó con dureza a la chica.

—Lo siento, pero me quedé dormida —admitió con vergüenza.

El platinado renegó con la cabeza y se sentó en una silla que invocó con la varita haciendo que pareciera por igual una pequeña mesa, una pluma y un pergamino que escribiría a la par que Wirlack y Granger hablaban.

Hermione vio con cierta sorpresa el modo en que Malfoy se sobaba la cabeza, y ahora que se fijaba, parecía como si hubiese salido de una leonera.

Ya averiguaría que había pasado, aunque ya tenía ciertas sospechas, sobretodo cuando vio cierto brillo divertido en los ojos negros del preso.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al recluso provocando en él un sonrisa que se alzó sobre su rostro. Claramente su expresión decía algo como; "Deja de hacer bullying a todo lo que se mueve" era irremediable que cualquiera la confundiera con una madre fulminando con la mirada a su hijo travieso que había desobedecido.

Las preguntas para el interrogatorio no tardaron en aparecer. Y una vez más, Granger volvió a dejarlo atónito.

El interrogatorio se había reducido en que tipo de torturas usaba para sus víctimas o el modo en que los capturaba. Cómo lo hacía y donde los enterraba. Que hechizos usaba o que tipo de magia elemental usaba a su favor para evitar que lo rastrearan. Incluso si sentía algún tipo de emoción cada vez que los mataba.

¿Por qué ella hacía esas preguntas con tanta calma? ¿por qué parecía tan tranquila? ¿por qué esa expresión de sosiego absoluto? Como si ellos dos fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Eso lo molestaba, y mucho. Él no sabía que se traían entre manos, o el porqué Hermione tenía esa expresión de alegría cada vez que veía a ese animal.

Sabía que sus pensamientos iban más allá de la soberana estupidez, y que era un imbécil por molestarse por cosas como esas. Pero ver que esa chica miraba sin miedo a alguien tan oscuro y ruin como lo era Forneus, que había echo una auténtica carnicería con los suyos ¡muggles y magos! Un enfermo mental que se podía ver a leguas la locura inhumana que desprendía, era molesto. Era molesto por la sencilla razón de que a él, lo miraba con miedo, con ese temor que parecía estar persiguiéndola continuamente, sus ojos castaños barnizados en una densa capa de desconfianza… cuando él, no había cometido ni la mitad de los crueles crímenes de Wirlack. Era molesto ver que Granger parecía tener mayor cercanía con una bestia como esa, una alimaña sádica y sin escrúpulos que con alguien como él.

Sabía que no era ningún santo, que no era una buena persona. Pero al menos no se había cepillado la vida de casi quinientas personas.

Simplemente… se sentía como si el criminal fuera él y no Wirlack. Y eso le irritaba. En especial que fuera Granger quien le hacía sentirse de esa manera.

Que Granger despertara en él ese tipo de emociones miserables que lo desgastaban.

Quizás, solo quizás Wirlack tuviera más razón de la que a él le habría gustado admitir. Pero ese tipo de pensamientos sabía que tenía que guardarlos en lo más profundo de su cabeza. No quería que algo como eso saliera a la luz, no quería ver esos fragmentos cristalinos colarse bajo sus párpados y martirizarlo con verdades que el se negaba a aceptar.

Por miedo.

Por cobardía.

Por vergüenza.

Aquellos ojos grises que tanta frialdad desprendían se convirtieron en una mirada cansada. Una mirada que necesitaba dormir sin sobresaltos.

Lucius observó con detenimiento el perfil de la chica. Sus pómulos no eran muy marcados, ni tampoco tenía esos rasgos que te quitaban el aliento. Su melena era un nido de pájaros donde dudaba que lo que tenía en la cabeza pudiera llamarlo "pelo". En su rostro se podía ver a leguas la ingente cantidad de pecas que tenía. No eran muy notorias, casi invisibles, pero estaban ahí.

Y sin embargo… parecía… parecía de otro mundo.

Las horas pasaron con rapidez, más de lo que a él la habría gustado admitir. Era innegable que gracias a Granger y su extraño "poder" de hacer hablar a alguien como Wirlack les habían hecho dar pasos agigantados en el caso y eso era beneficioso para él, así podría librarse de él cuanto antes. Saber de su existencia le ponía enfermo.

Miró su reloj de bolsillo, poco faltaba para el toque de queda. Y teniendo en cuenta que faltaban dos horas para que todos los trabajadores se fueran a sus casas, ya era hora de que el interrogatorio se terminase.

Lucius puso fin a las preguntas.

—Muchas gracias señor Wirlack. —agradeció la bruja.

El hombre la sonrió con un profundo y sincero cariño.

—A ti por escucharme.

Cuando Lucius se dio la vuelta creyó que Hermione le seguiría, que caminaría detrás de él. Sin embargo, por un momento de lucidez se giró para ver como la chica le pasaba con un asombroso disimulo y rapidez una pequeña bola de papel arrugada. Y también vio, como Forneus parecía tratar de alargar el contacto que había echo con la joven bruja, el modo en que rozaba sus dedos arrugados con los suaves dedos de la Gryffindor. No daba la sensación de que fuera una relación secreta de amantes… si no más bien algo similar a una relación paternal.

¿Que. Diablos. Estaba. Pasando?

El platinado volvió la cabeza hacia delante. Haciéndose el tonto como si el no supiese nada. Lo cual era ridículo. ¡Él era el jefe! ¿por qué estaba mirando hacia otro lado mientras ahí había un aquelarre de secretos que se burlaban a sus espaldas? ¿por qué no podía simplemente enfrentarse a Granger y hacerla hablar de una maldita vez?

« _No habló ni cuando Bellatrix la torturaba con un Crucio, cómo para hacerlo contigo_ »

Un pensamiento bastante certero a su parecer.

Malfoy escuchó los pasos de la chica detrás de su espalda. Fuera cual fuera el secreto que se traía entre manos, ya había sido guardado entre ellos dos… y encima a sus espaldas.

Esta vez, Lucius no la llevaría a la oficina, si no que la llevaría a su despacho, y recordarla una vez más que ella, no estaba en posición de tratar de esconder información. Más aún cuando se trataba de un criminal del calibre de Wirlack.

Ambos subieron en silencio en el ascensor. Lucius miró de reojo a la joven hechicera, que parecía más sumergida en sus pensamientos que en recordar con quién estaba compartiendo ascensor.

—¿Que fue lo que le entregó a Wirlack?

—¿Perdón?

Lucius miró con intransigencia a la chica.

—Vi que le dio una bola de papel arrugada a Wirlack, ¿que era?

La expresión de susto de la chica se transformó en alivio.

—Sé que sonará tonto, pero creí que sería bueno si el señor Wirlack tuviera un recuerdo del pueblo donde vivió.

Lucius enarcó una ceja.

—¿Del mismo lugar donde asesinó a toda esa gente?

Por la cara que puso la chica fue ligeramente cómica. Era evidente que por su expresión y por la palidez de su rostro no pareció haberlo pensado.

—Yo… yo… —las mejillas de la bruja se ruborizaron con violencia—A sido una soberana estupidez.

—Lo fue.

Sin embargo, sabía que había algo de gato encerrado en la respuesta de Hermione. Si así fuera, si fuera algo tan inocente como aseguraba la bruja, si fuera algo tan inofensivo como darle una simple foto de su pueblo.

¿Por qué demonios había tanto secretismo?

Lucius ya sabía que la chica si se lo proponía era prácticamente imposible hacerla hablar. Si ella quisiera, se lo diría, pero si se empeñaba en mantener sus labios sellados solo lograría un fuerte dolor de cabeza junto pura y cruda exasperación.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y lo único que pudo ver Hermione fue una puerta de plata maciza donde había una inscripción en latín tallada a mano en una perfecta letra cursiva:

.

" _Alere Flammam Veritatis"_ ("Alienta la flama de la verdad")

.

—¿Donde estamos? Este no es el piso doce.

Lucius no se molestó en mirarla, limitándose a salir primero del ascensor.

—Es mi despacho —respondió dándola la espalda.—usted y yo tenemos que hablar de…

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Está sangrando en la cabeza!

El platinado frunció el ceño y se tocó la parte trasera de su cráneo. Sintió algo húmedo y viscoso y al alejar su mano de la herida vio que en efecto, era sangre lo que fluía en su cabeza. Probablemente ninguno de los dos se hubiesen dado cuenta por el simple hecho de que había pasado demasiado tiempo como para percatarse de que Lucius tenía una buena herida en la cabeza.

Lucius ni siquiera había notado algo de dolor después de que Granger apareciera para hacerle las preguntas que ella necesitaba.

Lo que realmente era una sorpresa era que durante todas esas horas no se hubiera dado cuenta de que los golpes que Forneus le había propinado le habría acabado haciendo una pequeña laceración en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—¿Quiere que llame a un medimago?

" _¿tú? ¿y que les dirás?;"_

" _¿que trataste de usar a una joven bruja como moneda de cambio?"_

" _¿que no ha cambiado en absoluto?"_

" _¿que un pobre, y desvalido anciano le atacó?_ "

Lucius apretó los dientes. Ese maldito canalla tenía demasiado control en él. Tanto que ni siquiera podía revelar la "animosa charla" que habían tenido. Sobretodo cuando él solito se había buscado esa situación. Si él no hubiese sido tan imbécil ni arrogante en enfurecer a Wirlack nada de esto le estaría pasando.

—¡Ni se la ocurra! —bufó con enfado —ya me encargaré de solucionarlo.

—Señor, esa herida no tiene buena pinta.

Demonios, era persistente la chica.

—Granger, ya sé que va en contra de su naturaleza. Pero por una vez en su vida ¿podría hacer caso a lo que se la dice?

Lucius se giró para encarar a la joven bruja. Esperó una expresión altiva u orgullosa, una expresión arrogante o al menos lo suficientemente fatua para que el apodo de "señorita insufrible" hiciera honor a su persona.

Sin embargo, su expresión era contraria a lo que él podría haber llegado a pensar.

No era ni altanera, ni orgullosa. Todo lo contrario.

Era pacífica, con un halo de preocupación que desprendía en su rostro. Era serena y suave. La luz dorada del ascensor bañaba su rostro, perfilándola como si fuera una mujer digna de ver, casi incluso como un ser superior a la raza humana.

—No creo que sea buena idea dejar esa herida tal como está. —respondió con una abrumadora tranquilidad.

Su voz era suave y cálida. Y de algún modo, parecía ser un extraño calmante auditivo.

—Me lo curaré yo mismo señorita Granger.

Era casi cómico ver como Malfoy se comportaba de ese modo, como si tuviera miedo de ella. Como si ella fuera a hacerle daño de las formas más atroces y aberrantes posibles.

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía de brazos cruzados.

—Señor Malfoy, por favor, déjeme llamar a alguien y que mire su herida.

—¡E dicho que no! —exclamó con furia —¿¡que parte de no llamar a nadie no entiende!?

Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto habría echado a correr. La expresión iracunda, junto con la fuerza de su voz no ayudaba mucho a que el ambiente fuera a llegar a calmarse.

Pero para alguien como Hermione no era algo de lo que tuviera que sentirse alarmada. De echo, ya tenía una levísima sospecha sobre el origen de esa herida.

—Wirlack le hizo esa herida.

No era una pregunta si no una afirmación.

Y el silencio del platinado fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

—¿Es por eso que no quiere llamar a nadie?

Otro aletargado silencio fue la contestación de su jefe.

—Entiendo sus motivos, pero no pienso irme de aquí hasta que esa herida esté medianamente curada. —La bruja, viendo que Lucius iba a responder, se adelantó —y por el amor de Circel, no se escude en un hechizo miserable y tan poco fiable como _Calvarielocus_.

Hermione tuvo que contener una risa cuando vio que Malfoy se mordía la lengua cuando era más que evidente que la chica ya se sabía sus intenciones.

Era tan irónico. Irónico que fuera precisamente esa chica quien se hubiese percatado de su herida, irónico que fuera ella quién tuviera la intención de quedarse hasta asegurarse de que él se encontraba en buen estado. Casi sentía que se estaban riendo de él cuando no había tenido problema en tratar de amenazar a Wirlack usando a la chica a su favor.

—¿Propone alguna idea mejor? —interrogó con sarcasmo.

—Déjeme curárselo.

—¿Está loca?

—O me deja curársela o llamo a Narro y todo un hospital mágico. —amenazó con autoridad.

Malfoy enarcó una ceja. Ni en mil años se habría esperado ver al cerebro del trío dorado riñéndole como a un niño por no obedecerla.

Podía maldecirla, mandarla al cuerno. Y más importante, podía usar sus secretismos a su favor.

Podía hacerlo.

Claro que podía.

Iba a negarse, a maldecirla. ¡Que se creía esa sangresucia! ¿que iba a permitir que ella le tocase? ¿a él? ¿un verdadero mago purasangre? ¿después de haberle destruido la vida? ¿ella, una asquerosa impura?

«Es una sangresucia»

" _L_ _os recuerdos que evocan su presencia"_  
«Es una sangresucia»

" _Lo evito por que miedo."_

«Es una sangresucia»

" _Wirlack es cien mil veces mejor persona que usted"_

«Es una sangresucia»

—Está bien.

La bruja parecía algo sorprendida de que Malfoy hubiese accedido con tanta facilidad. Sin embargo, le sonrió con calidez. La misma sonrisa que le daba a Wirlack.

Lucius la miró con atención. Su expresión era suave, estaba tranquila ante su presencia. No parecía tenerle miedo o al menos sin un mínimo rastro de resentimiento.

—Siéntese por favor.

El platinado accedió y se sentó en la primera silla que vio. Respiró con dificultad, sus pulmones lo comprimían demasiado. No estaba cómodo con la situación, quería huir, escapar de ese lugar.

Hermione comenzó a realizar hechizos de invocación donde transfiguró una lámpara en un botiquín muggle de primeros auxilios y por lo que vio, parecía más juguetes para cualquier hijo de una bruja que para el uso de curar.

 _«_ _No seas idiota, te curaron en un maldito hospital muggle._ _»_ se recriminó a si mismo.

—Puede que esto le duela. —escuchó detrás de él la voz de Granger. —si quiere echarse hacia atrás está a tiempo.

Como si pudiera hacerlo.

—Hágalo de una vez.

Sabía que su tono de voz no era el más propicio, y que la chica no tenía ninguna culpa de su estupidez. Pero de algún modo, se sentía nervioso.

Hermione untó en el algodón una buena cantidad de oxígeno y trató de limpiar la herida de su cabeza, haciendo que Malfoy profiriera un fuerte quejido que rápidamente se transformó en silencio.

El mago se sorprendió de lo suave que estaba siendo Granger, del considerado cuidado que estaba teniendo con su herida. La limpiaba de vez en cuando para luego sentir una leve presión, segundos más tarde sentía un fuerte escozor que iba de arriba a bajo. Pero no era tan doloroso como el podría haber creído.

Hermione Granger trataba de curarlo de la manera más indolora posible.

Lo hacía con tacto, con suavidad. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿por qué, a pesar de sentir dolor se sentía tan bien?

Las yemas de los dedos de la impura se deslizaban con ternura en su cabello. Bailaban, provocando en Lucius una sensación placentera de suavidad y calidez. ¿tanto esmero estaba poniendo la chica en él?

Al mago le habría gustado no estar de espaldas para saber las expresiones que ponía la joven bruja.

Tampoco le importaba demasiado, la atmósfera era cómoda. Suave y ligera como una pluma y la incomodidad que en algún momento tuvo Lucius fue reemplazada por una paz y calma que hacía mucho que no sentía.

—Ya está.

« _¿Tan rápido?_ »

Menos mal que no había dicho nada en voz alta.

—No era tan grave como había creído —dijo Hermione— era solo una herida superficial por lo que solo e tenido que limpiar la herida. Le e puesto un ungüento que ayudará a que cicatrice con mayor rapidez.

Lucius palpó la herida. Apenas notó un pequeño bulto que era más por la irritación de una herida abierta y previamente desinfectada que por el daño en si mismo.

—Trate de evitar tocárselo, podría abrir la herida.

La chica se alejó, y con la varita hizo desaparecer el botiquín.

—¿Quería decirme algo? —preguntó la chica.

—¿Perdón? —Lucius se giró hacia Granger mirándola sin comprender. —no e dicho nada.

—Antes de decirle que estaba sangrando, usted me había dicho que quería hablar conmigo ¿de qué se trata?

La mente de Lucius rápidamente le llevó al ascensor, y por ende la ideas iniciales que había tenido de atosigar a la chica. Podía atormentarla, podía hacerla daño, podía martirizarla y destruir su trabajo.

Podía…

—Nada en especial.

Era más que evidente que la respuesta ambigua de Malfoy no había dejado a Hermione del todo convencida. Sin embargo, tampoco quiso presionar. Bastante había echo con tolerar que fuera ella quién lo curase como para encima tratar de hacerle hablar por la fuerza.

—Entonces… ¿me puedo ir?

Lucius tardó más en contestar. Parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos.

—Si. Puedes irte.

Hermione asintió y se dirigió hacia la entrada del ascensor, se abrió y la bruja entró en él.

—Granger.

La bruja le miró con atención.

—Gracias.

El parecía hasta sorprendido como la propia hechizera de que su lengua fuera capaz de decir esas palabras. Pero lo había echo. Había sido capaz de soltar esa palabra en alguien como Hermione.

—Hasta mañana señor Malfoy —respondió con una suave sonrisa mientras se cerraba las puertas del ascensor.

Lucius se quedó en el mismo lugar. Sin moverse, sin dejar que tan siquiera sus pulmones hicieran ruido.

Todavía sentía las manos de Hermione en su pelo. Todavía sentía su calidez, su ligero perfume a jabón con ese almizcle de madera mojada.

Sentía su rastro.

Sentía su tacto.

Sentía su calor.

Su presencia.

El frío había abandonado sus huesos, el frío dejó de recorrer por su espalda… simplemente, había desaparecido en el momento en que Hermione le había tocado.

Esa misma noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo dormir en un profundo y oscuro sueño sin desagradables pesadillas.

Simplemente, durmió.


	13. Capítulo 13: Frío I Dementores

_-Del sufrimientos han emergido las almas más fuertes, los personajes más grandes también tenían cicatrices._

-Kahlil Gibran.

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **1** **3** **:** **Frío I:** **Dementores**

Los días pasaron con bastante rapidez. Razón de ello fue la forma en la que se comportaba Malfoy y Granger cuando bajaban a interrogar a Wirlack. Si bien la relación entre ellos no era la más sana, ya no existía entre ellos esa tensión constante que hacía de la atmósfera fuera imposible de respirar. Simplemente, se hizo tolerable.

Hermione por su parte siempre era la que daba el brazo a torcer en ciertas situaciones, pero esta vez, fue Malfoy quien lo hizo.

Podía ser muchas cosas, pero no un desagradecido.

Las miradas de rencor y de desagrado no cesaron por completo, pero si en gran medida. Ya no eran esos ojos grises que la destrozaban con tan solo contemplarla por unos segundos, no era esa mirada de desprecio que la hacía sentir pequeña, ni tampoco esa necesidad de pagar su ira contra ella. Si había rechazo y desprecio… pero no era lo mismo. Parecía que iba más bien dirigida hacia todo el mundo. Era extraño el cambio de comportamiento de Malfoy, más de uno lo notó cuando iban juntos a interrogar a Wirlack.

Y el motivo era más simple y complejo de lo que cualquier mortal habría podido llegar a pensar.

Para alguien como Lucius no podía evitar sentir molestia cuando en muchas ocasiones percibía la mano invisible de Granger en su cabeza, en su herida, se hacía extraño. Todavía sentía un ligero cosquilleo retumbar en las partes sensitivas de su cabeza. De algún modo, no lograba deshacerse de esa vago estremecimiento. Sentir una extraña sensación placentera que lo adormilaba de vez en cuando.

Ella, una impura.

Asco.

Rechazo.

Repugnancia.

Eso era lo que debía de sentir… era lo _debía_ de sentir. Sin embargo… sin embargo cuando los dedos de Granger se posaron el su cabeza se sintió familiarizado con una sensación que hacía tiempo que no sentía.

No recordaba que las manos de la bruja pudieran irradiar tanto calor, lograr que sus huesos no se agacharan del frío para salir pidiendo de la calidez de la hechicera era una sensación que iba más allá de lo extraño.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, echaba en falta esa sensación. Sentir que esa oscuridad se apagaba, que la sensación húmeda desaparecía de su piel.

Era como si Hermione hubiese sido el fuego que hubiese necesitado tras pasar noches enteras bajo una gélida lluvia.

Y ahora la tenía en frente, como si nada la hubiese afectado. Ajena de las recientes sensaciones que había despertado en él.

Era _molesto_.

Ver como ni se inmutó al verlo la mañana siguiente, como si nada hubiese pasado. No era como si el cinismo de Hermione se tratara de esconder sus actos, si no el hecho de que no hubiese nada en ella que lograra perturbarla. Simplemente no la afectaba en lo absoluto.

—Tenemos un problema. —dijo Rigel. —alguien a filtrado a la prensa de media comunidad mágica que tenemos a Wirlack.

Oh si, se le olvidaba que tenían más problemas de los que habrían esperado.

Ahí estaban reunidos, en la famosa "sala roja" donde poco importaba el poder que se pudiera ejercer. Era imposible que cualquier espía pudiera escuchar, la magia de habitación le haría salir volando del edificio.

El primer ministro de magia de Londres; Kingsley Shacklebolt, Marie Ternavoulle encargada de dirigir todo el papeleo de las oficinas y controlar que no se saturaran los casos de muggles siento testigos de cualquier tipo de magia. Pollux Willckberg que fue el primero en haber aconsejado la dichosa reunión que actualmente tenían. Hermione Granger que, por razones que desconocía a pesar de ser su jefe, estaba presente… y Narro… que se limitaba simplemente a ser él mismo y ser la cara de todo el puñetero edificio.

¿Por qué se sentía que a pesar de ser quien dirigía el ministerio era el que menos poder tenía?

—La prensa ya se a enterado de que tenemos a Wirlack precisamente aquí. —informó Kingsley con desánimo. —Traté de controlar al ministerio de Londres pero no pude contenerlos por más tiempo. —se disculpó el primer ministro soportando el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros. —lamento no haber podido hacerlo.

—No se disculpe, hizo lo que pudo. —respondió Rigel quitándole importancia —además, mucho no podía hacer más que tratar de luchar contra sus propios compañeros.

—No olvidemos lo que han " _escgito_ " en _"El pgofeta_ " y en el " _Feu d'alchimie"_ (el periódico principal de la Francia mágica)—Marie comenzó a leer en voz alta— "Forneus Gravenson Wirlack, acusado de más de quinientos homicidios a muggles " _geside_ " " _dentgo_ " de la sede diplomática de " _Pagís_ "." —la ceja de Marie se alzó hacia arriba —oh, " _espegad_ ", no e llegado a la mejor " _pagte_ ". Aquí dice; "El " _pgófugo_ " de la _"p_ _g_ _imega"_ guerra mágica conocido " _pog_ " su apodo como; " _Wirlack machacacráneos_ " estuvo viviendo "dugante" 40 años en " _Fgancia_ " sin que el " _ministegio_ " mágico lo " _supiega_ " ¿puede " _seg_ " que el " _ministegio_ " lo " _supiega_ " y " _quisiega pgotegeg_ " a un " _cgiminal_ "?"

Granger se enfureció quitando el periódico de las manos de Marie mientras empezaba a releer el titular.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡quién demonios a escrito esto!? —los ojos castaños de la bruja se entrecerraron y al ver de quién se trataba el rostro de la chica se enrojeció de la furia.—Rita Skeeter, ¡Cómo no!

—¿La conoces? —preguntó Marie.

—Demasiado bien —respondió Hermione tratando de tragarse su rabia.

—La señora Skeeter como decirlo…—la expresión del abogado de Wirlack se tornó a una de pura y clara exasperación — tiende a escribir…

—Pura basura literaria sobre las vidas ajenas lucrándose de lanzar mierda a los demás.

Kingsley y la bruja miraron con asombro a Malfoy que parecía compartir el mismo rechazo de Granger hacia Skeeter.

—Si, exactamente lo que ha dicho Malfoy. —dijo el primer ministro mirando con sorpresa al platinado.

—¿Ella supone algún peligro? —preguntó Narro con un leve tono de preocupación.

—Es demasiado estúpida como para serlo—respondió con ingenio Hermione.

Ahora era a Lucius a quien le tocaba quedarse sorprendido. Así que Granger sabía insultar a las personas y era capaz de echar veneno, oh, lo que estaba descubriendo.

—Eso me deja más tranquilo. —dijo Narro. —el problema es que no podemos mantener a Wirlack por más tiempo en el ministerio, ya no es seguro para él.

—¿Por qué no? —interrogó la joven bruja.

—" _Pog"_ que pueden " _tratag_ " de " _mataglo_ ". Alguien que a cometido tantos " _cgimenes_ " puede " _despegtag_ " el odio de los " _familiages_ " a los que asesinó.

—Y por ello su vida puede correr peligro —terminó Hermione por Marie.

La mujer de cabellos rubio asintió.

Era muy difícil de creer que alguien pudiera colarse en el ministerio y tratar de matar o torturar a alguien como Wirlack. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar que Harry, Ron y ella lograron introducirse en un sistema aún más reforzado como lo fue con el corto reinado de Voldemort en el ministerio, logrando quitarle uno de los Horrocruxes a la mismísima Dolores Umbridge. Así que si tres magos inexpertos como ellos lo lograron (con mucho ingenio por su puesto) ¿que les hacían pensar que otros no lo harían?

Si, era mejor llevarlo a otro lado antes de que su vida llegara a peligrar.

La sola idea de que le pudiera suceder algo a Wirlack la aterraba. Sabía de sus crímenes, sabía muy bien lo que les había echo a esas víctimas pero ella era conocedora de un secreto que esperaba que nadie conociera, más aún cuando le prometió a al mago que no revelería su secreto.

A sus ojos, el prisionero no merecía ningún mal.

—¿Donde será llevado? —preguntó Pollux sacando a Granger de sus pensamientos.

—Lo llevaremos a una cabaña… un poquito especial, el lugar está en ; _La vallée de l'oubli_ , traducido al cristiano sería al valle de los olvidados. —respondió Lucius.

Rigel veía el rostro compungido de la joven bruja.

—Hermione, él estará a salvo. —consoló a la bruja cuya expresión de malestar no había cambiado mucho.

—¿Él estará bien? ¿estará seguro?

La forma en que lo preguntaba, la forma en que ella casi clamaba por la seguridad de ese animal provocaba en Lucius una profunda aversión hacia el preso que con el pasar de los días se acrecentaba aún más si es que era posible.

—Si, él tendrá las medidas de seguridad acorde, pero él estará en pleno confort. —le prometió Kingsley —Permíteme la pregunta Hermione, ¿pero por qué estás tan preocupada por alguien como Wirlack? También mató a una gran cantidad de muggles.

 _«_ _Eso mismo me pregunto yo_ » pensó Lucius con cierto desgano.

—Simplemente… prometí que me aseguraría de él.

Kingsley no le dio más vueltas, sabía que las palabras de Hermione guardaban algo oculto, que había algo más que perturbaba su mente. Pero el primer ministro conocía muy bien a la bruja, y si no quería desvelar sus motivos eran por razones personales bien fundadas. No la presionaría en tratar de hacerla hablar, más aún si su sentido justiciero era tan arraigado, fuera lo que fuera que supiera del prisionero, eso quedaría en la profundidad de la mente de la chica.

Lucius por su parte solo sentía como sus entrañas se revolvían de la furia.

¿Es que esa chica no tenía dos dedos de frente? Estaba más preocupada por un asesino cien mil veces peor de lo que alguna vez fueron Bellatrix o Dolohov.

—Señor Malfoy—la voz de Hermione se dirigió a Lucius —¿Podremos seguir interrogándolo? —preguntó la chica.

El platinado se quedó unos segundos en silencio, notando en su tono de voz el ligero disgusto de no poder hablar con esa alimaña.

—Me temo que si, habrá que seguir haciéndole más preguntas. —respondió con apatía. —se usará el encantamiento Fidelio para evitar que cualquier buitre ya sea de la prensa o del ministerio logre detectarlo.

La chica asintió algo más esperanzada de que nada malo pudiera ocurrirle a Wirlack.

—¿Para cuando se le trasladará? —la voz de Marie hizo eco por todo el salón.

Rigel y Lucius se miraron por unos segundos, donde solo ellos dos podían entender el lenguaje de sus miradas. Y en el caso del platinado, no estaba muy conforme a las futuras palabras del otro mago.

—Esta noche, cuando sean las doce lo llevaremos a la cabaña; Pollux, tú iras con el primer ministro a darle largas a todo el ministerio, tanto el mío como el vuestro y de paso apaciguar el comprensible cabreo de los jueces que decidirán si matar a nuestro queridísimo Wirlack o no—Kingsley y Willckberg asintintieron conformes. Rigel cambió la trayectoria de su mirada hacia la bruja ca cabellos rubios —Marie, eres la bruja más brillante y poderosa que conozco a la hora de realizar hechizos de seguridad. Será un gran parámetro lo que tendrás que hacer, por lo que sería conveniente si lo haces horas antes de que nosotros lleguemos. El _fidelio_ se usará para que no detecten a Wirlack, pero tendrás que usar esa cabecita tuya para lograr que toda la cabaña sea invisible.

—¿" _Quigues_ " " _decig_ " que " _tendgé_ " que " _usag_ " los mismos que " _conjugos_ " que se usan " _contga_ " los muggles?

—Exactamente… ¿podrás hacerlo?

Las delineadas cejas rubias de la mujer se alzaron ligeramente con un ligera capa de impostación fue la que bañó los ojos verdes de Marie.

—Es difícil, " _pego_ " no imposible.

—No esperaba menos de tí Mari Tere —aplaudió con sus palabras recibiendo como respuesta un bufido cargado de exasperación. —Y tú Granger, —sus ojos negros se calvaron en los castaños de a chica —irás junto con Wirlack, dado que es innegable tu capacidad para calmar a esa bestia, de todos modos, Malfoy estará cerca por si ocurre cualquier incidente.

El salón se quedó por unos instantes en silencio. Rigel comenzó a frotarse las manos como si tuviera frío y con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia todos los magos y brujas que estaban reunidos.

—Wirlack será llevado en un carroza —al ver la expresión de horror del primer ministro tuvo que afirmar sus temores —y si, será llevado en esos horribles carromatos que usted tanto detesta primer ministro.

La mirada de Kingsley se apagó con genuina inquietud. No era no que no se fiara del modo en que funcionaba el ministerio Francés. De lo que no se fiaba era de las propias carrozas que hacía que hasta el más valiente acabara rezando por su vida (Kinglsey por lo visto no tuvo muy buena opinión del medio de transporte Parisino)

La reunión no se alargó más de lo debido, hablaron del método más fiable en trasladar al alguien tan demente como Wirlack de una manera segura, asegurando que eran las medidas más adecuadas.

Los magos y brujas empezaron salieron del salón llevando en sus hombros una carga con la que la mayoría no estaban a gusto. Tener que proteger a una salvaje bestia como lo era el preso que tenían bajo sus pies no ayudaba mucho. Sin embargo, eso tenía su recompensa, ver la expresión afligida de Kingley fue profundamente satisfactorio para Lucius; ver como tenía que proteger aquello que prometió combatir… oh, era sensacional. La idea de ver como se tenía que manchar las manos para proteger a un criminal del calibre de Wirlack fue algo gratificante. Jamás pensó que estaría tan feliz de saber lo que podía provocar alguien como Fornues, mejor dicho; algo como eso al primer ministro.

Lucius miró de reojo al primer ministro que parecía querer hablar con Granger

Los ojos negruzcos de Shacklebolt se posaron con rapidez en los platinados de Lucius. Había resentimiento, desprecio. Y el rostro oscuro del mago cuyas togas eran tan coloridas y alegres no pudieron ser contrastadas con la frialdad de su mirada. Sus ojos claramente le hablaban, claramente decían: " _alguien como tú no debería de estar libre_ " la respuesta que Malfoy le dio fue una mirada que lanzaba puñales barnizados por la cruda indiferencia. Sabía que no debería importarle lo que pensara un maldito traidor de sangre, que poco importaba lo que la gente creyese.

Y no le importaba en absoluto. Sentía una verdadera aversión por aquel trozo de carne que había llegado tan alto. Como si él se sintiera con una superioridad moral solo por haber combatido contra los mortífagos.

—Hermione, ¿podríamos hablar?

No le importaba lo que pensaran en él, pero sí que trataran de alejar a todas las malditas personas que le rodeaban como si el fuera un portador de viruela de dragón verde.

—¿Ocurrió algo?

—No, nada malo, es sobre un asunto del que necesito zanjar.

 _«_ _Y una mierda_ _»_ pensó con rabia.

Lo que lo enfurecía, no era que tratara de advertir a Granger como era, ni tampoco que la dijera que era un mal hombre, si no el echo de que el primer ministro fuera tan estúpido como para olvidar que la chica ya había visto su lado más repugnante, que olvidara el echo de que Granger había sido torturada bajo su propio techo sin que él hubiese echo nada.

Que la tratara como una maldita muñeca de cristal cuando era una maldita pieza de acero inquebrantable.

De las cosas malas había que sacar algo bueno ¿verdad?

Ver a una Granger confundida que se alejaba junto con Kingsley del salón rojo como si tuviera un secreto que decirle le hizo recordar que tenía que hablar con Rigel antes de que ese cenutrio llegara a escabullirse de él.

Cosa que no quería que sucediera.

Esperó sentado a que todos se fueran. Pollux desapareció por los polvos azulados de una pequeña bolsa que tenía y Marie se limitó a desaparecer metiéndose en uno de los tapices de la sal aque la llevarían por otro camino más rápido para sacar de la celda a Wirlack. En conclusión estaba solo él a excepción de Rigel que como bien le conocía, era el último en salir de cualquier lado (a excepción de cuando tenía que rellenar todo el papeleo de la sede; ahí era más rápido que una Saeta de fuego bañada en redbull)

—Hay una cosa que no logro comprender

Rigel lo miró con atención cerrando la puerta con un simple gesto de la varita.

—¿De que se trata mi rubio amigo? —preguntó mientras se distraía mirando el precioso escenario de París.

—¿Por qué has filtrado el caso de Wirlack a todos los medios?

Un largo y pacífico silencio se proyectó en el salón. Ni siquiera tuvo el más mínimo efecto las palabras de Lucius en Narro.

—Era preciso hacerlo. —explicó lleno de entusiasmo —comprendo que no toleres mis métodos, pero son necesarios.

—¿Necesarios para qué? No me malinterpretes; estaría encantado de encontrarme a esa bestia de Wirlack empalada y mutilada, pero hacer esto no es propio de ti.

Rigel se giró hacia el rubio sin cambiar ni un ápice su mirada cálida y su expresión risueña.

—Lo sabrás en su momento Lucius, no te preocupes por eso.

El platinado apretó las mandíbulas. El no saber que pasaba por su mente era muy molesto, molesto al punto de querer hechizarlo para saber que diantres pasaba por esa cabeza suya.

—¿Que no me preocupe? ¿olvidas que ahora toda la prensa estará volcada en todos y cada uno de las personas que estemos trabajando en este caso? ¿que pasa con Marie? ¿que crees que escribirán de ella? ¿y de Willckberg? ¡maldita sea Rigel, lo van a acribillar! —los nervios estaban a flor de piel, estaba asustado, realmente le preocupaban las terribles palabras que podrían quedar impresas en los periódicos —¿que crees que dirán de Granger? Esa chica es una heroína de guerra en su país, ¿crees que los periódicos la van a retratar bien? ¿que simpatizarán por ella y por su ridícula visión de la justicia?

La expresión de Rigel no cambió en absoluto, de echo, pareció brillar aún más cuando escuchó que Lucius nombró a aquella bruja que tanta estima tenía.

—Lucius, mi fiel amigo, me ofende la idea de que me creas tan estúpido como para caer en esa breva. Cambié el nombre de todos los trabajadores del ministerio por nombres muggles que no vienen a cuento, incluyendo el tuyo. Así que venga, ¿que es lo que realmente te preocupa?

La respiración de Lucius se ralentizó, quedándose algo más tranquilo.

—Te conozco bien Rigel y tengo la sensación de que serás tú quién cargue con todo esto.

El rostro de Rigel cambió ligeramente, había algo de culpabilidad y quizás tristeza. La desventaja del mago de origen Vasco era que tener unos ojos tan expresivos no ayudaba mucho cuando él quería ocultar algo.

—Eso es lo de menos, se lidiar con ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo hay algo que me tiene inquieto. —los ojos negros del mago lo miraron con aprecio —¿cómo es que supiste que era yo?

—Que parezcas imbécil no significa que lo seas, —Lucius se levantó de su asiento mientras se dirigía a alcanzar su bastón donde el mango estaba tallado en plata de una serpiente con las fauces abiertas —fue demasiada casualidad que estuvieras preparando todo el papeleo legal con Wirlack antes de que el propio ministerio de Londres se enteraran. Además, usaste el nombre de tu padre; Laskain Lain Narro, si mal no equivoco.

—Mmm, a veces tiendo a olvidar que me conoces bastante bien. —respondió con apego.

La mirada platina de Lucius se fundió con la necesidad de saber que aquel mago atolondrado sabía lo que hacía. No dudaba de su buen juicio, de echo, pondría su vida en sus manos con la seguridad de que él se encargaría de que nada malo le sucediera. Y por ello se encontraba en esa situación, por ello necesitaba asegurarse de que alguien como Narro no corriera peligro.

Él no lo merecía.

—Solo ten cuidado. —aconsejó a Narro.

El mago sonrió de oreja a oreja, apreciando el hecho de que Lucius se preocupara de él a la manera Malfoy.

…

La noche estaba cerrada, y apenas se lograba ver el manto estrellado que se había volcado en los cielos Parisinos por culpa de frondosa lluvia que caía por las calles.

Todo estaba hiendo tal como había dicho Rigel; Pollux y Kingsley se dirigieron hacia el ministerio para dar más largas aún y tratar de apaciguar a los jueces de todo el jaleo y alboroto que se estaba creando y explicarles que era inevitable que se volviera tan mediático.

Marie ya se había instalado en la cabaña tres horas antes de que fueran a instalar a Wirlack.

Y ahora solo quedaban Hermione, Lucius, Forneus y un animado Rigel que estaba tarareando una canción que todos desconocían mientras un elfo doméstico los guiaba con una antorcha por unos oscuros pasadizos que se encontraban en las entrañas del ministerio.

Las cadenas de Wirlack e escuchaban pesadas y dolorosas. Lucius sabía muy bien que dejarían heridas, no por nada había sido él mismo quien había mandado que pusieran esas cadenas al rededor del cuello, muñecas y tobillos del prisionero.

—Liri conoce grandes secretos del ministerio, Liri está feliz de poder guiar a los amos por caminos misteriosos.

Lucius observó la cálida mirada de Hermione al observar que la elfina de expresivos ojos naranjas no vestía con trapos si no con un uniforme azul marino diseñado para ellos.

—¿Falta mucho para llegar? —la voz desdeñosa e infantil de Wirlack hicieron que Lucius le chirriaran no solo los dientes si no también su paciencia.

—No señor, Liri les lleva por un buen camino, Liri conoce muy bien estos pasadizos. Liri os puede asegurar que estamos muy cerca—contestó con humildad la elfina. —Liri abrirá un translador mágico para poder llevar a los amos a su destino.

Wirlack no parecía ni lo más mínimo preocupado de todo el escandaloso cambio que le iban a hacer. Sin embargo Lucius detectó en el rostro de la chica algo de tristeza, tenía una expresión desolada y descontenta.

¿Era por Kingsley? ¿era por algo que le había dicho sobre él? No parecía que fuera eso, aunque los ojos de Hermione rara vez se posaban en los platinado del mago no sentía que la expresión de disgusto fuera dirigida expresamente hacia su persona.

Entonces, si no era por él quién mantenía ese gesto en la cara ¿qué había sido? ¿era por que a Wirlack le cambiarían de destino?

—Ya hemos llegado, Liri espera haber sido una buena elfina, Liri espera saber que haya servido muy bien a los amos.—dijo con una voz chillona pero cargada de cariño que provocaba en Hermione la necesidad de achuchar entre sus brazos a la criatura mágica que tenía frente a ella.

Todos miraron al frente, y vieron que tenían a una enorme carroza oscura que iba a ser tirada por ocho caballos negros con cuerpos esqueléticos donde solo la piel hacía una extraña capa en los huesos de los animales dándoles un aspecto terrible.

—Thestrals —murmuró Hermione pero no lo suficiente como para que Lucius no pudiera escucharla.

—Así es. Pensé que sería bueno si los usábamos, son invisibles para la mayoría de la población mágica y además tienen cierto… encanto—explicó Rigel.

Lucius no dijo nada, simplemente se mantuvo en silencio. Así que Hermione también podía verlos… tampoco entendía de que se sorprendía. Habían logrado sobrevivir a una maldita guerra ¿que diablos esperaba?

Hermione por su lado estaba sorprendida de que Malfoy también fuera testigo de ellos, la entró la curiosidad ¿a quién había visto morir? ¿cual fue el ser querido que tuvo que ser testigo de su muerte atroz? Aunque no era solo de Malfoy de quien se sentía algo decaída por poder verlos, si no las palabras animadas de Rigel. ¿Cómo podía actuar de esa forma tan feliz? ¿cual era el ingrediente mágico para que tuviera tal grado de optimismo?

—Hacía tiempo que no los contemplaba —dijo de la nada Wirlack.

Hermione se giró hacia él y lo miró con dolor.

—A Colette la habría encantado poder verlos

La suavidad con la que Forneus soltó esas palabras, la _humanidad_ con la que se expresó. Era casi tan sorprendente como desgarrador.

Todos ellos entraron en la carroza negra y Hermione no pudo evitar recordar su cuarto año cuando fue a dormir a las tiendas de campaña con la familia Weasley para ver las copa mundial de Quidditch. No parecía nada de puertas para fuera… pero una vez que te introducías en ella, las dimensiones iban más allá de lo mágico.

No había tampoco que exagerar, no era tan, tan, tan grande. Pero si era voluminosa. Probablemente del mismo tamaño del "salón rojo" donde habían hablado esa misma mañana.

Rigel se colocó en la parte del cochero donde la elfina se sentó a su lado con una expresión de pura felicidad, se notaba a leguas que los tediosos y monótonos días de oficina habían sido recompensados en tener la posibilidad de hacer algo tan emocionante como ir de manera confidencial y casi de manera ilegal a trasladar a un asesino serial. Liri probablemente podría haber compartido en otro momento la misma emoción de la joven Gryffindor cuando rompió las reglas en quinto año contra Umbrigde.

Hermione tenía que admitir que los franceses siempre se las ingeniaban para hacer de cualquier cosa algo realmente hermoso y digno de ver. Cosa que se aplicaba en el interior de la carroza.

Había una lámpara de araña colgada en el techo que emitía una tenue luz dorada, no brillaba mucho y la penumbra se cernía sobre los elegantes muebles de wengué negro. De algún forma, parecía que estaban en alguna sala secreta de algún castillo medieval.

Había una celda de considerable tamaño para Wirlack donde Hermione le llevó para tener que afirmarle con pesar que debía de quedarse ahí.

—Me gusta mucho el rollo francés. Primero te meten en una cárcel de mierda, después pasas a una cárcel con muchos más lujos y después te meten literalmente en una habitación propia de un rey. Tengo que admitir que este sistema penitenciario me está agradando bastante —replicó con ironía provocando en Hermione una suave risa.

—¿Estáis listos chicos? —se oyó desde fuera la voz de Rigel.

—Si, ya puedes despegar cuando quieras —respondió el platinado.

—¡No os oigo! —gritó con fuerza.

Hermione, que captó a la primera la referencia de Rigel contestó más animada;

—Si capitán.

—Uuuuuuh ¡nos vamos a la mierda entonces!

Y tan pronto como lo dijo, el carruaje despegó de una manera muy violenta. La lámpara se movió de un lado a otro por efecto de la gravedad, llegando casi a lamer el techo. Hermione pegó un grito, casi llegó a caerse si no fuera porque unas manos arrugadas y fuertes la sujetaron del antebrazo.

La bruja respondió con una débil sonrisa al prisionero que evitó su caída.

Malfoy por su parte, que ya se lo esperaba, astutamente se agarró con antelación al manillar de uno de los muebles por lo que ni se inmutó cuando despegaron del modo tan violento como lo hicieron.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que las turbulencias cesaron, minutos en los que la chica se sentó haciendo compañía al recluso.

Lucius observaba desde su sillón la escena. La oscuridad le había consumido por la falta de luz, haciendo que el mago fuera un mero espectador junto con todos los objetos que se limitaban a hacerse notar son suaves siluetas proporcionadas por las ridículas bombillas de la lámpara de araña. El platinado no estaba demasiado lejos de Granger, podía ver su rostro decaído, la expresividad de sus ojos teñidos en el desánimo y el desconsuelo.

Y por lo visto, no parecía ser el único en haber notado su tristeza.

—¿A ocurrido algo?

La voz de Wirlack sonó extrañamente comprensivo. La calidez de su voz te hacía incluso olvidar la cantidad de personas a las que había torturado y asesinado.

—No, no, nada en especial.

—Hermione, estuve casado por mucho tiempo, reconozco cuando alguien está triste ¿que ocurrió?

La bruja tragó con amargura, no era que se pusiera a llorar, pero no podía negar que dolía mucho.

—Es… bastante absurdo los motivos señor.

—¿Familia?

Hermione negó.

—¿Amigos?

Otra negación.

—¿Amor?

La chica se quedó en silencio, y esa fue toda la respuesta que necesitó Wirlack.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Lucius vio que Granger se quedó muda por unos instantes, parecía como si las paredes la estuvieran comprimiendo, como si la quitaran el último suspiro alegre que podía soltar de su boca.

—Ron, —Hermione alzó la cabeza para clavar sus ojos castaños en los negros de preso —Ron Weasley.

Con lo inteligente que era la chica y el pésimo gusto que tenía en los hombres. El platinado no pudo evitar enarcar la ceja y aguantarse un comentario hiriente.

 _«_ _Con el más idiota de la familia,_ _cómo no._ _»_

Lucius siempre pensó que los integrantes de la familia Weasley tenían una extraña capacidad para adaptarse en los ambientes. Nunca los tuvo precisamente estima y siempre tendría de ellos la visión de que, a pesar de ser de sangre pura, eran una vergüenza para los magos cuyas ideologías eran contrarias a las suyas. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser más pobres que las ratas todos sus miembros habían sabido ganarse a vida después de la guerra con inteligencia. Unos de ellos trabajaba en el ministerio, otro trasladaba dragones de un lado a otro y los cuidaba, además, si mal no recordaba los gemelos habían montado en el sexto año una tienda de bromas que por lo visto les había ido muy bien, y otro más que trabajó en Grinngots ¡hasta la única hermana estaba de gira deportiva en Quidditch!. Mejor dicho, _casi_ todos.

No recordaba el nombre de Ronald Weasley más allá de los patéticos escándalos que daba en "El Profeta".

—¿Es por él que estás así? —preguntó Wirlack como un padre tratando de consolar el primer corazón roto de su hija.

—No, no es como piensa… es… es complicado.

—Tengo tiempo para escuchar querida, mucho más del que tú crees.

La bruja sonrió algo más, quizás no era la persona más ideal para contarle sus penas, pero la sensación de poder desahogarse y soltar lo que llevaba guardando tanto tiempo era liberador.

—Digamos que guardo muy buena relación con el primer ministro.

—¿El primer ministro de Burundi?

Hermione pegó una buena risotada, mientras trataba de taparse la boca por lo horrible que había sonado eso.

—Si, a veces tiende a creer que… soy de porcelana, pero es debido a su naturaleza sobreprotectora.

Por la expresión dura que se dibujó en la cara de la joven hechicera, Lucius supuso que Kingsley hablaría sobre él o probablemente la posibilidad de cambiarla a otro departamento.

Era más que evidente que eso parecía haberla enfadado.

« _Jódete Kingsley_ » pensó con maldad para sus adentros.

—¿Que fue lo que te dijo?

Hermione suspiró, parecía más relajada, más satisfecha.

—Al principio me habló sobre idioteces, quise golpearlo la verdad, pero luego… luego me habló sobre Harry. También de Luna, de Neville, incluso me dijo que pronto se iría al festival de Quidditch que se celebraría en Escocia para ver a Ginny —era estúpido, quizás del género idiota por hablar con Wirlack sobre personas que él jamás había oído hablar, pero por como la mirada y la escuchaba, parecía que era conocedor de esos íntimos amigos que tenía la chica, como si él fuera conocedor de esa ufana amistad y él solo fuera un viejo amigo con el que poder soltar sus penas—fue curioso ¿sabe? No nombró a Ronald así que le pregunté por él; Cómo se encontraba, si estaba feliz. Ya sabe, esas preguntas que hacemos cuando no sabemos nada de esa persona.

La expresión de la bruja se apagaba con lentitud mientras que a la vez, que su rostro iba mejorando a uno más calmado.

—¿Qué te dijo?

Los labios de Hermione se pusieron blancos de la fuerza que metía tratando de ahogar sus penas.

—Se que suena horrible, pero Kingsley dijo que estaba muy feliz… demasiado… era como si yo no existiera para él. Imagínese como lo vería alguien como él para que diga eso…—las manos de Hermione se retorcían las unas con las otras, con la falsa creencia que eso lograría calmar su ansiedad— menos mal que yo no pude. —susurró aquello último.

—Siento que no soy amada.

Los ojos de Forneus se fundieron en empatía, en comprensión. Algo que trataba de transmitirla con todas sus fuerzas. Pero también tenía que hacerla ver la realidad.

—No eres amada porque él no te quiere.

La chica sonrió, el ambiente era tranquilo y cálido. Tanto, que logró olvidarse de la existencia de Malfoy, olvidar por completo que cierto platinado había escuchado con atención toda la conversación.

—Lo sé. —contestó con naturalidad.

La siguiente media hora las pasaron en silencio, en una pacífica tranquilidad. Hermione se sintió liberada, finalmente había podido soltar todo aquello que la inquietaba. Poder soltar esas palabras que la iban ahogando, que la estaban haciendo presa de ella misma iba más allá de lo sensacional.

Malfoy pensaba en las palabras de la chica. El modo tan crudo en que ella misma trataba de aferrarse a los recuerdos, la forma tan madura en aceptar al mismo tiempo que no era correspondida, que todo el esfuerzo y dedicación que ponía en el pelirrojo no servía para nada.

" _Siento que no soy amada"_

De algún modo sentía que las palabras de Granger no estaban cargadas de dramatismo si no de una brutal aceptación.

El carruaje comenzó a dar tumbos otra vez. La lámpara de araña se balanceaba con violencia y esta vez si que tocó el techo.

—¡Ya estamos llegando! —gritó Rigel desde fuera.

El carruaje no tardó el dejar de tener turbulencias y pronto pasó a estar en un suelo liso. Cuando estuvieron en terreno plano, Lucius esperó a que Granger y Wirlack salieran del carruaje no sin antes recibir una mirada perversa por parte de, como no, Wirlack.

Cuando finalmente salieron, la intensa lluvia fue cubierta por una suave capa de neblina y una densa oscuridad de la que apenas se veía.

Se escucharon las botas de Rigel cuando este cayó por su propio peso al césped del frondoso bosque mientras que la elfina Liri tenía pegado en su rostro una expresión de pura felicidad. La elfina de ojos amarillos se bajó del carromato, y chasqueando los dedos hizo que una luz blanca se pusieran encima de ellos alumbrándoles sin ninguna dificultad el camino.

—Damas, caballeros, Wirlack, son… —Rigel giró la muñeca ver la hora —las dos y media de la mañana y estamos oficialmente en; " _La vallée de l'oubli"_ y ahora habrá que buscar a Mari Tere, creo que se perdió.

—Lo dice el tipo que se " _pegdió_ " en el " _pgopio_ " _ministère_

Hermione giró la cabeza y vio a Marie con una expresión relajada con prendas de caza muggle.

—Oh Mari Tere, me rompes el corazón, se suponía que nadie lo sabía. —se defendió con una mano en el pecho de manera teatrera.

La rubia rodó los ojos para darse la media vuelta y hacerles una seña con la mano.

—Seguidme, es " _pog_ " aquí.

No fue mucho lo que tardaron en llegar y tal como dijo Rigel, el lugar era una cabaña en perfectas condiciones que de solo mirarla te hacía querer huir. Era como en esas películas de terror muggle que Hermione vio alguna vez en un acto de rebeldía donde un grupo de pubertos idiotas acababan haciendo el idiota (si es que se podía) resucitando a un demonio o llamando la atención de un asesino serial al que uno a uno iba matando como si fueran simples iguanas con retraso mental.

Tal cual era la cabaña, solo le hacía falta una silla mecedora para aclimatar aún más el ambiente tétrico que se respiraba.

—Este lugar sería perfecto para viernes trece en versión francesa. —soltó Wirlack con ironía.

—Y el Oscar es para… —Rigel siguió con la broma mientras que imitaba a unos tambores.

Hermione pegó unas sonoras risotadas mientras veía la expresión no solo de Wirlack, si no también de Marie y hasta de Malfoy con un rostro que prácticamente llevaban escrito en la cara; "no tengo ni idea de porque aún te aguanto".

—Ya paro, jo, que manera de cortar el rollo —se quejó Rigel como si fuera un niño.

Mientras que el mago seguía negando con la cabeza mientras se quejaba de tener unos compañeros aburridos y sosos, el hombre guió a Wirlack al interior de la cabaña donde se podía respirar el aire cálido del lugar. El fuego en la chimenea ardía sin llegar a consumir la madera lo que hacía que produjera una agradable sensación de calor.

Los muebles eran sencillos, y tenían cierto aire antiguo al ver que mucho de los adornos y el estilo rústico de la cabaña eran propios de los años cincuenta del mundo muggle.

—Bien señor Wirlack, puede caminar y hacer lo que quiera por todo este parámetro de la casa, también puede recorrer parte de la zona exterior pero no más de veinte metros. Recibirá tres comidas diarias que le serán proporcionados por Liri. Esta le servirá y le ofrecerá todo lo que crea que sea necesario. Aunque le aviso que todo lo que pida, Liri nos informará primero.

Wirlack asentía a todo lo que le iba diciendo el mago.

Narro la habló de lo que podía y no debía de hacer si no quería ser rastreado por su propia seguridad.

—¿Le queda claro señor Wirlack? —preguntó Rigel con amabilidad.

—Cristalino. —respondió con frialdad.

—Perfecto, echaremos unos cuantos encantamientos más y nos iremos para disfrute de su estancia.

El preso no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo en silencio no sin antes clavar sus ojos en los castaños de Hermione. Aquellos ojos negros que emanaban frialdad se transformaron en unos ojos cálidos que querían transmitirla seguridad. —Estaré bien.

Hermione ya lo sabía, sabía que ese lugar era muy seguro, pero no por ello significaba que ella podría tratar de ignorar esos sentimientos de inseguridad que tanto la martirizaban.

Rigel dio con su varita un suave toque en las cadenas de Wirlack haciendo que estas desaparecieran.

—Gracias, estaban algo… apretadas —dijo el prisionero con una mirada escalofriante en dirección a Malfoy. El cual, este lo ignoró por completo.

Los magos salieron de la cabaña y alzaron sus miradas al cielo estrellado. Todo estaba en calma, una paz que te hacía querer cerrar los ojos y mecerte en esa suavidad natural y fundirte con la naturaleza salvaje.

—Me iré un poco más lejos para lanzar hechizos protectores. —dijo Lucius a Rigel.

—Ten cuidado, de este bosque no me fío mucho.

Lucius rodó los ojos y caminó hacia la negruzca espesura de los matorrales del bosque desaparaciendo de la vista de Hermione.

—Bueno señoritas, ¿están preparadas?

Hermione y Marie se miraron con una suave sonrisa y alzaron sus varitas a la cabaña pronunciando un suave; "Repello inimicum" poco a poco una semiesfera cubrió todo el ancho de la cabaña dejándole un pequeño parámetro para que pudiera caminar si así lo deseaba.

Lucius, en las entrañas del bosque pudo ver tras haber caminado un buen rato la densa cúpula de magia protectora que habían creado para retener a Wirlack y que este no pudiera escapar. Aunque en el fondo sabía que si alguien como Forneus hubiese querido escapar, ya lo habría echo.

Los motivos que lo ataban para no hacerlo, lo desconocía. Y eso era un buen motivo para asustarse.

El barro húmedo ensuciaba sus botas de cuero negro, y sin embargo no le importaba. Hacía tiempo que ciertas cosas dejaron de importarle.

« _Como trabajar con una sangresucia_ »

Las mandíbulas de Lucius se apretaron con fuerza. Quería decir que odiaba trabajar con ella, que la detestaba… y sin embargo, ¿Por qué? ¿por qué a pesar de saber lo que era se sentía tan…? Tranquilo, relajado. Era como si estando con ella se sintiera algo más liberado. No sentía la necesidad de seguir apretando los dientes como antes. No es que la apreciara, la detestaba… pero no con la misma intensidad.

Todavía sentía la mano de la chica en su cabeza.

Todavía la sentía.

Sentía su calidez, la suavidad de sus dedos paseando por su cabello. Era como una mano invisible, a veces en su estupidez llegaba a tocarse la herida para asegurarse de que Granger no estaba ahí.

—¿Por qué me evitas? ¿es que ya no me amas?

No, esa voz. Un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo. Tragó con fuerza mientras trataba de controlar su miedo. Las manos le temblaban demasiado, su vista comenzaba a fallar. No quería, no quería volver a esos recuerdos. Después de haber logrado tener unos días de paz, después de haber logrado tener algo de calma… no, no, ¡no podía ser posible!

Lucius miró hacia todos los lados menos al lugar donde pertenecía la voz.

No quería ver su rostro, no quería escucharla. Quería huir, salir corriendo y no volver. Solo quería un poco más de esa preciada calma, de esa tierna paz que le había sido brindado durante esos días.

Simplemente quería descansar.

—¿Estás huyendo Lucius? ¿por qué? —la voz de Narcissa sonaba dulce y la vez preocupada. Casi parecía la mujer con la que se casó y no el horrible espectro que tanto lo martirizaba.

El platinado volvió a temblar mientras se sentía pequeño. La atroz angustia de tener tanto espacio y sentir que se ahogaba. Sentir que un fango horrible lo estaba succionando hacia sus peores miedos, hacia sus propias entrañas llenas de miseria.

—Narcissa por favor. —Lucius se apoyó en un árbol húmedo y frío mientras cerraba los ojos como un niño para evitar a ese horrible monstruo que se escondía bajo su cama. —No me hagas esto.

No le importaba que estuviera así de gélido, ni que le ensuciara su elegante ropa negra. Solo no quería verla.

—Cariño, mírame.

Lucius negó. No, no quería verla, no quería ver su rostro, no quería ver sus ojos.

Pero su voz sonaba tan dulce y suave, tan cariñosa y afectuosa. Solo quería mecerse en su voz como alguna vez hizo en tiempos pasados

—Lucius, amor, mírame por favor.

Su pulso se aceleró, esa voz que tanto añoraba, esa voz que tanta alegría le dio en su momento. Era la misma, era esa misma voz. ¡Era ella! Su amada Narcissa, su amada esposa. Lucius abrió los ojos, y la vio. Vio sus rasgos perfectos y angelicales. Su perfecta nariz respingona, su amplia frente donde salía sus ocurrentes respuestas, sus labios rojos que tantas veces besó. Y esos ojos… esos brillantes ojos azules que tanto cariño le profesaron.

—¿No estás cansado de esto? —preguntó su esposa.

¿Si estaba cansado? Si, claro que si. Estaba cansado de su vida, de lo que hacía, de que Draco le odiara. Solo quería levantarse y no sentir dolor, no volver a sentir más frío. Abrir los ojos y descubrir que todo había sido un mal sueño. Que se levantaba con alguien a quien amaba… solo… quería volver a sentirse amado, sentir que no había destruido con sus propias manos todo aquello que más había anhelado.

—¿No quieres acabar con esto?

Una mano gélida se posó en la mejilla de Lucius, era _horriblemente_ fría.

—Si, quiero dejar de sentir frío. —contestó con la voz rota.

Su esposa le miró con cariño, con el mismo cariño con el que siempre le miró, con el mismo cariño cuando se casaron. Esa genuina felicidad joven se presentaron en los ojos azules de su esposa.

—Entonces sígueme. —respondió con una cálida sonrisa tendiéndole la mano.

Lucius ignoró aquella vocecita que le decía que no era buena idea lo que estaba haciendo, que tenía que huir de ese lugar, buscar ayuda, gritar lo que sea. Pero que bajo ningún concepto llegara a aceptar la mano de aquella mujer. Pero por esa vez, decidió no hacer caso, optó por apagar su cerebro y dejarse llevar. Dejarse llevar de la propia situación.

Cada vez se sentía con más frío, sus huesos comenzaban a temblar y una sensación gélida se cernía a cada paso que daba. El vaho que salía se su boca se hacía más y más intenso, junto con una inusual escarcha que había destruido cada miserable brizna de hierba.

¿Por qué? estaban en septiembre, Francia podía ser un país frío pero no como para tener esas heladas tan intensas propias de un invierno en Siberia.

¿Que estaba pasando? ¿que estaba ocurriendo? A pesar de que una sensación de peligro sacudía sus instintos más primarios de algún modo se habían apagado, solo seguía a su esposa, no quería desprenderse de su mano fría. Quizás, si la sostenía con fuerza lograría calentársela, quizás lograría darla un poco de calor a sus gélidos dedos.

—Ya hemos llegado cariño, ya hemos llegado. —dijo alegremente Narcissa.

Lucius observó que habían llegado a un tétrico claro, una pequeña laguna que de manera incomprensible había sido completamente congelada. No había nada vivo en ese lugar, todo estaba muerto y congelado. Lucius alzó la mirada para ver con horror que había una cantidad inhumana de dementores que volaban como un espantoso enjambre de figuras negras que destruían con su presencia cualquier rastro de felicidad.

Eso le recordó de inmediato a los horribles meses que soportó en Azkaban. Las veces que aguantó las sombrías visitas de los dementores. Absorbiendo en él cualquier rastro de felicidad que tuviera, cualquier anhelo que lo mantenía cuerdo, las esperanzas de lograr sobrevivir.

Instintivamente la mano del platinado viajó directa a su varita.

—No cariño, no lo hagas, esta es la única forma de poder liberarte.

¿Que debía hacer? ¿que _tenía_ que hacer? ¿luchar? ¿pelear hasta que se quedase sin aliento? ¿combatir con todas su fuerzas? ¿acaso merecía la pena? ¿valía algo?

¿Valía la pena luchar por su vida?

Un dementor se acercó a él, sintiendo esa horrible sensación de que le quitaban una parte de su alma. Sintiendo como lo mataban de una forma horrible y atroz.

Sus rodillas cayeron al suelo.

—Lo siento Narcissa, siento todo lo que te hice.

Las imagenes se volvieron borrosas, veía a su esposa, cuando eran más jóvenes cuando la felicidad reinaba en la mansión. Veía a un pequeño Draco jugando con los costosos regalos que le daban, veía la mansión radiando de felicidad y color.

Y se lo estaban arrebatando.

Otro dementor absorbe una parte de él.

Veía a Draco con orgullo, veía sus ojos brillantes y felices al tener su nueva escoba para Hogwarts, veía su rostro alegre, feliz y lleno de calidez que solo un niño rodeado de amor podría tener.

Otro dementor absorbe una parte de él.

Hacía calor, era Junio y varias sirvientas pasaban con una cesta donde las sábanas estaban empapadas de sangre. Todos corrían, y él estaba nervioso a la vez que ansioso. Le llaman una de las criadas para informarle que puede entrar a la habitación. Dentro, ve las cortinas corridas, la ventana abierta dejando que fluya el aire mientras las cortinas de seda verde ondean la habitación. Ahí está ella, ahí está la mujer que tanto adora. Está cansada, parece agotada y sus ojos están cerrados. Un joven mago lleno de nervios se acerca hacia ella. ¿Estará bien? ¿la a ocurrido algo malo? Sin embargo, toda preocupación desaparece cuando ve un pequeño bultito blanco envuelto en todas esas sábanas plateadas y verdes.

Un bebé duerme junto con su madre, tiene el pelo blanquecino, y sus manitas son rosadas y blancas. El mago lo toca con suavidad recibiendo como respuesta el tierno agarre de una diminuta manita que se aferra a su dedo.

¿Esa cosita la habían creado ellos? ¿esa criatura tan perfecta y asombrosa la habían echo ellos?

Los ojos de su progenitora se abrieron con suavidad para sonreír al joven hombre que la miraba con una ternura que iban más allá de lo que las palabras alguna vez podrían haber descrito.

Se llamará Draco. Dijo la mujer que estaba agotada.

Otro dementor absorbe una parte de él.

—Perdóname… perdóname…

La imagen cambió por completo, ya no había calidez, ya no había esa luz que había en la mansión. Ahora era oscura, vacía, tétrica y sin vida. Un simple recuerdo del lugar que alguna vez se llamó hogar. Estaba él, mirándose al reflejo, observando su propia figura mientras leía una carta, Iba a ser llevado a Azkban. Su esposa estaba en el suelo mientras lloraba con el corazón destrozado. Le gritaba, le chillaba cosas horribles, le decía que él había destruido a su propia familia, que era una vergüenza. Que le odiaba.

Lucius quería gritar, quitar hasta que sus pulmones no tuvieran más oxígeno, quería gritar para que pararan, que dejasen de hacerle tanto daño. Que le dejaran pegar una bocanada de aire.

Otro dementor absorbe una parte de él.

Los recuerdos se volvieron más nítidos y horribles. Estaba en el funeral de su esposa, solo estaba Draco y él, no había nadie más. Su hijo lo miraba con odio pero no decía nada. Solo por respeto a su madre. Salen del cementerio y Draco le repudia, suelta todo lo que llevaba dentro por demasiado tiempo. Lo llama asesino, le culpa de su muerte, le culpa de haberle destruido la vida, de no haberle dejado tener elección.

Otro dementor absorbe una parte de él.

Su cabeza apenas logra engendrar otro recuerdo, ahora se vuelve un torbellino de imágenes difusas que no siguen ningún patrón lógico. Solo sabe una cosa, los recuerdos felices, la calidez que tenía en sus memorias van desapareciendo, se le escapan de sus manos.

No, no, el no quiere eso, no quiere desprenderse de aquello que le da felicidad.

A lo lejos escucha su apellido, alguien lo está llamando, alguien grita por su nombre. Es de una mujer y también el de un hombre.

Otro dementor pasa sobre él, y otro y otro.

Ya no ve a Narcissa, no está por ningún lado. No le importa que su mano esté fría, el la puede calentar, él puede acostumbrarse a esa sensación.

Vuelve a escuchar su nombre, y esta vez suena más fuerte y cerca. Siente una mano que se posa en su cabeza, es cálida y reconfortante y siente un suave hormigueo que lo calma. Le pregunta si está bien, si está herido. Pero no puede contestar. Solo ve un nubarrón oscuro que apenas le deja pensar con claridad.

Sabe que otro dementor se acerca, sabe que su final está cerca, lo presiente, pero no puede hacer nada.

No _quiere_.

Sin embargo, una luz ilumina sus ojos, algo potente y poderoso sale de una varita.

Es una nutria plateada que flota mientras se deshace de los dementores. Sus ojos se vuelven más nítidos y logra enfocar mejor su vista. La nutria plateada lucha con fuerza, pero no puede contra tantos dementores. Son demasiados como para poder combatirlos.

Otra voz suena, es la de un hombre, suena lejana, incluso como si estuviera bajo el agua.

Escucha al desconocido pronunciar uno de los hechizos, un conjuro poderoso que alguna vez escuchó en Hogwarts. Entonces lo vio claro, supo de quienes se trataban cuando vio a un colosal dragón de plata junto con la pequeña nutria destruir a cada uno de las horribles criaturas que volaban en el cielo nocturno.

Estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado agotado como para combatir contra el cansancio y el agotamiento.

Cerró los ojos y esta vez, se dejó guiar por una mano que, a pesar de que estaba fría le hacía sentirse seguro.

Se sentía bien.

Quizás, podría descansar.

* * *

Nota del Autor.

Heeeey, hola a todos de nuevo.

Siento no haber actulizado antes, pero estuve de vacaciones con mi madre por las preciosa tierra de Sevilla (me enamoré como una puta colegiala de su sempai)

Volviendo al caso, al final e tenido que meterme una caña que flipas para poder por lo menos tener presentado un capítulo. Este es, probablemente y con diferencia el capítulo más largo hasta hora ¡8500 palabras en cuatro días! Todabía estoy flipando.

Este capítulo a sido... intenso, ver así a Lucius, tan echo mierda... uff, no me a sido fácil. Además, no estaba del todo segura como realizar a nivel narrativo la parte final, y después de varios intentos, esta a sido mi elección final y en mi opnión la más acertada.

En fin, no os doy más el coñazo.

Besos desde España (y comentad)


	14. Capítulo 14: Calidez IV

_"El verdadero amor nace de la comprensión."_

 _Buda_

 **Capítulo** **1** **4** **:** **Calidez IV.**

¿Había muerto? ¿no pudo resistir a los ataques de los dementores y ahora había viajado a otro plano terrenal? Es decir, al mundo de los muertos.

Lucius creía a ciencia cierta que una palabra de origen hindú de desconocido origen, ya fuera mágico o muggle llamada "Karma" se aplicaba a todo los seres vivos. Sin excepción. Todos cobraran su sentencia y sus crímenes en el momento preciso. Sin embargo, parecía estar teniendo una extraña prerrogativa.

¿No se suponía que tenía que recibir un terrible castigo? ¿sufrir hasta el resto de sus días pagando por todos sus errores? ¿no se suponía que tenía que ser así el orden del universo? ¿entonces por qué tenía en su cuerpo una sensación tan placentera? ¿no se suponía que la gente como él tenía que ir al infierno mientras aullaba de dolor?

Su visión, a pensar de sentir que estaba nublada sus sentidos estaban más que despiertos.

Estaba tumbado en la cama, en una cama blanca para ser más precisos. La luz atravesaba una ventana que desconocía su procedencia. De alguna forma que él no lograba comprender su visión era tan nítida como borrosa.

Giró la cabeza y vio el cuerpo de una mujer. Al principio creyó que se trataba de Narcissa, que era ella la que estaba a su lado. Pero para sorpresa suya no era así. La piel de la mujer desconocida era tostada, ligeramente morena que parecía desprender calidez por cada poro de su piel, no como la de Narcissa que fácilmente se podría haber camuflado con la nieve si así hubiese querido. El perfecto lacio pelo rubo fue cambiado por una maraña de pelo perfectamente rizado acompañada con perfecta armonía del cuerpo delgado de la extraña con la que compartía su cama.

¿Quién era? ¿por qué no podía verla? ¿por qué sentía una profunda desesperación al no poder tocarla?

La mano trató de rozar el hombro desnudo de la misteriosa mujer.

Estaba caliente. No era fría, si no cálida. Como Rigel habría dicho; «Una estufa andante»

Notó con ligera ironía la cantidad de pecas que estaban proyectadas en su piel, concretamente en su hombro. Algo le incitaba a querer quitar la sábana para descubrir _algo más_. No estaba desnuda, y por lo que veía dormía placidamente con un camisón normal y corriente, pero que incitaba a querer tocar y quitar.

La mujer preció haber sentido su toque y aquel monte de rizos castaños se movieron con un suave ronroneo perezoso.

La presión de sus entrañas se hicieron eco por su cabeza, era como un volcán ansioso de poder dejar salir toda la lava que llevaba guardando tanto tiempo. Iba a mostrar su cara, iba a ver de quién se trataba. Sin embargo, en aquella maravillosa luz blanca que hacía perfecto juego con las sábanas notó otro bulto. Un bulto más pequeño, un bulto que se tapaba y que desvelaba su posición al ver una pequeñas manitas blancas que se aferraban en taparse como si con eso hubiese logrado hacer creer a todos que había desaparecido.

Con una arrebatadora fuerza de voluntad se enderezó apoyándose en sus antebrazos en el colchón para averiguar el intruso que se encontraba en las sábanas. Las apartó con lentitud y vio una sonrisa juguetona, una expresión aniñada, un niño que no llegaría a ser mayor de seis años con unos ojos traviesos que lo miraban como si hubiese urdido una trastada al haber logrado meterse en esa cama. Su cabello era tan rubio como el suyo, tan pálido que parecía blanco. Y esos ojos… no eran los grises de Draco. No eran ese color tan característico de los Malfoy.

Eran castaños.

¿Pero cómo era posible? ¿si no era Draco, quién era? No lograba ver con claridad su rostro, era demasiado difuso. Veía y a la vez no, y eso era desesperante.

El niño lo miró con un brillo inteligente, un profundo cariño y amor al hombre que no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Le estaba hablando con una voz infantiloide, con cariño y suavidad. Lucius miraba estupefacto al pequeño infante que de pronto se había levantado para empezar a saltar sobre la cama como si su vida dependiera de ello, casi parecía un terremoto saltarín de ojos castaños.

Finalmente, el propósito inicial de tratar de despertar de la cama a aquella extraña mujer había sido finalmente logrado.

Aquella maravillosa selva de rizos cayeron sobre los hombros de la mujer por efecto de la gravedad, y a pesar de ello, había mechones que se iban hacia arriba como pequeños granujas en pleno acto de rebeldía. El camisón blanco contrastaba a la perfección con la piel tostada de la chica haciendo que Lucius contuviera un suspiro con temor a deshacer lo que estaba presenciando.

Lo que vio, una vez que la chica alzó su rostro fue desconcertante.

La veía y la vez no.

Era como si algún ente malévolo le hubiese tapado la visión colocándole en sus ojos algún tipo de venda semitransparente. La observaba, la escuchaba; pero no podía ni verla, ni entenderla. Era una sensación horrible, una necesidad de poder ver con claridad su rostro le provocaba en él una terrible ansiedad, quería tocarla, palparla con sus manos y saber de quién se trataba. Necesitaba escucharla, entender que era lo que le decía. Veía una sonrisa, una hilera difusa blanca donde se situaba la boca. Le hablaba con calidez, él no sentía, lo notaba en su voz. La mano de la chica se alzó sobre el tocando su rostro con un infinito cariño y ternura. Sus manos se sentían bien.

Se sentían cálidas.

Se sentían liberadoras.

De manera instintiva, los ojos de Malfoy se cerraron. Su propio cuerpo, su propia piel parecía reconocer al tacto a la increíble criatura que le proporcionaba semejantes caricias.

Quería más.

Más de esa sensación tierna y cándida. Más de esos dedos bronceados que se enredaban con suavidad en su largo pelo platinado. Más de esas palabras que a pesar de no entender que decían, se sentían reconfortantes y amables a pesar de que ni siquiera estaba seguro de conocer ese idioma. Más… más de esa gloriosa sensación de deliciosa y gentil felicidad.

Quería mecerse en las tiernas caricias que sentía. Un nubarrón de placer y genuino deleite viajaron por todos sus nervios sensoriales. Guardaría en sus memorias para la posteridad tan bella imagen. Esa sensación inexplicable que crecía en lo más profundo de su corazón.

¿Qué era? ¿de que se trataba? ¿que clase de maravilloso embrujo estaba sufriendo? ¿había muerto? ¿pero no se supone que la gente como él iba al infierno?

Unos labios cálidos se posaron en los suyos disipando cualquier traza de inseguridad que lo inquietara. Eran tan tiernos y suaves, tan deliciosos que no le importaba pasarse toda una eternidad en esa cama con ese pequeño niño que con tanto cariño lo miraba.

Sin embargo… sin embargo algo no iba bien.

Las manos de la joven mujer que tenía frente a él comenzaron a volverse lejanas, y las palabras empezaron a desparecer. Algo lo estaba arrastrando, algo lo estaba llevando a otro lado oscuro del que no quería ir. Las manos del platinado trataban de aferrarse contra las de la chica pero estas simplemente desobedecían.

No, no quería irse de allí. Quería quedarse en ese lugar, averiguar que estaba ocurriendo, por qué ese niño que lo miraba con esos ojos inteligentes tenía los rasgos tan característicos de un Malfoy.

Todo lo que veía fueron intercambiados por un nubarrón negro y un intenso dolor que se asentó en su cabeza recordándole que todavía no había muerto.

Abrió con pereza los ojos, le costaba más de lo que a él le habría gustado admitir. Lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco con luces a su alrededor.

« _Fue un sueño_ » se percató con amargura, prefería ese color, que a pesar de que eran blancos se sentían tan cálidos como una chimenea en invierno.

Trató de cerrar la mano, saber si sus sentidos estaban intactos, y por suerte así era. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, tanto que parecía que sus huesos y cada fibra muscular habían sido envueltos en plomo. La cabeza le dolía a horrores, peor incluso que tener migrañas junto con la peor resaca de la historia. Las rodillas sentían que habían sido trituradas por algún enfermo al sentir un horrible quemazón (sospechaba que era ungüento curativo) que se instaló más allá de piel creando una sensación de malestar continuo. En definitiva, sentía que estaba para que lo tiraran a la basura. Solo hacer un simple movimiento era sinónimo de dolor asegurado.

Se giró hacia los lados y vio que estaba en una camilla propia de los hospitales, con la enfermiza y aburrida decoración que solo ese tipo de lugares eran capaces de hacer para que las aborrecieras al minuto de estar allí.

—Me alegra verte despierto.

La voz de Rigel sonaba contenta aunque con unos ligeros tintes enojados. Lucius entornó los ojos en dirección a la voz de donde provenía. Allí estaba él, con su indómita figura donde a veces, si eras observador uno se podía dar cuenta del gran poder que podía ejercer contra las personas. Probablemente si hubiese estado cara a cara contra Voldemort habría sido un digno rival.

El mago que tanto sentido humor tenía, contemplaba con deleite los bellos paisajes parisinos que le ofrecía la ventana del edificio.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Como el estiércol de un hipogrifo.—Lucius se enderezó de la cama con lentitud profiriendo algún que otro improperio haciendo que Rigel riera con suavidad—¿qué… qué ocurrió?

—Granger sintió que algo andaba mal e insistió en ir a buscarte, dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento y bueno… es por eso que ahora estás aquí.

¿Qué? ¿eso fue lo que ocurrió?

¿Granger le había salvado la vida?

—¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó la noche anterior? —preguntó sin despegar su mirada de la ventana.

Lucius lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—Había cientos de Dementores, querían a Wirlack, pero por lo visto se equivocaron.

Rigel hizo un sonido con su boca como si imitara un interruptor que le indicaba que ese no era el botón que debía de haber pulsado.

—Me temo que los dementores no eran a Wirlack a quien buscaban. —la cabeza del mago se giró con suavidad hacia el platinado —si no a ti.

Lucius no comprendió muy bien el significado de sus palabras ¿a él? ¿con qué propósito? Él ya pagó sus crímenes en su momento.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido. —bufó como si el tema en si mismo fuera una estupidez.

Rigel lo miró con una abismal seriedad.

—Alguien envió a los dementores hacia ti Lucius —sus ojos negros se endurecieron con tanta fuerza que Lucius comprendió que tan grave era la situación. —alguien te quiere muerto. —Rigel se acercó con lentitud hacia Malfoy —y por lo visto quiere hacerlo del modo más horrible que puede existir.

—Me gustaría decirte que se de quien se trata, pero no es el caso. Tengo muchos más enemigos de los que puedas imaginar.

La dura mirada de Narro no desaparecía. Lucius sabía muy bien que no iba dirigida hacia él si no a la persona que trató de matarlo, pero eso no significaba que Rigel no pudiera resultar amenazador cuando se lo proponía.

—Lo sé, tienes una capacidad única en el mundo para hacer que te quieran matar. —añadió esta vez, con más humor.

Lucius sonrió a duras penas con un tinte oscuro conocido como amargura.

—Supongo que si. —respondió Malfoy —aunque reconozco que hay métodos menos enrevesados.

—El que te quiso muerto trabaja en el ministerio, solo alguien de allí podría haber mandado a los dementores. —Lucius notó un barniz de culpabilidad en los ojos de Narro, algo que por lo visto lo estaba martirizando. —Me temo que esto a sido por mi culpa Lucius. —dijo como si hubiese cometido el mayor acto de traición que la historia hubiera escrito —no es casualidad que te hayan querido matar en el mismo instante en que yo publiqué el caso de Wirlack a los medios.

—De un modo u otro me habrían querido muerto, no es tu culpa.

—Lo sé, que pero te e expuesto por mi falta de imprudencia. —Rigel se llevó la mano a la nuca como su tueviera un malestar que no impedía mantenerse recto—tendría que haber medido antes la gravedad de la situación.

Y era así, contra esos argumentos Lucius no podía rebatirlos. Rigel debió de haber tratado de sopesar todo lo que conllevaba algo tan contraproducente como sacar a la luz un caso tan especial como lo era Wirlack, y tener en cuenta que si eso salía a los medios, todos aquellos que trabajaran con Wirlack se verían afectados, para bien o para mal. Y aunque dudaba que Granger, Willckberg y Ternavoulle llegaran a encontrar a alguien que quisiera asesinarlos a pesar de que habían ocultado su nombre, Rigel sabía que tenía que haber sido mucho más prudente con la situación y haber sido mucho más cuidadoso. Aunque, era inevitable que tarde o temprano que alguien tan odiado como Lucius fuera objetivo de una mente tan brillante como enferma para matarlo de la forma más cruel y atroz posible.

En cierta manera, era inevitable.

—¿Donde estoy? Esto no parece que sea un hospital muggle.

Rigel sonrió de inmediato borrando por completo la mirada dura que tenía momentos atrás.

—Estás en _Enfant Brûants_.

La expresión de Lucius se mezcló entre el desconcierto y la cruda sorpresa.

—¡Pero si la última vez me rechazaron!

—Lo sé, pero tener a una Granger cabreada que pega puñetazos a diestro y siniestro ayuda mucho. —el rostro de Rigel se iluminó por completo —te trajimos, pero el director del hospital…¿como se llamaba esa pedazo de mierda asquerosa que ni un cerdo podría cagar con diarrea? —frunció el ceño mientras trataba de hacer memoria. —¡Jason Moore! O más conocido como; "el toca escrotos del siglo XX". Ya me acorde del nombre de esa pulga miserable fruto del incesto entre dos iguanas con embolia cerebral. En definitiva, el retraso con patas volvió a negarse a tratarte diciendo que eras un asesino y todas esas gilipolleces.

Rigel negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa tan ancha que te contagiaba a sonreír.

—Mal asunto negarse esa noche, Granger venía bastante cabreada. Le aseguró que si no se dignaba en tratarte… espera, ¿como dijo? —Rigel volvió a hacer memoria —¡ah si,! Le cortaría sus gónadas y se las daría de comer junto con una denuncia de negligencia médica. Por lo visto la chica quería dejárselo bien claro con el plus de asestarle un puñetazo en la nariz no sin antes llamarlo "gilipollas hipócrita". Lo que te perdiste Lucius, le partió la nariz de un golpe. ¡de un solo golpe la tía! Cada día admiro más a esa mujer —Rigel se acercó a Lucius como si estuviera a punto de contarle un secreto increíble —Marie y yo estamos pensando en crear un club de fans de Hermione, podrías apuntarte y si quieres dirigirlo como presidente, te lo permitimos, pero antes tendrás que someterte a una votación colectiva—Rigel enarcó las cejas como si estuviera echándole los tejos a una jovencita —¿te apuntas?

Lucius no sabía si reír o llorar.

La forma en que Rigel se expresaba del director (a pesar de ser de origen inglés) de uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos de toda la comunidad mágica de Francia era… halagador. Saber que alguien se preocupaba por él de esa manera, maldiciendo de una manera ingeniosa y a veces muy bruta de ese mago era digno de ver. Era como si el rechazo del director de ese hospital le hiciera más daño a Rigel que a su propia persona.

Y luego Granger…

Cada día le llenaba de nuevas sorpresas. De ningún modo se habría llegado a esperar que alguien como Granger, quien tenía todo los motivos del mundo para odiarlo llegara a enfurecerse tanto por el simple motivo de que no querían admitirlo en una de sus habitaciones. Él, que se había limitado a observar cuando torturaban de la manera más salvaje y atroz sin hacer nada. Sin tratar de parar aquel calvario. Y allí estaba ella, defendiéndolo como una leona y llegando a maldecir e incluso golpear a figuras de autoridad.

Draco se quedaba corto con las descripciones de la chica.

—Descansa, le diré a Granger que has despertado.

—¿Ella está aquí? —preguntó con un natural desconcierto.

—Si, desde que te ingresaron no se a separado de la puerta, tiene a las enfermeras mártires, revisa los ungüentos para asegurarse de que no tratan de envenenarte o paranoias suyas muy bien fundadas.

Malfoy no dijo nada, se quedó callado dejando que las palabras de Rigel entraran en su cerebro.

—Por eso tengo que decirla que has despertado, así podrá descansar un poco o al menos quedarse más tranquila. —Rigel lo miró con cariño junto con un ligero brillo de tristeza—aunque no lo creas Lucius, hay personas que te quieren y se preocupan por ti.

Aquellas palabras fueron una brutal bofetada a la realidad. Se sentía que había traicionado la confianza de Rigel, como si hubiera escupido su mano, la misma mano que lo salvó de caer a un profundo agujero al que horas antes no le había importado meterse.

Lucius abrió la boca varias veces, quiso disculparse, tratar de decir algo, pero no podía. Algo que Rigel notó, y tal como le conocía le quitó un peso de encima con sus palabras.

—No hace falta que te disculpes, sé como te sientes. Sé que a veces las cosas se vuelven tan turbias y oscuras que parece que te ahogas y tratas de huir a algo que logre calmarte —la mano de Rigel se apoyó en el hombro de Lucius —entiendo muy bien ese sentimiento amigo mío. —los dedos apretaron ligeramente en Lucius de manera intencionada provocándole un ligero dolor—pero también conozco el dolor de aquellos que ven el sufrimiento de esa persona querida. Así que, como vuelvas a tratar de renunciar a tu vida cuales quieran que sean los motivos, te juro por toda la puñetera corte mágica de Merlín que te mato —apretó con mucha más fuerza el hombro del platinado creando en él un quejido de dolor —¿queda claro?

—Clarísimo, pero suéltame ya. —protestó por culpa del dolor.

La presión de la mano de Rigel desapareció del hombro del mago dejándole una renovada sensación de alivio. El capullo tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba. Sin embargo, había cosas que no paraban de resurgir en su cabeza, junto con el sentimiento de culpabilidad que no ayudaba mucho.

—Me tengo que ir al ministerio, tengo que cantarle las cuarenta a uno que yo me sé. —Rigel le entregó una mirada más cariñosa e íntima —recupérate cuanto antes, se te echa de menos.

¿Por qué? ¿por qué las palabras de Rigel podían hacer tanto efecto en él? A veces era tan iluso, tan tonto en olvidar lo bien que le conocía Rigel, cómo era capaz de divisar esas sombras oscuras y abstractas que el podía llegar a ser tan idiota al ser incapaz de ver lo que tenía frente a él.

Rigel era tan parecido a Severus que a veces dolía.

Narro sonrió una vez más y salió por la puerta.

" _sé como te sientes"_

Oh si, comprendía muy bien esas palabras, sabía de antemano el profundo sufrimiento de Rigel que acometía en su magullada alma. Rigel había perdido mucho más que él, mucho más de lo que otras personas podrían llegar a pensar, y si era sincero consigo mismo, si tan solo le hubiese pasado la mitad del calvario de Rigel probablemente no habría podido aguantar por más tiempo. Quizás era por eso, quizás ese fue el principal motivo por el que optó en no alejarse de esa persona que era tan distinta a él.

Él comprendía su dolor, le _entendía_.

No lo juzgó cuando descubrió quién era, ni lo rechazó, ni lo repudió. Lo aceptó tal y como era, con esos matices oscuros y feos que a nadie le gustaban. Se sentía como un cínico por haber tratado de ignorar lo que ocurriría si el dejaba el mundo de los vivos.

" _tratas de huir a algo que logre calmarte"_

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan abandonado? ¿por qué sentía que nadie podía ayudarlo? ¿por qué se sentía tan rechazado?

¿Por qué no podía sentirse amado?

Era ridículo, pero su mente viajó por unos instantes a su niñez. A su acogedora familia, a pesar de que su padre tendía a ser demasiado estricto con él no significaba que no lo quisiera… simplemente, no era el mejor hombre expresando sus emociones, lo mismo ocurría con su madre; Quizás era demasiado seria, pero no hubo ni un solo día en que no le demostrara su amor por él. Y por ello recordó una de sus lecciones de vida, que no supo seguir.

«S _i no puedes vivir sin amor, entonces no tienes nada que hacer en el mundo_ »

¿Tenía razón su madre? ¿podía seguir tal como estaba? ¿pero que clase de vida estaba llevando? Era vacía, sombría y fría. Eso no era vida, no podía disfrutar de ella cuando el se hundía poco a poco en su miseria, y lo peor, por voluntad propia.

« _hay personas que te quieren y se preocupan por ti_ »

Lucius apretó los dientes, ¿quererle? ¿preocuparse? Lo que le importara la gente del exterior le daba igual, que opinaran lo que le dieran la gana, pero no la gente que quería; Narcissa, Draco, Severus… todos ellos, de un modo u otro habían desaparecido de su vida.

Simplemente no creía merecer algo como eso.

No después de haberlos hundido en la más absoluta oscuridad.

La puerta se entornó y vio el rostro de Granger preocupado.

—¿Señor? ¿puedo pasar?

No había falsedad en su expresión, no había un intento falso de quedar bien delante de él. Era una expresión natural y genuinamente sincera.

Lucius dio un ligera cabezada afirmándola que la daba permiso.

La chica entró algo atorada con las mejillas enrojecidas. El hombre se percató de sus ojeras, de las bolsas que tenía bajo sus ojos fruto del insomnio nocturno, aunque eso no significaba que hubiese perdido ese brillo tan especial que tantas veces portaba Granger.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó al azar.

Lucius volvió a asentir con soslayo. Odiaba la idea de que alguien le llegara a ver así de vulnerable, que alguien supiera que en efecto, era tan mortal como el resto y podía sufrir daños… pero por razones que desconocía, no se sentía tan molesto como habría esperado en presencia de la joven bruja.

La chica se sentó cerca de su cama, ni muy lejos ni muy cerca.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó algo nerviosa. Parecía que quería entablar una conversación y no sabía como.

—Como puede ver… no muy bien —respondió con cierta crueldad.

No era porque su cinismo le hiciera ser así (en parte si), ni tampoco porque fuera incapaz de admitir que su vida estaba en deuda gracias a ella, pero el poder incomodar a Granger al grado de que su rostro se enrojeciera tanto y verla tan nerviosa delante de él… simplemente se lo estaban poniendo en bandeja de plata.

—Granger, no creo que haya venido hasta aquí para cerciorarse de mi salud, así que ¿que es lo que quiere?

Hermione se puso aún más nerviosa sintiendo que era incapaz de mirarlo por más tiempo a los ojos.

—Bueno, señor… quería disculparme.

Ahora fue él quien tenía en su rostro una expresión de desconcierto.

—¿Disculparse? ¿sobre qué?

La hechicera alzó los ojos y lo miró con firmeza.

—Sé que es tarde e incluso absurdo, puede que lo sea la verdad —dijo con una suave risa, parecía decírselo más así misma que al hombre que tenía frente a él. —pero quería pedirle perdón, por la vez que le abofeteé la cara.

Los ojos castaños de la chica eran tan expresivos que esta vez fue Lucius quien se sintió intimidado, la cruda franqueza con la que se disculpó junto con esa mirada que no estaba llena de odio o veneno si no de una abrupta sinceridad… le hacían sentirse pequeño.

—Se que no estaba en mi derecho —habló con sinceridad — que fui absurda por haber levantado heridas que no había necesidad de levantar y por ello quiero disculparme debidamente señor Malfoy.

Lucius la miró con lentitud, la examinó concienzudamente. Sus ojos, su pelo, su nariz, el color de su piel, ese puñado de pecas que la daban un aire infantil. Era como si la habitación dejara de existir, como si solo ellos dos existieran en todo el universo con la única intención de tener una larga y cómoda charla. Se sintió extraño, algo raro que hizo que su estómago se partiera en dos ante la reciente necesidad de vomitar.

—Se que e tenido momentos para disculparme antes —continuó con suavidad —pero… no pude; A veces, por que estaba enojada, otras porque estaba demasiado cansada y otras… simplemente lo olvidaba.

Si hubiese sido otra persona, como Naricissa la habría dicho cuan equivocada estaba. Que él único quién no tenía ningún derecho en hablarla de ese modo, después del calvario al que la sometió, era él. Era él quien tenía que pedir disculpas por sus horribles palabras, por su comportamiento grosero y maleducado… pero ella no era Narcissa. Era una sangresucia, una paria de la sociedad, una impura que no debía de estar en el mundo mágico. Sin embargo, hubo algo en él que le hizo tolerar la presencia de la chica, incluso, lo hizo sentirse cómodo.

Él le debía su vida después de todo.

—¿Por qué lo hizo?

Granger le miró sin comprender.

—¿A que se refiere?

—¿Por qué me salvó la vida?

Hermione sonrió de lado y se acomodó en su asiento mientras cruzaba los brazos al igual que las piernas.

—¿Tiene que haber un motivo señor?

—Evidentemente.

—¿Y cual es ese si se puede saber?

Lucius la fulminó con la mirada recibiendo como respuesta la inquebrantable sonrisa de Hermione que había tomado ligeras pinceladas de humor.

—Parece que olvida lo que la ocurrió en mi mansión, —los ojos platinos de Malfoy se dirigieron al antebrazo de la chica —porque, que yo recuerde la marcaron como a un vulgar animal.

Cualquiera habría creído que el platinado trataba de burlarse del modo más cruel posible de la bruja. Pero tal era el tono que usó, que Hermione sabía que ese tono enojado provenía más de la incertidumbre de no comprender porqué alguien como él había sido salvado por ella.

—Lo recuerdo muy bien señor, a menudo sueño con ello, pero sigo sin comprender su enfado.

Malfoy pegó un golpe a la mesilla que estaba al lado de su cama.

—¡Por el amor de Merlín! ¡usted más que nadie tendría que desear mi muerte! —vociferó nublado por la ira —¡¿es que no lo recuerda?!

Hermione se acomodó aún más en su silla, aunque esta vez con una expresión tan seria que te hacía creer que tenías a McGonagall cabreada.

—¿Su enfado proviene de eso? ¿de lo que ocurrió en su mansión? —entrecerró los ojos, y al ver el silencio que tenía el platinado como respuesta comprendió. —no tengo motivos para odiarlo señor. —dijo como si nada mientras se estiraba en la silla unido a un largo bostezo.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

—¿Por qué no iba a tenerlo? Que yo recuerde no fue usted quien me maldijo con el Crucio si no la tarada de Lestrange.

El hombre apretaba la mandíbula con demasiada fuerza, y varios surcos se presentaron en su sien. La atmósfera no era tensa y a pesar de que estaban hablando de heridas del pasado que todavía no se habían cicatrizado del todo, no se sentía que hubiera rencor, casi se podía afirmar que tener a aquellos dos sujetos en la habitación dialogando los estaba regenerando.

Como si pudieran volver a empezar de cero olvidando los errores del pasado.

—Puede que sus métodos no fueran los más correctos, pero es innegable que trató de luchar por lo que usted creía correcto y lo mejor para su familia.

La cabeza de Lucius se entornó a la de Hermione y la miró como si se conocieran por primera vez. La miró con otros ojos, más allá del asco y desagrado… la miró como ella merecía ser observada. Como una bruja tan apta como otra cualquiera, tan brillante como lo demostraba su inteligencia, tan fuerte como su carácter se presentaba.

—Proteger a quienes amamos no es ningún crimen.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿cómo podía ser? La chica que tenía a su lado era la misma chica que humilló en la mansión, la misma que ignoró su sufrimiento, la misma que permitió que fuera petrificada por un basilisco ¿por qué? ¿por qué se sentía así? Tan extraño de si mismo, tan raro, no sentía ni tan si quiera que sus pensamientos le pertenecieran. Se sentía como si algo hubiera abandonado su cuerpo, algo que no lograba dilucidar que era. Ella le entendía, ella era capaz de verlo, capaz de ir más allá de las apariencias, más allá de los actos que había cometido.

—Solo quería decirle eso señor. —dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

La chica se levantó y parecía dispuesta a irse.

—¿A donde va? —preguntó con cierta severidad aunque se asemejaba más a un niño caprichoso.

—Iré a dormir un poco, la verdad es que me caigo del sueño.

—Puede dormir aquí.

Lucius era plenamente consciente de sus palabras, sabía muy bien lo que iba a decir, y sabía que era una rotunda locura. Pero, estaba de tan buen humor, que podía soportar la presencia de la castaña.

Hermione estaba tan sorprendida que su rostro era demasiado cómico, casi tanto como escuchar a un político del ministerio decir la verdad. Ella realmente quería irse de la habitación, quería dormir en unas pequeñas camas que una de las enfermeras (a la única a la que la había caído bien) la había dicho que podía usar. Pero que alguien como Lucius Malfoy la pidiera de esa forma que la dejaba dormir en su mismo techo… era imposible negarse. Aunque el asiento la pareciera de lo más incómodo, no rechazaría la propuesta del platinado por que sabía el profundo trasfondo que tenía sus palabras.

Sobretodo, cuando él se lo había pedido de ese modo.

Hermione sonrió, dejó el pomo de la puerta y se acurrucó en el sillón de la habitación no sin antes invocar una manta que la cubría todo el cuerpo a excepción de su cabeza pareciendo una especie de larva envuelta en su capullo. Donde Malfoy la observaba de vez en cuando con miradas que muchos no habrían sabido si eran de odio o de anuencia.

A Hermione no la importaba, estaba tan cansada y agotada que su propia mente no trató de maquinar terribles maneras de como Malfoy podría torturarla estando tan cerca de él, simplemente se dejó llevar por el mundo onírico sintiéndose en una inusual tranquilidad durmiendo con la misma persona que trató de destruirla años atrás.

—Yo también lo siento. —dijo Lucius viendo a una Hermione en el sueño más profundo.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:**

Ooooooh Dios mío. Amados lectores míos, podéis empezar a cantar de felicidad porque ahora es cuando empieza el Lumione puro y duro. Además, con todo lo que les viene encima será interesante ver las reacciones de nuestro querido Lucius, además algo se cuece en el ministerio de Londres como también os estaréis preguntando; ¿que demonios a pasado con Rigel?

Os dejo con las ganas porque soy una criatura horrible y cruel.

Quizás este capítulo halla sido un poco corto, pero creo que era innecesario añadir más cuando este capítulo es que literalmente a marcado un antes y un después en este fic.

Y con esto me despido.

Espero poder actualizar lo antes posible, pero creedme, con las fiestas y los estudios te quitan mucho más tiempo del que puedes llegar a creer en un principio.

Un besazo desde España.

 _PD: Lo siento Natalys, pero como recompensa te dejo este capítulo lleno de azucar 30% amargo y 70% dulce._


	15. Capítulo 15: Quebrantable

_"El amor es primariamente una instalación, en la cual se está y desde la cual se ejecutan actos."_

Julián Marías.

 **Capítulo** **1** **5** **: Quebrantable.**

Los días en el hospital no fueron muy largos. Concretamente fueron tres días los que estuvo ingresado. Desde que Hermione Granger supo por parte de Rigel que lo habían intentado asesinar de ese modo tan cruel, tanto la bruja como el mago se habían encargado de aumentar la seguridad de la sala. Por el día, tenía dos aurores custodiando la puerta, mientras que Granger solía hacer visitas regulares por las noches, donde Lucius, por norma estaba en la delgada línea entre el sueño y la lucidez debido al agotamiento tanto mágico como físico que había sufrido. De cualquier modo, la chica se quedaba acurrucada en el sillón mientras leía algún que otro libro de derecho mágico o completaba trabajo que por el día no pudo hacer. Ambos pasaban las veladas en un cómodo silencio y Lucius se había acostumbrado al sonido del pasar de las hojas de sus libros o el ligero rumor de las plumas contra la rugosidad del papiro.

De vez en cuando estudiaba su rostro a exentas del arduo trabajo de la bruja que se había zambullido de lleno en los libros, estudiaba la expresividad de sus ojos, o las pecas que se extendían por su piel tostada similar al caramelo, las cejas que a veces luchaban contra la otra en un vano intento de mantenerse concentraba y no caer en el sueño profundo que necesitaba. Sus pómulos apenas eran notorios, de echo, eran rellenitos y a primera vista, suaves y sedosos, pero sobretodo, lo que más resaltaba al parecer del platinado eran esos ojos inteligentes que siempre trataba de encontrar una respuesta lógica a todo lo que la rodeaba. Su iris castaño parecía cobrar varios matices pardos cuando se encontraba en un costoso acertijo, y de alguna manera que él desconocía cobraban una expresividad y una vida que le parecían demasiado lejanos y desconocidos como para entender lo que veía. Casi sentía que cualquier persona, ya fuera muggle o mágico podría saber lo que estaba pensando sin necesidad de usar legeremancia.

No, no era una chica precisamente bella, no pertenecía a ninguna belleza de la aristocracia mágica al que estaba acostumbrado a mezclarse. No poseía esa belleza indómita y férrea de Narcissa o la cruda elegancia que alguna vez tuvo Bellatrix, ni tampoco la hipnótica figura de Alecto Carrow, ella era tan simple y vulgar que se le escapaba de su mente que su presencia llegara a tener impacto en una habitación tan pequeña.

Era como tratar de comparar faisanes dorados con un simple gorrión de campo.

Se suponía que los sagresucias no eran nada ni nadie, que eran insignificantes aunque tuvieran poderes mágicos, se suponía que ellos pasaban desapercibidos porque no valía la pena prestarlos atención y de hacerlo, deberían sentirse afortunados ¿si así era, por qué se sentía tan extraño en su presencia? ¿por qué sentía tan… ajeno de si mismo? Ahora era capaz de tolerar su presencia, de soportarla sin querer maldecirla, e incluso se sentía más tranquilo y relajado. Se negaba a admitirlo incluso en sus pensamientos más profundos y abismales que se encontraban en su cabeza, pero con Granger era capaz de sentirse cómodo sin necesidad de maldecirla. Ya habían sido varias veces esa sensación de resguardo y protección que lograba darle algo de paz a sus caóticos pensamientos.

Y eso, era peligroso.

...

Estaba dentro del ministerio, sintiendo que, a pesar de que la estructura tanto externa como interna del edificio le pertenecían no lograba considerarlo como su propiedad, ni siquiera era capaz de reconocer lo que tenía frente a él.

Sus manos permanecían igual de frías que costumbre, y daba igual cuantas veces tratara de frotarse en ellas, seguían heladas y gélidas. Tampoco era algo de lo que mereciera dar vueltas, pero eso no quitaba que fuera incómodo para trabajar cuando a veces estaban tan rígidas.

—Vamos hombre, alegra esa cara, por fin estás en casa.

Sintió las fuertes palmas de Rigel impactando contra su espalda dejándolo por unos momentos sin aire con el que poder respirar.

—Maldita sea Rigel, ¿¡quieres dejar de hacer eso!?

—Échale la culpa a la sangre vasca. —se defendió alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

Sintió algunas miradas de los empleados en ellos dos, y odiaba ser el centro de atención de ese modo. Solo quería volver a su oscuro despacho, a su preciado y cómodo agujero negro donde nadie podía interrumpirlo y donde había creado gran parte de su pequeño mundo.

Rigel lo acompañó hasta el despacho mientras charlaba alegremente sobre los equipos de Quidditch que jugarían en la mundial que se celebrarían en Bulgaria. Cuando llegaron, todavía seguía hablando sin control y como era de esperar, Lucius desconectó cualquier palabra dicha por parte del mago mientras pedía con clemencia algo de paciencia para no lanzar un hechizo contra Rigel y silenciar esa bocota suya que no paraba de parlotear.

—Estuve hablando con Kingsley y no encontró a nadie en el ministerio —dijo Rigel ahora con algo más de seriedad.—Sea quién sea el sujeto quien te quiere muerto debe de tener muchos contactos para haber logrado tapar algo como eso, me dijeron que hubo una evidente fuga de dementores pero nadie logra saber quien fue quien lo permitió. Por el momento están interrogando a todos los trabajadores, pero no creo que vayan a encontrar algo.

Lucius se frotó la sien con algo de impaciencia. No es que sintiera que corría peligro dentro del edificio en el que estaba, pero una vez que saliera de allí, era cuando realmente sentía que su vida podía llegar a peligrar. Solo sería cuestión de segundos para que algún tipo de factor sorpresa se lo llevara por delante provocando que una risa seca renacieran de sus labios.

—No creo que vayan a poner el más mínimo esfuerzo.

—¿Qué? ¿por qué?—la confusión del mago se hicieron evidente en sus cejas y ojos— Hablamos de matar a una persona a través de dementores ¿quién en su sano juicio no se preocuparía?

—¿Quién en su sano juicio trataría de proteger a un asesino que fue la mano derecha de uno de los magos más sádicos de toda la historia mágica? Mago que trató de matar a un simple e inocente niño.

La voz de Lucius había sido bañada en una despiadada realidad, sus palabras habían sido formuladas sin énfasis de agresividad, por el contrario, parecía más bien como si estuviera narrando con humor una historia para niños cuyo final era desgarrador pero con tintes de suavidad por los espectadores inocentes de su historia. En su caso, era la mirada de un hombre que parecía ser incapaz de comprender porque la gente se negaba a ayudar a un asesino que fue tiempo atrás.

—Granger te salvó. —luchó contra los argumentos de Lucius de forma infantil como si eso fuera una evidencia demoledora.

—Granger… —suspiró exasperado —Granger es Granger. —La conclusión final era certera, eso sin duda, casi tan fuerte como luchar verbalmente contra un filosofo griego. —¿Que es lo que te preocupa?

Rigel frunció el ceño, parecía nervioso e incluso había cierto brillo culpable en sus ojos, sus piernas dieron suaves barridos en la alfombra verde del despacho mientras jugaba con sus dedos con inquietud.

—Se me olvidó decirte; sé que te enfadarás pero mandé una carta a tu hijo diciéndole lo que te había ocurrido.

Los pasos del Malfoy se habían parado de lleno mientras que una expresión dolorosa cubría su rostro con unas suaves cinceladas de desesperanza que habían adornado en sus ojos grises no sin antes lanzar al culpable de la situación una mirada de odio.

Una parte de él sabía que nunca recibiría una respuesta, que Draco no se presentaría (de echo no lo hizo). Estaba enojado, muy, muy enojado. Rigel no tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en su vida privada y ni mucho menos a escribir a su hijo sobre lo que le pasara o dejara de pasar.

—¿Cuando lo mandaste? —preguntó controlando el temblor de la rabia que se acrecentaba en sus manos.

—El mismo día en que fuiste ingresado en el hospital.

El hombre mayor no podía ignorar la expresión de dolor y tristeza del platinado. Sus ojos grises, acostumbrados a estar barnizados del orgullo y vanidad habían sido teñidos por la podrida y repugnante desilusión a la par de la desgarradora realidad de ser plenamente consciente de que no vendría, de tener el conocimiento de que aunque muriera, su propio hijo no se habría preocupado en lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué diablos pasaba por tu mente Rigel? ¿que escribiéndole acabaría viniendo? ¿que seríamos felices y todo volvería como años antes de que toda esta mierda cubrieran nuestros cuellos? —los ojos de Lucius lanzaban dardos envenenados a Rigel mientras este se le acercaba para tratar de tranquilizarlo. —¡No me toques! —respondió de manera violenta.

—Lucius, no puedes tratar de huir continuamente, tienes que hablar con Draco. —trató de razonar Narro mientras intentaba de forma inane calmar la furia de Lucius. —¡tienes esta oportunidad! ¡hacerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

—¿Tarde dices? ¡yo ya no soy nada para Draco!—vociferó con rabia— ¡Maldita sea! ¡yo perdí a mi hijo en el mismo momento en que le obligué a entrar en una guerra!

—Pero puedes arreglarlo, no puedes hundirte en la miseria para el resto de tu vida, ¡todavía tienes tiempo para recuperarlo! ¡no lo has perdido!

—¿Perder? ¿qué sabrás tú de perder hijos?

Lucius se giró hacia el mago con rapidez, él jamás quiso decirlo, no estaba en su mente hacerlo, no quería, no sabiendo el dolor que le producía esos recuerdos, pero estaba tan cegado por la rabia que no fue capaz de medir el acerbo hiel de sus palabras. Abrió varias veces la boca para tratar de decir algo, de hablar, pero no pudo. Sus disculpas quedaron muertas en su garganta, lo que sus ojos fueron testigos hizo que algo dentro de él se partiera en mil pedazos, algo que sintió a un profundo dolor.

Los ojos negros de Rigel estaban abiertos de par en par, se había puesto tan pálido que fácilmente se le habría podido asemejar con un cadáver en plano estado de descomposición. El ambiente, a pesar de que los ecos de los gritos habían sido callados por una atmósfera tétrica se respiraba en el aire una horrible sensación pútrida de dolor y sufrimiento. Las heridas del pasado, que parecían casi sanadas habían sido abiertas de golpe con el cuchillo de las palabras, y lo que era peor, lo que más había echo que aquel arma lacerara tan profundamente a través de las costillas directas al corazón fue su portador, ver que era un conocido, un amigo, un hermano. Era lo que más dolía. Saber que esos secretos tan profundos que en un pasado no muy lejano reveló al hombre que tenía frente a él los había usado en su contra como dagas bañadas en veneno dolía demasiado. Los expresivos ojos negros de Rigel fueron sepultados por una expresión moribunda y rota donde rápidamente, fueron opacados por la agonía de los recuerdos más espantosos que un padre y marido podrían presenciar. La alegría que siempre irradiaba desaparecieron como la brisa de invierno.

Fuego. Sangre. Lágrimas.

Tal era el semblante de su rostro que parecía que estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Yo… yo… no quería decir eso, no… no…

Rigel lo miró con una calidez vacía y triste.

—Pero tu hijo vive.

La sonrisa que le regaló a Lucius lo hizo sentir aún peor de lo que ya se sentía. Fue como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo invisible en el estómago. Hubiese preferido que lo respondiera con odio, con desprecio. Habría sido mucho más fácil de lidiar con ello, él estaba acostumbrado… pero el modo en que lo dijo… no había recelo en sus palabras, no había ni tan siquiera el mínimo indicio de resentimiento. Solo el desesperado anhelo de Rigel de haber podido tener tanto tiempo como lo tenía Lucius.

Las manos ásperas del mago se posaron en su boca, tapándola como si estuviera tan cansado de la vida que la propia muerte lo esperara con una sonrisa propia de un amigo que puede liberar a su ser querido del dolor y el sufrimiento.

—Tengo que irme Lucius, te veré más tarde —respondió con suavidad sin borrar la sonrisa rota de su rostro.

La puerta del despacho estaba a punto de ser abierta por Rigel, Lucius sabía que si no actuaba rápido podría arrepentirse el resto de su vida.

—Espera, ¡espera por favor!

Rigel lo volvió a mirar con cariño, aunque fuera frío y quebrado.

—Sé que no querías decirlo, sé que no era tu intención Lucius, lo sé. Estás enfado y lo entiendo, pero comprende tú también, que ahora, que necesito estar solo.

La expresión desoladora de Rigel le hizo comprender que no era momento de tratar de disculparse, que ahora, después de haber dicho aquellas simples palabras no podía tratar de perseguirlo y tratar de solucionarlo. No podía echar sal a una herida cuando era tan profunda y hueca. No cuando estaba burbujeando del dolor y la agonía.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse Lucius se sentó en su sillón tapizado de seda verde. Se pasó las manos por su rostro mientras controlaba sus profundas respiraciones. ¿De que se quejaba? ¿de que le repudiaban? ¿de que la gente le odiaba? Era un cínico al creerlo cuando había hundido sus dientes de perro en la mano de la única persona que había querido ayudarlo, de la única persona que le había aceptado tal y como era a pesar de que sabía que no era fácil de querer. Le había dejado entrar en su casa, en su vida, en su familia… le desveló todos sus más profundos secretos con la única intención de ayudarlo a sobrellevar el dolor que cargaba ¿y para qué? ¿para qué si lo había echo tanto daño?

Lucius no comprendía como podía llegar a ser tan imbécil, tan cretino y necio, después de todo lo que había echo por él, después de haberle salvado la vida… y así se lo pagaba. Abriendo heridas tan profundas y dolorosas que jamás cicatrizarían. Él, que conocía su dolor, que conocía lo atroz que había sido la muerte de su amado hijo lo había usado en su contra.

¿Qué clase de monstruo podía hacer eso? ¿que clase de monstruo era para haber usado esas palabras contra alguien quien no merecía ningún mal? A alguien quién se merecía todo el oro del mundo, a una persona que sacrificaba tanto… alguien, quien debería de estar rodeado de lujos, rodeado del valor de su alma.

Era irónico, la historia de volvía a repetir. La misma situación con Severus, distintas palabras, pero escenarios similares. El daño que le hizo convenciéndole de que todos los muggles eran así, prometiéndole que uniéndose a los mortífagos encontraría el consuelo que necesitaba, y de un modo u otro, lo acabó matando, indirectamente, pero lo hizo.

Narcissa tenía razón.

Todo lo que tocaba lo destruía.

...

Hermione vio a Rigel caminar con prosaica premura. Los pies los arrastraba con rapidez viéndole desparecer con viveza por uno de los trasladores del ministerio.

Parecía destrozado.

A punto de llorar.

Tuvo el impulso de correr hacia él, pero prefirió no hacerlo. No porque no quisiera, si no porque tenía la firme sensación de que querría espacio. Estar a solas consigo mismo en un ambiente tranquilo y pacifico donde no pudiera llegar a pensar. De algún modo, ver a alguien tan alegre y vital como Rigel, un hombre que lograba hacer que sus preocupaciones y miedos callaran con fuerza, para verlo así, tan demacrado y perdido. Cuando sus ojos estaban vacíos y huecos como huesos en polvo de antaño de una vulgar tumba. Era desconcertante.

« _Todos podemos tener malos días_ » pensó con cierto pesimismo.

Sus rodillas, a pesar de estar cómodamente envueltas por el calor que le ofrecía sus pantalones granates no lograba hacer que el frío se filtrara por sus delgados huesos, ni siquiera su grueso jersey de lana negra como sus zapatillas grises. Sus pies daban pesados pasos que harían creer a más de uno que bajo la suela de sus deportivas llevaba una plancha pesada que la hacía andar con lentitud y sin el más mínimo brío. No se encontraba muy bien, desde que había llegado a su piso comenzó a sentirse mal y a volver a sentir nauseabundos mareos. Quería ignorarlo, pero otra parte de su mente, la más racional la indicaba que eso, no era normal.

A pesar de tener frío estaba demasiado caliente, se tocó las mejillas y parecían que estaban tan incandescentes que arderían de un momento a otro, se colocó la mano en la frente y como sospechaba . Las evidencias se hicieron claras; mareos, nauseas,vómitos, escalofríos. Era evidente que había pillado un fuerte resfriado que había provocado en su cuerpo la sensación febril que tenía. Entre el bosque donde habían llevado a Wirlack y luego los cambios bruscos de temperatura en el hospital… era lógico que estuviera en el estado en que actualmente se encontraba. Odiaba la idea de estar enferma, más aún cuando tenía tanto trabajo que hacer. Pero tampoco podía ignorar que sus piernas a veces sentían que desfallecían, junto con la agobiante sensación de que no tenía fuerza en sus brazos. Tampoco es que fuera, en su racional mente a no hacer caso de sus síntomas físicos y pedir un día libre para ir a descansar y tener un merecido sueño.

Y por esa misma razón, iría a trabajar aún más y tratar de averiguar quién demonios había tratado de matar a Malfoy y como diablos habían descubierto su paradero. Por ello, sin mucha energía pero tratando de luchar contra sus anomalías físicas recogió un buen cúmulo de carpetas amarillas y con cierta lentitud se acercó a una de las altísimas estanterías donde estaban saturadas de archivos que sabía que algún día, los elfos tendrían que transportarlos a otro lugar.

Subió por una de las escaleras que estaban apoyadas en los estantes gracias a unos railes que hacían que fuera imposible que te pudieras caer a no ser que fueras demasiado torpe. A duras penas alcanzó uno de los informes sobre el árbol genealógico de los Wirlack o Warlock, como antiguamente se llamaban mientras bajaba sintiendo que sus tobillos no estaban muy comprometidos ese día, pero para suerte suya, no acabó cayéndose de los barrotes ni haciéndo el ridículo frente a todos.

A pesar de que cientos de brujas y magos iban de un lugar a otro con tanta prisa que ni siquiera el tiempo podría atraparlos con un chute de cocaína, a ojos de Hermione sentía que todo iba muy despacio.

Las paredes blanquecinas junto con las enormes alfombras de origen marroquí provocaba en la bruja una sensación aún mayor de sueño si es que se podía, la hipnotizante simetría de las bellas alfombras lograban en ella un efecto de pura somnolencia. Negó con la cabeza varias veces con la vaga esperanza de poder despertarse.

Tenía que organizarse bien si quería que las cosas salieran como ella quería. Bajaría al décimo piso y le daría gran parte de sus investigaciones a Malfoy, esperaba (y con mucha suerte) que se sintiera de tan buen humor que su jefe toleraría su presencia y aceptaría sus nuevos descubrimientos y ya, si por alguna razón desconocida tenía el milagro de que colaborara podría irse a su cama a descansar en paz.

Hermione dejó que su cuello cayera ligeramente hacia otras notas que había guardado en la última carpeta sobre Wirlack. Era muy importante también dársela. Quizás, las investigaciones lograrían avanzar aún más de lo que lo estaban haciendo.

—¿Granger?

Una voz que conocía muy bien retumbó con violencia en su cerebro, una voz que se encargó de hacer de sus años en Hogwarts un verdadero infierno. La tomó con reverenda sorpresa al encontrar a cierto rubio que la miraba con el mismo asombro que ella.

Si, era Malfoy y había preferido que fuera su jefe que el sujeto que tenía frente a ella.

Ahí estaba él, Draco Malfoy en mitad del salón mientras la mirada con una abrumadora mezcla entre burla y estupor. La última vez que le vio fue en el ministerio siendo juzgado precisamente por Kingsley como cabecilla del jurado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Hermione al azar.

Hermione estudió con rapidez el rostro del chico que tenía de frente. Estaba algo cansado, pero se le veía lleno de una renovada vida, los ojos plutonio que tanto aborrecimiento llevaba con solo ver su presencia se habían vuelto en una extraña mezcla entre culpabilidad y frialdad.

—Debería preguntarte lo mismo. —contestó el chico con una sorpresa que no se iba de su voz.

Hermione sintió que sus rodillas la fallaban. No sabía como describir la actual situación. Se respiraba una amarga realidad, los recuerdos dieron de golpe entre ellos dos; la sangre, la violencia, la crueldad. Distintos bandos, mismo sufrimiento. Algo había cambiado en Draco, algo había en sus ojos grises que parecía haber vuelto a nacer como un fénix resurgiendo de sus cenizas. La complexión del muchacho había mejorado ampliamente, no era tan huesudo como antes, había ganado el peso que necesitaba y por como le miraban algunas brujas parecía haberle dado varios puntos a su favor. Examinó ahora y con más calma, que tampoco tenía esa expresión apagada y marchita. Había una nueva luz que nacía de él.

Parecía feliz.

La bruja estaba algo tensa, no sabía si Draco había cambiado o no, no sabía si sus ideales seguían tan ferrimos como el acero. No sabía si él acabaría insultándola o no.

—Trabajo en el ministerio, me ofrecieron una vacante libre aquí. —respondió Hermione sin tratar de dar demasiadas explicaciones mientras se dirigía al ascensor, y por lo visto, Malfoy parecía tener la misma intención.

Una sonrisa de insuficiencia se esculpió en el rostro angelical del joven hechicero al ver donde subía por el sello que llevaba en sus carpetas.

—Departamento en defensa de los elfos domésticos y protección muggle, que sorpresa Granger. —dijo mientras pulsaba al botón del elevador.

Una suave risa se escapó de manera deliberada de los labios de la chica provocando en ella la necesidad de saltar de alegría al ver a alguien como Draco bromeando con esa naturalidad con alguien como ella.

—Siempre fui… algo predecible —respondió con el mismo tono mientras entraba en el ascensor. —¿a que piso vas?

—No lo sé, sé que tengo que ir a firmar unos documentos en… en… —Draco fruncía en ceño —donde guardan las tierras…

—¿En el departamento de propiedades terrenales mágicas?

—Exactamente Granger, precisamente lo que había dicho.

La joven bruja renegaba con la cabeza sin despegar su sonrisa mientras pulsaba en botón donde la llevaría al décimo piso.

—¿Pero cómo es que estás aquí? Londres y París tienen su distancia.

Draco soltó una risa hueca y seca que no logró reprimir.

—También trabajo para el ministerio, en concreto con alguien a quien conoces bastante bien.

—¿De quién se trata?

Draco ladeó su cabeza mientras que con su mirada se burlaba de la chica.

—Kingsley Shalcklebolt.

—¿Qué? ¿pero cómo? ¡Él jamás me dijo nada!

—A sido hace tres días que me a subido… de rango por decirlo así. —su rostro se ensombreció — la verdad que es… una larga historia.

No lo entendía, había algo en sus ojos grises que había quedado atrás. Había algo, algo muerto que no lograba sepultarlo en sus memorias. Fue una fracción de segundo, pero lo suficiente como para ver esa misma mirada que tenía un mago de dieciseis años que de lo desesperado que estaba se refugiaba en un fantasma como Myrtle la llorona para no volverse loco.

—Tengo tiempo para escucharla.

Draco sonrió con genuina sinceridad mostrando unos hoyuelos que no recordaba que existían.

Hermione no ignoró esa última expresión. Parecía estar luchando contra si mismo. No lo culpaba, después de la guerra tuvo que presentarse en el ministerio y tener que desvelar los puntos secretos donde se resguardaban los mortífagos. No quería ni imaginar el dilema moral y ético que tendría a sus espaldas al ver que su mundo idílico enseñado por sus padres de había echo pedazos. Sus gritos de alabanza a la pureza de sangre habían sido arrancados de cuajo, aquella ideología que estaba tan adherida en su piel había sido abandonado tras sentir como lo despellejaban por toda la sociedad.

Su sociedad idealizada como clon de su padre había sido pulverizado por cada mago y bruja de la comunidad mágica. ¿Cuanto sufrimiento había bajo su piel? ¿cuantos gritos de llanto y dolor había callado? ¿cuantas veces había tenido que apretar los dientes sin poder tener ni el más mínimo derecho a bramar del calvario sufrido?

—Gracias Granger, te lo agradezco.

Las puertas se abrieron en el piso y oh, para mayor sorpresa de Hermione se encontró con otro Malfoy ¿que diablos pasaba hoy? Solo la faltaba encontrarse en su piso al abuelo de los Malfoy.

El rostro del hombre más mayor se iluminó al instante de verlo, incluso ignorando la presencia de la tan odiada señorita Granger.

—Draco.

El modo en que susurró su nombre, la forma en que sus ojos brillaron al verlo… era la misma mirada de un padre que esperaba con ansiedad e inquietud la llegada de su hijo vivo tras una interminable y horrenda guerra, la misma mirada de alivio y anhelo tras ver que regresa a casa sano y salvo.

—Hola —fue todo lo que dijo, con un gesto seco y desconfiado. —padre —el modo en que lo pronunció, sonaba tan gélido como el hielo de un glaciar. No había ni el más mínimo afecto en esa palabra que tantos recuerdos albergaban.

La frialdad de las palabras del chico hizo que la propia Hermione se girara con desconcierto al joven mago al ver con el cruel tono con el que hablaba a su padre. Casi tuvo el impulso de regañarlo por hablarle así.

 _«Draco. Apenas lo visita. Es más que evidente que le odia y eso le afecta»_ Las palabras de Rigel hicieron eco en su mente destrozando cualquier necesidad en reprenderlo.

No podía culpar a Draco, pero tampoco entendía la necesidad de culparlo de ese modo.

¿No se daba cuenta que así lo único que conseguía eran degenerarse en el odio y la miseria?

A Hermione se la encogió el corazón al ver como la expresión del patriarca Malfoy se descomponía. Estaba _sufriendo_ con el rechazo de su hijo, estaba _sangrando_ por dentro, se estaba _rompiendo_ con las palabras frías de Draco.

Parecía tan vulnerable en ese momento que ni todas las máscaras del mundo habrían podido ocultar su dolor.

—Yo… yo voy a dejar esto en la mesa. —interrumpió la chica con la esperanza de huir en ese momento si no fuera por que sintió desde su espalda una mano que se aferraba a su muñeca con desesperación.

—Granger, me prometiste que me guiarías por el ministerio ¿recuerdas?

La bruja se giró con las mejillas rojas de la ira, ¿cómo se atrevía a querer meterlo en sus problemas familiares? ¡como si los suyos no fueran suficientes! Podía haber respondido que se negaba, que no estaba en su voluntad dejarse manejar por el rubio, pero su expresión… sus ojos grises que necesitaban huir de su padre.

¿Que tan desesperado tenía que estar para querer aferrarse a alguien como ella? Una impura, la chica del trío dorado, la misma chica que destruyó todo su mundo.

Lucius clavó sus ojos en los de Hermione, parecía querer sonsacarla todos y cada uno de sus secretos. La mirada endurecida de sus ojos junto una flamante necesidad de tener respuestas provocaron una fuerte contradicción en la bruja. ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿de que lado debía de estar? ¿de Lucius o de Draco? La chica trató de decir a su jefe con la mirada que no tratara de forzar las cosas, que no era buena idea, que debía dejarlo ir. Para sorpresa de Hermione, el hombre pareció haber entendido el lenguaje de sus ojos.

—Señor…

—Comprendo, deme los archivos, los revisaré yo mismo. —dijo con un tono monótono y latoso.

Algo en ella se partía en dos por tener que elegir entre los dos magos;

Un hombre destrozado por la guerra, sintiendo todas las culpas en sus hombros mientras llevaba la cruz de la condena que no tenía porque llevarlo si sabía como poner remedio. Mientras que por otro, estaba un niño, al que le destruyeron su inocencia, la luz aniñada que había en el murió en la misma guerra que su padre le metió.

La chica le entregó los archivos tratando de decirle con sus ojos que no tenía que preocuparse, que todo estaba bien.

—Volveré por la noche señor.

Lucius la miró con algo que no supo dilucidar entre rabia u agradecimiento. Quizás, eran las dos cosas.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, mientras que lo último que veía la bruja eran los dolientes ojos grises de Lucius.

Cuando ambos sintieron que el ascensor empezaba a bajar por los pisos Hermione se encaró hacia Draco enfurecida.

—¡¿Pero en qué demonios pensabas Malfoy?! —las manos de la chica se alzaron sobre su cabeza mientras daba vueltas alrededor del minúsculo habitáculo que podía tener un ascensor. —¡Por los clavos de cristo! ¡seré despedida! ¡Dios mío! ¡no volveré a encontrar trabajo en mi vida!

Una fina y elegante risa se escurrió en los oídos de Hermione.

—¿De qué te ríes Malfoy? —preguntó roja de la ira.

—A diferencia de otras personas, no has cambiado en absoluto. Sigues siendo la insufrible sabelotodo que conocí en el primer año.

Había algo de melancolía en sus palabras, una cercana añoranza que Hermione comprendía a la perfección. Hogwarts había sido el hogar de muchos, esa placentera independencia que hacía del castillo algo más que un internado. Los recuerdos, los amigos, junto con la floreciente sensación de que uno ya era parte de él. Y ahora… ahora eran adultos que no podían volver a ver con los mismo ojos el encantado colegio de magia, sobretodo, después de haber visto las masacras que se acontecieron.

—¿Que a ocurrido Malfoy? Si quieres mi ayuda te la daré, pero necesito la verdad.

Malfoy apretó las mandíbulas mientras que su mirada se oscurecía.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—Bien, perfecto, pero no me mires como si fuera el ser más aterrador del mundo Malfoy, no voy a comerte vivo.

Otra suave risa se derritió en sus oídos.

—Como si tener a una sabelotodo no fuera ya un castigo.

Hermione le golpeó con suavidad en el hombro mientras se hacía la ofendida.

—Conozco una buena cafetería, si quieres te puedo llevar.

Malfoy asintió con una rígida sonrisa. Hermione presentía que algo iba muy, muy mal para que alguien como Draco quisiera hablar con ella.

La bruja le guió, por unos pequeños callejones hasta llevarlo a su destino (no sin antes ser devorado por las miradas de varias brujas al ver pasear a Draco) . La cafetería era pequeña, pero no por ella fea. Era muy hermosa, parecía un restaurante sacado de los tiernos años veinte donde el glamour y la elegancia instaban a que no se les olvidara.

Hermione le llevó a una de las esquinas del bar con la ventaja de que estaba más lejos del bullicio junto con una agradable estufa mágica que lograba hacer que la bruja olvidara el frío que recorría sus huesos.

Ambos pidieron cada uno lo que querían para tomar, Draco pidió un café wallpurgui donde las semillas de las plantas del café eran conocidas por lo increíblemente amargas que eran y Hermione optó por pedir un chocolate caliente.

Ambos, aún teniendo las bebidas se quedaron en silencio. Draco parecía querer hablar pero no sabía como. Estaba tan nervioso que lo único que producía en Hermione era la necesidad de calmarlo.

—¿Cómo estás?

Draco pareció tomarlo con sorpresa mientras que la bruja daba un sorbo corto al chocolate caliente.

—B… bien, bien. La verdad es que e logrado rehacer mi vida con mayor facilidad de la que alguna vez habría creído —los ojos platinos del muchacho se posaron en su taza de café negro del que parecía tan absorto y tan ajeno al mundo, que fácilmente podría haber pasado una vaca rosa volando con la esvástica nazi dibujada en su piel y él, ni se habría percatado — después de que me juzgaran me fue imposible encontrar un trabajo estable, de echo no sería la primera vez que tuve que mendigar de otras familias para no tener que dormir en la calle. —Draco sonrió de lado —es irónico, ¿no crees? —dijo alzando esta vez su mirada a los ojos castaños de la chica —las mismas personas a las que intenté destruir, fueran las únicas que me dieron cobijo y alimentos.

—Harry.

—Si, cararajada fue el único en tener el coraje suficiente como para darme un buen puesto en Gringotts. —El chico entrecerró los ojos —veo que estabas al tanto.

Hermione sonrió mientras daba otro sorbo a su taza.

—Harry y yo sabíamos de tu situación, pero no sabíamos como ayudarte. Con lo terco que eres pensamos que si lo hacíamos directamente te negarías diciendo algo como; "No necesitaba vuestra ayuda"

Una suave risa se escurrió de los pálidos labios del chico.

—Si, probablemente abría ocurrido algo como eso.

—Pero dijistes que Kingsley te había subido de puesto, no recuerdo que él trabajara allí.

—No, no lo hace, de echo trata de evitar en la medida de lo posible ese lugar por los…

—Impuestos mágicos de hacienda —repitieron al unísono Hermione y Draco. Ambos se miraron y rieron entre ellos con total confianza.

—Se enteró de que trabajaba allí y me buscó. Nada serio, simplemente algo de ayuda extra. Era el único mago de sangre pura que no estaba preso por haber luchado con los mortífagos por lo que pensó que sería bueno si sacaba tajada de ello. —el platinado se recostó en su silla mientras saboreaba con complacencia el amargo café que navegaba por su lengua —Shacklebolt tenía la firme idea de que podría detectar cuentas bancarias fraudulentas originarias de mortífagos desertores que no tenían que estar allí y evidentemente dichas cuentas dárselas a Shacklebolt para que pudiera capturarlos y juzgarlos con la condena que les correspondían.

Así que Draco Malfoy estaba haciendo de "chivo expiatorio" de Kingsley. Ni en mil años se habría imaginado que Draco ayudaría a los aurores a capturar a los mismos magos oscuros que en un momento pasado los ayudó en realizar sus más sádicos ideales.

—¿Qué te hizo aceptar su propuesta?—preguntó Hermione con inteligencia.

—¿Tan obvio soy?

—Eres un Malfoy —respondió con un eje de humor que el chico supo entender.

—Me prometió que si trabajaba con él, todas las propiedades que me habían sido quitadas en Londres las recuperaría. Pero, que para hacerlo, tenía que hacer unos trabajos para a ojos del ministerio demostrar mi… arrepentimiento.

—Por eso estás aquí.

Draco asintió mientras se balanceaba con las patas posteriores de la silla con un magistral equilibrio.

—Al estar en suelo extranjero puedo recuperar ciertos patrimonios que me corresponden en Londres, pero para ello tengo que dejar cierta cantidad considerable de dinero. En definitiva, tengo que pagar para recuperar mis propiedades en Londres. Lo que pasa es que en Francia, por ser oriundo de aquí y que uno de mis antepasados naciera y se criara en Tours me da cierta… ventaja. Digamos que me lo dan en bandeja de plata.

Hermione comprendía las palabras del mago. Era injusto que tuviera que recuperar todas sus pertenencias teniendo que pagar por sus propias propiedades, algo que por naturaleza ya de por si le pertenecía. Nunca estuvo muy de acuerdo con esa ley, el hecho de que alguien por tener un antepasado que hubiese nacido en Francia les facilitaran los negocios a paises extranjeros no era algo de lo que estuviese muy de acuerdo. La idea en si misma era buena, pero las personas que habían usado a su favor dicha ley nunca lo habían echo con las intenciones tan precarias y sinceras como las tenía Draco.

—Lo que no sabía era que trabajabas aquí, más aún con mi padre. —la expresión del platinado se sacudió tornándose en una confusa —no comprendo porqué no dejaste el trabajo o al menos cambiarte de departamento, después de lo que pasó en la mansión… después de…

—Malfoy, si realmente me sintiera en tal posición lo habría echo en su momento, pero la verdad es que estoy mucho más cómoda de lo que habría llegado a creer. Tu padre es algo difícil de… lidiar. Pero no me a echo la vida imposible, a su manera tiene su propia forma de ayudarme.

—¿Él? ¿ayudar? Creo que no estamos hablando de la misma persona Granger. —respondió con una renovado veneno en su voz.

Hermione lo miró con cierta aprensión. No culpaba a Draco del resentimiento de su padre, pero tampoco aceptaba el tono cruel con el que se dirigía a él. Ella nunca olvidaría el orgullo con el que miraba Lucius a su hijo cuando jugaba al quidditch, aún cuando perdía en un partido, o el brillo de sus ojos platinos cuando Draco fue nombrado prefecto. El modo en que su jefe colmó de comodidades y regalos a su único y amado hijo. Sabía que quizás no era lo mejor para él, que no era lo mejor forma de demostrar su cariño a su querido retoño, que tenía que haberle enseñado a pensar por si mismo y no crear un clon suyo. Pero era innegable que Lucius quería a Draco con todo su ser.

A sabiendas de lo turbio que se volvería la conversación, y sabiendo lo cabezotas que eran ellos dos Hermione tomó otro rumbo y mucho más sano donde el sentido de la autoconservación primaba en ella.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo.

Draco apretó sus labios hasta dejarlos en una suave y delgada línea blanca.

—Sé por Shacklebolt que estáis en un caso bastante peliagudo, un tal Wirlack ¿cierto?

Hermione asintió con suavidad.

—¿Ocurrió algo?

—En Gringotts un día apareció un mago que quería hacer una trasferencia al banco de Paris. No le di mucha importancia al principio, pero cuando vi su nombre me preocupé, en uno de los cheques estaba un nombre y apellido de uno de los muggles a los que asesinó quién tú sabes—Dracó trató de hacer memoria— Alan Smith, me sorprendió bastate por lo que indagué. Ese nombre era falso, traté de hablar con él pero antes de hacerlo escuché una conversación con otro tipo que estaba encapuchado, no logré entender que decían, creo que hablaban en francés. La verdad, no me habría preocupado si no hubiese escuchado tu nombre. Le dio una bolsa de lo que supongo que era dinero. Sinceramente, no sé que era pero no creo que fuera nada bueno. —sus ojos se inundaron de algo similar al temor —sé cuando una persona quiere hacer daño, estuve con los mortífagos el tiempo suficiente para saber detectar a gente malvada.

Draco pegó un aletargado suspiro.

—Creo que alguien quiere asesinarte Granger.

La chica se quedó unos segundos quieta, sosteniendo todavía su taza de café entre sus manos mientras miraba con soslayo al mago que tenía frente a ella.

—Tampoco sería algo nuevo. —respondió con calma. —siento curiosidad por el método que vaya a usar contra mi.

—Granger, esto es serio, no es ninguna broma.

—No dudo que sea así, se de sobra que no eres propenso a este tipo de bromas.

—¿Entonces? Deberías de estar al menos preocupada. —la mano de Draco viajó a su nuca mientras trataba de controlar una irrefrenable ira —¿Es que no te preocupa lo más mínimo que te quieran hacer daño? Te creía más inteligente Granger.

La bruja no sabía si estar más sorprendida de que alguien como Draco se enfadara con ella porque no se sentía inquieta en lo más mínimo por el reciente descubrimiento de Malfoy o esa extraña percepción suya de que el rubio se estaba preocupando por ella. Prefería optar por la idea de que Draco tenía algo más en mente que su propia seguridad.

Hermione dejó que una risa seca saliera de ella sin dejar de dar varios sorbos al delicioso chocolate caliente. Más aún si recordaba todo lo que la había ocurrido en los últimos meses.

—Malfoy, mi jefe fue un mortífago que se limitó a mirar mientras me torturaban, su hijo trató de asesinarnos en la sala de los menesteres pero en un giro de tuerca fuimos nosotros quienes lo salvamos a él, trabajo en un caso con uno de los magos más sádicos y sanguinarios que toda la comunidad mágica puede recordar en toda su historia y si mal no me equivoco, alguien a querido asesinar también a tu padre. Por lo que no, Malfoy, no soy ninguna inconsciente por no alarmarme más de lo que debería. En otras circunstancias lo habría echo, pero teniendo en cuenta que mi vida se ha vuelto un caos en menos de tres meses lo siento si no te doy la reacción que esperabas.

—Granger, lo que pasó en la mansión… yo…

La bruja dejó a un lado su café mientras entrelazaba sus dedos mirándolo a Draco con algo similar al afecto.

—No te estoy culpando de nada, lo que pasó, pasó. Ambos tratábamos de sobrevivir como podíamos tomando caminos distintos y puedo asegurarte que eso no es ningún crimen.

Los ojos de Draco se fundieron en algo que Hermione no supo reconocer, era un brillo especial, un mirada que solo iba dirigida hacia ella. La comprensión dada por la que en tiempos pasados fue su férrima enemiga, era la misma que ahora la tendía la mano y le comprendía sin rencor. Era la única capaz de entender su sufrimiento con las agallas suficientes como para ser capaz de decir lo que pensaba sin formularlas con el filtro del odio y el resentimiento.

—Simplemente… simplemente no quiero que… no… —la lengua del rubio se hacía un nudo en su garganta tratando de matar las palabras que quería decir. —alguien como tú no merece más sufrimiento.

La cabeza de Draco se agachó sintiéndose demasiado cobarde como para levantarla y mirar los expresivos ojos castaños de Hermione. No sentía que pudiera hacerlo, era como si un poder invisible le prohibiese hacerlo. La expresión corporal de Draco denotaba cargas incansables de estrés y una sobrada e innecesaria preocupación, pero dadas las circunstancias desde el punto de vista de la bruja, no podía culparlo.

—Tú tampoco te mereces más sufrimiento del que ya has tenido Malfoy, sé has tenido que soportar una carga peor que la mía.

Y era así, Hermione era consciente de que ella se sentía cómoda y segura con Harry cuando fueron en busca de los Horrocruxes, que tenían el firme apoyo de los suyos, de la orden aunque se hubiera disgregado. Mientras que Draco, había entrado en una guerra que no quería. Donde la salvaje supervivencia con un líder que despreciaba a sus seguidores matándolos a sangre fría, había destrozado a un niño que no tenía que ser testigo se semejante atrocidad. Sangre, violencia, masacre. Era su pan de cada día. A saber, cuanto terror tuvo que presenciar un mago inocente que solo deseaba seguir siendo un niño con la calidez que le brindaba su familia antes de que su mundo se volviera tan ruin y hotil.

¿Por qué? ¿por qué Hermione era la única que era capaz de entenderlo? Algo en él se rompía, saber que esa chica, la misma que disfrutaba humillándola, la misma a la que tantas veces despreció por su procedencia era la única en haber sido capaz de ver lo que realmente era. Una simple alma rota que a duras penas lograba pegar sus trozos de ilusiones perdidas.

—Granger, te lo suplico, ten cuidado. —las manos del chico taparon su rostro mientas parecía controlar el murmullo de sus lamentos —solo… ten cuidado.

La joven bruja quiso apaciguarlo con su mirada, había muchas más palabras que el platinado quería decir, pero no podía, no podía porque se ahogaba en sus recuerdos. Claro que sabía ella que Draco tenía algo más en mente que se sentía incapaz de decir. Pero prefirió no presionar.

—Lo haré, te lo prometo.

Draco sonrió de nuevo para volverla a mirar a los ojos. Rápidamente las palabras comenzaron a fluir de su boca y pasaron a charlar sobre sus nuevas vidas y como les estaba hiendo, sobre como se recuperaron después de la guerra y lo difícil que había sido tener que superar las pérdidas. De alguna forma, más que abrir heridas, parecían estar sanando con mayor rapidez al poder hablar cómodamente de aquel tema tabú que se consideraba para la gran mayoría de los magos. Hermione lograba hablar de la muerte con tanta naturalidad que dejaba algo perturbado al chico. Era tal el grado de aceptación que había en sus palabras que le daba la falsa percepción de que aquella chica de pelo enmarañado estaba en un plano espiritual superior al suyo. La forma en que hablaba de heridas del pasado sin mezclarlos con el resentimiento era delicioso, Draco se deleitaba con las suaves formas abstractas que Hermione desprendía de sus labios. Ese brillo aniñado que no había desaparecido de sus brillantes ojos castaños, esas perfectas pecas que incentivaban a tocarlas y sobretodo, esa enorme biblioteca de Alejandría que tantos papiros estaban guardados a la espera de algún sabio que supiera apreciar sus conocimientos.

Hermione Granger era una bruja donde la palabra aburrimiento desaparecía en el aire.

Pasaron varias horas en la cafetería. La gente pasaba a su alrededor, algunos con prisa, mientras que otros disfrutaban de la calidez del lugar. Alguna que otra bruja lanzó una mirada algo más que tentadora al cuerpo de Draco donde este, obviamente ignoraba.

—Malfoy, me tengo que ir.

—¿Qué? ¿tan pronto? ¿no puedes quedarte un poco más?

Sonaba desesperado, desesperado por la compañía de la chca.

—Son las nueve y media y todos mis compañeros de trabajo ya se han ido hace media hora, aparte, debo de terminar un informe que debí de terminar hace varias horas.

El joven hechicero hizo una mueca de desaprobación. Quería hablar más con ella, quería charlas más, escuchar su voz cálida y afectuosa.

—Vale, vale. Olvidaba lo diligente que eres Granger. —levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

Hermione negó con la cabeza sin despegar su sonrisa de la cara.

—Y tú sigues siendo el mismo Malfoy que conocí.

Draco sonrió con ese halo de arrogancia con el que siempre se caracterizó.

—Evidentemente, mala hierva nunca muere —los ojos grises del chico se tornaron a unos más serios—Granger, por favor, tómate en serio lo que te dije ¿vale?

La bruja asintió a sabiendas que dejarle con la duda no sería beneficioso para ella. No era que pusiera en duda las palabras de Draco, simplemente no se sentía amenazada ni tampoco perseguida. Fuera quien fuera esa supuesta extraña persona que parecía querer asesinarla había tenido cientos de momentos para hacerlo, aparte, no se había sentido en ningún momento vigilada o perseguida.

Hermione se despidió de Draco con la mano mientras salía de la cafetería. Corrió con rapidez por culpa de la torrencial lluvia que la empapó de pies a cabeza y corrió hasta el edificio enladrillado y se metió dentro de la enorme entrada. Tal como había imaginado, no había nadie, ni si quiera un mísero fantasma que rondara por los pasillos. Miró a los cuadros y estos hacían su correspondiente vida nocturna durmiendo plácidamente.

 _«Que envidia»_ pensó para sus adentros.

Sin quererlo, su mente viajó a las palabras que alguna vez Ron dijo muy sensatamente; _"Tu vida tiene que ser una mierda para llegar a desear la de un gato o un cuadro"_. Hermione apretó los dientes y trató de evitar su memorias. No quería imaginárselo en esos momentos, no cuando ahora empezaba a ir sobre ruedas y su vida caótica comenzaba a tener cierto orden.

Hermione no se preocupó demasiado por su ropa húmeda, en ese momento tenía demasiado calor como para ocuparse del frío húmedo que atravesaba su piel. Anduvo con tranquilidad, sintiendo la maravillosa compañera del silencio que ahora había decidido hacer acto de presencia.

La bruja se quitó sus zapatillas y empezó a andar descalza por los pasillos hasta llegar al ascensor. Era evidente, que ella ignoraba por completo las huellas húmedas que dejaba a su paso, ¿pero que más daba? Agua en una alfombra no hacía daño nadie.

Con una de las manos que todavía sostenían sus zapatillas húmedas se adentró en el ascensor y marcó el botón al piso al que quería ir. Subió y salió de él sintiendo como el frío empezaba a hacerse notar. Solo quería ir a su mesa y buscar las carpetas que le había dado a Malfoy, dudaba que estuviera a esas horas de la noche y probablemente estuviera durmiendo plácidamente en su casa.

Las luces estaban apagadas, y si no quería acabar besando al suelo lo mejor sería para su salud física y metal encendarlas antes de que acabara escoñándose en alguna mesa que no era la suya.

Pegó un estornudo dejándola por unos segundos algo atontada a la bruja.

Estaba delante de su escritorio pero no estaba ninguna de sus carpetas, no había rastro de ellas. Hermione se alarmó al instante. ¿Y si Malfoy las había dejado en otro sitio? ¿y si Malfoy no se había dado cuenta y ahora esos informes tan importantes estaban en otras manos?

—Debería secarse, puede coger un resfriado.

Hermione, por esa vez no pudo aguantar y soltó un chillido reprimido al oír esa voz detrás de sus espaldas.

—¡Cristo! —la mano estaba en su pecho casi como si su deber fuera estar ahí— ¡Virgen santa! — exclamó jadeando. —¿tiene por costumbre dar sustos de esa forma?

Ella no se dio cuenta del modo en que le estaba hablando a Lucius, que era un tono casi familiar, sin embargo, al platinado no pareció ofenderle lo suficiente como para encararla. Tan solo se limitó a enarcar la ceja casi con algo similar a la burla al escuchar "Cristo".

—Si busca sus informes están en la mesa de mi despacho.

La voz era monótona y seca, como siempre, no había ni una maldita emoción en él.

Hermione asintió con suavidad.

—Tiene mala cara.

Las mejillas de la chica se ruborizaron de la vergüenza. Que hasta alguien como Malfoy se diera cuenta que no estaba muy bien no era bueno para ella.

—Ha llovido mucho afuera —explicó con solemnidad.

Lucius sacó su varita mágica e hizo un complicado movimiento con ella. Del extremo salió un chorro de aire caliente que fue dirigida hacia su ropa, y ésta empezó a despedir vapor hasta que se secó por completo.

—G… gra… gracias.

Hermione no sabía si estar más sorprendida en no saber ese hechizo o que alguien como Malfoy, mejor dicho, alguien como Lucius se tomara las molestias de lanzar un hechizo de calor solo para tratar de secarla.

Estaba en un mundo paralelo y no se había dado cuenta, definitivamente era eso ¿que otra explicación podía tener?

—Leí lo que decía sobre el señor Wirlack, que era incompatible que pudiera vivir en sociedad, que tal era su grado psicopatía que volvería a repetir sus crímenes sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Algo que sigo creyendo firmemente señor.

El hombre la miró de arriba abajo.

—Sin embargo, es más que evidente que guarda una profunda simpatía hacia él ¿por qué?

Los ojos castaños, movidos por su sentido de la justicia se apoyaron contra los fríos y maquiavelicos ojos grises de Malfoy.

—Tengo muy claro mis principios señor, y no voy a romperlos, pero digamos que… comprendo los actos de Wirlack, no los apruebo, pero si entiendo lo que le motivó a hacerlos tanto daño.

Era más que evidente que la chica le había dado un argumento absurdamente ambiguo que era imposible de coger mirase por donde se mirase. Sin embargo, se había molestado en tratar de explicárselo a Malfoy, había tratado en su medida darle una respuesta. No era la que él quería, pero era una respuesta.

—¿Algún día lograré saber la verdad?

La chica de ojos avellana se quedó algo sorprendida, pero rápidamente su sorpresa fue intercambiada por una suave sonrisa.

—Si, le aseguro que en su momento sabrá toda la verdad.

Malfoy la contempló en el silencio por varios segundos que parecieron eternos. Hermione veía que aquel hombre no parecía querer hablar, que no había nada rondando en su mente como para que se quedara plantado mientras la observaba con criterio.

—Bien, acompáñeme.

La bruja obedeció casi de forme instintiva y siguió al cuerpo oscuro del hombre. No podía evitarlo, pero Malfoy emanaba poder y ferocidad allá por donde iba, y a veces era inevitable que ella tuviera esas reacciones.

—Creí que a estas horas usted se habría ido a casa. —dijo mientras se maldecía internamente por no poder estar callada.

—Vivo aquí.

Hermione se sorprendió

—¿Aquí? ¿dónde?

La curiosidad mató al gato, dicen en algunos países. En este caso se aplicaba en la chica que tenía la mala costumbre de hacer demasiadas preguntas en el peor momento. Por como se paró Lucius y por como la miró la indicó que había sido una tonta por haber preguntado por algo como eso. Sin embargo, si por lógica, su día había estado lleno de sorpresas, era evidente, que más sorpresas no iba a ser un problema.

—Este castillo perteneció en su momento a mi familia, así que tengo derecho a vivir aquí el tiempo que me de la gana.

Hay algunas habitaciones que están en desuso por lo que, evidentemente le saco provecho.

—Siento haber preguntado. —se disculpó sintiendo como todos los colores se subían por su rostro. —no volveré a hacer más preguntas.

Malfoy la miró y se quedó en silencio mientras la guiaba por el pasillo.

—¿No se siente solo?

¡Ni un minuto! ¡ni un miserable minuto sin hacer preguntas! Lo de esa bruja era patológico, simplemente no era normal el grado de necesidad e saciar la astronómica curiosidad de esa niña.

—¿Está en su naturaleza hacer preguntas por todo?

—Si, de lo contrario no habría sido la bruja más brillante de mi generación.

Lo que se suponía que era un pregunta insultante se había tornado en su voz una pregunta con un tinte ligeramente cómico. Mismo tinte que Hermione supo responder.

—Recuerdo que el profesor Snape en su época de gloria me apodó: _"La sabelotodo insufrible"_

Una suave sonrisa de insuficiencia salió en su rostro haciéndole parecer varios años más jóven.

—Debió de sentirse ofendida.

—¿Ofendida? Al principio si, pero al final le acabé cogiendo cariño al apodo. Cuando el profesor Snape murió fue… extraño. Sentí que algo en Hogwarts había desaparecido para siempre.—Hermione no pudo darse cuenta del modo en que Lucius la mirada, de ese extraño brillo interesado que se había puesta en ella— Se que suena absurdo pero, al haber desaparecido, las clases de pociones… dejaron de ser lo que eran. Soy muy consciente de que el profesor Snape siempre tildaba a ser… cómo decirlo sin sonar grosera… el profesor Snape era… era…

—¿Un capullo integral?

Hermione soltó una risotada.

—Si, no lo habría dicho mejor. Era exactamente eso. —Hermione se quitó unas cuantas lagrimillas de sus ojos que amenazaban con salir rodando de sus ojos.— sus clases en cierta manera eran divertidas, era las respuestas mordaces que daba a cualquier alumno que no pudiera cumplir sus expectativas. De echo, había un chico de Revenclaw que tenía siempre el pelo a cero, creo que era porque así se lo indicaba su religión, no lo recuerdo. Pero un día estaba molestando a su compañera y el profesor lo llamó tobogán de piojos. —las risas de Hermione volvieron a florecer se sus labios. —era genial a su manera. —Hermione miró a los ojos de Lucius. —¿Cómo era de estudiante? ¿tenía esa misma lengua capaz de dar bofetadas verbales? ¿Tumbarte moralmente por los suelos al punto de necesitar ir a la enfermería a recuperar tu dignidad? —preguntó con humor.

Lucius se paró en la puerta de su despacho y se giró para contemplar a la joven bruja que tenía en frente, la miró con fuerza, no sabía si seguir teniendo esa conversación o pararla los pies. Ella no era nadie para reírse con él con tanta familiaridad, no era nadie para nombrar a su difunto amigo delante de él, no era nadie para sentirse tan suelta con él, era casi insultante.

Ell era absolutamente una don nadie. Bastante hacía con mantener una conversación con ella, bastante con perder su valiosísimo tiempo en una criatura tan insípida y basta.

Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿por qué esa chica lograba confundirlo tanto al punto de nublar su buen juicio? ¿por qué esa chica era capaz de hacerle olvidar lo que ella era por momentos?

—Supongo que usted conoce el nombre de Los merodeadores ¿verdad? —Hermione asintió —eran verdaderos demonios con él, así que supongo que de ahí sacó ese carácter tan irritante hacia los Gryffindor. Le recuerdo como el clásico ratón de biblioteca, era reservado y silencioso. No tenía tendencia a hablar demasiado más que lo justo y necesario, pero cuando lo hacía —Lucius miró hacia el techo pintado —desde luego que sabía lucirse. —bajó la cabeza y volvió a mirar por unos momentos que se hicieron eternos a los brillantes ojos marrones de la chica.

Se limitó a contemplarla. Era lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos, dejarse llevar y mirarla como si fuera una ave del paraíso al que había logrado tomar suficiente confianza como para poder apreciarla a esa distancia tan cercana.

La luz de las velas flotantes iluminaban con suavidad su rostro, dejándola ver ese montículo de pecas que se se habían estrellado en su cara de una forma casi invisible. Lucius se dio cuenta en ese momento de lo pequeña que era y de lo fácil que sería destruirla. Lo fácil que sería enroscar su mano en su cuello y apretar su tráquea hasta que sus ojos dejaran de emitir la luz que tenía. Lo fácil que sería torturarla hasta la locura, lo fácil que sería destruirla.

Tan fácil de matar y lo poco atrayente que lo encontraba.

—Pase. —dijo con sequedad abriéndola la puerta para dejarla pasar primero.

Algo que Hermione supo tomar en cuenta. Desde luego, que sus modales eran excepcionales.

—Ahí los tiene —indicó, dejándola ver que todos los archivos estaban encima de su escritorio. —puede irse a su casa cuando quiera.

Hermione fue esta vez quien se dedicó a mirar durante un largo rato a los ojos de Lucius sin mediar palabra alguna. Algo que pareció irritarlo con facilidad mientras la daba la espalda para poner varios libros desperdigados en su enorme biblioteca personal.

—¿Quiere decir algo o se va a quedar callada?

La chica rió abiertamente ante el tono casi desesperado de su jefe.

—Draco está bien señor. Encontró trabajo en Gringotts donde le pagan muy bien, está recuperando su vida social y no parece tener ningún problema en Londres.

Algo pareció nacer en los ojos del platinado, algo parecido a la felicidad resurgió en sus ojos.

—¿Él… él está… está… ?

—Si, él está feliz en Londres señor.

—Eso es bueno.

—Señor, sé que no es de mi incumbencia y que probablemente me mande al infierno, pero sé que su hijo a venido también a cerciorarse de su salud.

Lucius se giró hacia ella.

—¿Que la hace pensar eso?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Todavía no lo a perdido.

La bruja pensó que la chillaría, que la diría palabras horribles o que simplemente la mandaría al infierno. Sin embargo, para mayor sorpresa suya, se encontró con algo que no tenía nada que ver con lo que habría esperado del comportamiento cínico del señor Malfoy. Este se volteó y la miró. A pesar de que había de diferencia varios metros entre ellos se sintió como si estuvieran a dos palmos uno del otro. Y Hermione lo sintió en el ambiente, lo ambiguamente pesado que se había vuelto, no se sentía como un ambiente hostil o agresivo… más bien se sentía decaído, casi culpable.

—Eso no es cierto.

Algo se encogió dentro de su pecho cuando vio una expresión tan sumamente frágil de Lucius. Su máscara indiferente había caído, sus ojos cínicos y crueles habían sido bañados en la humanidad más absoluta dejándola ver por primera vez sus inseguridades y sus miedos más profundos y arraigados. Necesitaba liberarse un poco de su cruz, descansar y sentirse un poco menos pesado.

Ella, que siempre se caracterizó por su sentido común y por saber reaccionar con fría lógica, pero esta vez era especial, esta calló cada una de sus voces, clausuró por completo su biblioteca de Alejandría, cerró cualquier ventana cuya respuesta sería regalada a la fuerza. Dio varios pasos hacia él sin temor, sin el más mínimo indicio de miedo por su parte. Sabía que esa persona era la misma que no había tenido reparos en observar como un animal como la torturaban, la misma persona que saber a cuantas persona había matado, la misma persona que había sido la mano derecha de uno de los magos más sádicos y sanguinarios de todos los tiempos. Pero ahora no importaba, no se trataba de lo que había echo en el pasado, no era el Malfoy que había echo tanto daño, ahora era un simple hombre roto, por la indiferencia de su hijo.

Su mano viajó a la pálida de Lucius, capturando por completo su atención y lo más sorprendente fue ver que no la retiró con violencia, ni tampoco hizo una mueca de asco o repugnancia, de echo parecía tan cómodo que daba la sensación de que no le importaría quedarse así para siempre.

Hermione no sabía con total seguridad lo que estaba haciendo, pero no la importaba. Ni siquiera la idea de no pensar con claridad.

—Sé que no le odia, sé que todavía le quiere, pero también sé que él se niega a aceptarlo señor.

Todo aquello salió de su boca con naturalidad, con tanta fluidez que era imposible que fuera una mentira. Y para dejárselo claro, la chica lo miró a los ojos, lo miró de tal forma que era imposible que la mentira pudiera haber corrompido a esos hermosos ojos castaños.

Sería un crimen.

La bruja estaba tan cerca de él que podía oler su perfume, incluso su champú. Parecía tener gran afición a los productos naturales. Había un suave y enloquecedor aroma a miel y limón junto con un suave almizcle de madera húmeda.

Extraña combinación, pensó el platinado.

Y su cabello, oh, aquel montículo salvaje de rizos castaños lo invitaban a enterrar su nariz y aspirar su aroma. Lo incitaba a una curiosidad natural y humana, lo invitaba al punto de olvidar que esa chica tan joven era una impura, una asquerosa sangresucia, lo invitaba al punto de creer que frente a él, había un ser de carácter superior.

Sus dedos eran pequeños al lado de los suyos, pero eran cálidos y firmes. Lucius quería cerrar la mano, cerrarla y sostener a esa pequeña criatura para él solo. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a hacerlo, no se atrevía a romper la maravillosa magia que se había formado entre ellos dos.

Eran suaves, tiernos, cálidos.

No quería que Hermione se fuera, no quería que ella desapareciera, sin embargo ocurrió.

La chica se separó de él con lentitud haciendo que se sintiera terriblemente abandonado por un frío helador, aunque todavía no soltaba su mano.

—Usted fue un buen padre para Draco, simplemente tomó el camino incorrecto, pero por que usted creía que era lo más sano para su hijo. Quería protegerle de los peligros, usted quería colmarlo de comodidades y llenarlo de riquezas para que se sintiera completo, eso no lo hace un mal padre. Estoy segura que Draco, antes de entrar a Hogwarts, fue un niño muy feliz.

Lucius contempló casi con un obsesivo salvajismo a la muchacha que tenía frente a él ¿Era un sueño? ¿era real lo que estaba presenciando? ¿era posible que alguien tan ajeno a él pudiera comprenderlo con tanta facilidad? ¿que pudiera destruir esas barreras con tanta sencillez? ¿que viera sus inseguridades de forma tan atroz?

Sus labios se estrecharon y fueron directos a la mano que ahora estaba prisionera en la suya.

—Gracias.

Eso fue todo lo que podía decir, era lo único que podía dejar salir de su voz antes de llegar a derrumbarse. Finalmente cedió y dio la libertad que necesitaba la mano de Hermione.

—Volveré mañana señor, no se preocupe.

Incluso su voz sonaba dulce y afectuosa.

Esta vez, Lucius no pudo tener suficiente valor para mirarla a la cara y despedirse, o al menos decir algo. Solo se quedó allí, paralizado en el mismo lugar sintiendo todavía los dedos de la chica en su mano mientras Granger desaparecía con los informes por su puerta.

Dios, lo que le había gustado haberse sentido protegido de ese modo.


	16. Capítulo 16: Calidez III

_"Quizás el sufrimiento y el amor tienen una capacidad de redención que los hombres han olvidado o, al menos, descuidado."_

MARTIN LUTHER KING **  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **1** **6** **:** Calidez III

La mano de Granger todavía seguía sintiéndola. Todavía sentía la impresión de sus dedos en la suya. Lucius miró sus manos una vez más, todavía había algo cálido y caliente en ellas, todavía quedaba esa agradable sensación en sus dedos blancos.

¿Acaso una persona podía desprender tanta calidez? No es que fueran impresiones suyas, pero sentía como si ese calor hubiese atravesado lo más profundo de su piel, todavía quedaba algo que no se iba de él, no podía ponerle nombre, no sabía ni siquiera si acaso lo tenía, pero era algo sensacional. Tampoco era algo que quisiera poner pegas.

" _Todavía no lo a perdido"_

" _Sé que su hijo a venido también a cerciorarse de su salud"_

Las palabras de Granger atravesaron su cerebro como una flecha.

Resultaba ciertamente irónico que esas palabras fueron las mismas que Rigel usó para hacerle entender que Draco todavía seguía queriéndole, y por ello se sintió aún más culpable por las horribles palabras que había arremetido contra Narro.

Había cosas horribles en el mundo; ver a tus amigos caer, ver a tus seres queridos alejarse de ti, ver que tu mundo queda echo trizas. Pero había algo mucho, mucho peor que eso, cuyas dimensiones iban más allá de lo colosal. Y una de ellas era ver como un ser querido, ya fuese un amigo o familiar se le quebraba la voz del dolor cuando él mismo había sido el causante de su martirio. Eso, era con diferencia algo horrible que no debía de permitir que sucediera. Más aún si estaba en sus manos.

" _Sé que no le odia, sé que todavía le quiere, pero también sé que él se niega a aceptarlo señor."_

Oh, el orgullo Malfoy que con tanto esmero había tratado de inculcar a Draco ahora se había vuelto en su contra. Aunque había cosas, que no tenían nada que ver con portar el tan aclamado apellido.

Tenía que buscar a Rigel, buscarle y pedirle las disculpas que él merecía, pedirle perdón por su idiotez y arrogancia. Sabía que era arriesgado salir del edificio después de que intentaran asesinarlo, pero había cosas mucho más importante que su vida. Y una de ellas era tratar de sanar una herida que sangraba demasiado. Agarró el abrigo, y se esfumó de la habitación. Él sabía muy bien donde podría encontrar a Rigel, sabía el punto exacto donde se ubicaría el mago.

Su cuerpo apareció justamente donde el esperaba, estaba algo mareado, habían salido recientemente del hospital, no podía no sorprenderse de que se sintiera algo débil.

Estaba en mitad de una llanura, escuchaba el agua del río correr con rapidez junto con el murmullo de la hojarasca negra chocando las unas contra las otras por culpa de la frondosa noche. El suave y dulce silvido del viento que acunaba con ternura cada brizna de hierva que había en el suelo.

Alzó su grisácea mirada para contemplar el hermoso edificio en ruinas que tenía frente a él. Los ladrillos rojos estaban viejos y chamuscados, lo que indicaba que en su momento hubo un espantoso incendio que marchitó cualquier recuerdo interior de aquella casa que alguna vez se le llamó hogar. Lucius dejó que la brisa se metiera en su abrigo negro dándoles suaves formas onduladas que hacían que su presencia intimidara en el lugar.

Tragó con fuerza sintiendo como el amargor de su boca descendía sobre su laringe hasta llegar a su estómago. Él sabía muy bien los agrios recuerdos que había en ese sitio. La dura reminiscencia que esas paredes habían sido testigos del hórrido crimen que se aconteció en esa casa.

Hasta el asesinato de la familia Potter parecía un caramelo al lado de ese acto inhumano.

Subió por las escaleras, eran viejas y la madera de pino estaba levantaba por la humedad que provocaba que cada paso que daba sonara un suave crujido. El lugar en si mismo era tétrico, la oscuridad y la penumbra eran perfectos para filmar una escena de terror muggle.

Subió al primer piso, y solo había una habitación donde la luz reinaba con fuerza. Dio varios pasos hasta llegar a esa habitación.

Ahí estaba él, tal como lo había imaginado.

Rigel estaba sentado en una silla vieja y polvorienta en mitad de la habitación llena de libros intactos, con el papel pintado intacto junto con unos muebles que parecían sacados de una revista de anticuarios. Allí estaba él, contemplando absorto en sus recuerdos aquel habitáculo que tantos secretos tenía mientras sostenía en sus manos un osito de peluche.

—Esta era la habitación favorita de Belona —dijo Rigel sabiendo quién era el intruso que estaba detrás de él.

—¿Porque era la biblioteca?

—Si, ella decía; "vivir sin leer es peligroso, obliga a conformarse con la vida"

Lucius dio unos pasos hacia él, mientras analizaba aquella habitación con el esplendor que tuvo en su momento.

—Asriel había heredado el mismo amor por los libros, era idéntico a su madre. Con tres añitos ya sabía levitar los libros. —recordó Rigel mientras apretaba con fuerza el peluche de felpa que tenía entre sus manos —¿sabes que hechizó los libros en orden alfabético? Era todo un granuja. Belona siempre le restaba importancia y de alguna manera que desconozco acabábamos riéndonos hasta que nos dolía la tripa.

Lucius asintió en silencio.

—Ojalá Asriel hubiese conocido a su hermana pequeña, creo que habrían echo un equipo digno de ver. El niño más tranquilo y manso junto con la niña más alocada y traviesa de toda la comunidad mágica. —las arrugadas manos de Rigel acariciaron con cariño el osito —habría sido espectacular haberlos visto juntos… habría sido espectacular —susurró para si mismo las últimas palabras.

Lucius invocó una silla y se sentó a su lado mientras miraba los libros de ese lugar.

—Sé que es absurdo tratar de mantener esta habitación intacta, pero aquí fue donde ellos murieron. —expresó con solemnidad el mago —creo que sería justo mantener este lugar lo mejor que pueda, aunque solo sea con un hechizo ilusorio.

—No, eso está bien.

Rigel se giró para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Tú crees?

Lucius le contempló, contempló sus ojos negros que tanta expresividad emanaban, contempló sus arrugas, su suave sonrisa que tantas travesuras maquinaban hacer en un futuro no muy lejano. Su expresión aniñada que a pesar de las palizas que le había dado la vida no se alejaba de él. Lucius envidiaba el exagerado grado de optimismo que tenía Rigel hacia la vida en general.

—Totalmente.

Ambos se mantuvieron en un cómodo silencio mientras contemplaban la pequeña biblioteca pero cuya densidad de libros harían envidiar a cualquier otra.

—Draco a venido. —dijo de la nada Lucius como si se hubiese estado conteniendo por demasiado tiempo.

Las cejas de Rigel se alzaron y se giró una vez más hacia el platinado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—A ido a por unos documentos a Francia ¿sabes que se refugió en la señorita Granger para no estar conmigo?

Rigel sonrió aún más.

—Es la técnica Malfoy secreta, ¿no lo sabías?

Lucius contuvo una sonrisa. Mientras Rigel continuaba hablando.

—Denoto cierta sorpresa en tu voz, ¿es por que ella es una impura?

El platinado negó con suavidad.

—No, no es por eso. No me sorprende que Granger quiera ayudar, esa chica es capaz de salvar al perro que le mordió. Es solo que me sorprende que Draco aceptara la ayuda de esa bruja, sobretodo cuando yo me encargué de que se ensañara contra ella —declaró con la conciencia sobre sus hombros —más aún, porque si mal no me equivoco recuerdo que en tercer año Draco fue abofeteado por ella.

Rigel no pasó desapercibido el modo en que opinaba el ojigris de la chica. Ya no era una niñata tonta e imprudente, ahora había pasado a un escalafón mayor donde se había transformado en una chica que ayudaría a su mismísimo verdugo solo porque es movida por su obstinado sentido de la justicia.

—Conclusión, siempre habrá una Granger que abofetee a un Malfoy. —razonó Rigel mientras veía que Lucius trataba de contener una sonrisa—Hurón albino senior y hurón albino Junior recibiendo el guantazo de una Granger cabreada. Lo vuestro es genético ¿eh?

Puede que la expresión de Malfoy fuera una seria y distante, pero para el pequeño e íntimo círculo personal, sabían que esa expresión tan estirada y regia era propio de Lucius cuando trataba de aguantar la risa.

—Según ella parece estar muy feliz en Londres, y por lo visto no parece haber tenido demasiados problemas en volver a reinsertarse en la sociedad.

—¿Todo esto lo sabes gracias a ella?

¿Gracias a ella? Sabía mucho más, aprendía con ella, aprendía con aquella criatura que parecía tan ajeno a él que intimidaba. El hombre de cabello plateado se quedó meditabundo, recordando el maravilloso consuelo de Granger hacia él. Sus suaves y tiernas palabras de aliento que le quitaban ese peso de encima, su extraña capacidad de saber olvidar lo que era, lo que fue en su momento. Lucius se miró la mano, la misma mano donde Granger le había tocado. ¿Qué había echo él para merecer tales palabras de aliento? ¿que había echo él, para llegar a merecer ese descanso que tanto necesitaba? ¿acaso él merecía su comprensión? ¿merecía su atención?

—¿Es que esa niña no conoce el rencor?

Fue tal el tono de enojo con el que lo dijo que el propio Rigel se sorprendió. Aquella pregunta iba más dirigido hacia si mismo que hacia ella, y eso incluía su enfado.

—¿Olvida que yo miraba mientras la torturaban hasta la locura? ¿olvida a todos los muggles que asesiné a sangre fría? ¿que por mi culpa ella estuvo petrificada cuando ella tenía solo doce años? es que no lo entiendo Rigel, no entiendo como ella puede ayudar a alguien tan podrido como yo. Busco respuestas, pero no las encuentro.

Una mano viajó por su espalda mientras que parecía darle la respuesta con esa simple acción.

—No creo que lo haga, pero cada persona da, lo que tiene en su corazón. La señorita Granger es alguien que por naturaleza es incapaz de odiar a alguien de manera prolongada.

—¿Pero por qué? Después de todo lo que la hice, de las veces que la humillaba —el peso de la culpa se incrementó en su conciencia—después de todo lo que la hice sufrir.

Rigel por su parte parecía deleitarse con los dilemas morales de su amigo, no tanto por su sufrimiento si no por ver como se abría a él, por ver como aquellas dudas empezaban a salir de su cabeza. Ver aquellas cadenas invisibles se iban aflojando de su cuello.

—Quizás porque ella cree en la redención del ser humano.

Lucius lo miró escéptico.

—¿Redención? No me hables de eso.

—Lucius, no eres el mismo hombre que ella recuerda. Granger es una muchacha muy observadora; analiza, piensa y resuelve. Puedo apostar mi cabeza, que no eres el mismo mago que recuerda de la mansión.

Una risa seca y rota salió de su garganta.

—¡Oh! ¿y que soy ahora?

—Un hombre destrozado por la guerra con demasiados demonios internos.

Lucius miró a los ojos de Rigel, era esas cosas lo que le quebraba. Él no merecía esa comprensión, no merecía esa empatía que le estaba siendo brindado. Lo que merecía era tormento, amargura y dolor ¿acaso no era injusto? ¿no era injusto que después del sufrimiento que había ejercido contra quienes no lo merecían él tuviera descanso y paz?

Desde luego que no, más aún cuando seguía siendo un fanático de la pureza de sangre. No del mismo modo que otros momentos de su vida, pero todavía seguía con su ideología. Aunque supiera que a veces, era insostenible.

—Sigo creyendo en la pureza de sangre Rigel.

—¿Y?

—Se supone que tendrías que estar molesto.

Rigel se encogió de hombros.

—Jamás me has insultado por mis orígenes ¿por qué debo ofenderme de tu ideología? Eres plenamente consciente de tus palabras y de tus actos, tú eres tu propio juez y carcelero. Lo único que puedo hacer como amigo, es tratar de enseñarte diversos caminos en los que a mi modesto entender, pueden ser los mejores para ti. —Rigel se acomodó en la silla polvorienta —eres un buen hombre Lucius, padre de familia y marido. Que no supieras escoger los mejores caminos eso es otra cosa, pero es innegable que trataste de dar lo mejor de ti para proteger a tu familia, y por ello no te hace ni un mal mago, ni un mal hombre ni una mala persona. Simplemente te hace humano.

La simplicidad de las palabras de aquel hombre que parecía tan distinto a él, tan llenas de sabiduría, de sensatez y buen criterio le hacía darse cuenta del valor que tenía aquel mago. El modo en que sabía analizarlo, la asombrosa capacidad de ver más allá de los actos, más allá de la simple y vulgar piel. Por un momento creyó que Rigel Narro era el hermano perdido de Hermione Granger.

—Cometer errores es algo que nos hace humanos Lucius, cambiar y saber como evitar volver a cometerlos nos hace inteligentes. —aseguró con gran mesura. —y mi querido amigo, serás rubio de bote pero no idiota, así que, sabiendo que tienes algo de inteligencia de las pocas neuronas que van luchando por ahí, sabrás como empezar de nuevo sin ningún problema.

El platinado enarcó la ceja haciéndose el ofendido. Era bueno escucharle bromear de nuevo, ver que era el Rigel de siempre.

—Gracias y perdón.

Rigel miró a Lucius sin entenderle, sin comprender porque había lanzado esas dos palabras que parecían casi inexistentes en el vocablo de un Malfoy.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Lucius se sinceró, sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era liberarse de esa máscara indiferente y cínica y hablar más allá de la piel, en un lugar de su pecho donde las palabras carecían de falsedad.

—Te doy las gracias por tener paciencia conmigo a sabiendas de lo difícil que soy, gracias por haber querido contactar con Draco a pesar de que sabrías como reaccionaría y perdón por mis palabras, perdón por ser tan…

—¿Gilipollas integral de pan bimbo?

Lucius no pudo captar la parte de " _pan bimbo_ " algo que estaría muy probablemente relacionado con el mundo muggle, pero dada la situación, era algo que carecía de sentido buscar su lógica.

—Si, gilipollas integral de… pan bimbo.

Rigel se levantó de la silla con una sonrisa en la cara como un niño travieso que a realizado la travesura del siglo.

—Lucius Malfoy disculpándose, lástima que no haya traído la cámara para grabar. Esto es como quien ve a un político diciendo la verdad. —declaró con descaro.

El ojigris se limitó a bufar mientras le deba una mirada de advertencia, asegurándole, que de ir por ese camino lo pagaría muy caro. Algo que obviamente Rigel pasaba olímpicamente.

—No pensé que sería tan fácil ser perdonado —dijo Lucius con un cinismo intencionado.

Rigel sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mañana es tu cumpleaños, no necesitas drama en un día como ese —el mago apoyó sus manos en su nuca con una expresión puramente campechana —¿que le parece señor Legolas si nos vamos ahora a casa?

—¿Legolas? ¿otra vez con ese nombre?

—Te pega, es rubio y un poco cabrón.

La mirada de Lucius debió de ser en ese momento épica para que Rigel comenzara a pegar unas sonoras risotadas mientras se agarraba con fuerza el estómago.

—¿Ya? ¿terminaste de reírte de mí?

Rigel lo miró con seriedad durante un par de segundos para que después volviera a reírse en su cara.

—Solo necesitas un arco y unas flechas.

Lucius rodó los ojos con cansancio mientras trataba de controlar su ferviente furia. Sin previo aviso le agarró de la solapa de su abrigo marrón de lana y le hizo desaparecer junto con él en la actual edificio donde su madre y la pequeña Belona los estarían esperando.

…

Hermione todavía se sentía algo desfallida, sentía esa sensación febril que no se alejaba de su cuerpo junto con la vaga percepción de encontrarse exageradamente débil. No la gustaba, pero con los medicamentos adecuados, Hermione estaba segura de que se sentiría mejor. Para suerte suya, o al menos era así como lo veía ella, no se encontraba lo suficientemente mal como para ser incapaz de hacer correctamente su trabajo.

La bruja por su parte no podía evitar darle vueltas a lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. No podía olvidar esa expresión tan humana de Malfoy, era casi tan chocante como paradójico. Ver el dolor en sus ojos, la desesperanza echa carne ¿cómo no derrumbarse ante eso? ¿cómo no querer consolar a alguien quien se encuentra así de roto? Cualquier persona con un mínimo de compasión habría echo lo mismo.

O al menos era así como ella lo veía.

Hermione cargó con las carpetas y las dejó de una manera casi violenta en su mesa, no porque quisiera, si no por que sentía que sus brazos flaqueaban.

Sonrió de lado al recordar como Marie, esa misma noche la había arrastrado a tomar el dichoso café que ella le prometió. Vaya sorpresa la suya cuando descubrió que la cafetería estaba en el mundo muggle y la pedía consejo para salir con una guapísima camarera que las había atendido con amabilidad. Fue algo desgarrador cuando tuvo que explicarla que en el mundo muggle las relaciones del mismo sexo todavía no estaban del todo bien vistas, su expresión de decayó de inmediato dando por echo que no tenía posibilidades de poder establecer una relación con aquella joven mujer de la que era evidente que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella. Sin embargo, no todo estaba perdido como la indicó la joven bruja. Hermione era muy observadora, y por como reaccionaba la chica cuyo nombre marcaba en la chapa era; "Lilou" era más que revelador. Fue un alivio poder decirla que era correspondida y que lo único que tendría que hacer sería tener mucha cautela, ya no era solo el mundo mágico lo que se estaba jugando, si no también los problemas sociales que tendría Lilou si la gente de su entorno llegaba a enterarse de que la gustaban las mujeres.

Una punzada de dolor sintió en su pecho.

Marie era capaz de ir contra toda la comunidad mágica por la atención de aquella muggle pero Ronald era incapaz de responder sus cartas ¿Qué eran realmente? ¿no se suponía que una relación se basaba en dar y recibir? Hermione entregaba y entregaba todo lo que tenía a Ronald, pero ella nunca recibía nada por parte del pelirrojo ¿qué había echo mal? ¿que era en lo que había fallado? ¿había algo mal en ella? ¿había algo que hiciera mal? Si al menos tuviera un respuesta trataría de poner remedio.

Encima había vuelto a recibir noticias de todos menos de Ron. Harry se había esmerado lo suyo en escribirla con la misma pasión que ella le escribía, ¡más de cinco hojas! Luna, George, Ginny, Neville, todos ellos la escribían con la misma alegría… todos, menos Ron. No sabía si era por los medicamentos o por su estado de salud pero se sentía en una montaña rusa de emociones. Y en ese momento quería sentarse a llorar sin que nadie lo supiera. Solo quería desahogarse de toda la presión que llevaba en su pecho.

La chica se sentó y abrió el cajón de su escritorio mientras veía un pequeño envoltorio. No sabía que hacer con él, ni cómo dárselo sin que sintiera que bufaran.

—¿Estás bien? Tienes mala cara

Hermione alzó la cabeza (no sin antes cerrar su cajón) para ver la cálida mirada de Marie.

—Son problemas… personales, nada de relativa importancia.

La mujer, que tonta no era enarcó la ceja desconfiada.

—" _Claaaaago_ , _pog_ " eso tienes una " _expgesión_ " de " _magtigio_ " que no puedes con ella.

Hermione sentía que lloraría en cualquier momento, y lo último que quería era eso.

—No estoy de humor Marie, te prometo que te contaré lo que ocurre, pero no me siento con ganas de hablar de ello ahora.

La atractiva mujer entendió las palabras de la joven bruja por lo que se limitó a darla un suave apretón de hombros con la animosidad de hacerla entender que comprendía su situación.

—Te entiendo, " _pego_ " si necesitas que patee algún culo, solo tienes que " _decigmelo_ ". —acotó con el filtro del humor tratando de quitar con éxito la negatividad de la bruja.

Hermione sonrió y vio como se alejaba la bruja se cabellos dorados, suspiró y bajó la cabeza para volver a ponerse con los informes, no se sentía muy animada ese día. Entre la fiebre y que se sentía como si la hubiesen pateado emocionalmente en las entrañas no estaba del todo segura si podría rendir como ella quería.

Empezó a revisar cada papiro que tenía en sus manos, cada papiro que había escrito sobre las declaraciones de Wirlack sobre sus asesinatos. No es que se quejara de como estaba ahora y entendía que fueran a tardar en interrogar a Wirlack, después de todo era el señor Malfoy quien tenía la potestad para ir a interrogarle cuando él quisiera, pero eso no quita que hubiese preferido poder estar en esos instantes con él a solas. Sonaba ridículo e incluso grotesco. Pero la presencia de ese hombre llegaba a tranquilizarla tanto que sus problemas se esfumaban, y ahora necesitaba que se desparecieran. De algún modo, todo lo que la estaba pasando la consumía de un modo u otro, la estaba agotando y eso la molestaba.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, ni como era posible que el tiempo fuera tan, tan, pero tan lento ¿desde cuando leer se la había echo tan tedioso y agobiante? Por suerte suya, había terminado con mayor rapidez la mitad de cada uno de los formularios de los muggles a los que asesinó, claro, ella sabía que la quedaban otros doscientos y pico de víctimas que debía de rellenar, pero estaba terminando. Aquel trabajo era más agotador de lo que habría creído alguna vez. Rellenar; peso, edad, trabajo, familia, el tipo de tortura que usó Wirlack hacia ellos, Hermione estaba realmente cansada junto con unos fuertes dolores de cabeza producido por el reiterado esfuerzo de sus investigaciones.

El reloj del salón marcaba las ocho y cuarto, por lo que no fue ninguna sorpresa ver que los magos de su alrededor desaparecían en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Había descubierto algo sobre los franceses, que a su parecer, la resultaba curioso y gracioso a la vez; Ya podía haber una tercera guerra mundial, una bomba atómica o hasta el armagedón si uno lo prefería, pero no habría francés que se perdiera la hora de comer o de cenar.

Hermione no tenía demasiadas ganas de comer, por no decir ninguna. Por lo que estiró sus piernas con total libertad cuando se cercioró que no había nadie. La chica se quedó mirando al techo blanco mientras dejaba que su agotada mente empezara a nublarse de un suave manto oscuro. Se sentía tan bien poder descansar, poder cerrar los ojos y echarse una pequeña siesta. Algo que asaltó en su mente fue precisamente eso; ¿podía descansar un poco? ¿podía darse ese lujo? Hermione se enderezó de su asiento, cruzó los brazos y enterró su cabeza en el hueco de sus brazos. Solo era dormir un poquito, descansar cinco minutos, nada más. Solo haría eso, se prometía a si misma y a algún ente invisible llamado conciencia que solo serían cinco segundos, que solo sería cerrar los ojos y dejar que su cerebro descansara un poco.

Y así lo hizo, cerró los ojos y se lanzó sin ningún resistencia a los brazos de Morfeo para quedar flotando en el maravilloso mundo onírico que la había sido brindada.

Sintió que alguien se acercaba a su mesa y se sentaba cerca de ella mientras escuchaba el contacto de unos dedos con sus informes. De algún modo, más que despertarla y preocuparla por saber que alguien estaba toqueteando sin su permiso su arduo trabajo, de forma extraña se sintió en un relax y remanso tan grande que aquella acción fue como un sonajero para ella.

.

Unos ojos castaños se abrieron con lentitud, sintiendo como alguna hoja inservible se la había quedado pegada en su mejilla. Sentía que sus ojos, a pesar de estar abiertos, seguían engrudados en sus párpados. Se sobó la mejilla con una expresión que probablemente hubiese sido la somnolencia echa carne.

Las luces estaban apagadas, más allá de la tenue luminiscencia producida por una pequeña lámpara que estaban en todas las mesas de cada mago y bruja que parecían haber sido olvidadas por los trabajadores

—Por si se lo pregunta son las doce menos cuarto.

Hermione se sobresaltó de inmediato y giró su cabeza en dirección al origen de esa voz para encontrarse un rostro que conocía demasiado bien. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Lucius Malfoy se había quedado a su lado mientras revisaba todos sus escritos sin haberla despertado.

—Yo… lo siento, pensé que solo descansaría cinco minutos, yo…

—¿A escrito usted todo esto? —preguntó el platinado ignorando por completo las disculpas de la joven bruja, indicando con una de sus manos una de las tantas carpetas amarilla que la hechicera, había introducido en orden,

Hermione, que todavía estaba algo aturdida asintió con pereza.

—Esto es mucho trabajo en poco tiempo ¿lo sabe verdad?

Hermione no lo entendía, ¿Malfoy estaba enojado con ella o la estaba alabando?

—Quería terminar cuanto antes y…

—Hacer las cosas con prisas solo llevan al desastre.

—No lo entiendo ¿hice algo mal? —interrogó llena de dudas tratando de despertarse con la mayor rapidez de la que se la había permitido.

Lucius la miró por un prolongado tiempo logrando incomodar a Hermione, no tanto porque la mirara si no por la forma en que lo hacía. Era axfixiante, opresivo y aterido. Casi parecía que la estaba arrancando los pensamientos de su cabeza solo para deambular por el puro placer de hacerlo.

—A cometido varios errores señorita Granger. —Lucius le entregó uno de sus formularios donde él señalaba el descomunal fallo que había cometido —como puede ver, a confundido una de las víctimas con otras, algo que a repetido reiteradas veces en otros informes.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par mientras empezaba a leer con desesperación su propia letra dándose cuenta con horror que el platinado tenía razón. ¿Cómo había podido cometer semejante fallo? Algo como eso era gravísimo, algo que no se podía pasar por alto. Se trataba de víctimas a manos de uno de los asesinos seriales más sádicos de la comunidad mágica y ella era tan tonta en confundir los cuerpos. En ese instante lo único que quería era que la tierra la tragase.

—Yo… ¡Cristo! ¿que e echo?

—¿Tiene por costumbre refugiarse en figuras religiosas cada vez que se encuentra en problemas?

—Virgen de la trinidad ¡claro que no! —respondió con humor.

No sabía si estar más sorprendida de que Lucius estuviera interactuando con ella con tanta… ¿cordialidad? No estaba del todo segura si esa era la palabra más adecuada, (probablemente lo fuera) o el echo de que no la estuviera cantando las cuarenta (con toda la razón en la opinión de Hermione) por haber cometido semejante fallo nefasto del tamaño de la catedral de Notre Dame.

—Ya los e vuelto a corregir yo mismo.

Oh, genial, era obvio que estaba en un universo paralelo donde por alguna razón que ella desconocía, Malfoy se estaba comportando como un ser humano decente y no como un capullo energúmeno que producía urticaria en las manos cuya única cura era soltarle un guantazo.

—Yo… señor, lo siento.

Tal era su expresión abierta que Malfoy la miró con cierta burla.

—¿Que pasa señorita Granger? ¿tan extraño es que ayude a una bruja?

La joven lo miró con firmeza a los ojos, ahora que lo pensaba, últimamente lo estaba haciendo de forma prolongada.

—Si —respondió con sinceridad —no me malinterprete, soy consciente de que mis errores también le atañan a usted, por lo que sé, que debe de tratar de evitar en la medida de lo posible que los incurre.

—Entonces, ¿cual es su sorpresa?

—Que decidiera ayudarme a pesar de que mi error es lo suficientemente grave como para expulsarme de este departamento.

Lucius se encogió de hombros.

—Sería un idiota si lo hiciera, a demostrado que usted es un miembro más que válido en este ministerio.

La frase de Lucius profundizaron en la mente de la chica, se quedaron grabadas sintiendo una genuina sinceridad en sus palabras. No había mentira, ni si quiera el más mínimo indicio de mofa en él. No era un comentario bañado en la crueldad más absoluta. Algo que Hermione agradeció profundamente. Malfoy la estaba valorando, la estaba considerando como su igual. Malfoy se centraba en sus logros y éxitos, sabiendo ir más allá de su procedencia.

—¿Me está reconociendo mis méritos? —preguntó con suavidad, ni siquiera parecía sorprendida.

Lucius se quedó mirándola demasiado tiempo, solo la sostenía la mirada perdiéndose en sus ojos castaños. La miraba de una manera extraña, era diferente. No era una mirada muy familiar, pero si cercana. Algo había cambiado, pero no sabía el que, no lograda darle una palabra o adjetivo propio, pero si se sentía como si el propio Malfoy se hubiese desecho de la máscara de la indiferencia. Parecía que quería deshacerse de ella en presencia de la joven bruja con un propósito en específico, tratando de hablar a través de sus ojos, tratando de decirla lo que pensaba sin que las banales palabras quitaran el profundo significado de sus miradas.

Y Hermione lo entendió.

—Gracias señor.

Lucius la miró con confusión.

—¿Por qué me da las gracias?

Ahora fue ella quien se encogió de hombros.

—Le agradezco profundamente que aprecie mis logros señor —la hechicera sonrió con soltura — sé que mi presencia le turba, soy consciente de ello, y también que no es fácil trabajar conmigo, aunque eso es algo que le puedo asegurar que le ocurre a todos quienes me rodean. —la chica de cabellos rebeldes entrelazó sus dedos dejándolos descansar en su regazo —estoy feliz de trabajar aquí señor, la gente es increíble y son muy fáciles de amar, ni que decir de Rigel. De algún modo han logrado hacer que me sienta como en casa a pesar de que el idioma y el lugar son diferentes. —sus ojos brillaron con una luz inocente que Lucius creyó que jamás podría volver a ver en una persona —me siento muy útil aquí, siento que puedo demostrar mi valía, y mis conocimientos son tomados en cuenta y no porque sea una heroína de guerra. Usted podría haberme echo la vida imposible, estaba en su mano hacerlo, pero no lo hizo. —su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más dejando que su voz se llenara de calidez —incluso con Wirlack, usted sabe muy bien que estoy escondiendo algo, no sabe de qué se trata, pero sabe que algo me traigo entre manos con él. Sin embargo, miró hacia otro lado, estaba en su posibilidad destruirme pero no lo hizo. Por eso le doy las gracias señor, por dejarme volver a empezar de cero.

El hombre sentía una presión en su pecho que se alargaba hasta su garganta. ¿Qué debía de decir? ¿que tenía que hacer? Sus palabras cariñosas y amables le hacían sentirse bien. Le hacían creer que él tenía salvación como ser humano, que su alma rota y marchita era algo que merecía la pena sanar.

—¿Que la hace creer todo eso? —cuestionó con un ligero tinte de hostilidad.

—La última vez que le vi en la batalla solo pude ver a un hombre preocupado de su familia. Cuando se fue con su esposa dando la espalda a los mortífagos, se requiere mucho valor para hacer algo como eso.

El hombre negó con pesimismo.

—Confunde el valor con el instinto de supervivencia señorita Granger —la crudeza de sus palabras no dejaron indiferente a la bruja —me di cuenta de que Potter estando vivo después de que el Lord le lanzara un Avada sería absurdo seguir luchando en una guerra donde ya sabía de antemano el resultado.—su cabeza se inclinó sutilmente hacia el suelo —no, no soy de ningún modo un hombre de valor, solo trato de medir los resultados de antemano. —una sonrisa socarrona cargada de amargura se marcó en su rostro para alzar su mirada en la chica —¿que piensa ahora de mí? ¿todavía cree que tengo salvación?

La bruja sostuvo su mirada con afecto.

—Tenemos salvación si así la deseamos.

—¿Cree usted que la deseo?

Hermione lo miró con más seriedad.

—Está sufriendo señor, desea profundamente salvarse, pero usted cree no merecerlo.

Lucius se reclinó en su asiento sin apartar su mirada grisácea de los ojos castaños de la bruja. ¿Desde cuando la chica del trío dorado lo conocía tan bien? ¿desde cuando Granger había logrado psicoanalizarlo a semejante grado? ¿tan obvio era? ¿podía ser que sus gritos habían sido escuchados? ¿podía ser que a pesar de que estaba en un mundo lleno de gente sorda, ella era la única que había podido oírlo?

—¿Cree usted que merezco salvarme?

—Si, solo que con una diferencia minúscula.

—¿Cual es esa diferencia?

—Que usted tiene que dejarse salvar porque usted es demasiado terco como para dejarse ayudar.

Hermione sonrió solo para él, con tanta calidez que aún estando en ártico, el platinado no habría podido sentir ni el más mínimo frío.

—Herencia de los Malfoy supongo—bromeó a pesar de que no estaba en su naturaleza.

—Tan característico como el rayo de Harry Potter. —respondió con el mismo humor.

La chica volvió a sonreír, era tal la expresión que tenía que ¿cómo no iba a querer mantenerla así? Tan cándida, un rostro natural y sincero. Ella era capaz de ver en él lo que nadie podía, era capaz de escuchar sus lamentos, ella podía escuchar sus gritos de dolor. Solo ella había sido capaz, a pesar de todo el daño que la había echo, a pesar de lo mortífero que había sido con la gente que era como ella, a pesar de haberlos cazado como viles animales. Y ahora, ahora la tenía frente a él, respondiéndole con una allanada sinceridad, mirándole a los ojos sin perturbación. Sonriéndole y escuchándolo como si jamás él, la hubiese hecho daño. _Perdonándolo_.

—¿Cómo se encuentra señor?

—¿Perdón?

—Pregunto, que cómo se encuentra. —repitió con simplicidad como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. —no tuve oportunidad de preguntárselo después de que le dieran el alta.

—Como puede ver, estoy vivo.

—Estar vivo no significa encontrarse bien.

Una sonrisa casi natural salió de él. La pura inocencia de esa chica, la forma en que miraba en la oscuridad de sus ojos y no se espantaba era deliciosa. Eran tan suave y tierno que quería mecerse en esa sensación que le resultaba tan extraña para él.

—Cosas como esas pueden ir cambiando en el transcurso del tiempo.

—¿Por qué no lo hizo? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

—¿Hacer el qué? —interrogó Malfoy con el rostro confuso.

—Invocar un patronus.

Lucius se inclinó sobre su silla mientras miraba hacia el techo oscuro dejándose impregnar por el calor del foco de la lámpara mientras estiraba las piernas. Dejó que un aletargado suspiro saliera de él. ¿Que debía de hacer? ¿decirla la realidad? ¿podía confiar en ella? ¿abrirse hasta ese punto? Aquellas preguntas que en un principio le alarmaron se volvieron en simple polvo fino al darse cuenta de lo ridículo que eran esas dudas, qué más daba, después de todo, ¿no era tarde para pensar algo como eso? ¿no era tarde cuando ya se había sincerado a ese grado con ella?

—Los mortífagos no tienen patronus, nunca lo han tenido ni nunca lo tendrán.

—¿Por qué dice eso? el profesor Snape lo tenía.

Lucius, aún estando postrado en su silla mientras contemplaba el techo oscuro se encogió de hombros.

—Snape no había asesinado a sangre fría, ni tampoco había disfrutado del sufrimiento ajeno. Cuando se unió a los mortífagos era solo un joven confundido que necesitaba refugiarse en alguien para aliviar su dolor —la mirada grisácea del hombre se llenó de culpa —le hice entrar en ese círculo, yo hice que cavara su propia tumba.—el mago entrelazó sus dedos apoyándolos en su regazo con una postura meditabunda —Snape era alguien diferente, era una buena persona. Las buenas personas por mucho que las maltraten no dejan de ser como son. Por eso él podía invocar un patronus.

—Usted también puede.

Lucius bajó su mirada a los ojos marrones de la bruja para sentirse que algo brotaba en él. No había miedo en sus ojos, no cuando ella ya había visto la oscuridad que lo sepultaba, había algo en esos ojos castaños que le erizaban la piel, ¿que era? ¿cómo podía nombrarlos? ¿era convicción lo que salían de sus ojos? ¿una arrolladora fe en su persona? ¿Aún cuando tenía cientos de demonios bailando con desprecio en sus ojos grises? ¿la creencia de que él podía salvarse? Lucius pensaba que nadie podría llegar a salvarlo, que nadie sería capaz de ver cuan roto estaba por dentro. Y ahora, ahora veía a esa niña con esa perturbadora mirada, la misma niña que miró como la torturaban de la forma más sádica y asquerosa, y ahora… ahora ella le daba consuelo, le daba esperanzas. Le daba la firmeza de que él si merecía la pena salvarse. De que su alma si tenía valor, aún cuando era una bala desecha y perdida.

¿Cómo negarse a esos preciosos ojos pardos que con tantas silenciosas palabras hablaban? ¿cómo negarse a esa bruja que podía escucharlo? ¿cómo negarse a esa chica que lo veía como era, sabiendo enterrar el crudo pasado que había entre ellos?

¿Cómo _negarse_ a ella?

—No sabe invocar un patronus ¿verdad?

« _Ojalá hubiera burla en su voz_ », pensaba con desánimo el mago, si así hubiera sido, habría sido más fácil de lidiar, habría sabido como defenderse. Pero no era así. La colosal empatía que le estaba brindado era tan grande que solo podía sentirse en un estado de confort absoluto.

—Me temo que no señorita Granger, tampoco creo que sea algo que pueda llegar a hacer.

—¿A visto alguna vez como se realiza un patronus?

El hombre negó con un eje de acritud.

—Nunca e visto a ningún patronus, eso incluye el modo en que se realizan, aunque si escuché sobre ellos en Hogwarts.

—¿No recuerda nada de lo que ocurrió en el bosque con Wirlack?

—Algo si. Recuerdo unas luces plateadas que luchaban contra los dementores, recuerdo que uno era muy grande y el otro muy pequeño, aunque me temo que la nitidez de mis recuerdos son demasiado lejanos para mi.

Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja, sacó la varita y con un siseo en su voz pronunció; "Expecto Patronum". De la punta de su varita salió unos hilos plateados que conformaron una pequeña nutria que empezó a bailar en el aire alrededor de Lucius Malfoy.

Si tan solo ese hombre se hubiera visto probablemente hubiese querido poner un telón a su alrededor para que nadie pudiera ser testigo de su mirada aniñada.

Era tan hermosa esa criatura que estaba cerca de él, la forma tan divertida en que se movía alrededor de él como si fuese un viejo amigo, que lo único que provocaba en Lucius era una allanada sensación de paz y puericia que parecía imposible que tales sentimientos pudieran ser albergados en un hombre como él. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó de manera pacífica. Como si estuviese viendo el origen del universo como un mero espectador en una sala de cine. No se movía, de hacerlo podría ser un pecado capital, temía romper esa magia que sus ojos estaban presenciando. Esa criatura tan pequeña y hermosa parecía demasiado entretenida moviéndose alrededor de él como para darse cuenta del hombre terrible con el que estaba.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿cómo era posible, que aún siendo mago, y uno muy poderoso sintiera que estaba ante una magia tan natural como arcaica? ¿por qué se sentía como un niño pequeño viendo por primera vez la magia? Quizás, y solo tal vez porque estaba viendo magia natural en su estado más puro y primitivo.

Y fue esa vez, en ese momento que una sonrisa real salió de su rostro. La primera vez que sonreía al ver esa simple y pequeña nutria plateada que nadaba a su alrededor, la primera vez que esa expresión se adornaba en su rostro. Tan sincera y real como un atardecer en un caluroso verano.

Lucius levantó su mano para tratar de tocar al pequeño mamífero, quería sentirlo, necesitaba palparlo y lo acarició. Sintió algo similar a las corrientes de agua de un riachuelo bailar entre sus dedos. Era suave al tacto, no era ni frío ni caliente.

Pura magia.

La nutria tras varios segundos desapareció en el aire, dejando al hombre con una extraña sensación de abandono en su pecho, igual que quien se despierta tras un precioso y fantástico sueño.

Sin que Lucius lo hubiera sabido una Granger se había levantado de su silla para acercarse al hombre que tenía frente a ella y entregarle entre sus manos una pequeño envoltorio en papel verde con reflejos plateados.

Lucius estaba sin palabras, se sentía incapaz de hablar y de hacerlo, solo podría balbucear incoherencias y quedar como un idiota ante la chica.

—Ábralo, creo que le gustará.

Malfoy la miró incrédulo y debía de reflejarse muy bien en su rostro para que Hermione contuviera una sonrisa natural que estaba a punto de estallar en su cara.

Abrió con suavidad el envoltorio sintiendo que su pecho iba a mil por hora, era extraña esa sensación. No recordaba haberse sentido tan ansioso por un envoltorio tan pequeño y diminuto.

Pero oh, cuando lo abrió y encontró el contenido supo que el que fuese pequeño no significaba que careciera de valor.

Era una simple foto, pero con tanto valor que ni todo el dinero de Gringotts habría llegado a pagar. Quizás era algo absurdo y disparatado, pero lo que tenía en sus manos era para Lucius un verdadero regalo cargado de un profundo valor sentimental. Era la única foto donde Draco sonreía de manera sincera a la cámara siendo ya un adulto, después de la guerra, después del funeral de su madre. Estaba en movimiento, se le veía feliz y risueño posando para una foto que parecía íntima siendo elevado de rango en Gringotts.

—Feliz cumpleaños señor Malfoy.

Lucius se quedó paralizado, en blanco, sin saber ni siquiera cómo reaccionar. No le habían dado un manual de cómo hacerlo.

—Esto… esto es… —las palabras se atragantaban, no sabía ni que decir —gracias, realmente gracias.

Hermione sonrió dejando que un suave rubor cargado de felicidad se implantara en sus mejillas.

—Pensé que le haría feliz tenerlo.

La bruja se giró para colocarse el abrigo marrón donde el frío era impenetrable.

—¿Se va?

—Si señor, tengo que dar de comer a mi gato y además, es bastante tarde.

¿No podía quedarse un poco más? ¿no podía hacerle un poco más de compañía? Lucius también se levantó de su silla deseando estar un poco más cerca de ella.

—¿Cómo puedo devolverle el favor? Dígamelo señorita Granger, ¿que debo hacer? —preguntó con un halo de desesperación mientras atrapaba la mano de la bruja contra la suya. —me salva la vida y ahora me entrega este regalo, ¿que tiene en mente señorita Granger?

Esta vez fue Hermione la que estaba sin palabras, la que sentía que su lengua estaba en huelga de silencio ¿qué hacer cuando veía a ese hombre así de sincero y abierto? ¿que hacer cuando veía a un hombre tan sumamente humano y benévolo?

La mano de Lucius apretó ligeramente más su agarre, era tan perfecta, tan suave y cálida que se moldeaba a la perfección con la suya. Era tan maravilloso que no quería dejar que esos pequeños dedos se alejaran de él.

—No tiene que hacer nada señor. —susurró casi con miedo a que alguien la oyera.

—¿Nada? Salvó mi vida aunque carezca de valor —la recordó con suavidad.

—Señor, todas las vidas tienen valor.

—No la mía, mi alma está muy negra y rota señorita Granger.

Los ojos de la chica brillaron con fuerza aunque mantenía una expresión seria.

—Está negra y rota porque usted no sabe cómo recomponerla.

—Oh, ¿y que hará? ¿pegarla a pedazos? —inquirió con cierta burla pero sin deshacer su agarre.

—Solo si usted me lo permite.

Lucius la miró con firmeza, pero dejando que sus ojos se ablandara tanto que nadie habría creído que esa mirada gris pudieran albergar tanta piedad y compasión.

—¿Tiene por costumbre salvar las causas perdidas? —preguntó con un eje irónico aunque con cierto tinte amargo.

—Usted no es una causa perdida.

—¿Qué soy entonces?

—Un hombre al que la guerra lo destrozó.

En ese momento Lucius solo quería hundirse en esa joven y soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro, hablarla de cómo se sentía, de lo miserable que era, de la clase de ser horripilante que era, de lo mal padre y marido que había sido. Sin embargo, cuando sintió que una mano acariciaba la suya, sin miedo, sin rastro de pánico toda duda desapareció de su mente.

—Aunque usted se niegue, sé que está sufriendo, y sé que sus demonios lo están destrozando, pero por favor, déjeme ayudarlo. Si usted me lo permite, podré demostrarle que no es ninguna causa perdida, que su alma tiene tanto valor como cualquier otra. Pero tiene que dejarme señor, si usted se cierra, por mucho que lo intento ni yo, ni nadie podrá salvarlo.

No sabía si reír o llorar ¿Tanta fe tenía en su persona? ¿tanto como para decir esas palabras? ¿esas maravillosas y dulces palabras? Pero ahí estaba él, aferrándose a esa pequeña mano, aferrándose a esa chica que tendría que repudiarlo. Hablando de su alma rota, hablando de que no valía la pena tratar de salvar. Pero ahí estaba. Y era innegable que necesitaba que alguien curara sus heridas, que alguien lo colmara de tiernas palabras y lo llenara de un afecto que hacía tiempo que no tenía.

—Señor…

—Váyase a casa, es evidente que necesita descansar.

No, no quería que esa chica hablara, no quería saber lo que diría, solo necesitaba un poco de esa calor que había podido tener en sus manos por varios minutos. Un calor que conservaría el resto de la noche. El platinado se desprendió de su mano con total lentitud, casi tratando de prolongar el mayor tiempo posible esos dedos tostados a los que había echo prisioneros.

Hermione le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse mientras Lucius se quedó plantado en el mismo lugar, mirando entre sus manos la foto en movimiento de Draco.

Por Merlín ¿que le estaba haciendo esa chica con él?


End file.
